


The Dark War

by Zeelian



Series: The Eternal Universe - Birth of a Dragon [15]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blackmail, Child Marriage, Demon Courting, Demon Realm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Heir, Flying Dutchman, Forced Marriage, Kitsune, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mercenaries, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nesting, Omniverse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pirates, Post-War, Pre-War, Pregnancy, Reproductive Complications, Reunions, Scars, Seer Powers, Shadeling Feeding, embezzlement, family affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 95,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelian/pseuds/Zeelian
Summary: Returning from Atlantis Takeshi and the pack find themselves forced to prepare for war as the world is quickly racing toward the brink of global war.There is a silver lining however, the prospect of a new world war opens a rare opportunity to strike at the core of one of the major threats to the balance of the realms, the destruction of Earth's environment for the purpose of power production.However, the destruction of the world's power production would only be the first step.





	1. War Horizon

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War Horizon_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Thomas, Angel, begin the briefing please.”  
The mood in the room was tense as Takeshi prepared to receive an update on the global security state.  
It would be another two days before Munin returned with the Tiamat and the girls, Hugin had left them to come greet the pack when he sensed Takeshi's return, but both him and Munin had insisted that the girls stay and finish the school-week.  
It gave them a perfect opportunity to talk about more serious matters as it would give Takeshi time to collect himself without his moods affecting the girls, the pack was more attuned to him though.  
Somewhat paradoxically that actually made them less susceptible to any bad moods as they would know it had nothing to do with them and they would feel that his care and need to protect them was the cause.  
Right now he was seated in the couch in the study with Dan curled against his side and Hugin perched on his shoulder, gently worrying his ear, the angel had yet to recover from the events of their return.  
As usual Knight lounged in the large armchair while Thomas had the desk as he and Angel would be the ones talking for now.

Thomas quickly listed a few file ID's that he wanted to start with and Angel's displays morphed into a world map almost entirely covered in yellow and several hot-spots marked in various shades of red and orange and far too many areas highlighted with purple, indicating active armed conflicts.  
“Severe droughts and flooding has caused a global shortage of fresh food that has sparked many of the currently active conflicts. Many of these areas have little or no reserves, making them highly susceptible to any disruptions in crops or delivery of supplies.”

The destabilization of most of Africa and the Middle East had caused the USA, Russia and the newly reformed European Union to go into high alert.  
The dwindling supply of easily extractable crude oil was at the core of the growing conflict though, at the surface it looked like it was a lack of food due to crop failure caused by the extreme weather, but that only sparked local conflicts.  
The local conflicts however threatened the oil supply which was a major threat to many powerful financial powers, and that was what had the world at a hair-trigger for global conflict.  
The Nordic Alliance were calmer though, they had formed after the fall of the first European Union and one of the foundations for its forming was an effort to return to a state of being self sufficient in case of an emergency.  
At the fall of the original EU they had been so dependent on imported goods that they would have run out of food and fuel in a matter of days if international transports stopped, now each region or city was required to store enough non-perishable food and drinking water to last their population for a year as well as medical supplies and emergency fuel.  
They had also worked to be almost fully self sufficient with fuel and had made massive efforts to remove the dependency on oil so the Norwegian oil fields were enough to supply all that was needed.  
Thanks to being properly prepared they didn't react as strongly to the crisis as the rest of the world.

“Great, we are headed to World War 3 because a bunch of oil tycoons refuse to smell the coffee and keep obstructing the change to power-cell tech just to squeeze a few more cents out of their holdings.”  
Dan's huffed words made his distaste for the situation quite clear and Takeshi agreed wholeheartedly.  
“Take, maybe we can use what we learned in Atlantis to prevent the war from breaking out?”  
Dan sounded so hopeful that it hurt to have to tell him it wouldn't work.  
“I'm sorry Dan, there's just not enough time. We can't just dump something like that onto the market, it would cause chaos. Not to mention those oil tycoons would come after us and the Mandrake to stop it, maybe even going as far as trying to kill us or our employees.”  
They quickly agreed that they would not risk another incident like Diane's death if they could avoid it, even an attempt was bad enough even if the remaining girls were now better protected.  
“As much as I would like to stop the war completely I think it might actually work in our favor.”  
“Oh, just what has that devious mind of yours cooked up this time?”  
Matthews had a great respect for Takeshi's tactical mind and he was radiating curiosity as he hung on the desk, eagerly waiting for an answer.  
“We will make sure that once the war ends everyone will be begging to acquire our new power-source.”  
Dan's snort gave away his opinion about the chance that that would happen.  
“Oh, we won't leave them any choice. If it comes to all out war we will use the confusion to attack and destroy the oil fields and major depots. There will be a temporary setback, both humanitarian and environmental as they burn, but once gone the recovery will be rapid.”  
“So we destroy the oil reserves to force the world to accept a new power-source...”  
Dan still sounded a bit hesitant so Takeshi gave him a light nip on the ear.  
“Okay, okay. Alpha knows best.”  
He still didn't sound convinced though.  
“We will start Mandrake's Hawaii branch on developing an energy source based on the information we found in Atlantis. Then we wait. If this blows over we can start introducing it at a small scale next year, but if it comes to all out war we will take advantage of the situation.”  
They also agreed on making preparations to evacuate the girls to the Willow estate, and if necessary move them into the Obsidian Halls and on to the Shamarai holdings at the Silver Lakes.  
They would not risk those innocent lives if they could avoid it.  
Plans were also made to bring some of the Mandrake people as well as the Leviathan crew to safer locations if needed.

“One last thing. Angel, I have a special task for you.”  
Takeshi wanted to eliminate as much as he could of the big weapons, and Angel had some rather uniquely suitable talents for that task.  
“I'm listening.”  
The AI sounded eager to get a mission of her own.  
“I want you to get into as many military systems as you can, once inside try to find any information you can on weapons of mass destruction. How many are ready to deploy, what capacity does each player in this conflict have to create them, how many and how fast.”  
“And let me guess, find a way to take them out of the equation?”  
He could feel Daniels's spirit beaming with pride over what she considered to be their daughter.  
“Exactly. Any way you can, kill-switches, self-destruct codes, ways to scramble launch-codes, but also vaccines and such for biological weapons.”  
“Commandeering interceptor missile sites?”  
“Anything and everything, I want our backup plans to have backups for their backups.”  
“If that is the case, may I be as bold as to make a suggestion?”  
“That would be the point of your mission.”  
“With your permission I would like to launch Project Thunderbolt.”  
Her display shifted and showed the various satellites that the Mandrake group possessed and used for a wide range of research.  
“All of the Mandrake satellites have been refitted with Sanctuary crystal power systems. It would be a simple upgrade to add a copy of my quantum computer mainframe along with the primary emitter for more powerful version of the amplified laser pulse array that you use in the Blackout.”

The display shifted and showed the _Titan_ satellite, by far the largest of the Mandrake satellites its purpose was power generation.  
Equipped with large solar panels and a laser transfer array it was the power-plant of what Mandrake jokingly called their _Space-fleet,_ the smaller satellites had receiver disks for directed laser pulse transfer as well as mirrors that allowed them to receive, and redirect energy transmitted from the Titan using laser transfer technology.  
As long as a satellite was in line of sight of the Titan it could transfer power and data using laser, and satellites that were not in direct line of sight could be acquired by using the mirror arrays on the smaller satellites to redirect the laser.  
The proposed changes were quickly overlaid onto the current design to show that it could easily be achieved without affecting the normal operations of Titan.

“So, our own private _Star Wars_ program?”  
Dan was obviously amused by Angel's plan, but he also approved wholeheartedly and voiced that approval rather clearly.  
“In essence, but with the added benefit of placing a backup for my mainframe up there.”  
An additional mainframe would not only act as a backup, but it would also enhance her performance, and ensure communication in the event that the global network went down.  
“What about the Ion cannon that the guys down at weapons R&D have been working on?”  
Takeshi was pretty sure he knew why it hadn't been brought up, but he wanted to make sure of Angels reasoning for not doing so.  
“Bringing a selection of crystal prisms up under the guise of upgrading the power generation and transfer ability of the Titan wouldn't arouse any suspicion, parts for a particle beam weapon on the other hand would. And with the world on a hair-trigger it could be the spark that sets it off.”  
“Agreed.”  
“But you already knew what my answer would be, didn't you?”  
Her ability to project emotion had improved greatly, she was sounding rather upset about the idea that Takeshi might doubt her abilities.  
“I suspected, and I'm happy to be right. Anything else you would like to bring up now?”  
“Well, there is one thing. Professor Miller has approached me about building a stasis generator that can be used to store genetic samples on a satellite for study of the effects of long term exposure to space radiation on DNA.”  
“She did mention working with NASA on their project to determine viability of manned missions to Mars and Europa on the last meeting.”  
“Precisely. I would however suggest that we hijack the project slightly, take advantage of the fact that it receives major government funding and allows access to NASA launch vehicles. But I need to speak to the Mother about my proposal.”  
“Oh, care to share what you have in mind?”  
“A genesis device. With Her help we could create a backup of sorts that could be used to jump-start life in the event of a global nuclear war, or any other E.L.E. It won't be able to hold everything, but at least enough to re-seed a small area to the point where it can sustain human life.”  
Angel's idea held merit so Takeshi promised he would take the time to make sure Angel could speak to the Mother about it.

“Now, Alpha, it's time to relax, put this behind you for now and prepare for the girls to return.”  
Knight's rather demanding words made Takeshi bare his fangs at him for a moment, but the almost immediate submission soothed his instincts.  
He was rather intrigued though at Dan's low, but defiant hiss, as was Knight.  
 _“It would seem your young simori might end up challenging me for the position of Beta after all.”  
“Indeed. And I hope you don't mind that I hope he manages to claim the position.”  
“Not really, he would make a good Beta. And I have a feeling he would still defer to my experience should I lose that position. I won't just surrender it though. He will have to fight the challenge, prove his worth. But I won't fight to my full potential unless I have to, to make it a good fight.”  
“Of course, I don't expect you to just surrender your position, especially since you are an alpha by nature. But he has always been my personal choice for Beta.”  
_There would no doubt be a fight, and Dan might not be able to win, but unlike in most packs his life, or place in the pack, would not be at risk from the challenge.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War Horizon_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

In the inner garden the rest his pack was waiting for them along with Kasumi, Eriko, Takara and Miri.  
Arc preferred to stay in the lagoon as she didn't like small spaces, Emelie had brought her through the shadows as a test but she had quickly asked to be returned.  
Takeshi could smell the presence of top quality matcha before he even entered and he was not surprised to find Amanda wearing her kimono and quickly greeting them and moving to seat them for the tea-ceremony.  
The slight frustration he could sense from both Dan and Knight made him smile, neither were fans of the ceremony, Dan always preferred coffee over tea while Knight wasn't a fan of the almost meditative nature of it.  
This time there was another level added to it though as there was a slight hint of displeasure and defiance from Dan when Knight was seated before him, it would seem that the first challenge might come quite soon.  
An amused chirp from Hugin brought his attention back to Miri who was hanging from the edge of the elevated basin that had been constructed to allow her to be at the same level as the others when they were seated normally in the garden.  
Amanda had arranged the seating so that Miri had the seat of honor for her first tea-ceremony and Miri was hanging on the edge of the basin watching with avid curiosity as Amanda began to prepare the tea.  
Takeshi noticed that there were a few extra items added to the tea kit, including a small decanter and tea cup made from crystal, and a bowl with ice for chilling the tea, no doubt to make an iced version for Miri as she didn't like hot foods or drinks, Arc was the same way as had the other merfolk been.  
There was also a small plate with tiny wagashi and Takeshi found himself a bit curious as to how Amanda had managed to make them so detailed despite their extremely small size, they were made to be the same relative size to Miri as the regular ones were to the rest of the pack.  
Amanda made each of them a personal plate with wagashi based on their personal preferences and each made to be the perfect size, his own and Knight's pieces were a bit larger while Emelie and the twins got smaller pieces.

Miri did seem to understand the ritual value of drinking from the offered cup, though she did need Amanda's help to hold it while she took a tiny sip and she struggled to keep a straight face, the small piece of frozen strawberry that she was given right away seemed to soothe her though as she instantly lit up with a smile.  
She did enjoy her matcha when served sweetened and iced though and she made short work of the selection of wagashi on her plate.  
It didn't take long before Takeshi noticed her eyeing his plate of chocolate dipped strawberries so he watched her from the corner of his eye, curious to see if she would try anything.  
As he suspected she was planning something and he struggled not to reveal that he was watching her as she removed her hair ornament and attached it to her bracelet, then with a swift flick of her wrist the ornament flew toward the plate and then just as quick it was gone again, along with one of the small strawberries.  
A quick glance confirmed that Miri was happily munching on the, for her, giant berry.  
“So, would out little thief care to share how she did that?”  
His tone was light and teasing, but it quickly became obvious that he had scared her anyway as she voiced a strangled cry and tried to flee, but as she found herself trapped in the small basin she began to thrash around in panic.  
“Easy Miri, I'm not angry. I just want to see how you did it. It takes skill to do something like that.”  
He tried to soothe her but she wasn't hearing him and when he noticed that bubbles of bloody mucus were forming at her gills he let out a frustrated growl and hurried inside to his study.  
In her panic she had forgotten to breathe air and returned to her normal water breathing, but with her thrashing around and the small amount of water in the basin her gills had ended up taking damage.  
As much as he wanted to soothe her, heal her, he knew he was only making it worse, he needed to leave for her to be able to calm down so that she could be healed, the only other option was to force his will on her and he didn't want to do that as it could worsen her fear of him.

“One of you useless males go with Take! I will handle Miri. Sarah, Maria, help me heal her. Manda, can your song help calm her?”  
Emelie quickly took control of the situation, but things turned for the worse when Knight rose to go see to their alpha and Dan lashed out at him, almost causing a fight.  
“He is MY simiro, I will go!”  
Only the rather annoyed flare of Emelie's aura held them back and after a few moments Knight backed down, accepting Dan's reasoning and Emelie's demand that they not fight.  
“Hugin, you go with him.”  
“As you wish Lady Lilim.”  
She hissed slightly at him as he hurried away, annoyed by the way he had addressed her but Miri's frantic mumbling distracted her.  
“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”  
“Miri, slow down. You're talking too fast, I can't understand you.”  
It took a while for her to calm down, but after a few minutes Miri's words were slow enough for Emelie to understand her beyond the fact that she was apologizing for something.  
“I didn't mean to make him angry. I'm sorry! Please don't make me leave!”  
“He's not angry at you. He's angry at himself for scaring you, for hurting you.”  
“But he didn't. I hurt myself.”  
Miri seemed genuinely surprised and very confused.  
“That's not how he sees it. He has sworn to protect you, to care for you. If he hadn't scared you you wouldn't have gotten hurt. So he will blame himself for that.”  
While Emelie spoke to Miri the twins carefully healed her gills and it didn't take long before her breathing returned to normal and there was no longer any sign of blood so Emelie carefully picked Miri up and returned her to the larger pool of water.  
She was still distraught though, babbling about being sorry and not wanting Takeshi to feel bad because of her.  
“Dan and Hugin will get Take to calm down and once he is calm and knows that you have calmed down as well he will join us out here again.”  
“So I can tell him I'm sorry then?”  
“Even better. You can prove to him that you're not really afraid of him.”  
“How?”  
“Oh I have the perfect idea!”  
Leaning in Emelie began to whisper the details to Miri who was eagerly hanging to her every word.

 

.·:*¨¨*:·.Meanwhile in Takeshi's study.·:*¨¨*:·.

“Take, we're coming in.”  
The soft knock was followed by a slight pause then the door opened and Dan stepped inside with Hugin perched on his shoulder.  
Takeshi greeted them with a slight nod, but didn't look away from the holographic displays showing a wide range of financial data.  
“Angel, could you be a sweetheart and cut him off please?”  
“Of course Dan.”  
The screens vanished instantly and Takeshi looked up at them with a sigh.  
“I really need to add some sort of lockout code.”  
The muttered complaint was rewarded with a sharp jolt of energy from one of Angel's emitters.  
“And some kind of overload and surge-protection...”  
Angel only responded with another light jolt, the mock argument was a familiar one and it did help lighten the mood slightly.  
“So, what can I do for my two favorite non-females today?”  
Takeshi kept his tone light and teasing, but Dan wouldn't have any of it.  
“Take, no games. You know damn well why we are here. And you know damn well that what happened with Miri isn't really your fault, or anyone's fault for that matter.”  
Even the bared fangs and low warning growl wasn't enough to deter Dan this time, instead he answered with bared fangs of his own and a low hiss.  
“Enough! No more, you don't get to pull this again, not this time. You always tell us not to blame ourselves for things we can't change or control. So you don't get to do it either!”  
The outburst immediately silenced the low growl and made Hugin to stop worrying Takeshi's ear, his low, confused caw cutting clearly through the sudden silence.  
“Logan has been neglecting his duty as your Beta and I refuse to let this go on any further!”

Part of Takeshi's instincts objected to being told off, but other instincts were proud that Dan was stepping into the role of the Beta wholeheartedly.  
It was indeed a beta's duty to look after the alpha just as it was the alpha's duty to look after the pack and Knight had been lacking in his performance in that regard.  
“Please, you need to remember that Logan is an Alpha, he does not have Beta instincts.”  
Takeshi tried to soothe Dan's temper a bit, but the flare of aura told him it had backfired even before Dan spoke.  
“No, don't make excuses for him. He should know what his duties are and yet he has been neglecting to properly fulfill them.”

Hugin had fled to the perch attached to one of the bookshelves when Dan's outburst started and he watched with avid curiosity as the argument developed, somewhat surprised at how forceful the usually calm and levelheaded Dan was being.  
It was obvious that the dynamics of the pack was shifting and the current encounter could be the tipping point so he didn't want to miss a single word, a single shift in their auras and body language.  
His intent was serious but when Takeshi managed to look the part of the scolded pup he couldn't hold it anymore and Dan's latest rant was interrupted by a cawing laughter, the utterly startled look on both of their faces only made Hugin laugh harder and after a few moments they both broke down into laughter as well.  
“We really are acting rather silly, aren't we?”  
It took a while before Takeshi was able to speak between the bouts of laughter.  
“More like a pair nestlings that got into their parents orcha.”  
Hugin quipped as he fled the room and they both quickly took up chase, though neither of them really trying to catch the cheeky angel.

“There's Hugin, so Take and Dan shouldn't be far behind.”  
Emelie quickly urged Miri to hide behind some of the plants at the edge of the pool.  
“Ah, so my wayward mate has decided to rejoin us?”  
She offered Takeshi a plate piled high with his favorite sashimi cuts that he sniffed at with slight suspicion before going to work on emptying it.  
It didn't take long before he noticed a silvery flash and a slice of prime otoro vanishing from his plate and when he turned to look toward the pool Miri was perched at the edge happily munching on the raw, fatty tuna.  
The delighted smile and impish twinkle in her eyes made Takeshi smile with relief, there was no hint of fear in her as she slowly swung her hair ornament attached to a thin thread over her head before flicking her wrist to send it flying toward Takeshi's plate.  
This time it moved slower than before though and he easily put his hand in the way, allowing it to catch his finger instead and was slightly surprised at the amount of force she was able to pull with when he gently tugged back to test her strength.  
“My my, both skilled and strong. You are a true pride to your blood, and maybe one day you will be a true pride to my House.”  
Then and there Takeshi knew for sure that he wanted her to become a part of his House, one way or another.

With another gentle tug he brought the contraption that was clamped to his finger up to his face for a closer look and found that the starfish ornament moved as if alive, but its energy was like the crystal creatures of the sanctuary and attached to it was a thin thread that seemed similar to his own Kumo-silk items..  
“Miri, is it okay if I test the durability of this thread? I might break a small piece of it.”  
“It's okay, it will grow if needed.”  
She held up her bracelet that was the source of the thin thread.  
He wrapped the thin thread around his fingers and began pulling at it to test how much force it would take to snap it and found it to be even stronger than Kumo-silk, but it was slightly less resilient to his claws.  
“This starfish, how did you come by it?”  
Takeshi was certain that it was a Sanctuary creature, but he had no idea how one had ended up in Atlantis.  
“My grandmother gave it to me before she passed beyond the veil. She told me it has been in our family since before Atlantis, that it was a gift. She told me I was named after the one who gave it to our ancestor.”  
Suddenly everything made sense, the Fate's were tampering with things again.  
If the Fate in charge of the future, of ensuring things took the right path visited with Miri's ancestor and introduced herself with _Na tza Miri_ in Urui it could mean both _My name is Miri_ and _I am Destiny_ , there was no way to tell the difference.  
“I do believe the Fates have a hand in this. Unless I am mistaken, the one you were named after wasn't actually named Miri, but she **was** Miri, Destiny, one of the Fates.”  
“So she was an Avatar?”  
“I'm sure she was. And that starfish of yours, I think the Mother created it.”  
 _ **“Indeed I did. The Fates asked me to create it. That it would one day be needed. Even I was not told why or when though.”**_  
Miri almost jumped out of the water at the sudden voice of the Mother and the fact that her voice carried clearly from the small starfish was plenty enough proof on its own.  
“Miri, careful, you don't want to get hurt again.”  
Takeshi was at her side quickly and caught her before she could get herself tangled in the plants.  
“Sorry... Didn't mean to make you worry.”  
“How about we forget about that and you show me how you use this?”  
“Okay!”  
It didn't take long before everyone was watching Miri teach Takeshi how to use her contraption that worked like a mix between bolas and a sling, but with the attached cord of a harpoon.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War Horizon_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Welcome back Munin.”  
Takeshi answered Munin's greeting and bow with a slight nod.  
“Hello girls.”  
The moment he turned to them and opened his arms in welcome he found himself tackled to the ground and swarmed by a very eager group of girls.

“Oi! Julia, no biting!”  
The startled yelp from the bottom of the pile had the rest of the pack snickering at their alpha.  
“Amy, watch those claws.”  
“Carol, not...”  
The complaints trailed off into muffled mumbling as Carol took the opportunity to steal a kiss which soon had everyone laughing.

“ _Allie, aren't you going to join them?”_  
Dan was concerned that she didn't join the greetings despite her obvious desire to do so.  
 _“No...”  
“The promise?”  
“Mhm...”  
_She told him she wanted to wait until she could greet Takeshi on her own, and demand that he fulfill the promise he made before they left for Atlantis.  
 _“I guess I will be calling you pack-sister soon then.”  
_

A mock growl from the bottom of the pile quickly scattered the girls into a laughing stampede as the girls fled toward toward the cover of the forest, but Takeshi didn't pursue, instead he froze and focused on Alice who had quietly stepped into his path.  
“Allie..?”  
She didn't answer him, instead she straightened her spine and bared her left shoulder to him, silently making her demand.  
Takeshi stalked toward her and began circling her, testing her determination and she held her ground, head high and aura sharp with determination and he could feel the approval of his pack through the bonds so she leaned in close and gave her a gentle nip.  
“Run!”  
She gave him a quick glance before darting away with a breathless laughter, taking off toward the narrow paths that would lead them around to the back of the island, and privacy away from the house.  
“Do try to make it back for dinner or the girls will be most cross as they have spent all day catching fresh fish and chasing itiri.”  
Emelie's teasing words earned her a soft huffing bark as Takeshi took of in his half transformed form, but she could feel his promise that he would make sure they were back in time for the meal.

“Allie... I can smell you...”  
Takeshi's teasing calls scared a few birds out of the trees and Alice struggled not to laugh as she could tell that her little ruse had worked, he was following a fake scent trail.  
Of course he could find her in an instant if he expanded his aura and searched for hers, but he didn't, to prolong their game he only used his normal senses, smell, sight, hearing and taste.  
“Ah, clever little owl playing tricks on the wolf.”  
It didn't take long for Takeshi to figure out that he was following a false trail though and he quickly located and pocketed the white feather she had used to create the false trail before he began to backtrack to find the true trail.  
Tracking someone who could turn into a bird wasn't easy, but fortunately he had plenty of experience from tracking Hugin and Munin, they had spent countless hours in the demon realm training.  
“Ah, there she is, my little wild one.”  
Her pulse picked up and she smelled of anticipation and excitement as he stalked closer, carefully blocking any route for escape, last time he located her she had shifted and flown away after dumping a simple, woven basket, filled with strong smelling herbs and fruits in his face.  
He slowly used his claws to remove her clothes and took what she offered so willingly, so wantonly, before sinking his fangs into her flesh to claim her for the pack.  
As the black scales spread over her back he picked her up and carried her toward the house, their shredded clothes all but forgotten on the ground.

“Welcome to the pack Allie.”  
Emelie greeted them with a teasing smile as she held out a pair of simple bathrobes for them to cover themselves with before they joined the other girls.  
It wasn't the nudity that was the issue though, she simply didn't want the girls to see all the cuts and bruises on Alice's body.  
Emelie knew that Alice had been more than willing to receive them, that she wanted them, but it was not suitable for the younger girls to see, they were too young to understand, so until they healed Alice would have to be covered.  
Takeshi on the other hand had already healed from the marks Alice had put on him, but it would make the girls curious if he was naked and Alice wasn't.  
When Knight moved forward to welcome Alice to the pack he found his path blocked by a hissing Dan in his new form, wings flared and power crackling around him.  
“You are beta no more!”  
When Emelie shifted slightly, intending to intervene Takeshi tugged on their bond to stop her.  
“Don't. They need to do this. Dan is going to challenge Logan for the position of beta, he was always supposed to be my beta and now he realizes that and his instincts are telling him how to take the position.”  
Hopefully the fight would remain one of wills, but there was always a risk that it would become physical.  
“If they start swinging I want you to grab Logan and shadow-walk him to the black beach, I will take Dan.”  
The black beach was a small beach on the back of the island where erosion had turned the volcanic stone into soft, black sand.  
They both watched in silence as Dan challenged Knight, Takeshi only looked away for a moment to reassure Alice who was starting to feel nervous.

“So the little whelp thinks he is ready to step up and become beta of this pack, does he?”  
Knight used his size to try to intimidate Dan into backing down, into submitting.  
“You are no beta, you are not worthy!”  
Dan hissed in defiance at Knight and Takeshi could feel the faint flicker of power that signaled that Knight was about to call his armor, but apparently Dan felt it as well because there was a sudden flash of lightning and then Dan was standing right in front of Knight.  
One sai was pressed against his throat and a second one was pierced through his arm between the elbow and the enchanted bracer, preventing the energy from flowing, and thus preventing his armor from forming.  
 _“Did our Danny just teleport?”_  
Emelie's tone held a surprise that echoed Takeshi's own.  
 _“Not really. I believe he did something called_ Ride the Lightning _, traveling along the conduit of his own power. I'm more impressed by those sai, those are true soul-blades, he created them himself from his own power.”  
_

It was obvious that Dan's sudden movement and the appearance of the weapons had taken Knight by surprise as well as he didn't make any attempt to get away from Dan or defend himself.  
Then, as suddenly as it had started, the fight was over as Knight's energy receded and he tilted his head to the side in instinctive submission and Dan leaned in and sank his fangs into the mark that Takeshi had left when he first claimed Knight as his beta.  
The power of the mark twisted and turned, part of it flowing into Dan and a fragment of Dan's own power replaced it, forever leaving a mark on Knight that would tell anyone who could sense it that he had submitted to Dan.  
Turning to face Takeshi, Dan bared his neck and waited, Takeshi could still reject him as beta, it wouldn't give Knight the position back though, merely leave the pack without a male beta.  
When Takeshi stepped closer Dan's wings crackled with nervous energy that didn't dissipate until fangs sank in deeply pouring more power into the pack mark.  
“My precious Dan, my simori. Finally you are what you were always meant to be, my true beta.”  
Takeshi kissed Dan deeply before stepping back to allow Emelie to step up, and with a gentle bite she added a tiny spark of her own power into the mark, fully accepting Dan as the male beta of the pack.

When they joined the others the twins instantly rushed to Dan's side, flooding him with their aura, seeking out the bond that was pack and imprinting themselves on their new beta, and him onto themselves.  
Knight on the other hand was ignored completely, he was currently _Omega_ , the lowest of them all, beneath even the twins and he would remain there until he was acknowledged as being more.  
Takeshi would leave it up to Dan to decide when, he knew that Dan would not leave Knight as omega, Dan was no fool and Takeshi new that he was aware of how valuable Knight's millennia of knowledge and wisdom was.  
 _“Alpha, may I speak?”_  
It felt very odd when Knight came up from behind, aura tightly reined in, acting the part of the omega.  
 _“Go ahead.”  
“I find myself surprised. I thought I would have to intentionally force myself to submit, not be forced to do so by instincts. He will no doubt prove to be a very good beta.”_  
A low hiss from Dan made Knight take a small step back, with instincts still running high it would make things easier if he took care to carry himself like an omega, and being so close to the alpha was inappropriate.

“Dan, I know your instincts are running high, but please, don't be too harsh on our omega.”  
“I won't, but he **will** behave appropriately.”  
“Of course. And I leave it up to you to decide if and when he is allowed to step up again.”  
Dan nodded slowly to Takeshi's decision.  
Turning to the others Takeshi explained a bit about what it meant to be omega, and how instincts may react.  
“Logan being omega does **not** mean we treat him poorly, especially since he has not been relegated to omega for doing something wrong, he merely lost the challenge for the position of beta and will have to earn a position in the pack again. What it does mean though is that he will be last in line, for instance he will not eat anything beside what we offer him or what remains after we are done eating. He will be acknowledged last, if at all, when greeting or introducing the pack.”  
In a weaker pack the beta may end up suffering as there would be nothing left for them, but in a strong, healthy, pack the omega was still well cared for, they simply had to wait until the others had their fill.  
Takeshi explained how an omega would be assigned the undesirable tasks, and would not be allowed to sleep close to the alpha pair, instead they would be relegated to the outermost edge of the group.  
In their case it probably wouldn't be all that noticeable, the main difference would be that Knight wouldn't take food without serving the others first, and asking permission to take the things he wanted, he would also not approach, or touch, the others, especially Takeshi and Emelie, without asking permission, and Dan would probably tell him off, making him back away from time to time.

During the explanation Knight was kneeling at the edge of the sitting area with his head bowed, waiting to be acknowledged.  
“Omega, you can approach, but mind yourself.”  
“Yes beta, thank you.”  
They could all feel that it was a bit of a struggle for Knight to adapt to his new position in the pack, but using formalities, words, helped both Knight and Dan with their instincts.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War Horizon_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Manda, are you ready?”  
Takeshi watched the radar indicator for the second Valkyrie located on his 7 o'clock high as well the small swarm of Harpies along with both their Blackouts.  
There were also five MiG-25's, a pair of F-22's and three F-14's, all courtesy of friends of their grateful arms-dealer and he smiled a predatory smile as they vanished from the edge of the screen.  
Angel was filtering the data from their screens in preparation for the exercise so that they would not know the exact locations of their opponents.  
“I'm good to go!”  
“Break 180 and begin active scanner sweep on Angel's signal.”  
“Roger that!”  
Takeshi gave a short bark of laughter when Angel signaled the start of the training battle by blasting _Danger zone_ through the speakers.  
He allowed the beat of the music to pull him along, his heartbeat picking up as adrenaline surged through his body.  
Breaking at the max capacity of the agile aircraft would have caused a human pilot to black out but Takeshi took full advantage of his enhance physiology and Amanda's tight break told him she was doing the same.  
The training wasn't just for the two of them, but for the five MiG pilot's as well as Dan and Amanda who were acting as ground control under Matthews's guidance with Angel watching and learning while she also controlled the swarm of Harpies.  
“Would you guys be serious! We may not be using live rounds, but the ground is still pretty damn hard!”  
Dan's voice over the radio made Amanda complain and call him a worrywart but Takeshi backed him that they should be focusing, not playing around.  
“Angel, you heard him, let's keep the air clear shall we?”  
“Hmph, I agree with Manda, flying is much more fun with the proper mood music.”  
She managed to convey a distinctly moping tone as she turned the music off.

“ _I have a pair of Harpies 2 o'clock low, but the echo is strange.”_  
It didn't take long before Amanda reached out for him to confirm that she had spotted their first target contact.  
Using their bond instead of the radio to make sure Angel wasn't tapping into their communication was just one of the many methods they were using to gain an upper hand against the numerically superior opponent commanded by Angel.  
Angel was allowed to use anything short of actively tampering with Takeshi's and Amanda's Valkyrie's in order to help the _enemy_ defeat them.  
 _“I see them. Focus your sensors and you should be able to see why the echo looks strange.”_  
Takeshi was familiar with the tactic being used, the Harpies were intentionally flown in a way that allowed them to be easily detected, using their radar echo to mask another craft, probably one of the F-22's taking advantage of its stealth configuration, but it could be one of the Blackout's.  
Knowing what the trick was he left it to Amanda to figure out the details, it would help her spot similar tactics in the future.  
 _“Got it, one raptor hiding in the shadows.”  
“Ladies first. And remember to look up.”_  
Chances were high that there was more to the trap than just the F-22 using bait to play Hide&Seek.  
Amanda executed a sharp dive and moments later Angel announced kills on the raptor as well as both Harpies and all three crafts broke off to head back to base.  
And just as Takeshi had suspected a pair of of the MiG's came down sharp from above them, using the glare of the sun as cover and he squeezed the trigger for his quad Gatling guns and watched with satisfaction as the burst of tracer rounds cut the two attackers off and made them break their approach.  
There was no kill announcement but smoke from the signal canisters told him that Angel had registered a few good hits and both planes broke off to return to base, unlike the previous ones though, they would be allowed to return to the fight after a suitable downtime to simulate their MiG's being repaired.

“ _Damn, she is good. And you, you're a monster! But I have learned many things here and I will be honored to fly with you.”_  
The Russian pilot congratulated them on another victory and thanked them for the many lessons that had been taught and Takeshi returned the sentiment for all of them.  
Out of the pack-members present only himself and Emelie spoke Russian, and Emelie only did so thanks to her demonic abilities and while the Russian pilots and crew did speak some English none of them were very good so they had all agreed to stick with Russian and have Takeshi or Emelie translate whenever they wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings.  
They had spent a week training with the group of Russian pilots and Takeshi was very pleased with the results, Amanda had made great progress, she was nearly as good as he was himself, and the Russian pilots were also highly skilled, they only lost because they didn't have Takeshi's and Amanda's enhanced senses and durability.  
Having Angel help the Russian pilots coordinate their efforts along with the Harpy swarm had leveled the playing-field quite a bit though.  
“Come, join us, we party.”

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War Horizon_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

The pilots dragged them along to a couple of old trucks that would bring them to the nearest village, a good five hour drive on the derelict road, little more than a set of muddy trails, from the northern Siberia base where they had been training.  
They told them the village was small and simple, but the people who lived there were warm and welcoming, willing to share their food, drinks and beds.  
The group of pilots had been there many times before and the villagers trusted them, but they warned Takeshi and the others that the villagers would probably be a bit suspicious about them at first.  
“Would it help if we bring a few side dishes of our own to the party?”  
“Oh, such as?”  
The old general was instantly curious, the man was built like a bear and had the appetite to match.  
“Well, meat mostly. We've seen moose, elk, deer, lots of those big hares. Maybe bag that grumpy bear that has been raiding your supplies?”  
“You wish to go hunting? Now?”  
“If it would help, we would be happy to help with the food, we are after all a pretty big bunch of hungry people to feed.”  
“ _Da_ , it would be much appreciated indeed. We can leave tomorrow and have bigger party, right boys?”  
 _“Da!”  
_ The agreement from the others was instant and they quickly took their bags and headed back to the barracks.  
“You want to borrow good rifles?”  
“Thanks, but we won't need them, we have our own gear. But we would appreciate if you and your boys could help dressing and carrying our prey back to the base.”  
“ _Da_ , we will do that.”

If the men were to fight at the pack's side they needed to know what they all were, they needed to see the truth.  
“Dan, could you and your raijū focus on catching a nice haul of those hares?”  
“Leave it to us.”  
When the raijū peeked out of Dan's clothes several of the men began laughing.  
“What are they laughing about?”  
Dan's tone was slightly hesitant, old fears and worries surfacing.  
“Like master, like dog. _Da?_ Quick and clever like weasel.”  
At the words, spoken in broken English, Dan instantly broke into a smile as he realized that the laughter was in its own way praise of his wit.  
"Cute, but deadly when needed."  
Takeshi's teasing addition made Dan blush rather vividly, but no one seemed to care as a few of the men walked up to him and offered their assistance in hunting the hares, one of them said something in Russian and Emelie quickly translated.  
 _“You sure know how to pick the trickiest prey, don't you? Let's hope your aim is as quick as your wit.”_  
“Ah, they are quick, but not as quick as a raijū.”  
Emelie translated his words, but there was no translation for raijū.  
“What is this raijū?”  
 _“It's a lightning spirit.”_  
Emelie's words were the cue to show them the truth.  
“Guess that's our cue buddy, let's show them what you can do.”  
With a flash of energy the little weasel was replaced by the larger wolf form.  
The startled calls were followed by the sound of weapons being drawn and readied.  
 _“Stop! Lower your weapons. The raijū is no threat.”_  
Takeshi's voice was heavy with command, while the raijū couldn't be killed as long as Dan lived, it would cause it pain, and Dan would feel that pain as well as the two were tightly bonded.  
Withe the men tightly bound by combination of Takeshi's command and Amanda's song they all revealed their true natures.  
 _“If we are to work together, to fight together, you all need to see, and accept this. This is what we truly are, this is also the true nature of those girls that we fight to protect.”_  
There was no immediate negative reaction beyond the initial drawing of their weapons and after a while they had all calmed down.  
After some show and tell the men split into four groups to help them hunt and as they headed out they could feel the fear slowly dissipating in favor of curiosity.

“ _This is quite insane. That bear tried to flee the moment it saw you.”  
_ The young pilot spoke an odd dialect of Russian that forced Takeshi to focus for a moment to understand him. _  
“Animals can sense our true nature. Normally it does not bother them, but it could feel my intent, it knew I was after its life.”_  
The men that had joined him were looking a bit green around the edges as he licked the bear's blood from his claws, he had killed it by snapping its neck but in the struggle he had been forced to use his claws to keep his grip.

The larger prey was quickly field-dressed and the pack made quick work of the choice pieces such as liver and heart, something that had most of the men gagging, but the old general wasn't deterred, instead he asked for a taste.  
Takeshi took a careful sniff at the deer liver on his plate before cutting a slice and offering it to him.  
“This is very good, very _vkusno?_ ”  
The lopsided smile and questioning look made Takeshi smile and hum in response.  
“Indeed, very _vkusno_ , delicious.”

When they arrived in the village they were met by a swarm of children in various ages that eagerly approached the Russian soldiers and pilots, begging them for the chocolate energy bars they carried.  
After being handed the bars the kids quickly dispersed to gobble down their treats and their parents, and grandparents, approached and greeted the group warmly.  
There were plenty of nods and smiles accompanied by _Spasibo_ as they began to unload the meat, the bear and the large pile of hares both drew plenty of attention.  
A group of elderly women quickly evaluated the hares and praised their good quality, and the fact that the hides were mostly undamaged as they had been chased down and killed by snapping their necks.  
The praise had Dan blushing and preening as he handed the hares one by one to the old women who inspected them and handed them to a pair of soldiers who they had roped into helping them carry it all to the middle of the village where it according to what Takeshi could hear would be cooked into some sort of stew.

After helping the villagers get all the meat to the community area it was butchered it into more manageable pieces before the women took the reins and shooed the men away to bring firewood.  
“You, big strong man. You come.”  
The woman who spoke was obviously the matriarch of the village, the tiny woman must have been well over 90 and her years were written in her face for everyone to see but her eyes were clear, shining bright with intelligence, and a wicked humor that had Takeshi curious, and a slightly concerned about what she could be wanting him to do.  
She brought him to a storage building next to the open square at the center of the village and nodded for him to open the large doors.  
“There, you carry.”  
She pointed toward a huge pile of cooking utensils, most prominent was several village size, three legged cauldrons and the extra sets of rings on the edges were no doubt mounts to allow poles to threaded through the rings so that a group of men could work together to carry the no doubt very heavy cast iron beasts..  
He gave the old woman a questioning look and a crooked smile, relaying his question, _Really?_ , without words.  
“My great grandfather was the great bear, I know the signs.”  
She tapped the corner of her eye with a knowing smile and Takeshi realized that while he had shifted the slit pupil of his eyes to a normal round one, he hadn't changed the color.  
 _“I should know better than trying to hide my true nature from a shrewd old woman like yourself.”  
_ He spoke Russian to let her know he knew the language as she was obviously having a hard time with her English and as he spoke he let go of the shift that hid his slit pupils.  
 _“The young ones do not believe, maybe you can show them the truth.”  
_ She seemed relieved to find that he spoke Russian as she quickly abandoned trying to speak English.  
 _“Maybe I can.”_  
He agreed with a smile before calling for Amanda to give him a hand, the weight was no issue, but the large cauldrons would be hard for one person to carry due to their size and shape.

With the food prepared and slowly cooking most of the villagers settled down to play games and telling stories while they watched over the various cauldrons, spits and pans to make sure nothing would burn.  
Takeshi glanced toward one of the groups of women where Emelie and Amanda were eagerly learning how to make the various breads that were a staple in the village people's diet.  
Takeshi found himself rather curious as he could smell malt, molasses and rye sourdough, though, it did explain why Emelie was so eager to learn, she loved dark bread.  
Turning his attention back to Dan and the old man in front of him he quickly translated what the villager had said.  
“Dan, don't you think your paint-stripper home-brew is bad enough without learning how to make this glorified diesel-fuel they serve here?”  
The teasing quip made Dan turn his attention from the old still for a moment to bare his fangs and hiss at Takeshi.  
“I have always wanted to learn how to make _Samogon_ so you just shut up and keep translating!”  
Dan managed to pull off a rather impressive growl that made Takeshi flash his fangs in return.  
“Now, how am I supposed to translate if I'm to shut up?”  
The bickering was good natured as always and Takeshi grinned at the frustrated huff when he pointed out the flaw in Dan's demands and the old man seemed to pick up on the mood even if he didn't fully understand the words as he flashed them both a wide, but toothless smile that made his entire face wrinkle up.

By nightfall everyone was gathered around the fires, eating, drinking, laughing and dancing to the wild tones of traditional instruments.  
Takeshi had caused quite a few laughs and cheers when he joined the young men in their dance and pulled off the wild, acrobatic dance with the famous crouching kicks without falling over.  
 _“You should hear him sing.”_  
Emelie had heard him sing to the twins many times, to help them sleep, to pick up their mood when they were sad or scared and she knew he could sing at least a few Russian songs.  
Her teasing words were met by a slight pause in the music and a few whispered words among those playing before a familiar tune began to play, the _Katyusha_ .  
It would seem that they were trying to tease him by playing a song that was normally sung by a female, but Emelie knew that Takeshi could sing it quite well.  
And as proof of his good mood Takeshi didn't just sing it, he offered quite a dance performance as well, teasing and challenging the young men of the village to join.  
They didn't stand a chance to outperform him though and by the time he was done he had drawn the attention of most of the unattached females, something that had Dan huffing and grumbling.  
But Takeshi didn't allow him to mope, instead he dragged him into the dance and taught him the moves.

“I must thank you again for bringing us here. I haven't seen him laugh and smile like this in a long time. He really needs it.”  
Emelie handed the old general a fresh tankard of beer and took a seat next to him.  
“He is a complicated man, who enjoys the simple things in life.”  
“That he is... But he also worries far too much, about everything.”  
She watched Dan try to bring Takeshi off balance by giving him a hip-tackle, only to end up pinned to the ground himself and kissed senseless while their audience laughed and teased.  
“They both need it...”  
She couldn't help smiling as she watched how Takeshi's and Dan's auras rose and swirled in an dance as old as life itself and when they settled down they were deeply entwined, gently flowing around them in lazy waves.  
“I find myself being somewhat confused. He is you husband, is he not? And yet you are okay with him being with another?”  
“We are not married, we are mated. Soulmates.”  
“Mated?”  
“It's a bond that binds our very souls together. And our kind are not monogamous. But it is frowned upon to be with someone that the other mates do not approve of, and as his soulmate I am within my right to forbid him to pursue someone I do not approve of.”

The feast had settled down greatly by the time the sun began to rise and Takeshi called for his pack to come to him, it was time to fulfill his promise to the old matriarch.  
With his pack by his side he allowed his aura to rise, reaching out and touching the villagers gently to call their attention to him and the pack.  
 _“The matriarch told me that her ancestors were shifters and I promised her that I would help make sure that the young ones will believe once again.”_  
Takeshi silently explained his plan while they slowly walked toward the edge of the community area along the road that would lead them back toward the base but stopped before they walked out of sight and with a sharp flare of power he shifted into a massive bear and roared.  
The moment his front legs touched the ground he could feel Dan grab hold of his fur and swing into his back before quickly helping Emelie and Amanda up.  
With his pack seated Takeshi began to walk away from the village, Angel would meet them with one of the Blackouts once they were out of range of the village.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War Horizon_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Welcome back. How did it go?”  
Matthews was waiting by the landing pad when the Blackout touched down.  
“Very good, better than I had hoped. We have a group of pilots and RIO's that are both skilled, and willing to fight at our side. Manda was downright amazing, Em and Dan did great as well. How did things go at your end?”  
“Excellent, the Thunderhead is fully crewed and armed and she is currently cruising the Arabian Sea, off the coast of Somalia under the guise of taking part in the Anti-piracy task-force in the area.”  
“Good, good.”  
The location put the fast vessel in perfect striking distance for many of the world's largest oil fields, enabling it to unload its supply of incendiary devices.  
The trip to Siberia to recruit pilots had been the last step in their efforts to prepare for war, they were now as ready as they could be.  
“So we are all set. Now all that remains is praying that we won't need it.”  
Matthews sounded so tired it made Takeshi worry for his health and he decided he would have a word with him and Eriko about it.

 


	2. The Heir

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Heir_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“This place is amazing!”  
The other girls quickly agreed with Amber as the mist cleared around them and revealed the garden of the Shamarai estate.  
They had finally been able to connect the mistpool at the island with the one in the Shamarai estate and after a few tests they had brought the girls with them to the demon realm.  
Knowing that all the girls could safely travel through the mist to the safety of the Shamarai home took a great burden of Takeshi's mind, knowing that they could be sent away if the war came too close for comfort.  
“Too bad Taka couldn't join us, she would have loved this place.”  
Julia was watching her lizard familiar chase the local bugs from one plant to another.  
“I'm sure she would, and don't worry. I'm sure she will get a chance to see it, just not this time. She needs to be with her mother, and Eriko won't leave Thomas's side while he is not feeling well.”  
“Take, is Thomas-ojiisan going to die?”  
Amber's sad voice made Takeshi pull her close while her use of the Japanese honorific for _Grandfather_ made him smile.  
“He is, but not this time. The Fates have allowed the Mother to tell me as much.”  
Takeshi had been really worried when Eriko came to him and told him that Matthews had fallen ill and was refusing to let her heal him.  
It had taken a while to convince him to even accept the herbal remedies, he wouldn't touch them until Takeshi swore that they were nothing more than normal remedies, that there was no power, no magic, infused in them.  
“But he will, soon, won't he?”  
“I'm afraid so. Normally 71 isn't all that old, but he has lived a hard life and now it's coming back to bite him in the ass.”  
“I just wish he would let us heal him.”  
“So do I, believe me, so do I. But it's his wish and we must respect that.”  
Takeshi had burrowed his face into her hair while they spoke, taking in the subtle shifts in her scent and he wasn't the least bit surprised when he picked up on a hint of arousal as her lips trace along his jawline.  
“Hmm, you too, huh?”  
“Mhm, sorry.”  
He could feel her impish grin against the underside of his jaw, as if the tone was not enough.  
“No, you're not, and you shouldn't be.”  
Takeshi had come to terms with the fact that save for the twins the girls all showed some level of interest in him, be it romantic, or purely sexual.  
Amber's scent carried a mix of scents, but curiosity and innocence were the dominant ones with a hint of arousal, a scent that told him that while she was definitely interested, she was also not mature enough to make anything of it.

A sudden pulse of energy from the mistpool drew their attention, it would seem they were having guests.  
As the mist gathered and rose Takeshi could feel a familiar, massive aura, and hidden beneath it, four smaller, but equally familiar ones.  
“Wait here girls.”  
Stepping into the mist he waited for their guest to arrive and the moment the shadeling materialized he pounced and pulled Ylian into a tight hug, but a moment later he was trying to hold on to a shadow as Ylian sipped back into their incorporeal form.  
“Now now, Take. Is that any way to greet a guest in your great House?”  
Takeshi pulled on his ability of true transformation and the bond that tied them together and took the form of a shadeling before wrapping his form around Ylian in mock battle.  
“Em, is that Ylian?”  
Alice was the first one to voice what they were all wanting to know.  
“Indeed it is.”  
“So, would it be safe to assume they will be brawling until they end up screwing?”  
“Yeah, we might as well head inside and get some food started.”  
With a slight flare of power she reached out for the spawns.  
“Come on little ones, let's find something to eat while your pana and para get reacquainted.”  
They quickly came to her side and nibbled slightly at her energies, but didn't really feed, more like a gesture of comfort and greeting.  
“Aw, I think my cute little cousins are growing up.”  
She picked one of them up and gave it a gentle jolt to make it revert to its egg form before tossing it to Dan and picking up another one, repeating the process and tossing it to Amanda, the third one went to Jenna and the fourth she carried herself.

The mock fight picked up in intensity when the pair felt that the others had left the garden and headed inside, where they would be safe from any errant spikes of power.  
Takeshi found it to be exhilarating to fight in the incorporeal form of a shadeling, exhilarating and very intimate as their forms flowed through each other, sometimes blending and sometimes rejecting.  
He was unsure how much time had passed when Ylian submitted and resumed their corporeal form and he quickly followed, pinning them beneath him in the soft grass.  
“Ah, there's my stunning shadeling. Proud pana of my spawns.”  
Takeshi was pleased to find that Ylian had returned to the same genderless form they had used when they first met instead of the more feminine pana form.  
Leaning in he nipped gently at the mark around Ylian's chest and neck.  
“You know, I prefer you like this. And I can feel you are more comfortable in this shape than the one you have been wearing since you became pana.”  
“While lacking at times it does have a familiar comfort to it.”  
Ylian brushed their aura against Takeshi's and after a few moments looked up in slight surprise.  
“You have taken a second mate, and not your precious Dan.”  
There was a tiny hint of disapproval in Ylian's tone, it would seem Hugin wasn't the only one rooting for Dan.  
“Her name is Sheealia. She is the Majordomo of Atlantis, and our mating was one of convenience. I will tell you the story later, for now, there are far more pressing concerns.”  
Leaning in he nipped at the mark before pulling back and giving Ylian a proper kiss that quickly turned into something more.

“Ami, you have been missed.”  
Takeshi whispered into Ylian's hair as they both took a few minutes to gather themselves before joining the others inside.  
“As have you amo.”  
“You know, our island is fully warded now, you are welcome to come visit whenever you want to.”  
“Maybe I will, it's time for the little ones to get to feel other realms. Soon they will reach the point of their metamorphosis, they will become true shadelings, and leave to seek out their own lives, no longer needing their pana.”  
Ylian's voice carried an almost sad note that made Takeshi pull them in closely.  
“We made some pretty damn good kids, didn't we?”  
“We did, and I will miss them...”  
“I will be more than happy to help you make more, all you need to do is ask.”  
It had been mentioned before, but Takeshi could feel that Ylian could use a bit of reassurance.  
“Thank you amo.”  
There was a long pause then Ylian added a simple whispered word that made Takeshi pull back slightly and stare.  
 _”Nishoro...”_  
Ami, or in this case Amo, when used on it's own was a bit like a pet name, it was a term of endearment, of affection, but it could be familial, platonic, or romantic, the addition of _Nishoro_ , the adapted form of _Nishiri_ narrowed it down to mean romantic love.  
The way Ylian's energies brushed against him, it was an invitation, a request to enter courtship.  
“I am so sorry ami... I can't, it wouldn't be fair to Dan.”  
“Don't be, I'm a patient creature, I waited for millennia to find the right para for me. I won't mind waiting some more for a chance to mate him. Though, I would of course prefer if you got your ass in gear and mated Dan already.”  
Takeshi sighed and muttered about busybody matchmakers which made Ylian laugh and nip at his ear.

“You should listen to us, stop second guessing yourself and just mate him. Trust us, you love him just as much as you love that little lilim of yours.”  
“Yi, my simori prefers yi...”  
“Ah, so yi has found the courage to take the step has yi?”  
“Not fully, but yi is getting there. Most of us still use yo though, out of habit and yi does not mind.”  
Ylian huffed a bit at that but Takeshi could feel a hint of pride in their aura.  
“I should thank you by the way.”  
“For?”  
“Teaching him about your ways, teaching him the rote.”  
“Oh, you marked **yi**?”  
Takeshi groaned slightly, of course Ylian would instantly adapt to and remember to use _yi_ rather than _yo_.  
“I carved my power into **yi's** bones, a strong, deep mark.”  
“And you enjoyed doing it, didn't you?”  
Ylian picked up on the mix of excitement and shame that the memory brought on.  
“I did, by the Kami I did... And I am so proud of how he bore the pain, offering it all to me...”  
“It's nothing to be ashamed of. You tested Dan and yi proved yi's strength and devotion to you, you should be proud.”  
“I am, proud of him, but not of myself, I took pleasure in the pain I caused...”  
The excitement and pride faded from Takeshi's aura and left only a deep shame.  
“Now you are thinking like a human again. I promise you, it wasn't the causing of pain you enjoyed, but the proof of Dan's power and loyalty.”  
Ylian carefully pushed against Takeshi's chest to make him move and he slowly allowed himself to be moved until he was pinned on his back by Ylian.  
“I know you Takeshi of House Shamarai, Takeshi of Pack Kiryu, and I know that you would never take pleasure in harming someone who did not deserve it. Remember, I watched you with Seia, how you struggled to be able to bed her simply because she didn't desire it, desire you.”  
Ylian dug their sharp claws into his chest before leaning in and biting down hard on his shoulder.  
“You know how pleasurable pain can be when inflicted the right way, by the right person, and there is no shame in taking pleasure in giving pleasure, even if it's done through pain.”  
While they spoke, Ylian's power gathered at Takeshi's throat and with a flicker of intent the cold, dark, energy began to press down, slowly stealing his breath away.  
By the time he found his release and Ylian allowed him his breath back all Takeshi could see was a pair of shimmering eyes swimming in a sea of black.  
“I only enjoy this because you do amo.”

A slight flare of energy announced that Dan had entered the garden.  
“If you two are done with your greetings you should come inside, food is ready to be served and the girls are getting restless.”  
The strong scent of arousal that wafted from Dan told them that he had been watching them for a while before entering the secluded area of the garden where they had ended up and Takeshi took the opportunity to tease him a bit, pulling him close and kissing him senseless.  
“You know, neither of us would have objected if you had come to join us.”  
Dan blushed brilliantly at the teasing dig, but when Ylian came up behind him and pressed against his back his breath hitched and he let out a quivering moan.  
“I do believe we should take some time to explore this.”  
Ylian trailed a few teasing kisses along Dan's neck that made him sway and lean into Takeshi for support.  
“Dan, do you want to try to be with both of us, at the same time?”  
Takeshi was pretty sure he had interpreted Dan's reaction accurately, but he asked anyway, both as confirmation, and as a way to tease.  
“Please...”  
“Then how about we eat, spend some time with the others then explore this in one of the private rooms? Or would you prefer to wait until we reach the Obsidian Halls?”  
“No, please, don't make me wait...”  
A quick look at Ylian and they were all in agreement.

The plan was to stay at the Shamarai estate for a few days, then travel to the Obsidian Halls for a 3 month stay, human time, which would be almost 3 years local time and in that time they would train the girls, teach them as much as possible about surviving in the Demon realm in case they needed to flee there.  
Once the time was up they would be heading to Japan for the formal introduction of the Kiryu heir, a task that had been made a lot easier by Takeshi's new ability of true transformation, it allowed him to use the forged blood-sample as a base for his transformation so that any accidental DNA trace wouldn't reveal the fraud.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Heir_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

The unexpected dinner guest caused quite a stir, and a lot of teasing.  
“You know, he's kinda hot...”  
“Julia, remember what I told you about shadelings, Ylian only appears to be male.”  
“Ah, sorry. Yi was it, right?”  
“That's correct, but don't worry. I'm not offended.”  
Julia instantly blushed when Ylian answered her instead of Emelie, revealing that they spoke English just fine.  
“Besides Julia, should you really be hitting on my susai like that?”  
Emelie's teasing quip made Julia turn to her with a grin.  
“Definitely!”  
The defiant reply made everyone laugh and Ylian rewarded her with a teasing kiss.  
Ylian could sense Emelie's slightly concerned attention though, warning them to be careful with Julia.  
“Sorry little one, I'm afraid your alpha has already stolen my attention, and my heart.”  
“Take! Stop hogging all the good ones!”  
The girls instantly complained, and teased him without hesitation, but Emelie just shook her head with a knowing smile.  
“Don't worry girls, Ylian is a demon, there's plenty left for you if you wish to have a taste. And if yi is not up to it there's always me.”  
Takeshi's teasing payback caused quite a bit of blushing and spluttering.  
“Now now mate, don't tease the poor girls like that. How are they ever going to find mates of their own that can satisfy them if you spoil them all?”  
Emelie's words caused another round of spluttering and teasing that didn't end until one of the servants informed them that desert was ready to be served and the poor female was quite distraught when the girls insisted on helping her bring all the trays into the dining hall.  
Neither Takeshi nor Emelie were fans of having servants, but it was needed to run the Shamarai estate, especially when they were back in the human realm, they did make sure those who worked for them were well cared for though.  
Desert was quickly reduced to crumbs and they relocated to the small den to allow the girls to rest and play games, while Takeshi, Dan and Ylian excused themselves to find a more private setting.  
The teasing quips, whoops and catcalls as they left made it quite clear that girls knew perfectly well why they were sneaking off.

The strong scent of nervous anticipation from Dan made Takeshi's nose itch and his own pulse quicken, he was sure it would be quite interesting to explore Dan's desires.  
“I think this room should do fine.”  
He opened the door of one of the many private bedrooms and stepped aside to reveal a bed that was sized to comfortably house an Obsidian angel.  
“Go on, in you go.”  
Ylian gave Dan a gentle shove that earned him a startled yelp and some muttered curses in Swedish that quickly turned into incoherent mumbling as Takeshi stole himself a proper kiss.  
With a shared look Takeshi and Ylian began to remove Dan's clothes, slowly, teasingly, and he was squirming under their touch.  
“Wow, this is... Just wow...”  
Dan began tugging at Takeshi's clothes but quickly became frustrated with the many knots and ties that kept them in place much to Ylian's amusement.  
“Easy there Dan, I know how much you enjoy unwrapping your treats, but you need to calm down a bit.”  
Takeshi's teasing earned him a sharp nip on the shoulder as Dan was unable to gain the leverage to reach his ear.  
“Hey, that's cheating...”  
Dan was not happy when Ylian's clothes vanished as soon as he touched them, the shadeling hadn't bothered putting their clothes back on after their little sparring with Takeshi, they wouldn't have been much good anyway as Takeshi had torn them pretty badly with his claws.  
Instead Ylian had simply created the illusion of clothes.

“So bright, warm, wild, my raging inferno...”  
Dan was mumbling against Takeshi chest while Ylian trailed teasing kisses long his neck and shoulders, gently pushing and pulling at Dan's aura to make it unfurl and the soft claim made Takeshi smile.  
After a quick glance at each other they began to slowly turn Dan around between them and he eagerly latched on to Ylian and demanded a proper kiss.  
“Dark, cold, calm, like the timeless glacier.”  
They slowly guided Dan to the large bed and placed him in the center of it.  
“Ami, this is all for you, so tell us what you want.”  
There was a long silence, then Dan spoke up, begging for the touch of hands, claws, fangs and power, begging for fire and ice and the powerful pair granted him his every whim.

“Satisfied?”  
Dan just smiled and nodded as he curled into Ylian's chest and tugged on Takeshi's arm to make him move closer, far too exhausted to give him a more elaborate answer.  
While they watched Dan sleep Ylian told Takeshi about their spawns, what they had learned and how they had grown since last time he had seen them, keeping their voices low so that they would not wake Dan.  
Takeshi estimated that Dan had slept for about two hours when he began to stir, burrowing his face into Ylian's chest.  
“Dan, what has you so afraid?”  
Ylian's whispered words instantly made Takeshi focus on them.  
“You may have learned how to hide things from your alpha, but I can sense it from the fragment of my power that rests within.”  
Takeshi began pulling on the bond, far more forcefully than he had before and after a few moments he broke through and could feel it, fear, pain, sorrow.  
Ylian continued the whispered conversation, gently coaxing Dan into answering them.  
“Rejection...”  
The single word was so faint that even Takeshi's hearing barely picked it up, but it hit him like a sledgehammer, gently tugging on Dan's shoulder he made him turn around.  
“Dan, answer me truthfully. Is this my fault? Have I done this to you? Caused you this pain?”  
The way the bond instantly went numb and Dan's gaze scattered, looking at anything but Takeshi was answer enough and Ylian watched as the male they had chosen as para shattered before their eyes.

“No, no. Please... I could never...”  
Takeshi curled in on himself and burrowed his face against Dan's chest, rambling whispers begging for forgiveness.  
“I could never reject you, never. Never abandon you.”  
Ylian could feel the desperation, the pain and it tore at them, but beneath it they could sense the deep love shared by the two before them  
 _“Aishiteru...”  
_ For a few moments Takeshi didn't seem to notice what he had said, he just kept up the garbled whispers, then he froze as well and looked up at Dan with an equally stunned expression beneath the flowing tears.  
Ylian watched with bated breath as the two stared at each-other for a long time, they didn't know the language that had been spoken, but the reaction of the pair before them made it quite clear what it meant.  
“I love you!”  
Takeshi was grinning like a madman as he repeated the words, this time in English.  
“Ami noshiri!”  
“Jag älskar dig!”  
He kept desperately repeating the same words in every language he knew while kissing the underside of a very stunned Dan's jaw.  
When Dan finally snapped out of it he gave Takeshi a kiss on the forehead, accepting his apologies before speaking.  
“Alpha, you made me a promise.”  
Ylian knew what promise Dan was referring so they began to pull back, intending to give the two some privacy for what no doubt would be an immediate mating but was almost instantly stopped by Dan's hand around their wrist.  
The soft kiss and Dan's words snapped Takeshi out of his frenzy and with a deep breath he turned his head to the side, baring his neck and the courting mark, he would allow Dan to initiate the mating as a sign of respect and apology for taking so long to truly realize and accept his feelings.

When Dan's fangs sank into the courting mark Takeshi's aura flared and his very soul sang with joy, it wasn't as intense as it had been with Emelie, she was after all his soulmate, but it wasn't all that far from.  
He waited patiently for Dan's power to follow the threads of energy that bound them together and latch on to the conduit to his very soul and when the fangs withdrew Takeshi waited for Dan to bare his neck in return.  
“Mine... My beta, my precious Dan. My mate. My love...”  
When the mating bond snapped into place the privacy barriers of the room shattered from the pulse of power, and Ylian looked somewhat singed when offering them the moira, mating gift.  
“How did you know?”  
Dan looked at Ylian with suspicion.  
“I didn't know it would be now. But I have planned this gift ever since I heard of your courting.”  
With a nod Dan took the strange sphere from Ylian's hands.  
“What is it?”  
He turned the sphere in his hands but could not figure out what it was supposed to be.  
“Power. Your soul absorbed a tiny spark of my soul when you changed, this power will allow you to nourish that spark and eventually be able to use shadow-powers.”  
Takeshi nodded his approval of the gift, though far from traditional it was perfect in his eyes.

“Will it make it possible for me to become like you? To truly become _Ni Tzi_?”  
“It can be done, yes. But it would require more than just this.”  
“What more?”  
“Are you sure you want to go there? If you go through that change there is a very real risk that you will never be able to father children of your own.”  
Takeshi had withdrawn from the bond to make sure he wouldn't influence Dan in any way and he watched in silence as Ylian explained what it would mean for Dan to change in such a way, to become like the shadelings.  
“I have already fathered children, assuming Arc's pregnancy goes well, and I would be able to become pana, wouldn't I? And para should a shadeling find me worthy?”  
Ylian was clearly curious about Arc's and Dan's offspring, but they remained focused on the current conversation.  
“Indeed you would.”  
“Then please...”  
Ylian gave Takeshi a quick glance, it would be highly improper to act without asking the mate and alpha of the one to be changed.  
 _“Dan, you will speak nothing but your true desire. Knowing what it means, do you wish for Ylian to change you further than the Blessing already has?”_  
The words were heavy with command, Takeshi would take no chances with such a final change.  
“I am sure.”  
“Then so be it. But it will take time, first you need to adapt to this energy, body mind and soul. And while you do I will prepare another one that will allow you to change, but that will take a lot of power, I will need time to accomplish it.”  
“How much time”  
“Decades, maybe even centuries. I'm sorry.”  
“No, please, don't be. It's worth waiting for!”

When the three returned to the den they were met by a chorus of voices all speaking a single word.  
“Finally!”  
“Welcome, co-mate.”  
Emelie gave Dan a teasing kiss and allowed her aura to brush against the mating mark and push a tiny spark of her own energy into it as a show of acceptance before turning to Takeshi and ding the same.  
“So, susai, will you be my next co-mate?”  
“I would indeed be willing, but I do believe I would need to get in line.”  
Ylian let their gaze wander over the pack which earned them a few blushes before giving Takeshi a rather expectant look.  
Takeshi new Ylian had a point, there were others he wished to court as well and Ylian would need to wait.  
With a deep breath he turned to his pack.  
“Manda, Jenna, would you be willing to enter a joint courtship?”  
They both looked at each other and it was quite obvious that they were debating his offer.  
“On one condition.”  
Amanda spoke for both of them.  
“Name your terms.”  
“We will agree to a joint courtship if it includes Hugin as well.”  
Hugin's shocked chirps revealed that they had not talked to him about it before making their demand.  
“Hugin, do you accept that?”  
Amanda turned to Hugin and waited for his reply.  
True to his nature she was rewarded with a face full of feathers and a raven on her shoulder, worrying her ear with soft caws.  
“That would be a rather resounding yes.”  
Munin translated his brothers behavior with a wide smile, though it wasn't really needed, everyone knew Hugin well enough to know what his reaction meant.  
“You know you will have to return to your true form for the marking.”  
Amanda teased softly while gently brushing her finger over the puffed up feathers on Hugin's head.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Heir_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take, are you okay?”  
The entire pack was picking up on their alpha's tension as the convoy turned onto the small road that would take them to the main gate of the Kiryu Estate in Okinawa.  
Takeshi was in the assumed form of his heir and he found it to be quite uncomfortable, and everyone hated the amulet that distorted his aura.  
“I will be fine, but remember, you have to call me Katsuro while we are here.”  
“Don't worry Take, you command is still in place.”  
To be safe Takeshi had bound everyone with command so that no one would accidentally use the wrong name, Emelie was only able to use _Take_ because no one outside of the pack could hear them while they were inside the car.  
When the convoy stopped Hugin and Munin stepped out of the leading Knight XIV and walked over to the limousine to open the door for Takeshi and Kasumi.  
“Katsuro-sama, Kasumi-sama.”  
The twin angels played their parts to perfection, their experience as royal guards serving them well in pretending to be the personal guards of the Kiryu heir.  
Takeshi gave them a short nod as he exited the car and waited with Dan for the head of security to come to greet him.

“ _Katsuro-sama, this way please.”  
_ While they walked Dan demanded a briefing on the security of the Kiryu estate and Takeshi silently complimented him on his Japanese, the entire household had been studying Japanese for years to ensure that they would have no problems understanding what was going on as the Council would no doubt refuse to speak English.  
There was quite a stir when the pack and the girls attempted to enter the main reception hall and the Kiryu guards tried to stop them, only to get their asses handed to them by a furious Emelie who held nothing back.  
“They are my family, my honored guests, you would do well to remember that.”  
The threat in Takeshi's voice was clear and the remaining guards quickly backed away.  
“Ah young Katsuro, welcome.”  
The council elder greeted him and motioned for him and Kasumi to approach the dais.  
With a short nod to Dan Takeshi walked up to the raised platform and Dan quickly had everyone seated.  
“It's okay.”  
Takeshi motioned for Hugin and Munin to wait at the base of the platform.  
“Kiryu Katsuro, son of Kasumi and her Kage.”  
“Takeshi, I released him from his oath and his name is Takeshi!”  
Kasumi interrupted the elder with a sharp tone of displeasure.  
“Very well, Kiryu Katsuro, son of Kiryu Kasumi and Kiryu Takeshi. You stand here before the Council of Elders to formally receive your blade.”  
One of the council-members approached with a box but was stopped by Dan who was carrying a similar box that held the ryuken.  
“That blade is not worthy. Only the Kiryu no Ryuken is.”  
When the council-member tried to take the box from Dan she found herself facing twin blades as Hugin and Munin had reacted with lightning speed.  
“Kiryu-sama entrusted me with the duty of carrying the Kiryu no Ryuken in his stead and I will surrender it to no one unless by his direct order.”  
His pack were playing their parts perfectly and Takeshi was struggling to not let his pride show, to pretend to be indifferent.  
“It's alright Dan. It is required for the ceremony.”  
“As you wish Kiryu-sama.”  
Dan already knew that of course, but they were putting on a show, in this case, Dan's unwavering loyalty to Takeshi.  
Takeshi took the offered blade, drew it from the sheath and raised it above his head just as he had done before his unit on his own 20th birthday.  
“Kiryu no Ryuken, I accept you as mine! Now accept me as yours!”  
The elders didn't seem to notice that he didn't state his name before cutting into his palm and smearing his blood along the blade.  
Once the flames had died down the council elder spoke the words of acceptance before approaching Takeshi with the Kiryu seal, the physical representation of the power of the head of the Kiryu family.  
“You will swear the oath of loyalty.”  
Takeshi of course intended to do no such thing and the demand was the cue for the next show to start.

On cue there was a commotion at the door as Eriko, flanked by twelve other Kyūbi demanded admittance.  
“I am Eriko, Kyūbi of the Silver House! By the old accords the Kitsune houses are here to place our oath to the Head of the Kiryu.”  
Faced with the thirteen foxes demanding to swear their oaths to the head of the Kiryu the council elder completely forgot about demanding the oath of loyalty and simply handed Takeshi the seal.  
With the seal in hand he instantly went from being heir, to being head and the group of kitsune bowed before him then approached, one by one.  
Each Kyūbi leaned in and whispered in his ear, but not the oath as the council believed, the true oaths had already been sword so instead they whispered their praise for a trick well played and Takeshi nodded and thanked them, as if accepting their oaths.  
“For you Kiryu-sama, our oaths given form.”  
Eriko was the last one to approach him and she presented him with a set of prayer beads, a total of 27 beads 13 of which were Qi pearls, one for each kitsune house, the strand started and ended with a red coral bead, and each Qi pearl was separated by another coral bead.  
“I am Eriko of the Silver House, in accordance with the old accords I have been selected to be your personal adviser.”  
“The _Celestial_ _House_ does me great honor.”  
The look on Eriko's face as he addressed her by the true name of her house was priceless and Takeshi was glad he had not revealed that he knew the truth before.  
“You knew?”  
“Of course I knew you silly old fox. I wouldn't have been much of an _heir_ if I couldn't tell the Kitsune Houses apart, now would I?”  
“Cheeky little...”  
The other kitsune were laughing their bright, yipping laughs and congratulated him on having managed to pull one on a Kyūbi of their most revered house.

The meeting was quickly dispersed and invitations for a formal presentation were sent out, the event would be in two weeks to allow time for proper preparations.  
In those two weeks Takeshi intended to travel to Hokkaido to see if he could find any of the sparrow-youkai of Mika's flock as well as a trip to Kyoto to visit the shrines there in search of the miko who had cared for him as a child, they had been able to determine that Mizuki worked at a Kyoto shrine, but not which one.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Heir_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Daddy, over here!”  
The eager calls from the twins led Takeshi to a clearing surrounding a small lake, little more than a pond, at the base of Mount Tomuraushi and the feel of the place was just right for what he had planned.  
“Good work girls.”  
With a pulse of his aura he called for the rest of his pack and the girls and settled down to wait for them.  
An eager caw alerted him that Hugin was the first to reach them and after the customary face full of feathers he greeted him with a kiss.  
 _“Ah, my beautiful Mainano. Always so eager.”  
“Yours, always yours.”  
_Hugin echoed back at him.  
 _“Mine.”_  
Takeshi agreed with a smile when Hugin's kisses became hungrier, more demanding.

Hugin was so much more at ease after the courting had begun, though, Takeshi found himself missing the way the angel would take to his raven form and sit on his shoulder, worrying his ear with the powerful beak. _  
_Takeshi gently traced the mark his oath had place on Hugin's skin, when it was time for the courting mark to be placed Takeshi had felt that it would be wrong to mar the beautiful mark that Hugin's will had created from his power so instead he had fed the binding energy directly into the existing mark.  
As a result there was a subtle rune-script in the circle around the shamarai flower on Hugin's chest and Takeshi suspected that if, or rather when, they added the mating mark those runes would simply change to reflect that.  
Not much of it was accessible though while Hugin was wearing regular clothes, the weather was cold, and though it didn't bother the demons they still needed to keep up appearances.

A soft rustling in the bushes at the edge of the clearing alerted them to Dan's approach and soon two raijū emerged from the bushes, the extra power that Ylian had given Dan as a moira gift had allowed him to hone his ability to shift and he now had no problems borrowing the form of his raijū familiar.  
“Hello love.”  
With a teasing smile Takeshi pretended to mix them up and patted the raijū between the ears which earned him a displeased hiss and a sharp jolt of crackling power.  
“And how is my amazing mate feeling.”  
Giving Dan the same treatment earned him another jolt, but it was more of a teasing tickle and moments later Takeshi was being pinned to the snow-covered ground.  
“Fine, the cold doesn't bother me at all anymore.”  
Nevertheless they collected some firewood and built a cozy fire, the cold might not bother them, but some warmth was more comfortable.

It took nearly three hours for everyone to make it to the small lake and the time was spent talking and playing games in the snow, Takeshi had especially enjoyed watching the girls trying to catch the local flying squirrels.  
Alice had managed to catch herself a weasel and the angry little critter had chittered up a storm when she dropped it into Takeshi's lap before using its sharp little teeth to show him exactly how it felt about getting snatched up by a big bird and then dropped.  
The twins had quickly managed to bribe the creature with some of their food though and soon they were playing a strange game of tag with it.

With everyone gathered Takeshi brought out the feather Mika had given him and focused his power into it, at first nothing seemed to happen, but after a few minutes a wave of power exploded from the feather and flowed across the land.  
While it was Takeshi's power that fueled it, it carried Mika's signature so anyone who knew Mika would recognize it as being her.  
Once the pulse dissipated Takeshi returned the feather to his soul.  
“All we can do now is wait and hope that some member of Mika's flock still calls Hokkaido home. So, who wants to make the transport circle and who wants to collect more firewood?”  
There was an instant scramble of activity as most of the girls rather help make the rune-circle to bring food from the demon-realm storage than gather firewood so they were all trying to find some competition to decide who would get to do what.  
“Okay, that's enough, let's make this easy.”  
Emelie flared her aura with a hint of annoyance.  
“You boys gather the firewood and leave the delicate work to us.”  
Dan was about to object when Emelie nailed him with a glare that promised some really painful sparring if he didn't do as she asked.  
“Of course alpha, right away!”  
Takeshi and Knight both got the classic doghouse look and hurried away toward the woods with Hugin and Munin on their heels.  
“Ah, that's better. Let's make this happen, shall we girls?”  
The cheering was instant, and quite rambunctious which made Takeshi shake his head with a smile, his girls had a knack for behaving like a bunch of preschoolers on a sugar-rush whenever they got excited.  
But it soothed his instincts, the fact that they still were able to display such a pure, childish joy proved that he was succeeding in raising them, protecting them.  
“Let's go boys, we better not keep the girls waiting unless we want to sleep in cold beds tonight.”  
Takeshi gave each of them a slight brush of his aura to make them focus on him and the task at hand.  
“Don't worry alpha, we will keep you warm.”  
Everyone quickly offered their assistance with teasing smiles and far from innocent quips.  
“I'm sure you will you deviants.”  
“I do believe the pot is calling the kettle black...”  
Munin's deadpan delivery had the others breaking down in laughter while Takeshi huffed about cheeky angels.

“This one looks good. We can bring it down that way, between those two over there.”  
They had spent quite a bit of time locating a few suitable trees to bring down, the branches on the ground would not be enough to create a fire that was large enough for all of them.  
Takeshi took a look at the tree that Dan suggested and after a quick estimate of its size he agreed that they should be able to bring it down without causing damage to the surrounding trees.  
“Agreed, find one more like it and we should have enough firewood to last us the weekend. I will keep looking for a good source of kindling.”  
Since their group was quite large a regular campfire would be ineffective so they would build a long fire using a pair of tree trunks and stuff the gap with smaller firewood.  
Normally a fresh felled tree would not burn very well, but Takeshi was well rested, and well fed, so he had plenty of energy to spare, energy he intended to spend on drying the wood by using some of the rune magic that he had learned in the Obsidian Halls.  
He was also using his nose to search out the turpentine scent that revealed the presence of fatwood, dead coniferous wood where the flammable, terpene rich, resin had accumulated in the heart wood.  
Shavings of fatwood made excellent kindling and it would make a good lesson for the girls to see how to use it, he would bring them with him later to show them how to find it on their own.  
When he located a fallen tree with the strong scent he was looking for he began using his claws to pick it apart, removing the soft, rotten wood and soon he reached hardwood in the form of a solid piece of resin soaked heart wood.

“Ah, Take. How about this one?”  
When he returned to the others with his bounty they were gathered around a quite large oak.  
“I thought we agreed not to take any oaks?”  
The popularity of the strong wood had caused a decline in the population of oak trees and Takeshi didn't want to further reduce it for something as simple as firewood.  
“We did, but this one appears to be rather sick.”  
Taking a closer look at the tree Takeshi had to agree with Munin, it did look quite sickly.  
“Indeed it does, I guess we take it then.”  
Enhanced strength and blades of demon-forged metal made quick work of felling the selected trees and they were quickly cut into suitable lengths and carried back to the campsite, it did take them several trips to collect all the branches though and by the time they were done the girls had prepared a substantial meal to be cooked over the fire and coals.

After the meal Takeshi brought out Mika's feather again and forced another pulse of power thought it, he would keep doing so every few hours until they left, or one of Mika's flock arrived.  
Takeshi had set aside one week to look for the sparrows, that should hopefully give any remnants of her flock enough time to locate them and travel there.  
Only the strongest, and somewhat ironically, the weakest, youkai were able to exist in modern society, the strongest able to pass themselves off as entirely human, and the weakest indiscernible from regular animals by all who were not able to read auras.  
Those in between were either too large in their animal form, or had easily distinguishable animal traits such as wings, ears or tails in their humanoid forms.  
As he placed the feather back within his soul he felt Alice aura brush against him and the moment it was securely put away she crawled into his lap and offered her neck, her blood to replenish what he had spent.  
“Thank you, sweetie.”  
He murmured against her skin before letting his fangs sink in and take as much of her blood as he dared.  
While he had more energy at his disposal than ever before it was a mere fraction of what he was capable of storing since the last advance of his abilities, fortunately it had not been as intense as when he developed the ability of true transformation.  
He had only noticed an increased hunger and an awareness that his reserves were low despite at the same time being aware that he had access to more power than before, but fortunately his pack and the girls were more than happy to help fill up his reserves, Ylian and even Lucifer had allowed him to feed from them in the early stages while he was still rapidly burning through his energy reserve to fuel the change.  
As his instincts told him that Alice had reached the limit for how much he could safely take from her he withdrew his fangs and carefully healed the puncture wounds.  
“Go, try to eat some more of that liver, you will need it.”  
Alice nodded and hurried to grab more food and as she did Takeshi could feel Julia inching closer.  
“You need more, don't you?”  
“I do, but you really shouldn't offer it right now.”  
“Oh...”  
She instantly blushed and backed away from him slightly.

The feeding process could be intensely sexual and Julia was having a lot of problems with intimacy, despite their best efforts she was still suffering greatly from the trauma caused by the abduction and abuse she suffered at the hands of Gerard Roberts.  
At first she had seemed to be okay, but as she grew older the effects started to manifest.  
The trauma had caused the same kind of reaction as with the twins when exposed to the blessing, she was 16 when Takeshi gave the remaining girls the blessing, but as her body changed she had come to appear younger and now 20 years old she had the appearance of a 12 year old.  
Her mental maturity was higher though, and she was able to shift into a form matching her true age, but most of the time she reverted to the younger form, allowing it to shield her.  
She was okay with the others' sexual activities, even going as far as taking quite a bit of interest in watching them, but whenever she was the focus of any sexual intent she quickly became intensely uncomfortable and began to panic.  
The only reason she had been fine with Ylian kissing her was that her instincts knew that there was no actual desire behind the kiss, it was simply Ylian teasing her.  
Most of the time Takeshi could keep the sexual aspect of the feeding under control, but right now he was already in quite a mood so it would be nearly impossible for him to maintain control.

“Don't worry Julia, we will make sure he gets to feed properly.”  
Hugin brushed a wing across her back in a soothing gesture as he and Munin approached Takeshi and offered their own blood, brimming with power.  
“Munin, you better go first or you simora might end up being most cross with me.”  
“Don't worry yemo, she understands, as do I. I am not averse to allowing you to have your way should your instincts become too much to handle while you feed.”  
Takeshi could feel the truth of Munin's statement and he had to admit, to himself at least, that he was somewhat curious how it would feel to bed the elder angel.  
“I will try to keep if from getting out of hand. Can't promise my hands will behave though.”  
As curious as he was Takeshi would not disrespect Munin or Melissa by not putting in his best effort to control the urges brought on by feeding on blood.  
It was a strange feeling to be aware that he had more power than ever before, while at the same time feel as if he was starving.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Heir_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“I'm sorry we couldn't find her flock.”  
Emelie trailed kisses along Takeshi's jawline, trying to soothe him.  
They had stayed by the small lake in Hokkaido for a full week but had sensed no trace of true sparrow-youkai, not even the lesser youkai followers that would normally live closely with the more powerful ones.  
“I won't give up hope just yet. There will be other opportunities to search for them. But for now we will see if we can't find Mizuki-sama.”  
The use of the honorific made Emelie snicker at him and tease him about puppy-love.  
He rarely used honorifics when talking about someone, only when addressing them directly or when actually speaking Japanese, Kasumi was an exception though, he would frequently refer to her as Sumi-ane.  
He shifted his position slightly and tucked her under his chin before turning his attention back to the small garden outside their room, the _Ryokan,_ Japanese traditional inn, was fairly small but since they rented all the rooms it offered a good measure of privacy.  
The owners were devout followers of _Inari-_ _Ō_ _kami_ , the Kitsune deity, and were loyal to the Kitsune Houses and by extension, Takeshi, as the Kitsune had sworn their oath to him, personally and not to the Kiryu family.  
As far as the Council knew _Katsuro_ had returned to Hawaii and would stay there until it was time for the formal introduction feast, a feast that Kasumi was helping arrange, this allowed Takeshi and the pack to move around rather freely.

“Does everyone remember what to do?”  
Takeshi turned to the others as they gathered outside the Torii gate.  
They quickly recited the basics, don't walk in the middle of the Torii or paths as that was for the Kami and bow at the gates, the steps of the purification ritual and how to collect their _Omikuji_ fortune.  
Takeshi was the only one planning to actually pray at the shrines but he had still taught them the steps for offering prayer as well in case they decided that they wanted to offer a prayer as well and he nodded when they recited it accurately.  
“Do you have your coins?”  
Everyone nodded and shook the small coin pouches containing the customary ¥100 coins, Takeshi would be offering coins crystallized from his and Kiryu's blood though, seeking the attentions of the local Kami.  
Some of the Kami were just powerful youkai, others were Avatars, and gaining their cooperation, or at least neutrality, would be a big step toward accomplishing the task that the Mother had given him.  
Allowing his aura to unfurl Takeshi bowed properly to the Torii gate before crossing it and entering the shrine grounds, as he passed through the barrier that surrounded the shrine he could feel several flickers of reiki responding to his power, but none of them even remotely similar to Mizuki's.  
“She is not here, so let us pay our respects and head for the next place on the list.”

They were at the third shrine on the fourth day of their visit when Takeshi sensed a familiar reiki flare in response to his own power flowing across the shrine grounds and he almost laughed as the shrine they were visiting was the _Fushimi Inari-Taisha_ .  
The others could easily tell that something was different, picking up on the almost nervous edge of Takeshi's energy as he went through the purification and offered his prayer to the Kami of the shrine before seeking out the familiar aura.  
“Mizuki-sama?”  
There was a hint of hesitation in his voice as he greeted the young miko with the familiar aura.  
He was unsure if he was correct as the young woman, barely more than a girl, looked nothing like the aged miko from his memories, and his senses back then were far from as sharp as they were now.  
“Well well, the years have treated you kindly little Kitsune-sama.”  
The reply washed away all doubts about her identity and she didn't seem to be surprised to see him, her voice light and her words teasing.  
“As they have you, Mizuki-sama.”

The others soon left Takeshi to get re-acquainted with the old miko while they explored the thousands of Torii gates of the shrine, leaving only Dan behind as he refused to leave Takeshi alone.  
“You have bonded with him.”  
“I have, he is one of my mates, and my chosen beta.”  
Takeshi motioned for Dan to come join them and once he sat down next to them Takeshi introduced him properly.  
“Now what do we have here?”  
Mizuki spotted the raijū and instantly reached out for it, beckoning it to come closer and it instantly scrambled up her leg and into her hand.  
“I don't think I have ever seen him take to anyone that fast...”  
Dan stared at his familiar as it scampered up to her shoulder and cuddled against her neck.  
“It's because he can sense what I am.”  
“And that is?”  
A few moments later Dan quickly apologized for his rudeness.  
“I am a _Kirin_ .”  
“Kirin? Take, wasn't that those mounts that Lucifer gave you and Em? The ones that looked kinda like a mix between an eastern dragon and a horse?”  
“In a sense, those would be more like the Chinese Qilin, the Japanese Kirin is more deer like in their true form. Think a mix of a deer or antelope and a unicorn”  
“Sounds like a beautiful creature.”  
Dan's murmured words made Takeshi give him a teasing smile.  
“They are. According to the legends there is no creature more beautiful, or kind, than the kirin.”  
“I would love to see your true form sometime Mizuki-sama.”  
Dan didn't seem like he was listening to Takeshi, focusing on Mizuki and the raijū but Takeshi could tell he was paying attention.  
“Take-san, you seem surprised to find out what I am.”  
Mizuki didn't address Dan's desire to see her true form, instead she turned to Takeshi.  
“I am. It's not one of the possibilities I considered. My personal bet was a phoenix, a great affinity for healing, but obviously not a kitsune or any other youkai.”  
Mizuki tutted at him for his guess about her true nature.  
“As much as the Fates have interfered with your path you never realized that my true nature was one of the agents of destiny?”  
Takeshi didn't answer and after a while Dan's energy turned downright antsy.

“Take, what does she mean by that?”  
When Takeshi didn't answer Dan turned to Mizuki.  
“What does that mean?”  
“We kirin have a sacred duty assigned to us by the Fates. When a great ruler, or sage, is born a kirin is called to their side as a sign of divine favor. We then aid the chosen one on their path to becoming what destiny has chosen them for.”  
Her smile turned almost sad as she looked at Takeshi who was clearly lost in his own thoughts.  
“Normally the kirin would be by their side, guardian, teacher and confidant. But the path he had to walk was a hard, and lonely one. For him to become what he was supposed to be I couldn't be by his side.”  
Dan was almost overwhelmed by the pain flowing from Mizuki and struggled to rein in his empathic ability to dampen the effect.  
“There is no greater suffering for a kirin than to be unable to be there for their charge.”  
Urged by instinct Dan moved closer and pulled Mizuki into his arms and allowed his aura to settle around her before giving Takeshi a forceful push over the bond.  
It took a while for Takeshi to respond, but once he did he quickly joined them and wrapped his aura around both of them.  
 _“I am truly sorry.”_  
Dan didn't recognize the words Takeshi was using, they sounded old, and formal, but he could feel their meaning.  
“You did not choose your path, and you had no idea what I was. My pain is not your doing.”  
“Not knowing is no excuse.”  
There was a long silence before Takeshi spoke up again.  
“Under the old accords Eriko of the Celestial House is my adviser and I would offer a new accord. Mizuki no Kirin, would you accept to become adviser to House Shamarai?”  
“Shamarai? Your house is named _Hope_?”  
“How did you know that?”  
Dan once again apologized for his bad manners after blurting out the question.  
It was a valid question though as _Shamarai_ was an Urui word, and the alternative meaning of _Spirit_ and _Hope_ was purely from the Obsidian scrip, to make the connection Mizuki would have to be proficient in both languages.  
“Kirin are omnilinguistic, we instinctively understand all languages.”  
She turned back to Takeshi and spoke in the same old, formal form of Japanese that he had spoken and Dan was struggling to keep up, but he was able to glean as much as her promising to work with Takeshi to try to draw up an agreement.  
Dan figured that the agreement part would become what Takeshi had called _New Accords_.

The sun had begun setting when the others returned and the twins instantly made a beeline for Mizuki.  
“Are you a unicorn?”  
It would seem that in his highly emotional state Dan had inadvertently transmitted some of his thoughts to the pack.  
“Almost, I'm a kirin.”  
“But, you don't look like one?”  
“The creatures gifted to your alphas were lesser qilin. The qilin can be seen as a distant, mainland cousin of the kirin.”  
“Oh, like crows and magpies?”  
“That's right, that's a good example.”  
The twins quickly dove into a barrage of questions and Mizuki humored them for a while before reminding them that it was poor manners.  
“Gomen ne...”  
A low growl from Takeshi instantly had them ducking their heads and apologizing more properly.  
“Gomen nasai!”  
It still wasn't proper, but since Mizuki didn't seem to mind he didn't reprimand them any further.  
It was getting late and Mizuki had invited the group to share the evening meal with her and the other mikos who lived by the shrine so they made their way down the mountain and over to the dorm like building where the mikos lives.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Heir_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take, I need to talk to you, in private.”  
Takeshi was relaxing in the small garden of the ryokan when Jenna approached him.  
“How about over dinner? The others can eat here while we sneak away to find a nice restaurant.”  
Private conversations could always be held over the bond, but the fact that she had requested to speak privately told Takeshi it was something she was insecure about, and if them being alone helped her then so be it.  
“Somewhere small and quiet?”  
“If that's what you want.”  
“It is.”  
Takeshi quickly got up and searched out the _Okami_ , manager, of the ryokan to ask her for advice about a suitable restaurant before letting the others know that he would be taking Jenna out for dinner.

“This place is beautiful!”  
Jenna looked out over the small, but beautifully arranged indoor garden as their waitress guided them to a small private room.  
“It is, and the food is supposedly the best in the region.”  
The selected establishment was a high end _Kaiseki Ryori_ restaurant known for it's exquisite seafood and wide range of dishes.  
The conversation was light as they enjoyed a selection of appetizers but Takeshi could tell that Jenna was rather nervous.  
“ _Ama_ , what have I said about speaking your mind?”  
“Sorry. It's just, I don't know where to start.”  
“The beginning is usually a good place.”  
The teasing quip made Jenna huff at him, but it broke the tension and he could feel her worry settle down into determination.

“If you agree I would like to counteract the fertility suppressants. I have spoken to Em about it and she has no objections. I know it's not a good time with the threat of war over our heads...”  
For a moment Takeshi just stared at her, it was not a topic he had expected.  
“That's not something you need to ask me about, it is your body, your choice. And if your instincts are telling you that it's time you should listen.”  
“It still takes two you know...”  
She blushed rather vividly which only made Takeshi smile at her as the true subject of her question was revealed..  
“If you wish to have children I would be honored to father them.”  
Takeshi reached out for Jenna's familiar and the large hornet landed on his hand moments later and flicked its wings with a gentle buzz.  
“If your little queen here gives you the counter-agent now you should enter a fertile cycle within two weeks. It will be faster if you allow her to give you a boosting agent.”  
Jenna nodded with an audible gulp and held out her hand for the hornet to return to her.  
“Focus on me, on the courting bond and I will help you carry the pain.”  
He could feel her focus lock on him and he quickly pulled on the bond and focused on carrying her pain while the hornet used its stinger to inject the modified compound that would counteract the fertility suppressant that all the sexually mature females of his pack and house save for Eriko and Arc were taking.  
Takeshi couldn't help thinking about the future activities that would be required to give Jenna what she wanted and it was quite obvious that she picked up on his thoughts as she huffed at him again.  
“You are incorrigible...”  
The strong undercurrent of desire belied her words and fanned Takeshi's fire further.

When they rejoined the others at the ryokan, the rest of the pack instantly picked up on the change in Jenna, gently brushing their auras against hers, and gathering around in a distinctly protective manner that drew a pleased purr from Takeshi's inner beast.  
 _ **“They all gather to protect our breeding female, even before she is carrying. We have chosen our pack well.”  
**_ _“Indeed we have.”_  
Take gave the beast the mental equivalent of an ear scratch while settling down to watch his pack, his house, interact.

 


	3. Heat, Lightning & Shadows

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi was once again wearing his Katsuro persona and was seated at the dais overlooking the large gathering hall of the Kiryu estate.  
Hugin and Munin were standing behind him and Dan was kneeling on his right while the rest of the pack were seated around a pair of tables just below the dais, much to the annoyance of the Council who had attempted to seat them away from the honor tables.  
He allowed his aura to wash over the room, picking up on the varying reactions to his appointment as head of the Kiryu family, not everyone was pleased with it and most of those that were, were so for all the wrong reasons.  
He smiled as he picked up on Emelie's displeased agitation when yet another congratulatory speech included an _Omiai_ offer, the head of the lesser family offering his daughter as a possible match for marriage to the new head of the Kiryu.  
So far none of the other families had challenge his right to be named head of the Kiryu though, but he had a feeling it was only a matter of time.  
The fact that several of the other Ryuken families had yet to offer their congratulations told him that they were probably going to challenge him, but they were prepared for it.

Next to him were a pair of large crystal statues depicting Kiryu in her eastern dragon form, each of them constructed of the same type of power storing crystal as the gift that Hugin and Munin had given them after their first visit to the Obsidian Halls.  
These two however were crafted by Kiryu herself using hers and Takeshi's blood and charged with massive amounts of energy by several of Lucifer's experts on energy manipulation, they held power enough to allow Kiryu to safely manifest within the human realm.  
The integrated barriers would safely contain her energy and prevent it from harming the guests or be sensed outside of the hall.  
A part of him was eagerly awaiting a challenge, itching to prove that he was the one true wielder of the Ryuken, that Kiryu had chosen him.

The challenge came when 10 families remained, four of them were Ryuken holders, though none had a current chosen wielder, the blades nothing but props in their hands.  
“We do not accept this _Kakushigo_ as head of one of the Ryuken families!”  
“I may be an illegitimate child, but the Ryujin does not care, she chose me to wield her blade. Her blood flows through my veins, her blade is bound so tightly to my soul it will shatter with my death.”  
“So you claim, but where is the proof?”  
The one who spoke was Ichirou, eldest son of the Yukimura, while not a Ryuken family they were descendants of the Kiryu progenitor and as a branch family they were in a position to make a claim on the Kiryu assets if Takeshi was rejected as head.  
Takeshi could smell the sweet scent of the deadly _Acoanthera_ mixed with clove oil that gave away the tainted blade that was carried by Mamoru, half brother and Kage to the self proclaimed speaker for those who rejected his claim.  
There had been several attempts on his life during the feast, but none of them could touch him.  
The attempt to discredit his claim made Takeshi smile, it was obvious that Ichirou and the others didn't believe in the Ryujin, believing them to be only myths and legends.  
“Yukimura Ichirou, by the old accords I claim the right of challenge by combat.”  
Takeshi's words caused a surprised murmur among those who challenged his position but it quickly calmed and the six families that were not bound to a ryujin stepped forward.  
“The Yukimura Kage will be our champion.”  
“Accepted.”  
The moment Takeshi spoke Dan rose from his position and ordered the guards to ready the outdoor dojo and the gathered guests quickly moved to the small building and gathered around it and at the raised spectator platforms.  
“Bring me a blade. His blood would taint the Kiryu no Ryuken.”  
Takeshi could feel the surge of anger from the Yukimura Kage and a moment later Hugin was kneeling before him, offering the twin obsidian blades for his use.  
Originally both angels used a single, heavier, sword, but Hugin had taken exceptionally well to Takeshi's dual-wield, blade-dancer, style and during their last visit to the Obsidian Halls he had collected a pair of lighter blades that he had commissioned during their second visit to the Obsidian Halls.  
Taking the blades he gave Hugin a quick nod and whistled the soft approximation of the Obsidian expression for gratitude which was answered by a soft chirp that didn't really mean anything, it was just a confirmation that Hugin had heard and understood him.

Stepping onto the tatami Takeshi assumed the deceptively calm stance that was the core of his style and waited for the Yukimura Kage to join him.  
As Mamoru was a Kage he had no choice but to fight his brother's battles, so Takeshi would show him how woefully inferior his skills were and allow him a chance to surrender.  
After a few exchanges it was obvious that Mamoru was aware that he stood no chance of winning, but when Takeshi offered him a chance to surrender he refused so Takeshi dashed in with the borrowed blades crossed and severed the Kage's head from his body in one swift motion.  
Unable to grant life, he instead granted a painless death.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

With the challenge won they returned to the gathering hall where Takeshi would be allowed some time to rest before another challenge could be issued.  
“So, who will be your champion?”  
Takeshi turned to the first of the four Ryuken families.  
“We do not recognize your right to demand challenge by combat. The old accords apply to those of the blood. The bastard son of a gaijin kage has no rights by those accords.”  
“No, but the son of the Kiryu heiress would have the right to claim those accords. As does anyone who is chosen by a Ryujin and marked by their blood.”  
Kasumi's voice was hard and Takeshi could see a few of them flinch at the tone.  
“A legitimate son, yes. Not a _kakushigo!”  
_To this Kasumi had no choice but to nod, the accords did indeed specify that only a legitimate child had those rights unless granted to them by the head of the family it was born into, and the Kiryu had no head to grant those rights.  
With no head to grant them the Council could do so instead, but they of course had refused to do so as it would have indirectly given legitimacy to Takeshi.  
“The old accords still grants me that right as I'm chosen by Kiryu-sama and have been marked by her blood.”  
Takeshi reached out for the two crystal statues and began linking his own aura to them in preparation to summon Kiryu.  
“A claim you cannot prove!”  
“Ah, but I can.”  
With a pulse of power he activated the crystals and began to draw on the stored power.  
_“It's time._ **”  
**_**“Indeed, let's show those fools.”  
**_The flare of power when Kiryu tore away from his soul burned the clothes from his body, leaving not even ashes behind and for a brief moment he was glad he was sitting down because there was an intense spike in the drain on his own reserves before the two _batteries_ kicked in and took over sustaining the dragon's manifestation.  
There were quite a few panicked cries as the dragon manifested in front of him with a roar before turning to him and bowing low, waiting for him to acknowledge her with a slight nod and a brush of aura.  
Once he had acknowledged her she turned to the gathered guests and spoke with a voice brimming with power.  
**“I am Kiryu of the shadow-flame, and he is my chosen one. The wielder of my blade, blood and power. And just as my power is his to wield, his death is mine to suffer.”**  
The remaining four families quickly dropped into dogeza and swore their acceptance of his appointment as head of the Kiryu.  
Satisfied with the reaction Kiryu circled her body around Takeshi's seat and laid her head down next to him and he placed his hand on her head, unbothered by the shadow-fire that could incinerate anything without a trace.

The calm didn't last very long though as Takeshi soon felt Kiryu's agitation rise, it would seen that she found the current charade even more distasteful than he did.  
With a huffing roar Kiryu stretched her limbs and arched her back like a cat before speaking, the display had made sure she was the center of everyone's attention.  
**“I find myself growing bored of this masquerade. I think it's time we show them the truth, Takeshi-sama.”**  
He huffed slightly at her use of _sama_ , while not improper it felt strange to have the ancient dragon address him as such.  
The effect on the guests and the council was instant, and he could feel a surge of relief from his pack, they all disliked the feeling of wrongness created by the charm that altered his aura.  
“I do believe you're right, and I'm sure my pack agrees.”  
As he spoke he deactivated the charm and abandoned his transformation, returning to his true form, confirming the true meaning of Kiryu's words which made the Council explode in accusations.  
**“Foolish mortals! Did you truly believe that your disapproval, greed and fear would sway a Ryujin to abandon the most powerful wielder since the implementation of the Old Accords?”**  
“That, that **Thing** is a violation of the accords! The accords are clear, only a human may wield a ryuken.”  
**“Do not seek to lecture me on the accords mortal. I am the one behind their creation.”**  
Kiryu flared her power which made the dark fire of her mane flare wildly and the council elder stumbled back before nearly falling into his seat.  
**“The accords specify that only a human may enter the trials, and that the blade may only be awarded to a human. It does not say the wielder must be human.”**  
The utter confusion on the face of the council elder made Takeshi smirk with a predatory gleam, he knew where Kiryu's words were leading, and he approved of her plan.  
**“Takeshi was human when he was tried and awarded my ryuken. That he is no longer human has no bearing on that. It merely makes him an even better choice. A wielder whose power surpasses any human, one who the** _ **Shinigami**_ **will never seek. One with the potential to one day rival the Kami themselves.”**

The last part was one thing that Takeshi was still struggling to accept.  
He had been told several times by various powerful beings that he was a _Potential_ , someone who could one day become an Avatar, but he didn't feel special, or even remotely suitable for something like that and it scared him at times.  
To have all the power he possessed and still be growing stronger, and be told that he was just at the beginning of his development had him confused, and concerned.  
He didn't understand why no matter how hard he tried to and Lucifer and Lilith had just sighed and tutted at him when he tried to get them to explain.  
He didn't want to be some sort of a savior, he would much rather just enjoy a lazy life with his pack and his house, father plenty of children and let the world mind itself.  
But honor dictated that he fulfill the task the Mother had given him, she had granted him the blessing so that he could be her champion and he would not betray that.  
He didn't really pay attention to Kiryu's conversation with the council, instead he was focused on trying to rein in his instincts, the demon part of him was enjoying the fear that radiated from most of the guests.  
It was telling him it was good, it was right, that they should fear him, as the prey should fear the prowling apex predator.  
But there was also the scent of arousal on the air, not just from his own group but from several of the guests which further agitated his instincts.  
“Dan, something to cover myself with please.”  
Kiryu's flames had left him completely naked, and while it didn't bother him it did offer an opportunity to show of his pack.  
_“A simple loincloth please. ”_  
He added silently and waited for Dan to reveal himself.  
Dan had learned to weave tangible shadows, but so far he was unable to do so without revealing his true form.  
“Of course Alpha.”  
There was another round of gasps and murmurs as Dan's true form surfaced and Takeshi rose to his feet in a fluid motion to allow Dan to dress him in manifested shadows, the garment was similar to a fundoshi, but with a longer cloth that allowed the ends to be left hanging to below his knees both in the front and the back.  
“Thank you, mate.”  
The crackle of lightning along Dan's wings was the only sign of his annoyance at being pulled further into the theatrics by Takeshi's acknowledgment of him as mate but over the bond the annoyance was completely smothered by a smoldering desire.  
Takeshi found it rather amusing that Dan's reaction to dressing him was actually stronger than his reaction to undressing him.

With the loincloth in place Takeshi stepped down from the dais and began walking around the room, searching for an interesting scent he had picked up, a mix of curiosity, purity, strong arousal and fertility that had his inner beast begging to be let to _play_.  
The scent obviously came from a rather young woman, untouched by any male, but not innocent to the pleasures of the body and it aroused his curiosity, among other things.

With Jenna entering a fertile cycle Takeshi's instincts were running higher than usual, it was the first time a female of his pack was actually ready to breed as they all had been taking modified versions of blockers created by the familiars to suppress their fertility and cycles.  
Right after her change Emelie's blockers had stopped working, her lilim physiology counteracting the effect and they had quickly found that while she could control her fertility she still had remnants of the human cycles so in the end she had asked the Mother to create a version that was strong enough to suppress the cycles.  
The instincts linked to reproduction now urged him to find the fertile, and willing female whose scent was teasing his senses.

There was a few pointed snickers as he walked past his pack and the girls and he could hear a few whispered accusations about him showing off.  
_“Are you sure you're a dragon and not a peacock?”_  
Amanda's tone was equal parts teasing and appreciative, she had always had a thing for his tattoo which was now almost fully visible, including the part that coiled around his leg.  
_“Are you sure you passed your biology class? Last time I checked peacocks had feathers, not scales.”_  
His teasing reply earned him a mental huff and a distinct sensation of annoyance over the courting bond.

Moving through the gathered guests he soon located the source of the enticing scent and he nearly laughed when he identified the female, it was Junko, the youngest sister of the Yukimura heir.  
Takeshi found her name to be somewhat amusing, Junko meant _Obedient child_ or _Pure child,_ thought physically pure in a strict meaning, neither suited her very well.  
Her looks were appealing though not spectacular and her aura held the bright edge that told him she was highly intelligent, she was very young though, parental consent would be required to legally bed her.  
Takeshi had no doubt that the old Yukimura head would give his consent without hesitation in hopes that Takeshi, who was legally unmarried and had no known heirs, would marry her, or knock her up.  
Takeshi of course had no intentions to do either, he would slake his lust with her if she agreed and he would use the opportunity to test her wits to see if she could be useful as a manager of sorts.  
His intentions might seem callous, he fully acknowledged that for a human they were, he intended to exploit her desires in order to secure a caretaker to oversee the day to day running of the Kiryu estate.

What he intended was fairly common among demons that practiced polygamy, one mate would be selected, and mated, for the sole purpose of running the household, that mate was selected on merits pertaining to management rather than desire, or procreation.  
For Junko it would mean that she would attain an influential position, away from the control of her father, she would receive a substantial allowance, and she would be free to bed whomever she chose to as long as she was discreet and did not become pregnant.  
In return Takeshi would gain a caretaker for the Kiryu estate and relief from having to deal with constant omiai offers, and most likely an entertaining night.  
As expected the Yukimura head was more than willing to give his consent to Takeshi bedding his daughter, though Ichirou was less than pleased but he had little say, especially since he had challenged Takeshi's position and lost.  
Takeshi doubted that Ichirou would be heir for very long as there was a young uncle who could ascend the position, the uncle would probably be named heir presumptive in hopes that Junko would bear a male child by Takeshi that would then become heir apparent and join the two houses.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Come on guys, don't go easy on me.”  
Takeshi dropped his stance slightly and altered his grip on the training blade, pinning it with his thumb so he could use his fingers for a taunting gesture, encouraging Jenna and Dan to attack as well.  
After spending a week at the Kiryu estate Takeshi had a lot of pent up frustrations that needed to be worked on, and a good sparring match would help him blow off some steam.  
With the seal finally in his hand he had been able to start making some real changes to how the Kiryu assets were handled, his first action had been to name Kasumi heir presumptive, one day he might have a child that would be named heir apparent, but there would never be another true head of the Kiryu family.  
If Takeshi died the Kiryu name would die with him and the ryuken would shatter, and the ryujin would follow him into death, he had given Kiryu quite a scolding about that after the formal introduction, he did **not** like that she had bound her life to his in such a way.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Jenna and Dan both joined the attack, forcing him to focus on what he was doing in order to be able to fend off all four agile opponents.  
“That's better, but I know you can move faster than that.”  
Dashing in he gave Amanda a sharp nip on the ear before jumping back and grabbing Emelie's tail and using it to trip Dan.  
“Then how about you stop pussyfooting?”  
Jenna's voice held a distinct growl, she was quite upset that he was taking it easy on her.  
“Sorry sweetie, but I won't risk it, not now.”  
She instantly turned beet red when she realized the reason why he was going easy on her.  
As she was fully into her fertile cycle he wouldn't risk subjecting her to too much of his power just in case he had managed to impregnate her.  
“Sorry, I wasn't thinking...”  
She started backing away slightly but Takeshi stopped her.  
“Don't worry, your own energies don't pose the same kind of risk as mine does. Just don't push yourself too hard.”

Their sparring match had drawn quite a crowd and the whispered praise for the skill of his pack had Takeshi's instincts soaring.  
“Come on girls, it's your turn now.”  
“Okay daddy!”  
The twins' training was less intense, but he was by no means going easy on them, he demanded all they could safely give and they gladly gave all he asked for.  
But the reactions of their spectators was quite strong, where his sparring match with Emelie, Amanda, Dan and Jenna had been a display of power, agility and speed, teaching the twins was a display of control and both showed off his skill.  
While he took care not to injure them he didn't hesitate to give painful lessons when they messed up and when a sloppy attack left Sarah's side wide open he quickly gave her a sharp slap with the side of his blade.  
There were quite a few rather outraged whispers when Sarah cried out in pain from the sharp blow, but Takeshi knew she wasn't injured, and if he went too easy on them they would keep making the same mistakes, mistakes that could get them killed one day.

With the twins' lessons completed Takeshi moved on to doing more specific work with Jenna as well as working on his own training, trying to incorporate a few demon techniques that Ylian had showed him.  
“That's good. Now try to maintain that posture while you turn, then perform the upward slash without dropping your shoulder.”  
He watched Jenna nod and begin to turn, but once again she dropped her shoulder just as she initiated the upward slash so he gave it a sharp tap.  
“Ouch!”  
Jenna's grumbled complaints as she tried the move again had him smiling to himself, she was resilient and stubborn as few, but her mind was clearly elsewhere.  
“Okay, that's enough for today. You're not focused. Let's get cleaned up and find something to eat instead. You too Danny, rest is as important as practice.”  
Dan was still working hard on throwing his sais with accuracy and despite Takeshi's assurance that he was doing great Dan was criticizing himself mercilessly for not being as accurate as Takeshi was.  
Takeshi gently ushered them toward the washing area next to the small onsen where Emelie, Amanda and the twins were already soaking, enjoying the contrast between the hot water and slightly chilled air.  
The twins had been delighted that the Kiryu property had its own onsen as they had been begging to try one, but it was easier said than done as most onsen had a strict _No Tattoos_ policy, even the small pack marks and the mark of the blessing was enough to ban them from most public baths or onsen.  
Some would allow tattoos if you rented a private section, but when he had offered to do that Sarah and Maria had both refused, claiming that they didn't want to go somewhere where they weren't truly welcome.

When Dan pushed past him to get to the dressing area Takeshi paused for a moment, there was something new in his scent, something enticing that made him want to pounce.  
“Damn it Take! What's gotten into you?”  
Dan complained rather loudly when Takeshi pinned him against one of the pillars and began tearing at his clothes a sniffing rather intensely at his neck.  
A low growl warned Dan to stop squirming, but it didn't stop him from voicing his complaints.  
“Take! Knock it off!”  
The growl only grew louder, and was accentuated by a sharp nip to the ear.  
“Don't tell me you're going into heat again...”  
As much as they had all enjoyed Takeshi's heat it would indeed be troublesome to deal with one right now.  
“No, I'm not.”  
“Then...”  
“But you are...”  
Takeshi interrupted Dan's question and the moment he spoke Dan froze with a rather amusing look on his face.  
“Mmm. Smells so good...”  
“Whoa! Back up will ya? If I'm going into heat shouldn't I be the one acting all sniffy and sex-crazed?”  
When he finally snapped out of the daze Dan quickly grabbed one of the washing buckets and dumped the contents over Takeshi's head which earned him a startled yelp and a string of rather colorful language.  
It didn't last long enough for him to be able to escape though and he was quickly pinned back against the pillar, but this time by a far more alert Takeshi.

“You are forgetting that I'm an alpha, and you are a beta. The main aspect of the heat of a beta is to attract alphas to choose from.”  
The groan that followed was muffled by the fact that Takeshi was using his body to keep Dan securely pinned against the pillar while getting rid of his clothes.  
“Wait, doesn't that mean that you and Logan might end up fighting?”  
“If you had been unmated, yes. But since we are mated my scent is mixed with yours, it should be enough to keep Logan at bay, but it won't protect you from Em, she will instinctively try to breed with you, try to lure you to her side.”  
“Oh, crap... She's going to be using her powers on me, won't she?”  
“Indeed...”  
Now it was Dan's turn to curse in a hushed tone which he did to the point of being too distracted to resist when Takeshi pushed him down on the of the stools and began washing him with the demon soap to remove all foreign scents from his body.  
“You smell absolutely divine.”  
With all foreign scents washed away the scent of Dan's heat became more noticeable, it was still faint though and Takeshi was somewhat curious about how it would affect him once Dan's heat reached its peak.  
He could feel a stir of curiosity from Emelie, and even Amanda as they picked up on the new scent.  
He was fairly sure that they would be able to rein in their instincts enough to refrain from using their powers to the point where Dan would be unable to resist them should he want to, but he would stay close nonetheless.  
“Hold still, your scent, I need to...”  
Takeshi kept pinning Dan down so he couldn't leave while trying to wash himself to get rid of any scents that didn't belong and after a few halfhearted escape attempts Dan gave up and took the soap from Takeshi and began washing him.  
“I really hope this heat won't last too long...”  
After pouring one last bucket of water over Takeshi's head Dan stepped back and braced himself against the wall before tilting his head back to allow Takeshi better access to the pulse points.  
The easiest way to soothe Takeshi's instinctive urge to mix their scents was with skin to skin contact combined with licking and kissing at the pulse points, especially the neck and wrists.  
“This isn't going to be enough, is it?”  
Dan mumbled into Takeshi's shoulder, struggling to keep his breathing even as the intensity of Takeshi's attentions drove him to the brink.  
“No...”  
The distracted hum and torrent of emotions, desire and love mixed with a strong possessiveness almost pushed Dan over the edge and sensing that Takeshi finally backed off a bit.  
There was no doubt that there would be plenty of sex once they left the bath, Takeshi's instincts wouldn't settle for less.

“You smell delicious...”  
The moment Dan entered the water he had Emelie at his side, taking deep sniffs at his neck and throat while almost purring at him but she backed up with a confused look when Takeshi growled at her.  
He quickly explained that Dan was going into heat, and how a beta's heat would affect them, especially the alphas of the group, but it was quite obvious that Amanda was influenced by it as well.  
“Dan, I can't promise I'll be successful, but I promise that I'll try my hardest not to let my instincts get the upper hand. I'll try as hard as I can not to influence you with my powers.”  
“Thanks... And if you can't, I... I wouldn't really mind all that much...”  
Dan blushed rather vividly as he admitted that he had always been attracted to Emelie, at least physically.  
“I know. But it wouldn't be right. Not like that...”  
Overwhelmed by everything that was happening Dan had a hard time finding his words so instead he ducked down and trailed kisses along her jawline.  
_“Älskar dig...”  
“Ssh, jag vet.”_  
It was a different kind of love than the love he felt for Takeshi, but it was love nonetheless and he felt relieved to have finally put it in words, and her reply, whispered softly into his hair sounded so much like Takeshi that it made him laugh.  
A low growl made them both back away slightly, it would seem Takeshi had reached his limit for the moment.  
“I think you better go be with our dear mate before he does something more drastic than make a lot of noise.”  
She gave Dan a gentle shove that pushed him into Takeshi's lap where he was instantly enveloped by strong arms before Emelie's scent was thoroughly covered by Takeshi's.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Dan, I'm afraid this won't be easy for you.”  
They had retreated to Takeshi's private room as his instincts had been starting to be rather bothersome.  
“My instincts are demanding that I claim you utterly and completely. And your instincts will demand that you fight me, make me prove my worth.”  
“But I have already accepted you, I mean, were mated and all...”  
“I'm afraid that only makes things worse since I never made you submit, I even allowed you to initiate the bonding. Consciously you accept me as alpha, as the stronger, dominant, part in the mating. But the instinctive part of you will still need to test me.”  
“And your instincts will demand that you claim me, by force if necessary?”  
The slight taint of fear in Dan's scent made it very hard for Takeshi to stay focused, conflicting instincts setting him on edge.  
“If you don't think you can handle it I need you to tell me. I can leave for the demon realm, with Lucifer's help they should be able to restrain me until your heat is over.”  
“But then we would have the same problems next heat, wouldn't we?”  
“Not necessarily, it would give us time to properly establish my dominance, but without it needing to become sexual. I would still have the urge to claim and dominate, but you wouldn't have the same instinctive need to fight me.”  
“I... I'm scared.”  
Dan's voice was trembling with repressed emotions and Takeshi could smell tears mixed with the scent of his fear, and heat.  
“I will let the others know I'm leaving.”  
But before he had a chance to stand Dan latched onto him and refused to let go.  
“No, don't leave!”  
“Dan?”  
“I'm scared, yes. Terrified...”  
Dan burrowed his face into the crook of Takeshi's neck and began mumbling and rambling about stupid instincts hurting the one he loved, completely focused on what it would do to Takeshi and not what he would have to go through himself.

“I wish Ylian could be here, but I guess that would be a really bad idea, wouldn't it?”  
“If you want yi to be here, if that will make you feel safer, more comfortable with this, then we should head back home and call for yi.”  
“But yi isn't pack so won't you end up fighting over me?”  
Dan's concerned question made Takeshi chuckle softly.  
“Yi may not seem like it, but yi is actually a beta, not an alpha.”  
“What, seriously?!”  
“Mhm...”  
“But...”  
“I know, I was quite surprised myself when I realized the truth. Yi is powerful, dominant and displays all of the typical alpha traits, but during our exchange when I became para I realized yi is in fact a beta, but yi hides it well.”  
“So it would be safe? You wouldn't fight?”  
“Not seriously at least, maybe a small scuffle since yi is a very dominant beta, but yi will submit quickly, especially since you are already my mate.”  
“Then can we, please?”  
“You really fell for yi, didn't you?”  
Takeshi could feel the heat of Dan's blush against his skin.  
“I guess I did, didn't I? Are you upset about that?”  
“No, not in the least. In fact it makes me very happy.”  
They all knew that his path was not a safe one, and to know that if he died there was someone else who could step up and hold Dan's heart was a great relief to him.  
Dan's relief at his words was tangible before it was replaced by worry again.

“Do you think yi will accept?”  
“Of course yi will. Why would yi refuse? Yi has already been with you.”  
Sometimes Dan's insecurities had Takeshi puzzled and struggling to figure out just what he was thinking.  
“Well, yi loves you, wants you so maybe yi doesn't actually want to be with me?”  
“Yi wouldn't have approached you, nor accepted your request to be shared if yi didn't desire you as well. Who knows, maybe I will end up having you for a co-mate.”  
The teasing quip made Dan pull back in confusion.  
“How does that work anyway? Wouldn't we just be cross-mates?”  
“In a cross-mating the dominant mates are considered co-mates, as are the submissive mates.”  
“So if we both mate Ylian I would become yi's co-mate and whoever is dominant between me and yi would become your co-mate?”  
“That's right.”  
“But Ylian is so powerful, there's no way I could be the dominant one between us.”  
Dan's confusion was quite obvious as he tried to figure out how he could possibly have a chance at being the dominant mate if mated to such an old and powerful creature.  
“It works slightly different with betas within a pack. Since you are already mated to me and you are my chosen beta Ylian will submit to you within the pack. Chances are that yi would submit in a mating as well in order to maintain balance.”  
“Oh, so there wouldn't be any issues with yi being dominant over me as mate, and me being dominant over yi as beta?”  
“Indeed.”

After a few false starts they managed to get dressed and inform the others that they would be heading back home for a few days to make it easier on Dan to go through his first heat and soon they found themselves sitting in one of the Knight XV's heading to the local airport where Angel would have a Blackout ready for liftoff.  
Takeshi had already used one of the mist stones to send a message to Ylian that Dan needed them urgently, asking them to come to the island and the reply had been almost instant, promising to be waiting by a mistpool within a day, Obsidian Halls time.  
“Dan, you should try to get some rest on the way back.”  
“I'll try, don't think I'll be able to sleep though.”  
“Understandable, but try to rest at least, you will need it.”  
Takeshi had barely been able to sleep at all during his own heats, and while he suspected Dan's wouldn't be as intense it would probably still keep him from sleeping.  
They had barely been in the air 10 minutes when Takeshi felt Dan's aura brush against his own, begging for comfort, and closeness.  
“Angel, take over please.”  
Once angel confirmed that she had the controls Takeshi took a seat on the floor and leaned against Dan's seat.  
“Come here.”  
Dan instantly moved to the floor and crawled into Takeshi's lap where he fell into a light, fitful sleep.  
“So loyal, so trusting, even now.”  
Perhaps it was a good thing that Dan didn't hear the whispered words, or notice the predatory gleam that made Takeshi's eyes glow with an unearthly fire.

“Dan, would you stop fidgeting please. The scent of your nervousness makes my nose itch.”  
“Sorry...”  
It wasn't really the nervous scent that was bothering Takeshi, it was the fear bordering on panic.  
Dan's scent was a frenzied mix of arousal, anticipation, fear and the ozone tang of his powers, all mixed with a sharp spice that Takeshi didn't recognize but the beast within told him was the scent of challenge.  
Moments later the mist swelled and began flowing out of the hidden pool at the gateway formed to allow Ylian to travel between the realms.  
“Ah, now it makes sense. I was wondering just what could be going on to make you send for me so urgently.”  
One sniff in the air had Ylian smiling a knowing smile.  
“I... You don't mind, do you?”  
Once again the scent of near panic covered the other scents and made Takeshi want to sneeze.  
“Of course not ami. I am honored that you want me to be a part of this. A demon's first heat is something very special.”  
The way Dan's aura flickered when Ylian called him _ami_ made Takeshi smile.  
“I...”  
“Ssh, there is no need to rush. Whatever it is you can tell me when you have found your words.”  
They took some time to show Ylian around the island to give Dan a chance to calm down, and it also gave Takeshi the time to explain to Ylian why Dan was so nervous and Ylian quickly promised they would do what they could to help.

As the sun began to set Takeshi picked up on a sharp shift in Dan's scent, a shift that drove his instincts into overdrive.  
“Dan, it's time. Your scent has shifted and your alpha will no longer be able to resist its call.”  
There was an instant spike of fear but Ylian used their power to cover it, to keep Takeshi from picking up on it to give Dan a chance to calm down a bit.  
“Don't worry. It's okay to be scared, but trust in your alpha. He won't truly harm you, nor reject you. Now, go ahead, invite him to the chase, show him the power and pride that is his mate. Let your instincts guide you.”  
Takeshi found himself relieved that Ylian was there to talk to Dan because he was pretty sure he would have been unable to in his current condition, it was a struggle just to keep from pouncing at Dan.  
When Dan shifted and walked toward him Takeshi could feel the familiar stirring in his groin, and when he got a whiff of the strong scent of heat and challenge he swiftly became painfully hard and it took everything he had to keep still while Dan circled him, evaluating him, deciding if he was worthy to invite for the chase.  
A shift in Dan's aura told Takeshi that he had been found worthy of the chase, but before he had a chance to move there was a sharp spike of power and an almost overwhelming scent of ozone as Dan vanished, riding the lightning to put some distance between himself and his alpha.  
“Well, go on, go catch that willful mate of yours.”  
Ylian's words were soft, but teasing and they brushed their aura against Takeshi's for a moment and smiled the same infuriatingly knowing smile when the fiery energy ignored them and focused on locating the crackling storm that was Dan.  
It was easier said than done though, somehow Dan's power had caused a resonance effect in the barriers around the island, masking his power, and the ozone generated when Dan used his power to ride the lightning had temporarily purged all other scents from his body and overwhelmed Takeshi's senses.  
All together it leveled the playing field, at least temporarily.

When Takeshi finally managed to corner Dan they were both breathing heavily from a mix of strain and arousal, but Dan wasn't quite ready to submit just yet, instead he pulled on every last bit of power he had and unleashed his dragon breath.  
The sheer force of the raw power that was unleashed caught Takeshi by surprise and made him raise his arms in defense and take a step back, but it only lasted for a moment before Takeshi's own dragon aspect roared to life.  
How own power set his aura afire with the black flames capable of burning anything so completely that not even ashes remained, but he didn't attack with it, Dan would not be able to withstand that, instead he coiled the flames tightly around himself, using the raw power to nullify Dan's attack.  
But Dan refused to give up, instead he pushed even more power into the attack, trying to overwhelm Takeshi's defense, but ultimately he just didn't have the power reserves needed and the crackling attack flickered slightly, then vanished as suddenly as it had started when the last of Dan's power was drained.  
“You fought well little beta. Now it's time to surrender to your alpha.”  
Takeshi and Dan both startled slightly and voiced their displeasure when Ylian spoke, they had been so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed the approach of the powerful shadeling.  
“Alpha, your beta has fought well, proven yi's power, and yours. Such dedication deserves to be rewarded. Teach yi all the pleasures you can give, prove your skill not only as a warrior but as a lover.”  
Dan's aura did submit when Takeshi pushed him against the rock face but when Takeshi began removing his clothes Dan started resisting, not quite willing to submit fully.  
**“Mine!”  
**The loud growl vibrated against Dan's spine and lit a familiar fire that made his scent spike sharply with the pheromones of arousal and as claws dug into his flesh he was slightly surprised that he felt no fear despite the overwhelming dominance and painful roughness.  
“Yours...”  
The moment Dan whispered his reply the crushing force of Takeshi's aura receded and his touch turned gentle, almost apologetic.  
“Mine, my mate, my beta. _My love._ ”  
The emotions that came across the bond with those last words were so strong they completely overwhelmed Dan and he submitted utterly and completely.

Ylian was watching the exchange from a safe distance, close enough to get a really good view of the show, but far enough not to trigger any fight instincts, well aware that they registered as an alpha even if Takeshi knew they were not.  
They waited while Takeshi fully claimed his mate, watched as he saturated Dan in his power and scent, on the outside as well as the inside and once their scents and auras were nearly indistinguishable from each other Ylian slowly moved closer.  
“May I join?”  
At first Takeshi and Dan didn't seem to notice the question, but after a few minutes their auras shifted and became inviting.  
_“Älskar dig...”_  
Dan's words, mumbled into Ylian's neck made them give Takeshi a hesitant look, unsure if Dan's words had been aimed at them, and if they had understood them correctly.  
“Mhm...”  
Takeshi nodded with a soft smile which made Ylian nuzzle their face into Dan's hair, accepting his feelings without hesitation and the distinctly happy scent that followed soothed Takeshi's instincts and made him pull them both in closer, glad that Ylian had chosen a form more Dan's size.  
The content, purring, growl had both Dan and Ylian chuckling softly as they allowed Takeshi to shift them around until he had them both tucked under his chin and they were all comfortable, mostly thanks to Ylian's ability to become incorporeal.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Come on Dan, give us some details. How was it to be taken by both Take and Ylian?”  
The girls were teasing Dan mercilessly and he was blushing a deep crimson, but Takeshi had a hard time keeping a straight face.  
“Take, what is it that is so amusing?”  
Emelie of course picked up on his mood and decided to question him about it.  
“Their assumption that he was the one being taken.”  
For a moment she looked quite puzzled then she broke into an understanding smile.  
“Oh my...”  
“Indeed.”  
Takeshi grinned back at her.  
“I see why he is unusually red. Maybe we should invite him to get used to such activities.”  
“Behave.”  
“Aw...”  
Though mostly teasing, she was serious about inviting Dan to join them in bed should he show any interest in it, she was well over her hesitance about having multiple partners.  
“Guess you're not the only alpha with a thing for letting a beta have their way with you.”  
Takeshi was bit surprised that she hadn't figured out that Ylian was a beta yet.  
“That's probably true, but you know, Ylian isn't an alpha...”  
The look on her face was priceless as she went completely slack jawed for a moment, then came her temper and she started fuming.  
“Oh that sneaky old... All these years and yi never told me...I am so gonna get yi for this!”  
“Now now Em, you're an alpha, you should have been able to tell.”  
“Hmpf, you know my alpha traits won't fully manifest until after my first true heat. I won't be able to accurately distinguish alphas from powerful, dominant betas until then.”  
Takeshi was well aware, he had always had a thirst for knowledge so when Roghan had explained about the dynamics of demon packs and dominance he had been eagerly listening, and learning

The in-depth lessons had covered not only the common alpha/beta/omega dynamic that most humans were familiar with from pack-animals such as wolves and social primates but a far more detailed description.  
Such as solitary alphas, like Knight, sharp, or highly dominant betas like Dan, Amanda and Hugin and soft betas like Alice, Munin and Jenna.  
A sharp, or dominant beta often held the position of beta within the pack, some even acting as alphas after losing their alpha or overthrowing a weak, unworthy, alpha, while the soft, submissive betas rarely claimed any rank.  
A soft beta would submit to any adult alpha or sharper beta, and would only be dominant against omegas, or those that lacked any hierarchy characteristics, they were the most common though, a great majority of those that displayed hierarchy characteristics were soft betas.  
Alphas were more common than sharp betas if you counted both the pack alphas and the solitary alphas and it was more common for males to be solitary alphas while female alphas were almost always pack alphas.

“That isn't entirely true, now is it?”  
While it was true that her full awareness as an alpha would not awaken until her first true heat, a heat not triggered by someone else's, she would have been able to tell while she trained with Ylian had she only paid attention.  
“I guess not...”  
She murmured softly while trailing kisses along the underside of Takeshi's jaw, an apology for being unfair in her little outburst.  
The crackling sound of Dan's power along with a low growl drew their attention back to the rest of the group just in time to see Dan flare his wings and warn the girls off as he had reached his limit for their teasing and nosiness.  
The girls laughed and darted away, but they did stop their harassment and quickly settled down, a good reaction to their beta.  
“It seems to have done him some good though, he feels much more confident.”  
Emelie spoke softly while watching Dan wrangle the rebellious girls into some semblance of order, giving each of them a gentle reprimand for teasing their beta in such a way.  
“Indeed. Ylian accepting his feelings, and letting him know that yi does feel similarly about him was good for him.”  
“And you.”  
“And me...”  
Takeshi didn't elaborate, he could feel the stirring of her emotions and it told him that she was well aware of why.  
The task before him was far from safe, and knowing that Dan had someone who would guard his heart with everything they had was a relief.  
He knew that Lucifer would step in and care for Emelie, the old angel would do everything in his power to try to give her a reason to hold on, to make her would survive the loss, unfortunately chances were low for soulmates to survive the death of their mate.  
But watching his pack, his house come together he had hope that they would manage without him, that they would manage even if he fell and took Emelie with him, Dan was a dominant beta, and strong, with Ylian and Amanda at his side he would assume the role of alpha, and probably take Knight as co-alpha.  
Thinking about the future, and Knight, reminded Takeshi that he needed to talk to him about the somewhat changed plans for the future.  
“Dan, see to that they all get ready for bed, I intend to wake them early tomorrow.”  
“Of course alpha.”  
The tone was light and teasing as Dan began ushering the m all inside.  
“Logan, walk with me please.”  
“Yes alpha.”  
Knight's tone was rather subdued, and it was one of the reasons why Takeshi needed to talk to him.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Logan, I know you have been rather uncomfortable with the rest of the pack, and me, since surrendering the position as my beta to Dan.”  
Knight just nodded in response.  
“As you know we will be staying here in Okinawa for a few more months to get all the Kiryu affairs sorted, and when we leave Kasumi will stay here as acting head with Junko helping her with the day to day running of the house.”  
“Yes...”  
There was a slightly hesitant tone in Knight's voice, losing his position as beta, or more precisely instinctively submitting to a beta, had really unsettled the old warrior.  
“The head needs a Kage, even if it's just an acting head and I would be most grateful if you would consider assuming the position as Kasumi's Kage? Become her shield and hidden blade, protect her when she needs it, act when she cannot.”  
“Take your old place and remain here?”  
“Yes.”  
For a brief moment Knight looked almost small despite his massive form, and Takeshi could sense the pain of rejection from him.  
“Easy there. I'm not saying you are not welcome to return with us. You will always have a place with pack Kiryu and House Shamarai, but I have a feeling you wouldn't be very comfortable returning with us. And Kasumi really needs to have a Kage she can trust, a Kage with power.”  
The pain quickly vanished from Knight's aura and Takeshi could tell he was considering the request.  
“I have a feeling it would be easier for you to deal with another solitary alpha than having to deal with two pack alphas and a bunch of betas, two of which will hold a dominant position compared to your own even if you are released from being omega.”  
“Yeah, you're probably right.”  
With a deep breath Knight called his armor and kneeled at Takeshi's side  
“I accept, I will be Kasumi's shadow, her shield and hidden blade. The shadow that acts where she cannot.”  
“A shadow has no name. From this day until the day you are released from your duties you will be known only as Kage, your true name kept safe in the memory of who you once were.”  
Knight nodded silently, accepting the surrender of the name that Dan and the twins had given him.  
“Kiryu no Kage, rise and walk with me.”

Takeshi brought Knight to a small shrine hidden in the garden of the Kiryu estate, and once there he gently pinned him against the wall, pushing him down slightly so he could trail kisses along his neck and throat without reaching.  
“You may no longer be my beta, but you never lost my trust, nor my favor.”  
When he let his fangs sink into the sensitive flesh of Knight's throat he was rewarded with the familiar keening cry as the larger male submitted and bared his throat completely.  
Takeshi may be younger and less experienced, but after his latest evolution he was far stronger than Knight could ever hope to become, and they were both aware of that.  
As a result Knight would now submit, and Takeshi no longer considered him a possible challenger, making it much easier for them to be intimate.  
Takeshi's claws drew blood as he quickly got rid of Knight's clothing, well aware that there was no need to be gentle, though, to be perfectly honest he did use quite a bit more force than strictly needed.  
Drawing blood and leaving his marks on Knight's skin soothed his demon instincts, solidified his claim, no one would ever be intimate with Knight without knowing that he had been thoroughly claimed by another alpha.  
And while Takeshi was still struggling with how it made him feel, the violence and how Knight responded to it fanned the smoldering flame of desire into a raging inferno.  
Reaching for Knight's throat from behind he wrapped his hand around as much of the muscular column as he could before squeezing firmly, stealing away Knight's breath and drawing blood with the sharp points of his claws.  
With a harsh pull he forced Knight to straighten up slightly and lean against him before whispering into his ear, voice tainted by a low growl.  
“No matter where you go you will always be mine. Other than a soulmate you will never allow another to claim you.”  
It wasn't an emotional claim, or in any way a human claim, it was pure dominance, purely demonic, and to feel the powerful male come undone and submit completely beneath him was an empowering feeling.  
For a moment he wondered when the downright brutal nature of their sexual encounters had stopped bothering him, when they had started to feel so natural, but a soft gasp and muffled groan as Knight collapsed beneath him interrupted line of thought.

“Yours...”  
Knight's whispered agreement once he had regained his breath earned him a gentle nibble at the pack-mark which drove him over the edge again.  
Takeshi gently pushed Knight down on his back before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. Over the past few years Takeshi had learned a lot about himself and realizing his love for Dan had been the final piece of the puzzle, he now knew that his feelings for Knight were different, that he would never love the old giant.  
He cared yes, and he desired his body, desired to claim him and keep him claimed, but that was not love, it was lust and demon instincts.  
“I am so sorry I can't give you my heart, I truly am. But I will always consider you a true friend.”  
Dragging his fangs along the mark he gave it a final teasing nip.  
“And I'm quite willing to enjoy your body when offered.”  
The teasing words made Knight huff at him and grumble that he hadn't actually offered anything.  
“Aw, don't go nitpicking on pesky little details now.”  
“How about the fact that you have ruined yet another set of my clothes? Am I allowed to complain about that?”  
Takeshi snickered at the mock annoyance in Knight's tone.  
“Nope, you're not because I'm taking you shopping for a new wardrobe tomorrow.”  
The rather loud groan that answered him was rather telling as to how Knight felt about shopping, at least for anything that wasn't food, or bought in a town market.  
  
"What about Kasumi-Iera?"  
The question made Takeshi pause for a moment and consider it, realizing that his demand might cause some issues.  
"When necessary you may permit her to make a claim, but you will still be mine."    
"As you wish, Alpha."  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Daddy! Uncle Logan!”  
The energetic calls from the twins made Takeshi and Knight pause next to the large vehicle and wait to see what they wanted, though Takeshi was pretty sure he knew.  
“Can we come shopping too?”  
The twins first words as they reached the cars confirmed his guess.  
“Have you completed all your lessons?”  
“Hai!”  
Takeshi turned to look at Knight.  
“It's your shopping trip big guy, so it's your call.”  
“I do believe their brilliant energy would be a most welcome distraction.”  
The formal, and somewhat diplomatic patterns of Knight's speech revealed quite a bit about how unsettled he truly was.  
“Well, you heard him girls. Go get those rascals of your harnessed so we can head out.”  
“Yay!”  
It only took a few moments for the twins to summon the harness and leash for their shadow beasts and usher them into the waiting car.  
“Where would you like to go?”  
Angels voice called through the speakers.  
“To Naha please. The address for the tailor should be in your database.”  
“Of course.”  
The engine silently came to life but the car wasn't moving as Angel refused to move until the girls were wearing their seat belts.  
“Girls, your seat belts.”  
The AI reminded gently after a while as the girls didn't seem to have any thought of putting their belts on.  
“Sorry Angel.”  
The apology was mumbled while they put their belts on.

“ _Welcome Kiryu-sama.”_  
They were greeted by a storekeeper who quickly called for the master tailor and the assistants to help them select a wardrobe for Knight, but Takeshi had made plans of his own on the way there.  
“Girls, how about we leave Logan the very capable hands of these ladies and focus on picking fabrics and designs for a selection of kimono for you two?”  
“We're getting real kimono?”  
He just nodded at their bright smiles, until now they had used simple premade kimono for children, but it was time have some proper ones made for them as they would be visiting Japan more frequently now that the Kiryu family and its assets were under his control.  
But there was more to it, he was hoping that the prospect of getting proper kimono fitted would be enough to encourage them to shift into their mature forms.  
He knew they were able to but whenever he asked them to they had refused and while he very much wanted to see what they looked like now he wouldn't go as far as to order them to shift.  
After a quick glance to Knight who promised he would be fine the girls allowed themselves to be led into a showroom where a collection of various kimono designs were on display, ranging from the ancient _J_ _ū_ _nihitoe_ , 12-layered robe, to modern single layer garments designed to be worn with only a nagajuban underneath.  
Several different designs were on display, all showing of the various fabrics available, from soft pastel cottons and simple ombré silks to brilliantly colored iridescent silks.  
“Look, this one looks a bit like Manda's kimono.”  
Sarah was pointing to a simple furisode with a pale pastel ombré with teal and aqua tones with a carefully embroidered wave pattern and an iridescent obi shifting in blue and green.  
After quite a bit of back and forth they had managed to select materials and cuts for a handful of basic kimono and yukata suitable for the various festivals and Takeshi tried to urge them to pick something for a more formal one.

“How about you shift so we can have at least one made for your mature forms?”  
“Do we have to?”  
He shook his head gently before giving them a slightly teasing look.  
“Please?”  
There was a long silence as they considered his request.  
“Okay...”  
They both huffed before shifting into the form that matched their actual age.  
Seeing them Takeshi found himself glad that they preferred their younger forms as they would no doubt be swarmed by males vying for their attention, and no doubt seeking to bed them.  
“Ah, there are my beautiful young ladies.”  
“Daddy!”  
They instantly complained when he complimented their looks but they were soon distracted by a new selection of fabrics being brought out, fabrics suitable for making the formal furisode kimono worn by unmarried women.

Takeshi watched them select a beautiful midnight purple brocade cloth, the base color so deep and dark it almost appeared black but shifted in discreet red, purple, violet and blue hues as the fabric moved.  
The sample piece was hand dyed using the _Yuzen_ method and had an intricate nebula pattern with _Surihaku,_ gold and silver leaf applied on the fabric, as well as gold and silver thread embroidery.  
It was an amazing fabric and would no doubt be quite expensive, and would take a lot of time to complete, especially as he intended to have it made with demon silk which was even more resilient than kumo-silk but the kimono would be made large enough for the twins to use them for as long as they wanted to.  
“Daddy, can we have them made with this fabric?”  
“If that's the one you want.”  
Maria instantly threw herself around his neck and he found himself forced to take a step back which left her looking rather confused.  
“You better not, remember what Roghan taught you about demon instincts and the difference between heart family and blood family?”  
She instantly blushed rather vividly as she recalled the lessons.

Demons had strong instinctual drives to seek out potential mates, especially pack-creatures like Takeshi and those instincts only regarded close blood relatives, such as full siblings, parents and offspring, as off limits, while the girls were daughters of his house, his pack, they were not blood related.  
Due to this his instincts considered them as potential mates, an instinct that was strengthened by the fact that he was an alpha, and for an alpha any female in the pack that was not blood related was considered future mates or breeding partners.  
This didn't affect Takeshi while they were in their immature, childlike forms, but while they were in their mature forms he found that it affected him rather strongly.

Maria blushed rather vividly and apologized before reaching up and placing a teasing kiss at the corner of his mouth, just a tad too close to be considered an apology.  
She instantly darted away with a laugh but moments later she found herself pinned against the wall as Takeshi leaned in and gave the pack-mark a gentle nip, enforcing his claim on her soothed the instincts that she had, no doubt intentionally, stirred.

“Now go on, find a nice fabric for the obi.”  
He gently ushered her back to the table filled with fabric swatches.  
As the twins carefully selected the color and patterns for the obi Takeshi noticed that they kept looking toward the ombré kimono and after a while he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have another one commissioned, perhaps one without the highly complicated brocade weave.  
“You **are** allowed to pick a second one if you really want to.”  
His words were met by some rather exuberant cheering before a slight growl reminded them of their manners and they quickly bowed to the tailor assistants that were helping and apologized, and Takeshi noted that they had used the proper, formal words.

“This gradient effect, could it be made to look like fire on a black base?”  
Takeshi almost groaned when they continued to ask about embroidery techniques and quickly shifted toward weaving the silk with dyed threads instead of dying a white silk, it would seem the second kimono would be every bit as elaborate as the first.  
But when he saw the sketches that the design master had made he could only agree with them, the design turned out amazing.  
“I want this cloth bound to the Kiryu kamon.”  
The master tailor looked rather surprise, but quickly agreed to do as Takeshi had asked, by binding it to the Kiryu kamon, family crest, it would be prohibited to craft the cloth with the design for anyone who did not belong to the Kiryu family.  
“Do you wish for a one, three or five kamon binding?”  
“Five.”  
A one kamon binding would allow anyone in the Kiryu family to use it, a three kamon bind would allow only the head family and those with blood ties to the head family to use it, the five kamon bind would reserve it for the members of the head family only, and only with the permission of the head or acting head.  
“As you wish.”

“Of the two furisode I would like you to focus on completing the nebula design ones first, to complete them as soon as possible.”  
“Of course Kiryu-sama.”  
“For the fire design, is your silk master willing to work with demon realm silk?”  
“He is, but he is most, …, particular about the quality of the silk he works with. Regardless of its origin he will only work with the finest quality.”  
The fact that the master tailor even mentioned it told Takeshi that it was probably pretty bad.  
“He is currently visiting the workshop. Would you like me to call him here?”  
“That would be much appreciated.”  
Talking to the Master of Silk in person should make it easier to convince him to do the work, and it would give Takeshi a chance to show him the high quality demon silk intended for the use.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Heat, Lightning & Shadows_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Kiryu-sama.”  
The Moth-youkai greeted Takeshi with a rather rude bow, barely more than a nod, had Takeshi not been a noble it would have been an accepted greeting from the old master, but since he was the greeting could be seen as a refusal to accept him as the Kiryu-head.  
But Takeshi would bid his time and see if he could confirm the reason for the moth's behavior.  
“Sensei.”  
He returned the greeting with a curt nod and a sharp look that had the youkai bristling.  
“Ah, this way please.”  
The store owner quickly tried to smooth over the silk master's behavior while guiding Takeshi to a small sitting area.  
“I don't see why I have been called here for this, it's all rather standard.”  
“The design may be, but hopefully the material won't be. I would like for it to be crafted from demon silk that I provide.”  
That immediately got the moth's attention.  
“I will not work with just any silk, only the best.”  
“Of course, I understand that.”  
“Do you really?”  
There was a slight sneer on the youkai's face.  
“Even the lowest quality Kumo-silk for instance may be far superior to even the finest regular silk, but poor quality kumo-silk would reflect poorly on the skill and pride of the artisan that made it.”  
Takeshi noticed the instant shift in the silk master's posture as he spoke, it seemed that he had managed to earn some measure of respect from the moth.  
“Hn, perhaps you are not entirely clueless.”  
“Takumi!”  
The store owner's incredulous hiss provided Takeshi with the name of the silk master.  
The owner continued by scolding the silk master, taking care to note that Takeshi was _Setai-nushi_ , head of the family.

“Do you have samples of this silk you wish me to work with?”  
“Of course. May I borrow a piece of chalk and cleared surface at least 1 by 1 meter that I may draw on?”  
“Of course, over here.”  
The store owner looked very confused as he showed Takeshi to one of the cutting tables where Takeshi quickly drew the transportation circle to summon one of the sample boxes from the warehouse in the Obsidian Palace.  
With a flare of power the box appeared on the table and Takeshi opened it to reveal several bundles of silk fibers in various stages of production as well as small swatches of cloth.  
“How have you managed to acquire snow pearl silk?”  
The snow pearl silk was famed from its shimmering white color and ability to remain cool to the touch, which made it highly valued by the desert-dwelling Blue Sands tribe, and Seia's mate had been a sericulturist, producer of silk.  
The silk farm was now managed by Seia and Merle which gave Takeshi access to large quantities of the precious silk.  
“A Blue Sands sericulturist challenged me so I killed him, claiming all that was once his.”  
Takumi picked up one of the small bundles of silk made from a single cocoon and inspected it almost reverently.  
“Is it Miara silk?”  
“It is, but House Miara of the Blue Sands is no more. All that it was is now a part of House Shamarai of the Silver Lakes.”  
While they spoke Takeshi had cleared the teleportation circle and made the alteration to bring in a different box, with a different silk in.  
“This is the silk I would like to use for the obi.”  
“River silk? Just how rich are you?”  
River silk was famed for its beautiful flowing fall, and the clear quality of the fibers, if woven by a skilled artisan the fabric could be as clear as glass.  
“Takumi! Manners!”  
The store owner once again hissed at the silk master over the rather rude question.  
“Sufficiently.”

Take didn't really have to pay for the river silk though, one of the river lands tribes had made a deal with him for performing the Arashiri for the daughter of their leader.  
All the males of her tribe were too closely related and picking someone from another tribe could upset the delicate balance among their people so when the young female had shown interest in Takeshi when he joined Emelie to trade with them they had approached him with an offer.  
They would pay him generously in river-silk if he agreed to be her Guide, and should she become pregnant by him they would pay him a yearly allowance of the same silk which he had agreed to, and after making sure that she had no objection to becoming a mother he made sure to impregnate her.

After inspecting the silks Takumi quickly agreed to create a few samples from regular silk first to test the pattern, then they would work from there, unwilling to do trials on such fine silk.

By the time they were done ordering a new wardrobe for Knight and the kimono for the twins it was time for dinner and Takeshi quickly gave in to the twins request that they visit the backstreets along _Kokusai-dori_ and eat their way through the local specialties that were sold in the small stores and stalls.  
As usual they did draw quite a bit of attention as they walked down the street, not only because they were westerners, but the sheer size of both Takeshi and Knight turned heads, as did the huge black wolves that were the shadow beasts chosen forms.

 

 


	4. A Path of Darkness

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“And the Sasaki family?”  
“Branch family to the ryujin family Hayashi, current head is Hayashi Daiki. There is no current wielder of the Hayashi ryuken and it is currently resting within the ryujin's shrine.”  
“Good, that was the last of them.”  
Takeshi put the large scroll aside and moments later Angel projected a 3 dimensional family tree along with hundreds of kanji and kamon between him and Knight.  
Takeshi quickly selected the Kiryu kanji and kamon and placed them in the center of the tree before writing himself and Kasumi into it, then adding Emelie, Dan and Sheealia next to his own name and connecting them with a line and a kanji that indicated they were spouses.  
Between himself and Sheealia he added an entry for their children, but left it empty as he didn't know the result of the clutch.  
“How about you fill in the rest of my immediate family before we move on to the rest?”  
As Kage Knight needed to know the lineage of the Ryujin families, the _Honke_ , head family, and each of the branch-families, _Bunke,_ as well as how they tied into each other.  
Takeshi watched as Knight added Sarisha and each of their children with date of birth and what order they had been born, but again no names, only if the child was male or female, they would not have names until they came of age, which was still many years into the future.  
By the time Knight was done adding all of Takeshi's children the tree was already rather big as Takeshi had over 50 children that they knew of.  
“Angel, seal and hide the information about all my offspring within the demon realm and in Atlantis please.”  
“Of course.”  
Majority of the tree vanished and Takeshi watched as Knight connected the various kanji and kamon before placing them in the tree and filling in the notable members and their connections, Angel then filled in the less relevant persons.  
“Good, you are picking this up fast. I know how you hate reading, but I'm afraid this is necessary.”  
“I know, don't worry. I will make sure to know it all so that I can serve Kasumi properly.”  
“Takeshi, I have an incoming call from Mandrake, it's O'Reilly.”  
Angel interrupted the lesson before Takeshi had a chance to respond and he quickly instructed Knight to keep going with Angel's help.  
He was the only researcher from the cryptozoology department that Takeshi had kept, he wasn't all that good as a researcher, but when it came to management, presentation of projects and making investors open their wallets he was downright brilliant.  
That ability had given him a job as coordinator for the Hawaii branch of Mandrake while Takeshi was not there.

“Patch him through.”  
“One moment.”  
A holographic display swirled to life in front of Takeshi and after a moment the image of a rather unkempt young man appeared on the screen.  
O'Reilly usually looked like a cross between a mad scientist and a classic nerd, but he cleaned up nicely when he needed to, though he would never be considered good looking, instead he was rather plain, but was able to spellbind an audience with his words rather than his looks.  
“Ah, Mr Kiryu?”  
“Speaking, do you have good news for me?”  
“Indeed I do, all the upgrades for the Titan have been completed. Mrs Ford has just cleared it with NASA. We are ready to launch Project Thunderbolt.”  
“That is indeed good news. Excellent work. When is the launch?”  
“We are at T minus 18 days, 16 hours and 46 minutes, . But the NASA guys will be here day after tomorrow to pick up the primary array for Titan so you need to hurry here with the real crystals.”  
While he spoke a countdown timer was added to the holographic screen and Takeshi was sure the same countdown would be found on his watch and phone as well, Angel was always thorough in her work.  
“I will be there tomorrow with the array. Give everyone a pat on the back, you have done very well.”  
The call was quickly ended and Takeshi gave Angel instructions to adjust Knight's schedule before he headed out to get Dan so that they could go back to the island and get the crystal array that held the modified mainframe for Angel.

“Dan, come on. The Titan upgrades have been authorized for launch, we need to get the array to Mandrake tomorrow.”  
“Can we eat before we leave? Something smells really nice from the kitchen.”  
“Of course we can, the girls would be most cross if we didn't, especially Emelie since she has been helping make today's dinner.”  
“Wait, so I really am smelling _Kalops_?”  
“Indeed you are.”  
Kalops was a Swedish slow cooked beef stew with beef, onions and carrots with a rich flavor from bay leaf and allspice.  
“Don't get me wrong, I love the food we usually eat, but I have missed a few old classics.”  
“You do know you are allowed to suggest or request anything you want.”  
_“Stekt salt sill med löksås?”_  
“If that's what you want. The girls might not be fans of it, but I know for sure that Emelie, Logan, Matthews and I will enjoy it.”  
The fried, salted herring served with an onion bechamel sauce was one of those dishes that people tended to either love, or hate.  
“How about you see if Ylian feels like joining us once we get back to the island while we wait for dinner to be done?”  
“Really?”  
Dan's almost childish joy made Takeshi snort in amusement before bringing out the carefully crafted crystal that allowed them to communicate directly, it was carved in the shape of a beautiful _Imora_ flower, the seal of Ylian's house.  
The black and purple Imora looked a lot like a large spiral camellia and was crafted from a mix of mist stone and crystallized shadow, a fragment of Ylian's soul and power.  
“Here, you do it, you need the practice.”  
He gave the crystal to Dan who cradled it in his hands in an almost reverent manner before sitting down and focusing on trying to activate it.

It took him a few minutes to focus his aura in the way needed but once he did the crystal flared to life and a moment later Ylian's voice responded.  
The crystal counteracted some of the chronoshift effect by in a sense recording the message and then relaying the entire message at once, otherwise the few seconds it took Dan speak would be minutes for Ylian if they were in the Obsidian Halls, making the message nearly impossible to understand.  
But the conversation may still be a bit choppy with odd delays here and there.  
“Dan, what can I do for you tonight?”  
“We are heading back to the Island for a few days and well... Would you care to join us for a while?”  
While Dan spoke Takeshi started teasing him which earned him a hissed complaint.  
“Hey knock it off, yi can feel it you know.”  
“Of course I know, what better way to encourage yi to accept the invitation.”  
“Ugh, you are impossible...”  
It took several minutes before Ylian's response came thought which told them that Ylian probably was not in the Obsidian Halls, and something had happened on the other end.  
“Sorry to make you wait, I needed a word with the little rascals. They don't mind being left to their own devices exploring the Shamarai Estate for a while so I'll be there.”  
“Great, see you soon then.”  
The crystal remained active so they waited to see if Ylian had anything more to say.  
“Make sure to save some of that for me.”  
With the teasing demand the crystal dulled, indicating that Ylian had terminated the connection to let them know they had no more to say.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Just as the door to the car was closing there was a distraught caw and only Angels quantum reflexes allowed Hugin to crash into Dan instead of the armored door.  
“Ouch, you need to be a bit more careful, you are not some little tit you know.”  
Dan's scolding rewarded him with an apologetic caw and some gentle worrying of his ear.  
“So you decided to change your mind, did you?”  
Takeshi had a feeling Hugin would want to come with them despite his denial while they said goodbye and the teasing question was answered with a distinctly defiant caw.  
“Yes, yes. Of course you are allowed to change your mind, now are you going to stay in your raven form, or shift? You know Angel won't move until she knows you are secure.”  
Hugin quickly jumped into Takeshi lap and settled down with the familiar soft clucking sounds.  
“It's okay Angel, I have him.”  
As the car began moving Takeshi gently ran his hand over the shiny wings to calm Hugin down some more, the angels both hated traveling by car due to the limited space, their wings simply would not fit comfortably, and while they were able to shift them away they were intensely uncomfortable doing so.

“He doesn't just look like one, he even sounds like a big lazy cat.”  
Relaxing under Takeshi's touch Hugin had started making a sound that did sound very much like a large cat purring but the teasing quip still earned Dan a sharp nip from the powerful beak, but Hugin didn't try to stop him from scratching his head.  
“You know, sometimes I envy how you are able to let go so completely and just enjoy yourself while you are in your raven form. The way the two of you played in the snow in Hokkaido...”

When they landed in Hokkaido to look for the sparrow youkai it had been snowing for several days so the area had been covered in a thick layer of soft, pristine snow.  
As usual the angels had stayed in their raven forms while they traveled and had remained in that form as they exited the plane and instantly began playing in the snow, rolling around and even skidding down one of the slanted roofs much to the girls amusement.  
They had been more than happy to participate in a good old snowball fight, but with a bit of a twist as the ravens grabbed snowballs that the girls had made and commenced bombarding them from above.  
Takeshi had encouraged the playful battles as they helped hone their awareness of attacks from unexpected angles and the twin ravens played on their own team, randomly attacking everyone.

Hugin's somewhat embarrassed squawks made Takeshi smile and when Dan leaned in and gave the raven a quick peck on the beak Takeshi couldn't help chuckling at the way he tried to sound affronted but failed completely as the way he preened and puffed revealed how he was really feeling about the show of affection.

“Hugin, would you shift for me for a moment please?”  
Takeshi was going through the pre-launch checks for the Blackout when he heard Dan's request, and the somewhat confused chirps in response.  
“Please, just for a moment, I promise.”  
A small flicker of power told Takeshi that Hugin had agreed to do as Dan asked and he found himself curious about what his beta was up to.  
“Come here, let me kiss you.”  
Takeshi didn't need to look to know that Hugin was blushing pure obsidian at Dan's request, and the soft rustle of wings and scent of pheromones as well as the light tingle of arousal from both of them was quite telling, he was somewhat surprised though that Hugin had managed to make his form small enough to fit rather than hide his wings, that took a lot of control.  
It pleased him to know that not only did the pair find each-other desirable, but Hugin had submitted to Dan and allowed him to be dominant in the kiss, for Hugin to be able to submit to Dan would be important if he was to become a part of the pack.  
And the desire between them would be a good thing when they became co-mates, with many mates it would be impossible for Takeshi to be the sole source of intimacy for all of them, for them to be able to seek that with each other would help the stability of the back and bind them even closer together.  
“Thank you.”  
Dan's voice was barely a whisper and a moment later came the small flicker of power as Hugin returned to his raven form while Dan took a seat in the co-pilot seat.

“ _Take, I need to ask you something. Something rather private.”_  
It was only a few minutes into the flight when Dan reached out over the bond.  
_“Go ahead.”  
“Something happened just now when Hugin submitted, I think...”_  
There was a long silence but Takeshi just waited patiently for Dan to find his words.  
_“Mainano, that's Hugin's soul name, isn't it?”_  
Takeshi found that he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be at Dan's question.  
_“It is.”  
“I don't understand, why would he...?”  
“I'm not so sure he is aware he has. He gave me his soul name pretty early during our first stay but he wasn't aware that he had. I tried to wait until he gave it to me knowingly and willingly, but when his bond with Munin began breaking I had no choice.”  
“Can you you bind the memory, lock it away so I can't remember his name, only that he told me? I don't want to have that kind of power over him, not if he's not aware of giving it to me.”  
“I can if that's what you want.”  
“Please...”  
_Being the dominant mate allowed Takeshi to use the bond to manipulate some aspects of Dan's mind, Dan would be aware though, and able to resist if he wanted to.  
Reaching out over the bond Takeshi gently wrapped his aura around Dan and began to carefully build the mental bindings that would seal his memory.  
Dan's total trust and willingness to allow Takeshi to manipulate his memories pulled at his instincts, demanding that he rewarded the trust, the submission some way and the beast didn't settle down until Takeshi silently promised he would.  
_“There. Are you feeling okay, no strange sensations, or anything that feels wrong?”  
“No, it's okay. I think it's because I still remember the rest, just not the name.”_  
Dan gently brushed his lips along Takeshi's jawline in gratitude.  
Then he suddenly froze and began to trail kisses along the jaw, voicing a low apologetic whine that made Takeshi huff in frustration.  
It would seem the deepened contact over the bond had made him unable to hide his darker emotions from Dan.  
_“Ssh, it's nothing you did love, I promise.”_  
A moment later Hugin landed on his shoulder and began to worry his ear with a questioning caw, no doubt alerted by the sudden shift in Dan's demeanor.  
“Please relax you two, I'm not upset with you in any way.”  
“Then what's wrong?”  
Takeshi sighed deeply, he knew he would have to talk to them about it, but he really didn't want to.  
“Can we talk about it after we get back home and Ylian gets there?”  
After a moment of heavy silence the whispered _Please..._ seemed unnaturally loud and the silence that followed was deafening.  
But after a moment Hugin shifted again despite the discomfort he felt and together with Dan he set out to make sure that Takeshi was thoroughly distracted.

“Take, close your eyes. Promise not to look.”  
Dan placed his hands gently over Takeshi's eyes and didn't remove them until he got his promise.  
“Angel, could you do something about his hearing, something calm, maybe some of that meditation music he likes?”  
“Of course.”  
_“Take, we are going to neutralize those insane senses of yours, please, just allow it.”_  
A moment later his sense of smell was slightly overwhelmed by a warm scent of chocolate, spice and musk that he recognized as the enchanted perfume-wood ornament that Dan had bought as the scent reminded him of Christmas as a child.  
The scent was usually suppressed, barely a hint, but now Dan had activated the enchantments to make the scent stronger, strong enough for Takeshi not to be able to accurately pinpoint scents around him.  
A slight sneeze caused amusement to spark through the intertwined auras and Dan promised he would reduce the potency once Takeshi's senses were properly confused.  
With both Dan and Hugin extending their auras slightly and wrapping them around Takeshi he found himself cut off from his senses, leaving only touch, and taste, but soon taste was taken away as well as he was offered one of the hard ginger & herb sweets that Dan always carried in the winter.  
Though no longer susceptible to colds it was a habit that Dan found hard to break, and when called out on it he figured that it didn't hurt to carry them, they tasted nice and he could always offer one to someone cute as an opening to conversation.

Deprived of all other senses Takeshi couldn't help the sharp gasp when he felt hands slowly removing his clothes, unable to tell who was touching him until he felt the familiar brush of feathers against his naked arms, sending a shiver down his spine.  
The touch vanished for a moment, pulling a rather displeased, needy, sound from him, and a pleased moan when the touch returned moments later.  
But after a moment he froze slightly, something was different about the touch, it was the same soft feather touch, but it carried a hint of Dan's power as well, and then suddenly more feathers joined, touching too many places to be just Hugin's wings.  
It soon became obvious that Hugin had removed a few of his feathers and allowed Dan to charge them with power, then they both used the feathers to tease, Takeshi was quite sure that Dan was even using his tail to hold a feather, a nice display of control.  
“Clever little... I **will** get you for this...”  
Their amusement at his not so empty, but far from intimidating, threats, was quite easy to pick up on.  
Soon he found himself relaxing, focusing on calming his breathing and enjoying their teasing touch, while trying not to enjoy it **too** much, after all he had his pride and couldn't let the little rascals bring him to his end too easily.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

By the time Angel landed the Blackout at their island Takeshi was calm and in control of himself once again and they took a moment to visit Arc and her pups.  
All five had been delivered strong and healthy and they were growing slightly faster than normal for their species, an effect of their mixed heritage.  
They also had Dan's claws and eyes along with patterns of scales over their bodies, but the most prominent trait from their father was the power of the electric jolts they could deliver, even as babies they packed a punch that surpassed their mother's several times over.  
“Dan!”  
Arc leapt out of the water and knocked Dan down from the floating walkway into the lagoon, making it quite obvious that she had missed him.  
The two had developed a deep friendship but despite a mutual attraction they had both agreed that a sexual relationship didn't suit them, though, Dan had promised that if she wanted to have more children he would try to help her, at least while they knew he was still able to become a father.

“Hugin, stop teasing my little babies!”  
Arc scolded Hugin lightly as he sat on the edge of the walkway and dragged the tips of his wings along the surface of the water, just enough to cause ripples that attracted the playful pups to investigate.  
When he lifted his wings the male pup was clinging to one of them with a quite fierce grip, but he quickly let go as his ability to breathe outside the water was not yet well developed which made it quite uncomfortable.  
“Now now Arc, it's good practice for them. It's good for them to be curious about what is above the surface. You know he won't hurt them.”  
Dan tried to soothe her rather protective instincts while giving Hugin an apologetic smile.  
“Mothers will always be mothers.”  
Hugin shrugged before carefully sliding into the water to join the others to watch as Takeshi tried to give a checkup to a litter of pups who were more interested in playing hide and seek.  
“Come here little one, let me have a look at you.”  
Takeshi beckoned for one of them to come closer so he could examine it all while holding out a piece of raw gong as a bribe, or bait, whichever you preferred.  
“That's a good girl. Now show me how strong you are.”  
Offering the piece of meat he started a slight tug-o-war to test her strength and was given a sample of her power as well as she gave him a really good jolt to make him let go.  
_“Itte te te!”  
_“Guess it's true what they say, if you want to know what someones native language is, kick them in the shin. Or electrocute them...”  
Dan's teasing dig at Takeshi's hissed _Ouch_ in Japanese earned him a flash of fangs that promised some form of retribution down the road.  
The cheeky little pup however was enjoying the spoils of war with a wide smile.  
“I believe we have a powerful little huntress here. How about the rest of you, are you as strong as your cheeky little sister?”  
It retrospect it might not have been such a stellar idea to challenge them, not that Takeshi would ever admit that to anyone but himself, their electric discharges packed a serious wallop and he found himself suffering some rather annoying twitches as his nervous system healed from the damage they had caused.

Takeshi also took a moment to swim down into the hidden cave where the leviathan eggs were stored, one of them had been taken out of stasis and was slowly maturing, and though it did respond to him when he brushed his aura against it, it would take years for it to hatch.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi had buried his face in Dan's hair, it was all he could do to try to stay calm as the mist began to swell, signaling the activation of the portal.  
He had no doubt that Ylian would see right through him and demand to know what was going on, in a way it would be a relief to talk about it, but he still dreaded what the reactions would be.  
As suspected Ylian froze the moment they stepped through the mist and brushed their aura against him in greeting.  
“Take, what's wrong?”  
“Nothing...”  
He tried to brush it off, to hide his inner turmoil, but Ylian was having none of it.  
“Take...!”  
The tone was demanding and triggered a dominance response with bared fangs and a hissing growl.  
“No! Don't you bare your fangs at me like that. Answer me! What is wrong, what has you in such pain?”  
Dan startled slightly when Takeshi suddenly went limp against his back, leaning on him rather heavily and burrowing his face in his neck.  
Moments later they could smell the faint saltiness of tears and before long a distraught caw was heard outside the small cave and Hugin came flying in, giving Ylian a face full of claws and beak.  
It took a few moments before Dan managed to calm him down and explain that Ylian was no the true cause of Takeshi's uncharacteristic behavior, and the sudden pain they both felt over the bond.  
“Worry not Hugin. You went against **me** without hesitation in defense of your simoro and alpha, such courage does you great honor.”  
Ylian gently tried to soothe the distraught angel who now on top of worrying about Takeshi also was concerned about having attacked a noble, an Arai and lesser Avatar, both punishable by death.  
At the same time Dan tried to calm Takeshi down, but there was no reaction so he gently places his hand over Takeshi's and entwined their fingers before gently pulling the encircling arms tighter around himself.  
It took a few minutes before Takeshi finally responded and tightened his arms almost painfully around Dan, pulling him close and gently nibbling on the mating mark.

“Take, amo, you need to talk to us. Your mate and simoro are growing concerned, and so am I.”  
They had gathered in the inner garden, but Takeshi was not being forthcoming, but after another long silence Takeshi cleared his throat with a slight sniffle.  
“It's this war, the plans to take advantage of it. With the preparations for the Titan upgrades done it suddenly became all too real.”  
“And those plans are what?”  
When Takeshi didn't answer Hugin spoke up instead.  
“This world is at high risk of war and if it does break out the intention is to use the confusion to attack key installation for the harvesting and storage of crude oil to force the world to break its reliance on a fuel that is poisoning the realm. While at the same time give them opportunity to use a new, safe, energy-source as leverage against those in power.”  
Ylian nodded their understanding, but Dan only noticed the slow shake of Takeshi's head.  
“It's not going to be enough, is it?”  
“No, nowhere close.”  
“And the real scope of the plan is?”  
Again there was a long silence and Takeshi didn't answer until Ylian pushed at him rather rudely.  
“If we only take out the crude oil harvesting and storage they will recover the production within months, with no effect but a spike in prices. To ensure that the world's governments are desperate enough to not only accept the new reactors, but our terms as well we need to completely cripple the global power generation capacity.”  
“How many?”  
Dan was slowly realizing the implications of what Takeshi was saying.  
“Over 5000 primary targets, 728 of them nuclear power plants, and over 80.000 secondary targets.”  
“So, it's not doable then. I'm sorry...”  
“No, it's very doable with the upgraded version of the Thunderbolt. But the fallout... Millions will die.”  
“But wouldn't radioactive fallout to that magnitude defeat the purpose of operation Blackout?”  
“Ah, not radioactive fallout, the fallout of implementing the plan.”  
Takeshi quickly explained that with the upgraded version of the Thunderbolt weapon Angel would be able to generate localized plasma-fields, and agitate anything within to a pure plasma state that the Titan satellite could absorb and store.  
There would be no pollution, no radioactive contamination.  
“But a global blackout will cause mass panic, and even with our best efforts it will take weeks to get power back in major metropolitan areas, and months in rural areas. Even the reserves of the hospitals won't last that long without needing to refill diesel-fuel for the generators. Millions, tens of millions, will die in the chaos and resource shortage that will follow.”  
Dan just sat in silence, staring at Takeshi as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just been told, a silence that further fueled Takeshi's agitation.

“And if you don't do this, how long before this realm is forced to purge itself from the life that harms it? And how many would die then?”  
Ylian's question held a sharp edge, demanding that Takeshi answer.  
“Within 20 years, total annihilation of the human species and probably the loss of quite a large part of the animal and plant-life as well. A total reset.”  
“So 10 million, or even 100 million, compared to 10 **billion**?”  
**“I know dammit! You think that makes it any easier to give the order that will kill all those people?”  
**Takeshi's raised voice startled both Dan and Hugin, but Ylian seemed unfazed by the frustrated yelling, and partial shift, as Takeshi lost the last shred of his famous control.  
“No, it will be the hardest thing you have ever done, and hopefully the hardest you will ever have to.”  
Ylian slowly moved closer and placed their hands on Takeshi's trembling arms.  
“You are a killer, a predator, there is no denying that.”  
The words were met by a furious growl but it quickly stilled as Ylian leaned in and trailed kisses along Takeshi's jawline.  
“But you are the wise hunter who only kills what he needs, when he needs it. You don't kill solely for the thrill, or take pleasure in the kill itself.”  
“Why does it have to be me...”  
Takeshi whispered as he slumped against Ylian, all his previous anger and frustration leaving him drained.  
“Because it pains you. Your caring heart, that gentle soul of yours will ensure that you will seek the best way for everyone. You won't give up on the humans any more than you will give up the realm.”  
With the energy of anger and frustration drained from him Takeshi quickly fell under the influence of his pain again and when the tears returned he found himself almost smothered by the others, and at the edge of his awareness he could feel Emelie gently withdrawing.  
In his agitated state he hadn't noticed her presence over their bond, but now she seemed satisfied that he was cared for so she pulled back to allow him his privacy again.

Under the hands of the three Takeshi quickly forgot all worries, at least for a moment, all there was was them, their touch, his desire and love for all of them.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“No, I'm staying and that's final. I will send a message to our spawns, they will alert us when it's time for their metamorphosis, but until then they will be fine at the Shamarai Estate, or my own residence. Lucifer will welcome them at the Obsidian Palace as well.”  
Takeshi's question at breakfast whether Ylian would return right away, or if they would like to wait at the island while Takeshi and the others delivered the equipment to Mandrake and then stay another night or two had triggered a rather heated debate.  
“Your mates clearly need some training in getting past those walls of yours. I will not allow the one who may one day become my simiro, my mate and alpha, to hurt himself like this.”  
As frustrating as it was Takeshi also found it oddly refreshing to pit himself against someone who didn't back down and didn't hesitate to give him a good smack over the head both literally and figuratively.  
And it seemed Ylian was aware of that as they sported their infuriatingly knowing smile as Takeshi backed down and agreed that they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted to  
“But will you be okay outside the shielded island?”  
Ylian huffed in amusement and mock offense at Dan's concerned question.  
“Of course I will. And don't worry about the mortals of this realm, I am quite capable of hiding my true nature and keeping my power reined in, I **am** an Avatar after all.”  
“Sorry...”  
“Ami, don't. Never apologize for caring.”  
“I'm...”  
“Ah, ah, ah.”  
Ylian interrupted and raised their finger in warning when Dan was about to apologize again and when Dan's instincts made him flare his wings and hiss at them they smiled and nodded.  
“That's better little beta.”  
The teasing words caused a small discharge of power that had Ylian somewhat wide-eyed and they could all sense the spike of arousal.  
“Oh, that was something new...”  
Ylian's smile made it quite clear that they didn't expect to have such a reaction, and that they most definitely did not mind.  
“Okay, as much as I approve of exploring such matters, we don't have the time right now, we need to head out. Ylian, will you wait here or do you want to join us?”  
Takeshi quickly interrupted the pair before things got any further, he would encourage them to explore it once they returned from Mandrake.  
“I will be joining you, of course.”  
While they spoke Ylian shifted their appearance slightly to appear fully human, and fully male.  
“Or would you prefer me to appear female?”  
“I would prefer you to appear whichever way **you** prefer, the ones who work at the Hawaii branch of Mandrake all know about non-humans.  
Ylian bowed their head slightly in acceptance and returned to their usual form, then with a teasing smile changed their clothes into a hooded hunter's robe which made Takeshi groan.  
For some reason, maybe because that was how he first saw them, he found the sight of Ylian in those robes, especially with the hooded cloak added, to be very arousing and Ylian didn't hesitate to take advantage of that fact.  
“Tease...”  
Takeshi pulled the hood down and gave Ylian's ear a light nip as he whispered the single word.

When it was time to leave they found themselves slightly delayed as Ylian inspected the Blackout with avid curiosity.  
”A most interesting contraption. But, I sense life from it? A presence...”  
The confusion was obvious as they had explained about the aircraft during breakfast as Ylian had not been in the human realm for several hundred years.  
“You are probably sensing Angel. Angel, how about you introduce yourself to Ylian here?”  
“Of course Take-san. Welcome on-board Ylian-Ieri, I am Angel and I will be your pilot today.”  
The very _Airline_ style greeting made both Takeshi and Dan snicker, while Hugin looked somewhat confused, not understanding what was so funny.  
When they landed outside the Mandrake facility Angel had barely finished explaining to Ylian what she was, it was a short flight after all.

“Ah, Mr Kiryu, Mr Lindgren, Mr Shamarai. And Mr, eh, Ms, eh... I'm terribly sorry, but I can't seem to tell if you are male or female...”  
O'Reilly greeted them at the landing pad but was quite confused by Ylian, but as usual Ylian wasn't bothered.  
“That is because I'm not, you may address me as Imora-Ieri, Ylian-Ieri or just Yin Ylian.”  
Takeshi quickly explained to O'Reilly that 'Yin' was the genderless equivalent for Mr & Ms in Urui, Ieri didn't need any explanation as he had come in contact with the Urui title before.  
“Would you be offended if I address you as Yin Imora, or simply Ieri? I fear it may take a while to get used to new titles and forms of address and I am quite accustomed to using a person's last name.”  
“No, that works quite well for me.”  
“Thank you Ieri.”  
Such an address would have been considered quite rude in the demon realm given Ylian's status as an Arai Lilim and Avatar, but they had never been much for formalities unless needed.

“Angel, _Blindfold_ protocols please.”  
The Blindfold protocol was a privacy barrier similar to the one on the island and the boats that had been installed at the Mandrake facility to prevent anyone outside from seeing when something unusual was going on inside.  
“They are already active and we are clear.”  
“Good. Hugin, would you bring the crate from the Blackout into the cargo bay.”  
“Of course.”  
Once Angel had brought the crate down the cargo ramp Hugin simply altered his size and easily picked up the large crate and carried it inside while O'Reilly watched him in awe.  
“It doesn't matter how many times I see this, it never ceases to amaze me.”  
Once Hugin had set the crate down O'Reilly turned his attention to Ylian.  
“Yin Imora, if you don't mind me asking, what are you? You're clearly not human.”  
“I am a shadeling, one of several species of greater shadow demons. I am however stronger than most as I am also an Arai Lilim.”  
“Ah so you are Ms Emelie's...”  
There was a somewhat embarrassed pause before he continued.  
“Father's sibling? Half sibling?”  
Ylian gave Takeshi a quick look, unsure about how much information that was okay to give the curious man and Takeshi quickly nodded that it was okay.  
“Indeed. I am Em's susai. In Urui the proper word would be Shomi. The demon who sired her is my brother, but he favored his mother's succubus nature and took very little from our father.”  
“She rarely speaks of her father.”  
“That is because my fool of a brother has failed to prove himself worthy of being her father. To her he is merely the demon who bedded her mother and sired her before abandoning them to their fate.”  
“I'm sorry...”  
O'Reilly was obvious somewhat uncomfortable with the turn of the discussion and quickly steered it back to safer grounds, asking all kinds of questions about just what a shadeling was.  
The startled yelp when Ylian simply slid through O'Reilly had the others laughing as they walked toward the genetics lab where professor Carolyn Miller was hiding away as usual.

“Professor Miller, I see you are running your staff ragged as always.”  
Prof Miller peeked up from behind one of the computer-screens with half a sandwich hanging limply in the corner of her mouth and her eyes widened as she quickly looked at the clock on the wall before dropping the sandwich.  
“Mr Kiryu, good, you made it in time. Where is the array?”  
As usual she went straight to business, but then she froze as she noticed Ylian.  
Though her health had improved quite a bit, mostly due to a very diligent new assistant, and Angel's constant monitoring she was still just as awkward when it came to dealing with people and the appearance of a stranger in her lab had her unsettled.  
“This is Ylian Imora, yi is a _very_ good friend of mine.”  
“Ylian, Professor Carolyn Miller, our resident genetics genius.”  
“Yi?”  
Ylian's glance at Dan and slight smile told Takeshi that Dan had explained the professors personality quirks to Ylian.  
“Yes, yi is a shadeling, they are a non-binary species with only one sex, and Yi is the proper way to address a genderless person in Urui.”  
“Interesting, do you reproduce through some sort of mitosis? “  
She instantly dismissed Takeshi in favor of opening up on Ylian with a barrage of questions about shadeling physiology, reproduction and genetics to which Ylian looked rather confused.  
“Easy there Carolyn, Ylian doesn't speak scientist. One question at a time and give yi some time to grasp what you are asking for.”  
She just glared at Takeshi, but she did start over, at a slower pace.  
“If you don't have sexes how do you reproduce, mitosis, or are you hermaphrodites?”  
“Mitosis?”  
The look of utter confusion on Ylian's face made Dan snicker at them while Takeshi quickly explained in Urui what mitosis was.  
“Ah, biological reproduction through division. No, we don't reproduce the way corporeal beings do.”  
While they walked back up to the storage area Ylian explained about their species incorporeal nature and about how they reproduced through pure energy.  
“So do you have any children?”  
“I do, four amazing little spawns who are just about to go through their final metamorphosis into true shadelings.”  
“If you don't mind me asking, how many were there in the spawning?”  
“I was fortunate to have an exceptionally strong para who was a perfect match to me so we only had the four, I have never heard of anyone having so few though.”  
“So you were the pana, that's like the mother for us, right?”  
“Yes, pana is the one to carry, and the para is the one who gives. But a pana can carry without a para, but the spawns will be much weaker.”  
“So was the para another shadeling, or some other species?”  
By then Dan and Hugin couldn't hold it in anymore, both burst into laughter.  
“The para for Ylian's lite hell-spawns is our very own Takeshi here.”  
Dan's teasing reveal triggered a whole new line of questions about cross species reproduction that ended with them inviting Carolyn to lunch.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“You are worried again.”  
Ylian brushed the back of their fingers along Takeshi's face before gently turning his head so that they could look into his eyes, searching for the cause.  
“I am..”  
“You know I won't settle for that as an answer.”  
In response Takeshi muttered about pushy betas, but he did set the tablet aside, a good sign that he intended to answer properly.  
“I'm concerned that Logan will feel like he is being replaced, like I have cast him aside to make room for you.”  
“I see.”  
With a sigh Ylian made themselves comfortable in Takeshi's lap and leaned in to rest their head on his shoulder.  
“While I am sorry to have caused you to worry with my rather selfish decision to stay, I do believe you are worrying for naught. Logan is no fool, he knows you are asking him to become Kage because you truly believe it will benefit him, that he will be more comfortable at the edge of your pack.”  
There was a long silence and Takeshi noticed a curiosity of sorts in Ylian's eyes as they kept searching his.  
“But you are hoping that Logan and Kasumi-Iera will form their own pack, aren't you? A pack that will maintain a close relation to your own, independent, but yet subservient to pack Kiryu.”  
“I am. Kasumi was wilting away here, she needs the life of the city, she was never meant for a life in isolation. The girls need it as well. Once this is over I'm intending to move away from this island.”  
“But then, all of these Islands will be yours, won't they?”  
“Hopefully.”

Takeshi told Ylian about his plans, about how he intended to offer the generator technology to the world, but not without demanding payment.  
A payment in the form of Hawaii and a large section of water around it becoming a sovereign nation under the government of a council that he would create, a demand that would be placed against the entire world, not just the USA.  
With the powers of a sovereign nation at his disposal he would no longer need to worry about things like identities for the now eternal girls as the nation and its governing body would have the power to issue all the identification needed.  
A barrier would be placed over the entire area that would protect, and purify the environment within, making it suitable for the more sensitive non-human species and also protect and revitalize several endangered species.  
Immigration would be strictly regulated and anyone seeking residency would be vetted by both Angel and himself, personally in a face to face meeting.  
He also intended to demand that a substantial section of ocean around Hawaii be placed under its control as well, roughly 800 km out from the coastline, that would allow for the creation of a filtered habitat capable of housing Atlantis and her population.  
He expected the world governments to be less than cooperative, but in the end they wouldn't have much of a choice if they wished to maintain a modern lifestyle.

“I know this might be selfish, but I intend to place another burden on your shoulders.”  
Ylian kneeled down and placed their hands in Takeshi's lap.  
“Takeshi of pack Kiryu, will you accept this solitary beta and their spawns as yours. Claim them for your pack?”  
The words were spoken in Urui, and were highly formal.  
“Yes, I will.”  
Rather than baring their neck for the claiming Ylian spoke up again, still using the very formal Urui.  
“Shamari-Yemo will you take House Imora into your own, all that it is and all that it could ever be?”  
“No, I will not.”  
Ylian's eyes widened in surprise and there was a hint of worry running through their aura but before they had a chance to say anything Takeshi continued.  
“I will not take your House from you, you will be Ylian of Pack Kiryu, Yemi of House Imora. And the day I take you as mate you will still be Imora-Yemo but of house Shamarai Imora.”  
At first Ylian looked rather shocked, but then they broke into a smile and shook their head.  
“I should have known, never one to do things the normal way...”  
Normally the alpha would demand that the new beta surrender all that they were to their control when accepting them, especially when it was a beta without a pack to fight for them and it was one of the reasons why Ylian had struggled so hard to appear to be an alpha.  
But now they had finally found an alpha they thought to be worthy and had been ready to lose their House and surrender their name in order to be taken into Takeshi's pack.  
With a wide smile Ylian bared their left shoulder for the pack mark, but Takeshi gently straightened their head and tilted it back instead, giving access to the center column of their throat.  
“You already carry such a beautiful mark, I have no desire to ruin it.”  
Biting down over the same central spot he had when he first placed the mark, Takeshi allowed more energy to seep into the mark and when he withdrew his fangs he quickly used a claw to slice into the skin at the base of the throat and slide one of his scales under the skin.  
As with all of his pack the scale quickly settled and the mark changed, no longer just appearing like scales, but growing actual scales.

Takeshi gently pulled Ylian to their feet before kneeling down himself and holding out a sheathed tanto that had been crafted from blood crystal.  
“Imora-Yemi, will you allow me the honor of courting you?”  
“But... The others?”  
Takeshi had already spoken with the others about the possibility of him courting Ylian and they had all agreed that they had no objections to the shadeling being added to the courtship.  
“They have no objections to extending their joint courting, so unless you object...”  
Takeshi's voice trailed off slightly, he was well aware that it could be considered an insult to offer to add someone of Ylian's status to a pre-existing courtship.  
“No, I have no objections.”  
Ylian smiled and took the offered tanto before leaning in and following Takeshi's lead, adding to the mark that Takeshi already carried.  
When Ylian bared their throat again Takeshi just gently closed his hand around it, allowing his claws to prick the skin and slightly alter the energy he had just placed in the mark, energy that had not yet settled fully.  
_“Ami noshiri, simori.”_  
Takeshi's whispered words made Ylian's aura flare slightly in response, recognition and acceptance.  
_“Amo nishoro, simiro.”  
_ Ylian echoed his words back at him, and he could feel his own aura react much in the same way, somehow it felt different than his other courtings, perhaps because they had their spawns together, but he found he liked the feeling.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

When Takeshi and Ylian joined Dan and Hugin in the garden for the evening meal Dan instantly approached Ylian and brushed his aura against them, testing them with a slight edge of challenge.  
Takeshi wasn't concerned though, Ylian was old and had excellent control over their power, and as he knew they would Ylian submitted and accepted Dan as the dominant beta, but they did tense up when Dan leaned in to add a bit of his energy to the pack-mark which made Dan pause in confusion.  
“Dan, be mindful of my mark please. It would be a shame to mar such a beautiful claim.”  
Since Ylian didn't say anything Takeshi did, making it seem like it was his request, not Ylian's desire.  
“Of course.”  
Much like how Takeshi had done it Dan gently tilted Ylian's head back before biting down at the base of the throat and allowing a small spark of power to seep into the wound and settle into the mark.  
Once he let go Takeshi approached and examined the effect, it had left his own mark undamaged, but there was the occasional flicker of energy along the edges of the mark, accenting it.  
“You did well, a beautiful addition to a beautiful mark.”  
He rewarded Dan with a teasing kiss and they both watched Hugin approach somewhat hesitant.  
Hugin's natural instinct to submit to a Lilim warred with his own dominant beta nature along with his seniority as a member of House Shamarai.  
This time Ylian didn't submit though, merely restrained their power to math Hugin's, placing themselves at equal footing and Hugin accepted it with a nod, offering Ylian one of his feathers as a token of acceptance.  
It was one of the large primary flight-feathers that carried the shamarai mark at the end and Ylian quickly used their power to create a fitting and a simple cord for it so they could wear it around their neck but before they could attach the cord Takeshi handed them a simple chain made from his braided hair.

“Thank you, all of you.”  
“Ylian, you seem surprised, and confused...”  
Dan var very confused about Ylian's reaction to their acceptance, as if they had expected them to fight it.  
“I am, though I guess I really shouldn't be.”  
“But why? I don't understand... You thought we wouldn't welcome you?”  
There was a slightly hurt tone in Dan's voice and Ylian quickly motioned for him to come sit with them.  
“It is usually not this simple for an old, solitary beta to join a pack, especially a pack consisting of younger, and no offense, weaker members. A normal beta would have seen me as a threat and refused to accept me.”  
They continued to explain how Houses usually didn't merge the way Takeshi had done, normally his House Imora would have been completely absorbed by Takeshi's House Shamarai.  
Much to Takeshi's annoyance Ylian also talked to Dan about how to see through the mental walls that he put up to shield his pack and mates from his negative emotions, but deep within he knew that it was necessary.  
He had stared into the abyss far too often lately, and he was starting to feel drawn to the darkness and he had questioned his path many times.  
“Ylian, if there is anything you need from the demon realm that can't be brought by teleportation circles we should go get it now. We will be returning to the Kiryu estate tomorrow evening.”  
“No, nothing that can't wait. We should however give our spawns a quick visit to inform them of the merger of houses, and their new bond to pack Kiryu.”  
The spawns would not be marked as pack until after their metamorphosis and presentation to Lilith, for now they were just under the protection of the pack and Takeshi intended to allow them to choose if they wished to become full pack-members or not.  
“We have a plan then. Angel, would you get Em on the line please?”  
“Right away.”  
Since crossing into the demon realm would disrupt the bonds he needed to talk to Emelie and the pack before leaving.

“ _Para.”  
“Alpha.”  
“Yemo.”  
“Shamarai-Iero.”_  
The spawns all greeted Takeshi in a formal manner with a rather deep bow and submissive auras but once he had accepted their submission and returned the greeting they all pounced at him and the mock fight quickly involved the others as well.  
Takeshi was somewhat shocked at how much they had matured since last time he had seen them, during their previous visit to the Shamarai estate before going to Japan the spawns had still felt like children, no older than 7 or 8, now they were clearly teens on the verge of adulthood.  
“I take it you have no objections to me courting your pana, and taking you all into my pack and my house?”  
“None at all.”  
“I'd say it's about time for our pana to stop waiting and act to get what yi wants.”  
The four siblings quickly agreed and told Takeshi in no uncertain terms that they didn't care that he was their alpha, yemo and para, he better do right by their pana or they would make him regret it.  
“I intend to.”

“Now, I want you to make sure you study English and Japanese, both spoken and written as well as work on your aura control. You will need it if you are to come visit in the human realm.”  
“We will.“  
“And don't forget to contact us as early as you possibly can when it's time for your metamorphosis. Due to the chronoshift it will take us time to get here.”  
“Are you sure you're not the pana here?”  
The teasing quip about Takeshi's fuzzing made him bare his fangs at the spawns, but he quickly broke into a smile and said his goodbyes, for the third time.  
If anyone accused him of being a mother hen he would of course deny it, though he didn't object when Ylian brushed up against his side and trailed kisses along his jawline while radiating a content gratitude.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_A Path of Darkness_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

By the time Angel set the Blackout down at the airport in Naha Ylian was acting rather nervous again, concerned about how they would be received by Emelie, despite the others repeatedly assuring that she would welcome them with open arms.  
“She is Lilim, her instinct might very well rebel against this.”  
“Ylian, stop fretting!”  
Takeshi's growl instantly silenced all of them and their auras turned apologetic.  
“I have spoken about this with Em several times and she has no objections to me taking you into my house or into the pack. And she is actually looking forward to having you for a co-mate.”  
After a quick check to confirm that all the systems looked okay Takeshi turned back to Ylian.  
“You know, the one I would be concerned about is Julia. She seems to have taken a fancy to you.”  
“So I noticed last time, but she has been badly damaged, hasn't see?”  
“She has. They all suffered at the hands of the dokar Roberts. But Julia seems to have suffered the worst psychological trauma from it.”  
“I understand if you do not wish to speak of it, but could you tell me what happened to them?”  
“I... I can't, not the way I am right now. Angel, would you give Ylian a rundown of what the girls went through please.”  
“Of course, I will transfer the information to a secure tablet.”

Julia's mother had tried to protect her when a group of drug-runners connected to Roberts came to their home to take Julia as payment for money her father owed, as a result Julia had watched them beat, rape and torture her mother before savagely killing her.  
She had also been held by Roberts quite a bit longer than the others which had left her severely scarred, both physically and mentally.

It didn't take Ylian long to read through the files that Angel had transferred, and when they were done they set the tab aside and curled up against Takeshi's side, horrified by what the girls had been through.  
“I hope he died painfully...”  
“Unfortunately not, but if it's any consolation he died in fear as the utterly pathetic creature he truly was. Em used her familiar to kill him, she demanded I give her his life for what he had intended to do to Maria, but she decided he was not worth sullying her hands for.”  
Takeshi couldn't help feeling somewhat relieved when Ylian didn't say anything else, instead they began distracting him with light kisses along his jaw, an apology for bringing up bad memories.  
When Takeshi turned into the kiss it was soft and sweet, somehow Ylian seemed to know just what he needed, a balm for the soul.  
Takeshi had no idea how much time had passed when a soft groan brought his attention away from Ylian for a moment and focused it on Dan who was watching them with hooded eyes that were dark with desire.  
“Come here you two.”  
Takeshi moved slightly to make room for Dan at his side and Hugin quickly jumped over to his shoulder and was greeted with a quick kiss on the beak and a promise from Takeshi that he would receive some extra attention when they got back to the estate.

Far too soon for their taste Angel announced that they had arrived at the Kiryu estate and that the girls were waiting to greet them, no doubt eager to welcome Ylian to the group.  
“Susai, welcome to pack Kiryu.”  
Emelie was the first to greet them, and with a determined sharpness in her aura she demanded that Ylian submit to her as alpha, and though there was a brief struggle Ylian did submit to her, but it was obvious that it took quite a bit of effort and control to do so.  
Emelie was strong, but Ylian was stronger, and more experienced so their instincts rebelled against submitting to her.  
“Alpha...?”  
Emelie didn't immediately accept Ylian's submission, instead she waited a while to see if they could maintain it before reaching out and gently tapping their shoulder with a clawed wing.  
Ylian remained kneeling though and waited for her to add her own mark.  
“Em, please, don't make a mark of your own, add your power to my mark instead.”  
Takeshi's request was somewhat unorthodox, and she was within her right to refuse, but she did as he asked and placed the tip of her tail at the jugular notch and pressed slightly, forcing the tip in under the scale just far enough to break the skin and allow her power to seep in.  
“Alpha, you are a pride to your pack, and your blood.”  
Ylian spoke with certainty and pride before rising and facing Amanda.

Takeshi was a bit curious about how Amanda would handle the powerful shadeling, she needed to make Ylian submit and while Takeshi knew they could force themselves to he also knew they wouldn't submit if they though Amanda was too weak to be the dominant female beta, a position they could claim for themselves.  
Amanda seemed a bit hesitant as well, but after a moment she straightened her back and with a few whispered words she used dragon-magic to call her ocean kimono, and stepping up in front of Ylian she began to sing.  
Her song was a demonstration of her strength and willpower, and affecting only Ylian it was a demonstration of control as well and before long Ylian kneeled before her, aura submissive and almost begging for her attention, her favor.  
They could of course resist her allure if they truly wanted to, but given the situation Ylian allowed themselves to be enthralled by her voice and the power it carried.  
“Amazing...”  
Hooking a clawed finger under Ylian's chin Amanda pulled them to their feet before removing one of the crystal flowers from the Key to Atlantis and placing it against Ylian's forehead.

After their return from Atlantis the aquamarine crown had merged completely with Amanda, making her the _Key to Atlantis_ and Takeshi had no doubt that was the Fates intention all along, to create an ambassador between Atlantis and the human realm.

When Jenna stepped forward Ylian didn't submit, they merely greeted her calmly, without challenge, and they accepted each other as equals and the same happened with Alice before Ylian turned to the twins and allowed a slight dominant edge to come into their aura.  
The twins accepted and submitted to Ylian as an elder and as Ylian gave them each a quick kiss on the forehead their auras explored each-others and left a slight trace of power behind.  
But when it was Knight's turn Ylian's aura flared in challenge and it became quite obvious they had no intention of submitting to him, or even accepting him as an equal, despite being an alpha, Knight was still the omega of the pack.  
Takeshi quickly ushered the girls back as it became obvious that there would be a fight to determine dominance between the two, though he had no doubt Ylian would win, and he had a feeling Knight was well aware of that.  
But after submitting to Dan, Knight was still struggling with the fallout, which made him even more determined not to submit, if he was able to make Ylian submit they would become the new omega, and Knight's own position would be elevated to where he at least was equal with Jenna and Alice.  
“Come on girls, give them some room.”

Try as he might, Knight stood no chance whatsoever against Ylian and the fight ended quickly when Ylian unleashed their true form and allowed their power to crash down over Knight, even the armor offered little protection against the raw power contained in Ylian's shadeling form.  
“Enough! The challenge is over, Logan may be omega, but he will not be harmed and I will not tolerate any abuse.”  
Ylian quickly withdrew and moved to Takeshi's side, leaving Knight crumpled on the ground, gasping for air.  
“Sarah, Maria, would you tend to Logan please?”  
“Of course.”  
Having the twins tend to Knight was a way of showing that he had not lost his place with the pack, he was omega, but he was still pack.  
But when the twins were about to touch him Knight's aura flared sharply, rejecting their aid and making them both jump back with a startled yelp, but before Takeshi had a chance to intervene Kasumi's voice cut across gathered group.  
“Kage! You will mind your manners.”  
Takeshi sighed slightly, the girls would be upset, but perhaps it was for the best if Kasumi took care of Knight, being tended to by another alpha would help soothe his instincts.  
“It's okay girls, let Sumi-ane take care of him.”  
He could tell they were disappointed and somewhat upset as Kasumi gave Knight a rather harsh nudge and ordered him to get up and follow her and while he did understand their reaction he also knew that Kasumi needed to establish a certain dominance over Knight if he was to be her Kage.  
Knight would have to submit and obey seemingly without question whenever they were in public in order to maintain the image of the Kage, and though Kasumi would no doubt allow him to question her in private he would have to be prepared to back down and submit at any time.  
_“Please, take good care of him.”_  
Takeshi reached out silently over the dantai-bond and Kasumi reassured him she would.

“Come on Ylian, let's find you a room.”

 


	5. Calm Before the Storm

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Take, Ylian, mind if I interrupt for a bit?”  
They both looked up as Alice entered the garden and called for their attention.  
“Of course sweetie. What's on your mind?”  
Takeshi folded the newspaper he had been using to teach Ylian how to read some basic Japanese and set it aside before turning completely to face her.  
“Well, I was hoping to steal Ylian away for a while. There is something I would like to show yi, and ask yi.”  
Takeshi had a suspicion what it was about, and if he was right he would have to commend her for how well she managed to keep her emotions under control.  
“I'm sure our dear alpha is willing to allow me to skip lessons for a while to answer whatever questions you may have.”  
“You go ahead, I could use some time to go through the financial reports with Angel.”  
Takeshi picked up the tablet from the table and was about to head to his study when Alice put her hand on his arm and shook her head, silently asking him to stay so he granted her request.  
“Well, first I need to ask another question though. Ylian, do you know how to enter the dreamscape? It will be a lot easier if you do.”  
“I'm not familiar with that so I don't know.”  
“Don't worry, It should be easy for someone with your mental control.”  
Takeshi set the tab down again and explained to Ylian about the dreamscape and how to get there and before long all three of them were there.  
“Sorry Take, but could you leave please?”  
“Of course sweetie, remember how to exit quickly?”  
“I do, thanks.”  
Takeshi gave her a kiss on the forehead before fading out of the dreamscape to allow Alice to do what she needed to.  


“Ylian, there is something I need to show you, something about me. And I need you to promise me to be honest in your reaction to it.”  
“You have my word.”  
“Good...”  
Ylian was curious about what could be so important, and what could have her so nervous, but yet determined, at least it wasn't a confession, they could tell as much in the way her aura interacted with their own.  
They grew even more curious as the dreamscape turned completely black, and then slowly an ancient forest with thick, creeping mist became visible.  
_“Wander not into the Night-forest for it is the home of the demon. There the black beast hunts and consumes all who dares trespass.”_  
A distant howl was heard and the image of a young female became visible, Ylian could clearly tell that it was Alice, though her dress was different.

Alice was nervous as she showed her dream to Ylian, worried about how they would react but she quickly learned she had worried for nothing.  
“You were concerned that I would condemn you for your preferences? For enjoying the hunt, being prey?”  
She nodded silently, a slight blush painting her cheeks in pink.  
“Ama, I'm a powerful, and highly dominant, beta. It is in my nature to enjoy the hunt, to relish in being prey for an alpha who is powerful enough to hunt me, subdue me and claim me.”  


Takeshi almost dropped the tablet when Alice suddenly bolted awake and blushed crimson before shifting and fleeing the small garden as fast as her wings could carry her.  
There was no fear, or other negative emotions, just embarrassment so Takeshi didn't go after her, instead he waited for Ylian to rouse to see if they cared to share what had happened.  
“So, what did you do to poor Allie to make her bolt out of here like a crimson bat out of hell?”  
“Oh, nothing really. I just suggested that the next time she invites you to the hunt I would be honored to be allowed to play the part of the fog.”  
It took a moment for Takeshi to grasp the full implications of Ylian's words, but when he did he groaned before pouncing and claiming a harsh kiss that quickly had the financial reports completely forgotten, much to Angels annoyance.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“If you are quite done screwing Ylian's brains out I have been able to track that irregularity in the reports.”  
Angels tone alone was enough to let Takeshi know she was quite upset with him for abandoning work in favor of having himself a bit of shadeling, but for once he didn't apologize, he considered Ylian to be more important than the reports.  
“What did you find?”  
“You were right, it wasn't an error. It's intentional.”  
“How much?”  
When Angel told him the amount that had been embezzled from the Kiryu assets the table shattered under the power of his fury, at the current exchange rates it was over 10 million US dollars.  
“I take it that is a substantial amount that has been stolen?”  
Ylian's voice was soft and calm as they slid behind Takeshi and gently began to rub his shoulders much the same way they had done when he was suppressing his heat.  
“Well over 50 thousand measures.”  
Takeshi was too upset to bother doing the math, but a few moments later Angel displayed an accurate figure that made Ylian curse lightly in their native tongue.  
“Would it be safe to assume someone will be losing their life?”  
“Quite safe indeed...”  
“May I observe the hunt? I'm quite curious how it's done in this realm.”  
“Well, it won't really be representative for how things work here as I will hunt myself rather than go to the police as they can be less than effective, especially when dealing with people with power and position behind them.”  


Reporting the embezzlement to the police would no doubt lead to an arrest and a confession, but the one caught would be a scapegoat, a sacrificial lamb who would confess to pay a debt, or earn some benefit for their family.  
While Takeshi explained the basics of the legal system and its flaws the rest of the pack arrived, alerted by the sharp wave of rage they had all felt over the bonds and Hugin crashed in between them with an annoyed caw before landing on the shōji divider.  
“Easy there love. Yi is not the cause of my anger.”  
Takeshi gave Hugin a gentle tap on the beak in reprimand before offering his shoulder.  
“Don't be too hard on him. He is just being protective of his alpha and simoro, he does his pack honor.”  
Ylian defended Hugin with a smile.  
“Oh I know, he just needs to learn to set his emotional response aside and read a situation faster, more thoroughly, before acting.”  
This time they hummed and nodded in agreement, the angel was indeed a bit of a hothead when emotionally invested.  
“A somewhat rash action indeed, but such is the folly of youth. Fortunately they tend to grow out of it.”  
Hugin's defiant caw at the teasing words had the entire pack laughing, including Takeshi, helping him clear the stress and foul mood.  


“Now Dan, I know you won't like this, but I want you to stay here while I go to confront them.”  
“But Take! Alpha!”  
“Dan, I won't be going without a beta at my side, but I intend to take Manda as her abilities are better suited for this. I will still need your help to plan it all though.”  
Dan grumbled and complained, but he had no valid arguments, Takeshi was right that Amanda's abilities made her a better choice, also she hadn't revealed yet that she was anything but human.  
There was less risk of spooking their targets if Takeshi arrived with what looked like a young female assistant, rather than his head of security at his side.  
“Ylian will come as well to observe how I deal with this.”  
It was obvious that Dan was somewhat uncomfortable with that, instincts telling him to watch out for the stronger beta who might try to take his position.  
“Hugin will go too!”  
Dan's words were sharper than intended and Takeshi could sense the slight confusion from him as Dan's own actions unsettled him and with a smiling sigh he nodded without argument.  
“And Hugin.”  
If bringing Hugin was enough to settle Dan's instincts Takeshi would gladly do so.  
“Worry not little beta. As long as you are worthy in the eyes of our alpha, your mate, I will fight myself to curb the instinct to rise. To this I swear.”  
Ylian's slightly odd phrasing held a teasing quality, but there was no doubt that the oath was true, as long as Takeshi considered Dan to be a worthy beta, Ylian would fight to resist the instinctive urge to take the position.  
“My oath applies to you as well, Daughter of the Deep.”  
Ylian's oaths sparked a rather lively conversation about instincts and how to resist them and Takeshi listened with half an ear while going through the data with Angel.  


“Ever since I realized that I not only possessed pack instincts, but was a beta, I have struggled to hide that fact. A beta as strong as me would be a prize for any alpha to try to claim, they would keep coming after me until I was no longer unclaimed.”  
Ylian explained how they had trained themselves to project alpha qualities, to pretend to be a solitary alpha, being a sharp, dominant beta helped but it had still been a struggle.  
Facing down another alpha, especially a strong one, or an older one, without submitting or inviting the chase had been hard, especially in the beginning.  
“It didn't take me long to perfect my alpha act though, killing those who learned the truth that I didn't fully trust, But a side effect of having lived for so long without a pack is that now, when I finally have a proper alpha and pack, my instincts are in a bit of a tizzy.”  
They continued to explain that by allowing some instincts, like the need to touch and groom, free reins they were able to better control the more troublesome ones, like the need to rise and challenge what they considered a weaker beta.  
“So why did you decide to allow Take to claim you?”  
Jenna's question was innocent enough, but Ylian became silent, and Takeshi's attention was suddenly entirely focused on the conversation.  
When Ylian didn't respond for a while Takeshi decided to get involved.  
“Yes, why did you choose to allow me to make a claim on you?”  
“Other than the fact that I found myself loving you?”  
“Other than that, and other than picking me as para. I know you well enough to know that neither would have swayed you in such an important decision.”  
“I would have to say, trust.”  


With an almost sly smile Ylian motioned for everyone to come closer, as if they were about to divulge a great secret.  
“When we first met I was curious about our dear alpha here. He was such a strange one, young but clearly powerful, proud, but yet modest, a study in contradictions. And that aura of his, hot enough for a shadeling like me to wish to stay back, and yet, a calm, cool depth that drew me in.”  
Takeshi found himself intrigued by the tale of how they met told from Ylian's point of view and very curious about what had made them decide that what they described as a strange, young alpha was worthy to become not just para for their spawns, but their alpha.  
Ylian told them about that first year when they joined the hunter trainees to be able to study Emelie and Takeshi closer, how the stories of the girls and Takeshi's caring nature drew them to him and made them want him for para.  
“In the end it was the spawning that set me on this course. The moment our auras merged it became obvious that Take realized that I was a beta, not an alpha and I was prepared to beg, bribe, even fight him to keep from being claimed, to keep my independence.”  
Takeshi was glad things hadn't gone down that path.  
“But he didn't seem to care, he treated me the same as before and he kept my secret safe, he never did anything to reveal that I was in fact a beta. And he never tried to claim me. And so he truly earned my trust as he had already gained my respect.”  
“Now, that's not entirely true. If someone had really paid attention to how I was treating you they would have noticed I treated you like a beta while you were carrying, and while the spawns were newborn.”  
“Perhaps, if you had been a shadeling para, or even a demon. But for a human born alpha and father you acted fairly normal, even slightly restrained.”  
“Hmpf, and yet you constantly accused me of being a fuzzing mother hen.”  
“Well you were. But I never said I minded, did I?”  
“No, you didn't, not even once.”  
Takeshi sat down next to Ylian and pulled then into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around them.  
“I actually enjoyed it, a lot...”  


Ylian's admission earned them a soft kiss filled with emotion, the caring part of Takeshi's alpha nature and it had everyone cheering and whooping at them.  
“Or maybe it was just the amazing cuddles...”  
The teasing whisper earned Ylian a low growl which brought on another round of laughter, and everyone agreeing that the cuddling was the best part of having Takeshi for their alpha.  
“Maybe I should just cut you guys off before you develop an addiction?”  
“Oh, you could try, but I doubt **you'd** last more than a day or two without a nice, long cuddle session.”  
Jenna was right of course, Takeshi greatly enjoyed being close to his pack, and that meant a lot of cuddling and snuggling, and he was pretty sure it would have been the same even if they had not been his lovers as well.  
“Mmm, yes, definitely the cuddles.”  
Ylian's mumbling was accompanied by a distinct tightening of their hold, a hold Takeshi knew he would not be able to get out of without a serious fight unless Ylian allowed it.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Everyone ready?”  
“Ready.”  
“Always.”  
Amanda's and Ylian's response was accompanied by a soft caw that told Takeshi that everyone was good to go.  
It was time to confront those behind the massive embezzlement from Kiryu assets.  
Takeshi had called for a large meeting under the guise of an information meeting about his plans for the companies under Kiryu control.  
It wasn't really a lie though, he did intend to inform them about his intentions and plans for the Kiryu assets, to place them in the hands of Kasumi with his trusted corporate attorney, Angelica Daniels, at her side.  
Angel would be doing most of the work behind the scenes while Kasumi would handle the public appearances, they had also agreed that Ylian would play the role of _Angelica_ when needed for public appearances, at least until they had managed to build her suitable body.  
Today was not one of those occasions though, instead Ylian was wearing the hooded hunter's garb and a slightly altered appearance with almost elfin features, features common to the most powerful youkai.  
“Hugin, Manda and I may need to move quickly, so could you stay with Ylian please?”  
Hugin did as he was asked, but it was quite clear that he was none too pleased about it.  
“Now now, don't be like that. Our alpha merely wishes to keep you out of harm's way should he be forced to fight.”  
Ylian scolded Hugin lightly when the raven landed on their shoulder and after a few moments a soft, apologetic caw was heard.  
“Don't worry, he knows, we all know. As I have told you before, your love and desire to protect does you great honor. You merely need to learn to temper yourself, but that is something you learn with age, acting rashly is a common affliction of youth.”  
Hugin's somewhat defiant caw was quite telling, Hugin and Ylian were both considered to be very young, just out of their adolescence, but Ylian was nearly 5 times as old as Hugin was.  
Shadelings matured into their adult form quickly, but were considered to be youths for a very long time, Ylian was closing on 10.000 years old, while Hugin was just shy of 2000 years old.  


Takeshi watched while Amanda introduced herself to the gathered executive staff and board members and he struggled not to let his pride in her show as she bowed with impeccable form and presented her _Meishi_ , business card, which identified her as an executive trainee for _Shamarai Inc_ and Takeshi's personal assistant.  
She caused quite a bit of curiosity as she was obviously a westerner, but with impeccable manners, wearing an exquisite kimono and speaking nearly perfect Japanese she was a bit of a conundrum to them.  
Her last name, Kaiyou, only added to the confusion and curiosity as no one recognized neither name, nor the kamon that adorned her kimono, another thing that added to the whole thing was the fact that she was female, as much as things had progressed it was still rare for females to hold executive positions in Japanese corporations.  
Ylian was intentionally ignored with only an offhand comment about them being Takeshi's Kage.  
While Takeshi despised lies and would always stick to the truth as much as possible, or simply not volunteer any information and allow others to make their own assumptions he was okay with it since in this case it was technically true.  
The word Kage meant shadow, and Ylian was a Shadow, in more ways than one, and they were Takeshi's.  
“Oh, and please try not to piss of Hugin. His beak and claws are sharp and he's not afraid of using them.”  
On cue with Takeshi's warning Hugin voiced a soft caw before making a few sharp clicks with the mentioned beak.  


When Takeshi signaled for the meeting to begin there were a few questions about the whereabouts of Angel as she had spoken with several of the board members to arrange the meeting.  
He quickly explained that she was currently working on a special assignment, but Amanda was fully briefed on all matters that they had spoken with Angel about.  
Again it was a truth, just not a complete one, Angel's special assignment was to secure the building to ensure the ones behind the embezzlement would not be able to escape, and while Amanda had introduced herself Takeshi had walked around the conference room, pretending to be admiring the various art pieces and paying his respects at the shrine dedicated to Kiryu.  
In reality he had walked around the room to allow Angel to properly scan it for any form of surveillance equipment, and as he had suspected she had located a handful of devices and was tracing the signals.  
As he took his seat Takeshi silently relayed the location of the devices to Hugin who began to fly around and explore the room before landing on the cupboard like structure that housed the shrine and using his beak to pry loose the small camera rigged in the fine carvings on top of it.  
He returned to Ylian's shoulder with the camera securely in his beak before gliding over to the table and landing next to Takeshi and presenting him with the small camera and being rewarded with a strawberry from a small platter of treats that had been brought in.  


“ _Careful, it's been poisoned.”_  
Takeshi warned silently, he didn't think it would actually affect Hugin though, it was a fairly mild poison that would normally just cause a very upset stomach but he warned him anyway.  
“Curious, and clever creatures these ravens.”  
While he spoke Takeshi pretended to inspect the small camera, but in reality he was carefully monitoring the reactions of the people in the room, and as expected the ones involved in the embezzling were starting to show signs of concern.  
He was unsure though if it was because they had planted the device, or because they were afraid the device had caught something incriminating.  
“Perhaps it's just as well that we found this little gem, it gives me a good excuse to change the topic of this meeting and bring up the true reason for calling it.”  
Takeshi dropped the camera on the table and at the same time Ylian moved to stand in front of the door and drew a simple black blade.  
“Hugin, go collect the rest of them please.”  
There was quite a few shocked exclamations and whispered questions as Hugin immediately flew around the room and only stopped briefly to pry loose each of the devices and returning them to be inspected by Ylian before handing them to Takeshi.  
Ylian didn't do any real inspection though, just an act as if checking to make sure there were no hidden explosives or such.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


 

“When ascending my position as Setai-nushi one of the first things I did was to make a very thorough investigation of the Kiryu assets, all the companies, all the money. And I quickly found a trail of rather curious transactions. Large amounts of money has been disappearing from various Kiryu accounts.”  
“Do the police have any leads?”  
The question was voice by one of the old stockholders, one of the few Takeshi was certain had nothing to do with the missing money.  
“Saitou-sensei, it is good to have you here.”  
Takeshi gave him a slight nod and the choice of honorific caused a few raised eyebrows, but Yasu Saitou returned the greeting with eyes bright with amusement.  
“It is good to be here Takeshi-kun.”  
Again the choice of honorific caused a bit of confusion as it was not an appropriate way to address the president of a company, the appropriate address would have been Kiryu-sama, or at least Takeshi-sama.  
But Yasu was Takeshi's teacher in business administration all those years ago, at the time he had been a junior employee in one of the Kiryu companies and since his degree was recent, and with perfect scores, Takeshi's adoptive father had asked him to tutor Takeshi.  
It had given Takeshi a bit of a break from the usually rather strict classroom and allowed him to get out of the house as the tutoring session had been held at Yasu's office.  


“I have no doubt that the police would have had a suspect and a full confession by now had I involved them in the case. They would of course be fake, a scapegoat pressured into confessing to protect the true perpetrators.”  
“A very probable result indeed. But I assume that they are already caught in a web they cannot escape.”  
“Indeed. My time as Kage as well as my years with the GCTI taught me a few tricks.”  
There had been a faint scent of fear in the room the entire time, with slight peaks each time Hugin ripped out one of the bugs, but now it quickly became an almost overwhelmingly strong smell.  
“The stench of their fear only helps to confirm their identity.”  
The smell of strong human fear was a distinctly sour scent, and guilt somewhat rancid, together they made for a very unpleasant smell, like milk gone bad and it made Takeshi want to retch and he could tell Amanda was struggling with the smell as well, and her sense of smell was nowhere near as strong as his own.  
Like the merfolk her eyesight and taste was her strongest senses, though fortunately most of that enhanced sense of taste was a part of her gills when in aquatic form, it was still extremely accurate and sensitive while in human form, but not so much that she couldn't suppress it and eat normally.  


His words triggered a sharp flare of panic from the one they had identified as the leader of the group and a moment later the room turned chaotic as Isamu Sano proved that his given name was ill suited for him.  
Jumping from his seat he grabbed Amanda and held her against his chest as a shield while bringing out a small blade and placed it against her neck, he didn't notice though that the moment he grabbed hold of her she shifted slightly and scaled spread along her neck, protecting it from the blade.  
“Your name means courage and yet you prove yourself a coward.”  
Takeshi didn't move, allowing Isamu to believe that his threats were working, but Takeshi could sense the slight flicker of power as Amanda prepared to use her talents.  
“A mere mortal dares lay his hands on a Kami of the sea?”  
Her voice was brimming with her power, her will bearing down on their opponents and fear turned to terror as she shifted slightly, bringing out her mermaid traits, all but the tail and Isamu didn't resist when a webbed hand closed around his own and pried the blade from his grip.  
_“Bakemono!”_  
“Oh, I told you, I'm no mere spirit, I am a Kami of the Sea!”  


Many non-native speakers only understood the Japanese word _Kami_ as God or Goddess, but it could also be lesser deities, or revered spirits, the fact that Amanda was the Key to Atlantis elevated her to the status of Kami.  
Ylian, being a lesser Avatar was also a Kami and Takeshi himself being a potential Avatar was technically a lesser Kami, and if he ever awoke to being an Avatar that would elevate him to a full Kami.  
The Ryujin were also Kami and the Kyūbi, nine-tailed kitsune, were often revered as Kami as well.  
Kirin, like Mizuki, were often considered to be lesser Kami as well and many families revered ancestors that had accomplished great things as Kami, the same often applied to Emperors and Empresses.  


“Isamu, care to enlighten us why you thought it would be a good idea to steal over ¥1.000.000.000 from Kiryu assets?”  
The number brought on a few shocked gasps in the room, others reacted to the overly familiar address as Takeshi has used only the first name without any honorifics.  
As expected Isamu refused to answer so Takeshi turned to Amanda.  
“Shina-ama, would you like the honors of making this fool explain himself?”  
“With pleasure, Shamarai-yemo.”  
They intentionally used Urui to cause a bit of added confusion, it was easier for Amanda to use her power against someone who was already confused, _Shini_ was the Urui word for the position of beta, second in command.  


Under the influence of her song it didn't take long for Isamu to confess everything, who he had worked with, who they had coerced into helping them, and how they had blackmailed one of the employee's into being their scapegoat if someone noticed the missing money.  
Their intent had been to discredit Kasumi and what they believed to be a young heir so that they would be able to assume control of the Kiryu assets for themselves.  
He also spoke of several members of the police being on their payroll, including several higher ranking officers and a few government officials, information that Takeshi would have Angel relay to the proper authorities.  


“I do hope you realize I can't allow you to get away with this, that your life is forfeit.”  
“You need me if you ever want that money back!”  
“No, I don't. Angel is transferring those funds to accounts under my control as we speak. And even if I did, I would still kill you, that money is nothing compared to threatening my simora.”  
“Kiryu-sama, I am unfamiliar with that word, _Simora_ , what does it mean?”  
It was one of the younger executives that spoke up and Takeshi had to admire his courage, he was obviously scared, but his fear lacked the taint of guilt so there was no reason to suspect he was involved.  
“It's hard to translate accurately, but fiancée is close enough.”  
There were some more objections from Isamu and quite a bit of threats, trying to tell them that if he died the police would figure out that Takeshi was behind it.  
“Oh, but that's the beauty of it all. Since you worked together with some rather unsavory people to accomplish this the police will have no real reason to look at me. They will see that you stole the money from the Kiryu family, but as far as they will be able to tell, the money was transferred away from your accounts and withdrawn at the same time that you vanished.”  
“So you will kill everyone here to keep them from telling the police you killed me?”  
“Such extreme measures won't be needed as no one apart from me and my house will remember that you were even here and a computer virus, traceable to your office and your login, will destroy a number of security files, including most of the surveillance data for today.”  


Takeshi would kill Isamu using Kiryu's shadow-fire, after their stay in the Obsidian Halls he had learned to control it quite well, it would leave no trace of a body, and using runes he had learned there as well he would manipulate the memories of those at the meeting, so none would remember Isamu being there.  
When he was eventually reported missing the police would investigate, and find trails of the stolen money and while it would track back to the Kiryu it would appear as if Isamu had gotten scared with Takeshi's ascension and gone into hiding after withdrawing the money.  


“It astounds me though, that you in your arrogance believed that a son of mine would be so weak, that Kiryu no Ryujin-sama would choose someone so weak and foolish.”  
“There's no such thing as a ryujin! There are no Kami, they are all just legends created to control cowards and simple minded weaklings!”  
Takeshi could feel Kiryu stir within at the words and a moment later her voice echoed within.  
_**“So, does my little whelp believe himself strong enough to carry the strain of manifesting me for a short while?”**_  
While he was focused on her words there was quite a bit of shocked whispers, many of those gathered had been at the ascension and seen Kiryu manifest.  
“I bet no one touched it and it didn't touch anything. That's cause it was just a projection, an illusion, you fools.”  
Isamu kept ranting and Takeshi could feel Kiryu's temper flare so he reached out for the others.  
If he was to be the source of energy for her to manifest he would need to replenish the energy, and quickly, once she returned to his soul and they all promised to give him as much as they could.  
This time when she manifested the drain was a lot less sharp as she kept her size down, no larger than an average cat, as she stalked toward Isamu, but the man was clearly unhinged, still ranting about how she was just an illusion, and he kept at it until she bit down over his hand, taking off half his index-finger.  
There was no blood as Kiryu's fire cauterized the wound, there was plenty of screaming though, and the sound was painfully loud to enhanced ears so with a snarl Takeshi grabbed Isamu by the throat and lifted him off the floor before allowing the black flames into his aura, and a moment later the scream went silent and a fine cloud of ash slowly shimmered out of existence before it could reach the floor.  
There were quite a few distraught exclamations from their audience, but they were securely held by Amanda's power so they couldn't scream, nor flee, or in anyway bring outside attention to what had just happened.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


 

The moment the dark fire receded from his aura Takeshi could feel Kiryu returning to within his soul, taking away the strain on his power reserves, but the stunt had drained him badly and instincts were demanding he get his energy back up.  
He barely had time to glance at Amanda when Hugin voice a rather loud, and defiant, caw before flying toward him and returning to his angel form, he was in a significantly larger form than usual, but was kneeling on the floor with his wings carefully spread over the large table to allow him to fit in the room.  
Takeshi's breath hitched slightly at the sight of Hugin submissive pose and bared neck and he didn't hesitate to bite down and drink deeply from the rich, black, blood.  
It was hot, the Obsidian Angels had a much higher core temperature than humans, and while it wasn't brimming with power like Lucifer's, Hugin's blood was overflowing with a vibrant life-force that made Takeshi's senses sing.  
Hugin's growing arousal gave his blood a deep spice, and combined with it's heat it brought the image of mulled wine to Takeshi's mind and he drank deeply, letting himself be taken in by the crimson haze.  
He didn't allow himself to completely lose control though, so when he felt Ylian's cold energy brush against his back he withdrew his fangs from Hugin and gently licked the small punctures to heal them before turning around and drinking deeply from the cold not-blood which he had learned to enjoy.  


“Amo, enough, please. I don't have the reserves to safely give you any more right now.”  
Ylian wouldn't try to stop Takeshi until their life was at risk, but fortunately it wouldn't be needed as Takeshi withdrew his fangs with a soft, disappointed, whine before gently licking the fading marks.  
The gesture made Amanda, Hugin and Ylian smile, and share a single word and a mix of feeling's over the bond that tied them together with Takeshi at the center, contentment, love, and _Adorable_ , the last part making him growl in objection.  
The growl instantly stopped when Amanda stepped up and offered him her neck, but with a sharp shake of his head he cleared his mind and leaned in to kiss her instead.  
“No sweetie, not now, not while I'm like this. My hunger burns too brightly.”  
“But that's what I want! I want to feel the burn, feel your hunger!”  
Her words made him pause for a moment, he wasn't concerned about injuring her, but if he drained her too far her own vampiric side could awaken, and try to feed of the people still held by her power.  
“Okay, but you will have to wait a few moments so we can seal their memories and send them away.”  
She nodded quietly and turned toward the gaping businessmen.  


Using a mix of Amanda's powerful song and Obsidian runes they began to seal away the memories of what had really happened at the meeting.  
“I will handle Saitou-sensei myself please.”  
Takeshi intended to use a milder bind on his old tutor, hoping to be able to explain to him, convince him to swear the oath of loyalty to the Kiryu and ultimately use the blessing to extend his life and have him become the caretaker of the financial side of the Kiryu assets.  
He was very pleased when Yasu offered no resistance whatsoever, instead there was only acceptance, and trust.  
With the seals completed Takeshi activated them with a pulse of his aura, replacing the true memories with a fabricated version before thanking everyone for their attendance.  
“Saitou-sensei, would you do us the honor of joining us for a meal?”  
Takeshi called out as the gathered staff and board members began leaving and Yasu quickly agreed with a genuine smile that held a hint of gratefulness that made Takeshi curious.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Impressive car. You always did have a thing for the fancy tech.”  
Takeshi groaned slightly at Yasu's remark about the Knight XV, it would seem their meal might just become a trip down all those embarrassing childhood memories.  
“Not fancy, sensei, powerful and useful.”  
“Or so you claim. But admit it, this baby is any boy's dream.”  
Instead of responding to Yasu's quip Takeshi allowed his aura to brush against his.  
_“Saitou-sensei, remember.”_  
A simple word and a touch of power was all it took to deactivate the sealing rune that Takeshi had used, allowing Yasu to remember what had really happened and he instantly turned to look at Hugin.  
_“Kuro tenshi?”  
_“Indeed he is. But he won't change while in the car, he dislikes the confined space.”  
Yasu looked back and forth between them all with a rather owlish look on his face.  
“Don't worry, relax and let the memories settle and I will explain more once I have fulfilled my promise to Manda.”  
While he spoke Amanda crawled into her lap, and he ordered Angel to ignore the breach of basic car safety regulations before biting down and allowing the burn of his hunger to engulf him once again, allowing Amanda to feel it as well.  
When he withdrew his fangs and gave her a searing kiss he could feel a somewhat annoyed edge in Yasu's aura.  
“I apologize if I overstep Takeshi-kun, but from I heard you referred to your young head of security, Lindgren-san, as your husband during the ascension?”  
Yasu's tone was distinctively reproachful as he spoke, no doubt believing that Takeshi was being unfaithful, something that Takeshi knew Yasu detested.  
“Not at all Sensei. You are almost right, the word I used was _Mate_. It's similar to being married, but also completely different, and Dan is just one of my mates, I currently have three mates.”  
“A mate is different how?”  
“The mating bond binds our very souls together in an almost unbreakable bond.”  
“And you have three of these _mates_?”  
While they spoke Yasu had slipped out of _Keigo_ , formal, or polite Japanese and into _Tameguchi_ , a casual form of Japanese and when he noticed he immediately began apologizing.  
“No need to apologize Sensei, you have my permission to be casual. I don't expect those I would call friends, or family, to observe _keigo_ with me.”  
Yasu looked a bit surprised at first, then he broke into a smile.  
“Then please Takeshi-kun, call me Yasu.”  
“I will Yasu-sensei, if you call me Take like the rest of my friends and chosen family.”  
Intentionally adding the sensei honorific was a bit of a teasing quip which made Yasu shake his head before repeating his question about Takeshi's mates.  


“Yes, I have three mates. The first one is Emelie, she is not just my mate, but my soulmate, the one individual in all of existence that is perfect for me. And during our mating our souls merged fully, for a brief moment we were one soul with two bodies, two minds, two spirits.”  
Takeshi's word sparked another round of questions about the difference between mates, true mates and soulmates.  
“The second person I mated, is Sheealia, and it is a union of convenience, but she is a true mate and I do have a deep respect for her and consider her a good friend, and I have no doubt that given time I will learn to love her just as I do my other mates. And Dan, my sweet and brave Dan is a love mating, and also a true match for me, as are all of my simori.”  
“Simori? Didn't you call Kaiyou-san simora, or did I mishear?”  
Takeshi noticed the way Amanda fidgeted at being called Kaiyou-sama outside of the formal setting so he took a moment to tell Yasu that his house, and pack preferred a casual address while not in a formal setting where keigo was expected.  
“You didn't mishear, I used simora for mate-to-be when referring to her because she is female. Urui words distinguish between male, female and genderless.”  
“Now you are just pulling my leg, right?”  
“No such luck, the language really is called Urui.”  
Takeshi laughed at Yasu's reaction, he had reacted much the same way himself when Knight had started to teach them Urui.  
“Oh, does Urui mean something special in Japanese?”  
Ylian spoke up for the first time and seemed genuinely curious as their demonic language ability had not given a translation for Urui.  
“Urui is the Japanese word for a Hosta, a popular decorative plant that is also eaten as a vegetable.”  
“I see. That does explains another of your peculiarities.”  
Ylian's teasing quip rewarded him with a flash of fangs  
“Your young Kage here wouldn't happen to be one of these mates-to-be of yours?”  
“Indeed. But Ylian isn't a male, nor actually particularly young, or my Kage.”  
Takeshi continued to explain as Angel drove them to a suitable restaurant that was aware of the existence of demons and had the ability to cater to their tastes and needs.  


“I must ask though Take-kun, why are you telling me all this, showing me all this?”  
“I was hoping that you would agree to swear the oath of loyalty to the new Kiryu, become part of the head family. And then become my Chief Financial Officer and help my sister manage the Kiryu assets.”  
“But why would you want to add a dead branch to your tree?”  
Yasu was referring to the fact that he was sterile, and being unable to sire an heir his _branch_ of the family was a dead end, something that had cost him a lot throughout his life.  
Takeshi was just about to tell him that he didn't care about that when Amanda spoke up instead.  
“A branch being dead does not mean it lacks value, sometimes a _Jin_ can be what brings the perfect balance to the creation.”  
The _Jin_ that Amanda spoke of was a deadwood technique used in bonsai where a branch or a part of a branch of a coniferous tree was intentionally killed and tripped of bark then bleached to display the hardwood, projecting the image of age.  
“Thank you for your kind words Manda-san. Do you practice the art of Bonsai?”  
Yasu's mood seems to instantly lighten which made Takeshi smile, despite it leading to another sidetrack.  
“No, but I very much enjoy watching Takeshi do it. He is so beautiful when calm and focused. And rather than bothering him by making him explain what he was doing I decided to study at least the theory of the art.”  
“Manda, I would have been more than happy to show you and explain.”  
Takeshi had a bit mixed feelings about hearing that Amanda had studied on her own rather than ask him, part of him was flattered by her praise, and her decision to study on her own in order to not disturb him while he was working.  
But another part was a bit disappointed that she believed he would see it as a disruption rather than another way to enjoy his work with the various tree's, he would have enjoyed teaching her.  
“Take, you are upset..”  
Amanda's voice was soft, with a hint of sadness that made Takeshi's instincts rebel and demand he soothe her.  
“A little, yes. I would have enjoyed teaching you.”  
She apologized by trailing kisses along his jaw before pulling back with a somewhat impish smile.  
“I only learned the theory... Teach me how to put it into practice?”  
The way Amanda was trailing her claws along his neck made it quite obvious that her attention had shifted away from learning about creating and caring for bonsai and onto something far more carnal.  
“I don't think you need anymore of those lessons.”  
The pout on her face when he gently rejected her invitation had everyone laughing and before long the conversation was back on track, ending the night with Yasu giving Takeshi his oath of loyalty.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


Takeshi watched in silence as Knight walked up to the dais and kneeled before them, he was wearing the traditional Kiryu shozoku over the dragonhide armor.  
“Logan Knight, swear your oath before the Council of Elders in accordance with the Old Accords. Surrender your name and become Kage to the acting head of the Kiryu.”  
Only three of the council were present, but it was sufficient to make the oath valid and Knight swore it with calm determination.  
There was a gasp and some murmurs when Takeshi presented Knight with the black blade of the Kage as it was not the traditional katana with a matte black blade, instead it was a significantly longer blade crafted from blood crystal, a mix of Takeshi's own and that of Kiryu, strengthened by a core made from one of Kiryu's strong but light bones.  
Kiryu's eastern form decorated the blade while the Tsuba and Menuki were in the shape of the Shamarai flower.  
“You may have surrendered your name, Kage, but you are still of Pack Kiryu, still of House Shamarai, the rules of the Council hold no sway over that.”  
The surprise, and gratitude that shifted through Knight's face and aura made Takeshi very happy, his plan, his gesture had succeeded in showing Knight that he was still valued, still one of Takeshi's chosen family.  
“Thank you Alpha.”  
With a teasing smile Takeshi grabbed Knight by the shoulders and pulled him up a bit so that he could give him a harsh kiss, dominating, demanding and Knight submitted.  
“I leave the sister of my heart in your care. Protect her as you would me. And obey her as you would Em.”  
The last bit caused quite a bit of laughing, Knight had never been too good at obeying Takeshi without questioning him, but his reverence for the Lilim made him obey Emelie without question.  
“I will, I swear.”  


Feeling a gentle brush of Dan's aura Takeshi stepped aside and watched as Dan stepped up in front of Knight and began to push at him with his aura.  
After a few moments Knight forced himself to submit and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead before Dan leaned in and bit into the pack mark, adding more of his energy and altering it slightly, signaling that he accepted Knight's submission, and welcomed him back as a full member of the pack, no longer the omega.  
“Thank you Dan, Beta.”  
They could all tell that it took some effort for Knight to submit and refer to Dan as beta, but to everyone's relief, he managed to do it, restoring the balance of the pack.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


Takeshi opened his eyes with a hiss at the sharp pain from Jenna's claws digging into his chest, but it was a good pain, the kind of pain that burned hot and brief before giving way to pleasure.  
“Mmm, demanding are we?”  
She didn't answer him, instead she curled her claws into his chest again while moving slowly against him, riding out her release while trying to pull him with her into the abyss.  
He didn't give in though, instead he waited for her to still before rolling over and pinning her beneath him to take his pleasure from her body, and giving all of himself while doing so.  
He could tell that Jenna was concerned about the fact that she still hadn't conceived despite them having sex several times each day during her fertile periods.  
The past few days there had been subtle shifts in her scent though that lead him to believe she was finally pregnant, but he wouldn't say anything until he was sure, unless she outright asked him.  


Unable to sleep Takeshi looked at the sparkling lights in Jenna's night sky ceiling, using sanctuary crystals instead of the usual fiber-optics it looked very realistic and he found it to be relaxing as he allowed his mind to drift.  
It was nearly a year since they returned to their island and the world remained at the hair-trigger of a new World War.  
There had been a few rough patches, especially as the girls all wanted to move to a city, but he had managed to convince them to wait until after the war, after _Operation Blackout_.  
While he wasn't really concerned for their safety he was worried about the potential emotional impact if they made friends out there, only to lose them in the chaos that would be brought on by his planned actions.  


He was brought from his musings when Jenna stirred slightly and snuggled closer against him, her scent telling him that she was no longer in her fertile cycle, and it added to his suspicion that she was carrying.  
If she was following the same cycle as he had before she should have remained fertile for another 3 days, making him believe that she was ending her cycle early because she had conceived.  
He wouldn't know for sure for a while longer though, and he had no idea how long she would be carrying, but he should be able to sense the energy of their offspring within a few weeks of conception.  
“Welcome back to the world of the living, beautiful. Did you sleep well?”  
“Mhm, you make a pretty decent pillow.”  
“Only decent?”  
He mock complained.  
“Mhm, all lean muscle and no soft padding.”  
She poked at the muscles of his chest as she spoke, watching them twitch slightly as she gently traced them with a sharp claw.  
“Oh, are you saying I should put on some weight?”  
Jenna just scoffed at him before putting her head on his shoulder and curling into his side.  


Closing his eyes Takeshi focused on Jenna's scent and aura, slowly sifting through every nuance, focusing on the new aspect of her scent, carefully analyzing the unfamiliar pheromones.  
The new scent was slowly growing more prominent, indicating a shift in her hormones, strengthening Takeshi's conviction that they had finally been successful, that she was now in the early stages of pregnancy.  
He guessed that the shift in pheromones was caused by the cascade of hormonal changes as the embryo attached to the uterus wall, triggering her body to prepare to nurture the growing life.  


The reactions of the demonic members of the household as they joined them for breakfast further confirmed that Jenna was indeed carrying.  
Ylian's reaction was somewhat subtle as they catered to her needs, offering her choice pieces of food not only for her taste, but also items that would be good for her and increase her chances of a successful pregnancy.  
Eriko' became somewhat protective, especially against Emelie as instincts told her that the female alpha of a pack would not look kindly upon a lesser female becoming pregnant, especially not by the alpha male.  
Despite knowing that Emelie had no objections instincts still held a powerful sway and Eriko would probably remain vigilant for quite some time.  
“I really am pregnant this time, aren't I?”  
“I think so, but it's still early so don't get your hopes up too high sweetie.”  
Takeshi gently cautioned her.  
“I know...”  
Jenna's mood dropped slightly when he reminded her that in humans somewhere between one third and half of all pregnancies miscarry during the first trimester, and they had no idea what to expect in her case.  
“Don't worry Jenna, we will do what we can to reduce the risk.”  
Everyone immediately joined in Takeshi's promise to help in any way they could.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Calm Before the Storm_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


Much to everyone's relief Jenna's pregnancy seemed to progress well, though significantly slower than a human, at 6 months the fetus showed a growth equivalent to that of a 3 month human fetus.  
Takeshi was happy to see that their child carried the Blessing, strong and true, though it did present them with some potentially rather interesting complications as the fetus was clearly not in humanoid form.  
It might change as the pregnancy progressed, but based on what he knew about other blessed chances were that the baby would be born in the form of a lion cub, possibly with wings and a fully functional venom stinger.  
They had already decided that if the baby had fully formed wings when it was time for the birth they wouldn't even try a natural birth and instead do a C-section to make sure there would be no issues with the wings.  


The pack and the girls were all showing a strong urge to protect Jenna, cater to her every need and making sure she didn't strain herself, even Munin would repeatedly go out hunting and return with various treats in the form of small birds, reptiles and mammals, even fruits and herbs.  
However, Hugin's reaction had Takeshi concerned as he seemed to become increasingly agitated and for the past few days he had been showing signs of being in pain.  


“Hugin, what is wrong?”  
Takeshi asked again, this time with a bit more force, but as before Hugin refused to answer him and instead fled to his raven form and began worrying Takeshi's ear.  
“Please don't make me use my power against you...”  
The answering caw was almost sad and it made it even harder for Takeshi, he really didn't want to force Hugin to tell him what was wrong, but at the same time he didn't want him to be in pain and not know why.  
Even if he might not be able to help Hugin he at last wanted to know the cause.  
“Hugin, are you going through Brooding Fever?”  
Ylian interrupted their little battle of wills and Hugin's reaction was uncharacteristically strong, the loud caw was filled with denial, defiance and simmering rage over an undercurrent of fear.  
But no matter how much Hugin tried to deny Ylian's diagnose they could both feel the lie.  
“My dear sweet Hugin, you should have told me.”  
The soft warble that answered Takeshi was void of the previous anger and all that remained was the fear.  
“I'm somewhat offended that you would believe that we would think less of you for suffering the Brooding Fever.”  
Hugin instantly voice soft, apologetic chirps while brushing his head against the underside of Takeshi's jaw.  
“No, you are not getting off that easy. Brooding fever in a male can be really dangerous if not dealt with. You should have told me right away.”  


Brooding fever was not uncommon in egg-laying species, though it was usually the females that were afflicted.  
As the name suggested it was an abnormally strong need to brood and would normally just cause the afflicted female to become intensely protective of an unfertilized egg, making her protect and care for it as she would a fertile egg, and she would usually snap out of it after a while as the instinctive side of her realized that the egg was not hatching.  
Sometimes though it could be triggered outside of the egg-laying cycle, or by the loss of an egg, in which case the female might not snap out of it until she was ready to lay her next egg, and that could be delayed by the deterioration in her health.  
In extreme cases it could be fatal, to prevent that she would be given an infertile egg donated by another female that she could brood and then snap out of it the normal way when it didn't hatch.  
It was fairly rare for males to be afflicted, but when they were it could be very serious as they couldn't lay eggs, they were dependent on having a female whose egg they could help care for.  
Mated males would usually suffer the effects in sync with their mates cycle, making it fairly easy to snap them out of, it was however worse for unmated males, or males in a same sex relationship like Hugin.  
Hugin had apparently been triggered by Jenna's pregnancy and they had no way of bringing him out of it.  


“It's never been this bad before.”  
Takeshi almost missed the soft chirps and it took a moment for him to realize just what Hugin was saying.  
“Hugin, you knew you were susceptible to Brooding fever, and you didn't tell me?”  
Takeshi's voice was soft but the disappointment mixed with pain and sadness was clear for anyone to hear and it made Hugin deflate into utter devastation and return to his humanoid form.  
“I'm sorry. Please. I am so sorry...”  
“Ssh, easy love.”  


It took a while for both of them to calm down enough to start talking about the issue at hand.  
Hugin needed access to an egg to break him out of the brooding fever, but neither wanted him to go to the Demon Realm alone, and Takeshi's instincts would not allow him to leave Jenna while she was carrying, and they both refused to even consider the risk of her traveling across the realms.  
“Perhaps I could travel and find a suitable egg?”  
Ylian offered, but Jenna instantly objected, not wanting them to leave as they were the only member of the pack that had any experience having children, and had extensive knowledge of non human pregnancies.  
“I think our best chance is Munin, but we don't know how long he will be away, last time they went out they didn't return for almost a month.”  
Takeshi was getting desperate, they had already tried contacting the Shamarai estate, but the spawns were not there and there was no one available that could travel safely and Hugin didn't want him to contact the Obsidian Halls.  


“Um, Hugin...?”  
Maria's tone was somewhat hesitant as she turned to Hugin who was resting in Takeshi's lap.  
The pained caw that answered her was clearly exhausted and it made everyone present wince slightly in concern and Takeshi could smell Maria's tears.  
“Does the egg have to be an obsidian egg?”  
Hugin didn't answer her right away, but after a while he shook his head.  
_“As long as it carries demonic energy it should work.”_  
Hugin spoke slowly to make it easier for Maria to understand him, but it clearly took a lot of effort to even speak the Obsidian language.  
“Sweetie, if you have an idea, please tell us...”  
Takeshi was almost begging, Hugin's pain was tearing at him, he had already tried using his soul name, but it wasn't enough to override such a basic, primal instinct.  
“The Phoenix egg. It's almost ready to hatch, maybe it would help if we make a nest for it then Hugin can incubate it until it hatches...”  
Instead of answering her Takeshi grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before trailing a few soft kisses along her jaw, overwhelmed by emotion as she had pointed out something that they had all failed to consider.  
They already had an egg of a powerful origin, though it was technically an elemental it was close enough to demonic to be possible, an egg that would benefit from being properly incubated rather than being stored within Takeshi's soul.  


“Go on Hugin, find a nice nesting spot while the girls collect materials for you to use.”  
They had agreed that the best course of action would be to have Hugin give in to the fever and build the nest himself, and once it was completed Takeshi would bring out the egg.  
The girls were scampering all over the island collecting branches, vines and grasses for Hugin to use, and Takeshi was preparing a transportation circle to bring materials from his storage in the Obsidian Halls, mainly a selection of long furs, soft underfur, feathers, even clay.  
“What's the matter Hugin, not finding a spot you fancy?”  
Emelie's tone was teasing, but there was genuine concern hidden beneath as she watched Hugin do another lap around the inner garden, inspecting every nook and cranny for a suitable place to build his nest.  
Hugin's annoyed caw made her snicker and offer him a piece of mango to distract him for a while.  
“Em, maybe we should help him by constructing a suitable platform.”  
Ylian had just arrived with a large basket filled with fresh coconuts for the hardy fibers.  
“I'm willing to try anything, susai. Any suggestions for how it should look?”  
“Start with a round platform, about this high, and this wide.”  
Ylian indicated a meter of the ground and roughly two meters in diameter.  
“Make it slightly bowl shaped about this deep, then add protruding stakes like when weaving a basket, about as long as the bowl is deep.”  
Ylian held up their hands to show a depth of about 20 centimeters.  
“Wait, that sounds familiar... I saw something like that in one of the stores at the Obsidian market. So that's like the Obsidian version of a crib?”  
“A nesting platform would be more appropriate, but yes.”  
Emelie quickly created a smaller version of the item she had seen, looking very much like a cross between a shallow chalice and a tiered cookie tray before calling out to Hugin.  
“Come here gorgeous, would like one of these?”  
She held up the small item for him and was rewarded with a happy chirp.  
“Well go on, show me where you want it.”  


Hugin quickly took of into the small private section of the garden and landed on the small couch with excited caws.  
“Take, Susai, get the furniture out of here please.”  
“Yes, love.”  
“Of course alpha.”  
Ylian's tone was teasing and earned them a slap from her tail.  
Once the small shielded section of the garden had been cleared Emelie placed the crystal on the floor and made it grow to the size that Ylian had suggested and stepped back so Hugin could inspect it.  
“Ellipse? You want me to change the shape into an ellipse?”  
The sharp caw confirmed Emelie's translation of the rapid chirps and caws, his caws and chirps a bit too fast for her to keep up with what he was trying to say.  
“Better like this?”  
She altered the shape of the nesting platform so that it was a 2 by 1 meter ellipse which earned her a series of happy chirps.  


Everyone watched as Hugin carefully sifted through the offered materials but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for, then suddenly he flew at one of the fire crystal torches and knocked it to the ground, shattering it before picking up the shards and carrying them to the nest and placing them in the bottom of the bowl.  
“Of course! Warmth! Susai, help me clear the transport circle.”  
They quickly cleared it and Emelie changed the runes slightly and activated it, bringing in a large crate holding four amphorae.  
Taking one of them she opened it and called for Hugin.  
“How about we pour some of this in the bottom?”  
The amphora contained a fine sand of fire crystal and it was quickly given Hugin's approval and the jagged shards were removed and layer of the warm sand poured into the bowl.  
“Take, do we still have that crate with those smooth fire crystals?”  
“We do, I will bring it here, you go help him pick through the materials. And take Jenna with you, I think it would be good if she helps him build it as it is her pregnancy that has triggered it.”  


The construction of the nest soon involved the entire pack and the other girls kept bringing in various materials, both for construction and for decoration.  
“Try these.”  
Jenna held out a bunch of coconut fibers that she had carefully peeled away from the green outer layer of the fresh nuts and Hugin quickly snatched them and began weaving them into the construction.  
“Hugin, please let me...”  
She carefully nudged him to make him move over so she could use the modified crochet needle to push the fibers into the weave of branches and straw.  


Satisfied with the basic shape Hugin began to add clay to the inside of the structure and secure finer grass fibers into the clay.  
Another layer of grass and long fur was woven and several of the larger, soft, pebbles of fire crystal was woven into it in the center of the boat shaped bowl.  
Large amounts of soft wool and down was stuffed into the nest before Hugin perched at the edge with a proud caw, telling them he was done.  


“It's beautiful. You did really well.”  
Takeshi praised him before bringing the phoenix egg out of his soul and placing it in the indent in the bottom of the nest.  
“Go ahead, make yourself comfortable.”  
The soft chirps and caws that followed had no real meaning, they were just Hugin's own way of cooing at the egg, instinctively trying to soothe the life growing within.  


The pack was relaxing after having put away all the nesting materials they had gathered for Hugin while keeping it close at hand in case he wanted to make changes to the nest, but for now he seemed calm, chirping softly as he rested on top of the egg, half asleep.  
“Take-san, I am sorry to disturb.”  
“What is it Angel?”  
“It has begun.”  


Three simple words and the reality of the world came crashing down around them.  


 


	6. War

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


Angel's announcement brought a sharp chill through the auras of everyone present.  
War.  
Not just any war, but World War 3 had just begun, and with it came a grim task that needed to be done if mankind was to survive.  


“Angel, initiate fail-safe protocols and prepare full lockdown on all weapons of mass destruction. And send out the rallying call to our assets.”  
“Right away. Do you want the tactical display here or in your study?”  
Takeshi was just about to ask Angel to put it up in his study when Dan spoke up.  
“Here please. We have no intention of allowing him to hide away alone in his study, and it will get rather uncomfortable with all of us in there.”  
Takeshi was about to object, but the combined glares of his entire pack and all the girls made him relent with a sigh.  
“It's okay Angel, do as he asks.”  
A large number of screens with tactical data came to life and Angel gave a quick briefing to bring them up to date on the current status of the conflicts.  


They had all agreed that they would try to wait one week before launching the attack to destroy earth's power production and fuel depots, with the war going public in a big way a lot of people would begin to stockpile things like water and non perishable foods.  
Most would still be woefully unprepared, but it should at least reduce the death toll slightly and Ylian had made a harsh, but valid, point that it would increase the survival chances for humankind as a species by weeding out the weak, those who failed to make preparations.  
Unfortunately it would also hit hard against those who lacked the means to prepare, but there was no way to avoid that.  


“Angel, can you try to find more information on these troop movements here, here and here please? I need to know exactly where these carrier groups are headed, what their objectives are.”  
Takeshi pointed toward a total of four carrier groups, two heading into the South Pacific, one moving north from Antarctica into the Indian Ocean and a fourth one heading into the South Atlantic.  
“They are most likely headed into the Arabian Sea to safeguard US oil interests, but I need confirmation. Do I have permission to lift system restrictions?”  
“Yes. All non Alpha-registry restrictions are lifted.”  
Due to her immense capacity to learn Angel had a quite large set of restrictions applied to her, regulating what she could and could not do, prohibiting things like accessing private or restricted data without direct orders to do so.  
The Alpha-registry held the most vital ones, like the safeguards that prohibited her from killing, but causing harm was in the Beta-registry, so with all but the Alpha-registry restrictions lifted she was allowed to hurt people to get what she wanted, just not kill them.  
“New restriction parameters acknowledged. Thank you.”  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Ah, thank you Manda.”  
Takeshi thanked her with a quick kiss after taking the tray with tea and treats that she and the other girls had prepared while Takeshi and those with military and tactical training focused on the stream of reports on the war.  


“Angel, do you have that update on the mobilization of UN ground forces in Turkey?”  
“It's still compiling, roughly 15% of the data is missing.”  
“Okay, give me a preliminary estimate while we wait please.”  
The holographic displays instantly updated with the new estimates and Takeshi muttered a few low curses.  
“If this estimate holds we will have to move up the timetable on our plans and strike before they can move their troops to secure the oilfields and depots.”  
“I will calculate targeting and firing solutions based on the new estimates.”  
“Please do.”  


Takeshi watched as Angel recalculated the firing solutions to find an optimal sequence to take out the primary targets as fast as possible, while at the same time not compromising the satellites' ability to defend from any attempt to disable them and reserving sufficient firepower to take out any missiles launched at the surface.  
“Firing solution 3 and 5 can both be initiated immediately without re-positioning the satellite grid, so upload those to the Titan please.”  
“As you wish.”  
Takeshi quickly gave Angel his personal authorization code to enable her to bypass her _Do not kill_ restriction and initiate the upload of the data to the Titan satellite, as the attacks would lead to human casualties she was unable to proceed any further with the Alpha-registry still active.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Mmm, your touch is pure magic...”  
Takeshi hummed as Ylian kneaded the tension from his shoulders, but most of his attention was focused on Emelie who was straddling him, intent on helping him release the built up tension of the past few days.  
“I aim to please, Alpha.”  
Takeshi huffed at the teasing tone in Ylian's voice, but he could feel the truth of the words in the cool energy that was pressed against his back.  
He sorely needed it though, he had already gone two nights without sleep when Angel announced that the war had begun, he had intended to sleep that night, but Hugin's brooding fever had disrupted those plans.  
And during the 3 days since he had only left the screens to relieve himself and the lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll.  
The low growl as his precious soulmate brought him to his release had Ylian snickering at him.  
“You are becoming more and more in tune with your demon side, I wouldn't be surprised if you fully merge with that shadow you carry within.”  
Takeshi didn't respond to Ylian's prodding, instead he focused on stealing Emelie's breath away with a searing kiss.  


Takeshi had been aware of the merger between himself and the Beast for a while now, and it was obvious that Ylian was sensing it, probably due to the fact that they were an Avatar of Shadow.  
The merger felt rather strange, even unsettling at times, the Beast had been a companion within his mind for a long time and now its presence was growing less distinct.  
Matters where he would previously have asked the Beast, had a conversation with it, he now found himself just knowing the answer, yet still aware that the knowledge was not his own.  


Clearing the thoughts from his mind he broke off the kiss with a gentle nip to Emelie's lip before twisting around so he could give Ylian a kiss as well.  
When Emelie returned to the pile of sleeping bodies that was the pack's current state Ylian stayed behind with Takeshi, abandoning their usual form they curled around their alpha in the form of a dark mist.  
Takeshi unfurled his aura slightly to encourage Ylian to come closer as the shadeling found the heat and sharpness of his aura uncomfortable when it was in its usual tightly compressed form.  
He smiled as the shift in his aura caused his pack to stir slightly in their slumber, and he watched them shift around with a few soft mumbles and sighs, even Hugin responded with a rustle of feathers and a few sleepy caws.  
_“Thank you for staying with me.”_  
Takeshi's silent words of gratitude carried several layers, thanking Ylian not only for their presence at the moment, but the decision to stay in the human realm.  
Ylian responded by pushing their energies deeper into Takeshi's aura, and letting a trickle of energy to flow into the very core of his soul, a silent offer for him to feed of the abundant energy of an Avatar.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


Takeshi was watching a live feed from the sensors carried by the crew of the Thunderhead stealth destroyer that had been named _Susanoo_ after the Shinto God of storms and the sea.  
She had diverted from her patrol when her crew detected a coastal village being held hostage by a mercenary crew hired by the local government and now her crew was preparing to strike against the mercenaries to free the village.  
Her crew moved silently, and had managed to take out most of the mercenaries before anyone noticed they were there, and thanks to that the casualties had been kept to a minimum.  
Though Takeshi did ask Angel to make sure to keep an eye on the sniper, he was young, but showed great promise.  
“And give them all a nice bonus, they did well.”  
“I will.”  
“Thank you Angel.”  
Takeshi startled slightly when Dan placed a large tray down on the table rather roughly.  
“Angel, would you be a sweetheart and cut him off for a while so I can talk to him without distractions.”  
“As you wish Dan.”  
Takeshi was about to object but the strong sense of concern that accompanied Dan's glare made him change his mind.  


“You haven't slept for almost a week, you need rest.”  
When he didn't answer Dan pushed the tray into his hands.  
“Hugin hasn't been eating as much as he should, go make sure he eats all of that, then stay with him for a few hours, get some rest.”  
“This is hardly the time to...”  
“Alpha, please. As much as it is you duty to look after the pack, it's my duty to look after you.”  
Takeshi bared his fangs and growled at the interruption, but Dan was right, it was the duty of the beta to look after the alpha.  
“Please, go take care of your simoro, rest and try to sleep.”  
“Fine...”  
Takeshi grabbed the tray, but before he could stand up he found himself blocked by Dan.  
“Promise me you will try to sleep for a few hours at least.”  
Dan's concern was nearly overwhelming Takeshi's senses so he quickly gave in and promised he would try his best to get some proper sleep.  


When he entered the inner part of the garden where Hugin was nesting he was greeted by a warning caw and a rather puffed up raven, but the threatening display didn't bother him in the least.  
“Now, now my beautiful little raven, is that any way to greet your simoro?”  
The answering caw was definitely defiant, but Takeshi ignored it, and the open beak, in favor of brushing his hand over Hugin's head and down his wings, gently soothing the puffed up feathers.  
“Dan tells me you have been refusing to eat. Care to let me know why?”  
The soft, apologetic, chirps made it quite clear that Hugin was too deep into the instincts of his raven form to give a proper answer.  
“You shouldn't make my poor beta worry like that, he cares a lot about you, and your well being.”  
Hugin's mood switched back to defiance, but this time to cover up his embarrassment at being reminded of the budding relationship between him and Dan.  
“Go on, eat.”  
When Takeshi offered a slice of meat Hugin greedily gulped it down before opening his beak and flicking his wings slightly while cawing softly, acting like a juvenile begging for food and Takeshi quickly gave him a slice of mango that vanished just as fast as the meat had.  
Hugin would no doubt be embarrassed about the begging when he returned to his true self, but Takeshi found the display to be rather endearing.  
Making up his mind Takeshi quickly gathered the last bits of Hugin's food and placed it one of the small bowls and placed the bowl on the edge of the nesting platform before shifting into a raven himself.  
He carefully landed on the edge of the nest and fed Hugin the last bits of food before giving him a gentle push to urge him to move over, silently offering to sit on the egg for a while so that Hugin could stretch his wings and preen.  
While the transformed angel had no actual **need** to preen he still had the raven's instinct to do so and after a few moments he moved away from the egg and kept a careful eye on Takeshi to make sure he took proper care of the egg.  
Satisfied that Takeshi would keep the egg warm Hugin flew up to the edge of the roof where he began preening, but he still kept an eye on the nest.  
Once his feathers were in acceptable order he took into the air and Takeshi watched as he showed off the aerobatics that the ravens were prone to, flying up high, then folding his wings and turning over on his back, falling like a rock before unfolding his wings and righting himself just above the treetops.  
He never left Takeshi's sight though, always staying in sight of the nest and before long he returned and spent some more time on the edge of the nest preening before nudging Takeshi to move over so he could return to the egg.  
Takeshi moved aside, but didn't return to his true form, instead he began preening the feathers at the back of Hugin's head and was rewarded with soft coo's and a sharp beak gently preening his own feathers.  
Once Hugin was settled down again Takeshi left the nest and shifted back to his human form before settling down into the bedding that had been spread around the base of the nesting platform.  
Mere minutes later Takeshi was sleeping deeply, finally allowing the exhaustion from everything that had happened in the past week catch up with him.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


When Takeshi woke up he found that the twins had joined him during his sleep, both of them curled against him in their small pup form and he took a deep breath, sorting through every nuance of their scents.  
He could smell Dan close by and the familiar scent was laced with a hint of restless anticipation, it would seem he had been waiting for him to wake up, but it was mixed with frustration that made Takeshi curious.  
Opening his eyes he was met by the sight of Dan trying to feed Hugin pieces of avocado but without much success.  
“Hugin, don't be like that, you will upset our poor Dan if you keep refusing the food he offers you.”  
Hugin and Dan both startled when he spoke up.  
Takeshi could feel Dan's agitation settle down when Hugin took the offered treat with an apologetic warble.  
“There you go.”  
Takeshi slowly got up from the floor and the sharp scent of arousal from Dan as he stretched the sleep from his muscles made him smirk.  
“Come here mate. Give your alpha some breakfast.”  
Dan blushed and huffed at Takeshi's teasing beckon, but he did move closer and bared his neck, offering himself, his blood to his mate and alpha.  
Takeshi took a few drops of the offered blood while he slowly removed Dan's clothes, allowing some of the vampiric power to set a fire in Dan that matched his own.  
No longer caring about the presence of the twins he pushed his mate, his lover, down into the bedding and claimed what was so eagerly given, smiling at the delicious sounds he was able to pull from him.  
The muttered complaints from the twins as they moved over and the appreciative chirps from Hugin who was watching them from his place in the nest only made him smile wider.  


“Congratulations little beta, you did well to make our alpha obey.”  
Ylian's teasing praise made Dan blush vividly, and after a few moments he flared his aura slightly and Ylian backed down, baring their neck in symbolic submission.  
Over the past months Ylian's place in the pack had solidified well and for the most part they acted as a third beta, stepping in whenever Dan or Amanda wasn't around, they also taught both of them a lot about being a beta and Takeshi was starting to consider the idea of formally making Ylian a third beta, but he needed to talk to someone with more experience about that.  
Though, Takeshi did complain a bit about the fact that Ylian had taught them so see beneath his barriers, to pick up the signs when he was hiding his feelings, they were getting far too good at spotting it, and especially Dan refused to allow it once he sensed it.  
But Takeshi also knew that it was needed for the future of the pack, he needed them to protect him, protect his heart, just as he protected them.  
His house, his pack, his mates, his lovers, they were the armor of his soul, mending his heart, protecting him from the pain of what he had to be, without them he would lose himself to the darkness.  
And in the coming days he would need them more than ever before, come nightfall _Operation Blackout_ would commence.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Take! Come swim with me!”  
Miri was repeatedly leaping out of the water of the small pond and splashing him with water as she landed.  
He was just about to scold her for almost getting his sandwich wet when the slice of rye bread with a thick slice of salted, smoked, meat vanished from his hand, courtesy of her starfish grappler.  
“Miri, that's that's not very nice.”  
“Come swim with me! You haven't joined me all week and you promised!”  
Doing a quick mental check he realized she was right, it was much too long since he spent time in the water playing with her, the garden pond much to small for him to swim in, but Miri didn't seem to mind, she was just as happy swimming in circles around him as long as he was in the water with her.  
“You're right. I'm sorry sweetie.”  
He quickly removed his clothes and slipped into the pond before asking Amanda to bring him some more food, food that was suitable to share with Miri.  
“Miri, be careful with the bread, you don't want to get sick again.”  
Like all merfok, Miri, Arc and her pups had a hard time digesting grain based foods like bread and pasta, but they all loved the taste and texture of it, especially bread.  
She looked up with a look on her face that was somewhere between _Busted_ and impish that made Takeshi laugh and offer her a piece of sashimi instead which she reluctantly traded for the bread.  


After sharing some food with Miri Takeshi shifted into the naga form he had used in Atlantis and slowly sank to the bottom of the small pond, it did take a bit of focus to remain calm while coiled up in the small space, instincts telling him that the body of water was too small to sustain him.  
But the Sanctuary plants that grew in the water made sure it was clean and had plenty of oxygen for aquatic creatures to breathe and he slowly forced down the borrowed instincts and made himself comfortable.  
The taste of playful joy and happiness in the water calmed his instincts even further and Miri's high pitched calls as she darted away from his hands echoed against the various surfaces of the pool.  
With a teasing smile he began to sing one of the whale-songs that the dolphin pod had taught him, it was a song that gave shape to dreams, echoing illusions that a skilled singer could make seem real to those who relied on echolocation to give their world shape.  
He didn't possess the skill the old matriarch of the pod did, but he could sing it well enough to create ghosts that drifted through the water like wisps of fog.  
While Miri didn't rely on echolocation and was unable to create the sounds herself she was able to hear and interpret them, and she happily closed her eyes and chased the illusions that his song created.  


When Miri grew bored of chasing the ghost echoes she swam back to Takeshi and he froze slightly when she gently brushed her fins against his gill covers, once could have been by mistake, but she did so repeatedly, and quite intentionally.  
Among the merfolk and aquatic naga alike it was a very intimate action, an invitation, a prelude to courtship.  
“Miri...?”  
She instantly darted away and left a somewhat unpleasant taste of sadness and embarrassment on the water, a taste tinged by hints of fear and shame, it would seem she misinterpreted his questioning tone..  
“Miri, come here. We need to talk.”  
She slowly swam closer, her fins hanging somewhat, showing her hesitance.  
“You did that intentionally, didn't you?”  
“Mhm..”  
“Don't you think you are a bit too much of a _tzjid_ for that?”  
The Atlantean word _Tzjid_ could mean several things, the literal translation would be fish fry, but it was also used more generally about something very small, or very young.  
“Not for long...”  
The teasing smile and somewhat singsong tone piqued his curiosity.  
“Oh? Is our little tzjid ready to grow up?”  
“Mhm...”  


Miri's subspecies of merfolk grew in three distinct stages with rapid growth-spurts between the stages.  
They were born in a rather well developed juvenile form, the form Miri was currently in, and remained unchanged while they mentally matured, once they reached a certain maturity they entered a rapid development cycle where they grew from juveniles into sexually mature adolescents in a matter of weeks, they also underwent a rapid mental development in this time.  
They remained in the adolescent form until they were mentally and spiritually mature enough to form a mating bond at which time they underwent another rapid growth cycle into their adult form.  
When her species reached the mental aspect of sexual maturity they began to engage mature individuals in a mimicry of courting behaviors.  
A sexually mature individual would brush against the one they desired while saturating the water with pheromones to show interest, and availability, and if the other part were receptive they would respond by releasing their own courting pheromones.  
The juveniles lacked the ability to produce these pheromones, but the intentional brushing against the gill covers triggered an instinctive release of specific pheromones in the mature individual and exposure to those pheromones helped trigger the growth-spurt.  


“Well, in that case, give me your best, and I shall enjoy planning my revenge.”  
Miri blushed vividly and darted away when he teasingly brushed a finger along her tail, but she quickly returned with an almost dazed look as he allowed instincts to rise and the water became saturated with his pheromones.  
She resumed her lazy brushing against his gill, but after a while she paused and began carefully tasting the water before looking up at him with wide eyes, she had obviously noticed the hint of anticipation he was feeling.  
His words may have been teasing, but he was truly looking forward to her growing up, to the possibility of sharing more than pheromones and teasing touches.  
As she was now however she was very much still a child, but once the growth spurt began she would rapidly mature into a mix of teenager and a young adult.  


Miri had managed to wear herself out rather quickly and had decided to curl up on Takeshi's chest to nap and he had allowed it for a while before gently waking her.  
“I'm sorry sweetie, as much as I would love to stay here and be your bed all day I have things I need to do.”  
She nodded silently, but when he was about to step out of the water she reached up for him, begging to be picked up.  
With a smile he grabbed the small container that they used to carry her in and filled it with water before scoping her up and carrying her with him to the table where he did most of his work.  
Next to the table was a small tank shaped like a pillar with a bowl on top that was filled with water and a few sanctuary plants and creatures and he helped Miri move from the carrier to the tank where she curled up and went back to sleep.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Take, please.. Your energy, it's too cold, it hurts...”  
Takeshi's aura was growing increasingly dark as the time remaining on the countdown to Operation Blackout quickly began to run out and Miri had reached the limit for her tolerance and voiced a pained complaint.  
“I'm sorry. Maybe you should join Arc in the lagoon until this is over? I'm afraid my control will only get worse.”  
“No!”  
Her refusal was instant and she gripped the edges of her little tank tightly.  
“Are you sure? My aura will become a lot darker, and colder, as these events unfold. I don't want to hurt you as well.”  
“I'll manage, just please, don't make me leave. Pack stays together!”  
The stubborn determination caused a surge of pride, despite the taint of sadness, fear and pain.  
“You are right, pack stays together, so don't worry, I won't make you leave unless it becomes dangerous for you to stay.”  
He surrendered to her determination, but she wasn't all too happy with his answer, but she accepted it with a grumbled complaint about his protectiveness.  


Looking back at the countdown it showed that it was less than 10 minutes left until all the satellites reached their optimum positions for the selected target sequence and Takeshi took a deep breath to try to steady himself.  
“Relax, alpha. Allow me to protect the others from your darkness and ice.”  
Takeshi accepted Ylian's offer with gratitude, as a shadeling the chill and darkness didn't bother them, quite the opposite, Ylian found the heat of Takeshi's normal energies to be uncomfortable.  
“Thank you, ami.”  
As Takeshi slowly allowed his aura to unfurl Ylian reached out for the patches of cold darkness and used their own energy to gather them and layered their own aura over them as a buffer so that the others weren't bothered by them.  
Emelie came closer though and reached out for the darkness, her own shadow nature making her unbothered by the chill.  
Reaching out and touching the darkness was her own way of showing Takeshi that she accepted his darker side, that it didn't bother her or in any way diminish her love for him.  
As the last few minutes ticked away his pack gathered around, showing their support and he could even feel Knight through the bond, though rather muted due to the distance.  
Soon all the girls were gathered around him as well, Hugin didn't leave the nest, but he voiced soft caws and reached out over the bond, offering his support as well.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Takeshi, all units are in position. But I need Alpha authorization to initiate Operation Blackout.”  
Takeshi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, the dreaded moment had come, he would now have to give the order that would end up killing millions.  
With one final breath he opened his mouth to give Angel the authorization she needed to go against her Alpha registry restrictions but just as he was about to speak he was interrupted by Emelie's voice and his eyes snapped open in shock.  
“Operation Blackout, full Alpha registry parameters authorized.”  
Emelie didn't have the authority to override them on her own though, only Takeshi did, but while she spoke Dan and Amanda both joined her, and together they authorized the temporary exception from the Alpha registry.  
“Alpha authorization acknowledged, plotting target sequence.”  
Takeshi just stared at his co-alpha and betas, barely noticing the displays lighting up with the first group of targets.  
“I am your mate love. I know how this pains you and I refuse to let you carry it on your own.”  
Dan and Amanda quickly agreed with Emelie and together they smothered Takeshi over the bond, acceptance and love.

"Commencing firing sequence in 30 seconds.”  
Angels initiation of the final countdown drew Takeshi's attention away from his pack and back to the holographic displays.  
His pack as well as his house gathered tightly around him everyone trying their best to touch him, to offer support.  
“T minus 20 seconds”  
There was a slight scuffle as there was simply too many of them to be able to touch him, but the girls found a solution when Alice shifted into her owl form and landed on his shoulder, instantly followed by her sister who landed on his other shoulder.  
The others quickly followed and he found himself swarmed by their animal forms.  


“5”  
“4”  
“3”  
A heavy silence settled over them and the normally comfortable garden suddenly felt small and somewhat cold.  
“2”  
“1”  


The holographic display showed the Titan satellite firing a bright beam of light that scattered to each of the smaller satellites that were in it's line of sight, groups of satellites that then amplified and refocused the energy onto their targets.  
The light was just a visualization though, in reality the beams of energy were not visible, there would be no way of determining what had actually happened to the targeted locations.  
Several new displays swirled to life showing various data feeds with information on the progress of the plasma conversion fields and energy readings of each of the satellites and targeted facilities.  
The first few minutes nothing seemed to happen, then the emitters reached full power and with a bright flash large spheres came to life at the targeted facilities and the energy reading spiked.  
The spheres only remained for a few moments during which they grew brighter before they vanished in a blinding flash, along with everything, and everyone, that had been within them.  
There was a short pause where Angel scanned the locations to ensure there was no radiation or pollutants released, and while she did the satellites refocused on the next set of targets.  
The next set of targets were eliminated quite a bit faster than the previous as the energy from the first set was used to speed up the charging process of the plasma conversion fields, but it would still take a lot of time to get all targets.  


The Mandrake group had an array of 300 small mirror satellites as well as 10 larger command satellites and the significantly larger Titan satellite, but to ensure full plasma conversion of the nuclear power-plants each facility was targeted by a group of 1 command satellite and 10 mirror satellites.  
The mirrors that were not actively engaged in the amplification or routing of power for the primary targets were systematically picking off targets from a list of military targets such as weapons of mass destruction, both nuclear and biological as well as facilities for their production.  


It didn't take long before Angel activated displays showing various emergency broadcasts as well military and government communications about what was happening as the world quickly spiraled into panic.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“All primary targets have been eliminated.”  
It had taken Angel just over 2 hours to eliminate the nuclear power plants, and another 3 hours to pick off the remaining targets on the primary list.  
“There are no signs of radiation or chemical contamination and minimal casualties. Switching to secondary target list.”  
The secondary list held over 100.000 targets, mostly various non nuclear power production facilities, but also oil refineries, fuel depots and a few production facilities for low grade power-cells that were using environmentally harmful materials.  
“Angel, how are the government reactions looking?”  
“They are quite literally fumbling around in the dark, scurrying around like rats in a labyrinth.”  
Angel sounded quite amused as she brought up displays showing what little communication was going on.  
Angel reported that international communications were almost entirely down as backup systems were unable to handle the load, many had been poorly maintained, and they were not dimensioned to handle the massive load when all primary systems went down almost simultaneously.  
Many systems had been slow to engage due to the poor maintenance and several had overloaded and burned out, while others kept crashing, giving intermittent communications at best.  
“And the civilian reactions?”  
“Some unease, but information about the blackouts is scarce so most are still assuming they are regular blackouts that will be fixed shorty, once the information starts getting out we will no doubt see widespread panic, rioting and looting.”  
“And the status of the Ghost shelters?”  
“They are all on field-trips to suitable locations capable of being self sustaining, and have stores to last them at least a year.”  
“Good.”  
Takeshi had made preparations to bring the children out of harm's way, he felt responsible for their well being.  
“Most of the Mandrake employee's are gathered at the various facilities and the Hawaii crew are all on location, standing by to prepare and ship generators.”  
“Thank you Angel.”  


While Takeshi watched Angel slowly, but steadily work through the long list of secondary targets more and more reports were coming in about civil unrest as information about the destruction of the power-plants began to leak despite the governments' best efforts.  
He was distracted though, a new scent was slowly growing stronger in the garden, an unknown but yet familiar one, but it was still too weak, too subtle, for him to pinpoint it without doing a thorough examination of the girls scents.  
He filed examining the scent into his list of things to do while he filled a few bowls with various treats for Hugin since he hadn't been eating properly since the brooding fever had started.  
It was normal behavior, an obsidian angel would normally lose a bit of weight during brooding as they ate a lot less, but since Hugin wouldn't leave the egg to eat he was starving himself more than they normally would.  


An obsidian angel of Hugin's size and power needed to consume an equivalent of about 10.000 kcal a day, and most of it needed to be meat as the demonic metabolism worked differently, it was more spiritual than physical.  
The fruits and vegetables of the human realm didn't give any nourishment to creatures like Hugin, Ylian, Emelie, or Arc and Miri but they all enjoyed the taste, what they needed was the flesh and blood that had housed the power of a spirit.  
Most demons also were unable to become overweight as they didn't actually store excess energy as fat, instead it was stored as pure energy within their souls, and if their energy stores were full it simply dispersed into the air around them where it was absorbed by the demon-realm plants and insects.  
Some species could grow quite fat though, but that was not an effect of overeating, but rather a part of their nature, they could however become skinny from malnutrition if their energy levels were no longer able to fully sustain them.  


“Hugin, what have I said about refusing to eat?”  
The defiant caw held a somewhat teasing undertone as Hugin surrendered and accepted the offered food.  
“Well aren't you the cheeky little raven.”  
The soft warble that was the obsidian form of an apology made Takeshi smile as it was quite obvious that Hugin didn't mean it and when he took the offered slice of meat he gave Takeshi's finger a nip for good measure.  
While feeding Hugin Takeshi took the time to carefully sift through his scent and the scent of the phoenix egg to make sure the new scent didn't come from either of them, which he was quickly able to rule out.  
“Amo, if you promise me you will eat all of this I promise I will spend the night here in the nest with you.”  
Of course he fully intended to do so anyway, but if some mock bribes helped get Hugin to eat he would take full advantage of it.  
The soft caws that answered him sounded very much like grumbled complaints, but the way Hugin's aura brushed against him held the promise he had asked for.  
“That's my good boy.”  
The grumblings instantly turned to an annoyed caw and Takeshi was rewarded with another sharp peck for his teasing.  


While he walked back to the others he reached out for Jenna and asked her to keep Hugin company and as she walked by he examined her scent to see if the new scent came from her or the baby in her womb, but once again he found nothing.  
The scent did get stronger however as he got closer to the table where the girls were dismantling a selection of deserts.  
With a huff he re-joined them, he would worry about finding the scent after the meal was done and he had played some with Miri as promised, now that she was ready to go through her growth cycle she needed to be exposed to his pheromones as much as possible.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


Much to his relief the answer to the mysterious scent was revealed before he had a chance to examine it any further as Amber flared her aura at Ylian when they tried to take the last fruit filled meringue cup.  
The flare of aura carried a distinct edge of dominance and the scent spiked, but with a deeper spice and together with Ylian's reaction to it the puzzle pieces came together, the scent was that of an immature alpha.  
Takeshi honestly had not expected Amber to develop pack characteristics, her nature was feline and they usually did not develop the instincts.  
Now that she did he would have to take some measures to ensure the peace and balance of his family though, Emelie would not tolerate the presence of another female alpha nearby for very long.  
She was fine with Kasumi because the shadow entities that were the source of his and Kasumi's pack instincts were born from the same source so they instinctively considered each other to be siblings, completely blocking any mating drive between them.  
It was a bit of a curiosity though as they still felt the same, occasional, sexual urges.  
To prevent any issues he would have to mark Amber, take her into the pack, and he would have to do it before her pack aspects fully awoke, that way Emelie would be able to focus on the pack bond and allow the instinct to keep the pack together to override the instinct to keep a rival alpha away.  


“ _Ami, you know more than me about the awakening of pack traits. Will it be safe to wait until tomorrow night to claim her?”_  
Takeshi reached out for Ylian while he removed the last of his clothes and joined Miri in the pond.  
_“It will, don't worry. It should be at least another moon before she fully awakes, and even then she will register as an immature alpha, not yet a threat.”_  
Takeshi's sigh of relief came out as a stream of bubbles as he had already shifted into his naga form and he smiled as Miri darted over and tried to capture the bubbles.  
_“The Fates really love piling things up, don't they...”_  
He had no doubt that they were behind the timing of Amber's awakening.  
_“They sure do, but you still have time, so relax and focus on giving little Miri what she needs.”_  
Ylian's mind carried a teasing tone that made Takeshi flick his tail toward the surface of the water and send quite a large splash of water against Ylian who was leaning over the pond to be able to see Takeshi during their silent conversation.  
The water passed right through them though as they had anticipated Takeshi's reaction and taken their natural, incorporeal form, and the amusement that brushed against Takeshi's mind was deliciously wicked and filled his mind with images of sinful pleasure.  
He muttered silently as he would have to thank Ylian for that later, his reaction to the images would enhance the potency of his pheromones, which in turn would further accelerate Miri's growth.  


Curling his tail along the edge of the pool he allowed the images to play through his mind while he carefully released small bubbles from his gills for Miri to chase, bringing her in close to him, and the pheromone saturated water rather than diluting it by dispersing it into all of the water.  
The sensation when the soft tips of Miri's tail gently brushed over his gills made him groan, to merfolk and aquatic naga alike, the gills were highly sensitive erogenous zones and the stimulation caused his pheromones to rise even further and he struggled to keep a more physical reaction restrained.  
Miri's teasing touch was not intentional, there might be an instinctual part to it, but Takeshi suspected it was accidental, that she was simply not paying attention to the fact that she was touching him when she swam so close to him to try to catch the bubbles, and stay in the pheromone saturated water.  


“Miri...”  
I took him a moment to clear the haze of lust from his mind.  
“I need you to back away a bit.”  
Miri instantly froze and he could sense the turmoil in her aura, she was feeling rejected when he asked her to back away.  
For a moment she just stared at him, then a twitch of her tail caused her to brush slightly harder against his gills which brought out a rather obvious reaction which made her eyes widen, and as she realized just why he had asked her to back away she blushed bright red and darted away.  
But she quickly spun around and locked eyes with him and the water began to taste of a quite alluring mix of teasing curiosity and shy innocence as she slowly swam closer to him again, carefully watching for any sign of him rejecting her advance.  
At first he intended to ask her to stay back, but the avid curiosity in her eyes made him reconsider.  
In her current form there was no way to take things beyond allowing her to explore his body, his reactions to her touch and it would probably leave him quite frustrated, but there were plenty of volunteers to help him with that if needed.  
It was a struggle to maintain eye contact as Miri began to intentionally brush against him, even going as far as using her hands to gently touch the gill covers, all he wanted to do was close his eyes, lean back and enjoy the touch, but as long as she maintained eye-contact so would he.  
After a while she swam up in front of his face and held out her hands, palms forward against his eyes.  
“No look.”  
He was a bit surprised that she spoke English, she had not asked to learn it, or showed any signs of studying it, and while it lacked in grammar her meaning was clear enough so he closed his eyes and leaned back.  
“It's _Don't look_.”  
He corrected her gently and was rewarded with a slight tang of embarrassment over the mistake.  
“No need to be embarrassed, you have been teaching yourself, that's quite a task. Especially since you have done so based on Urui, which is not your native language.”  
The embarrassment quickly shifted into joy as he praised her work on learning English and the taste on the water made Takeshi relax further and when he felt her soft touch again he didn't resist his reactions to it.  


“Miri... Please...”  
Her curious touches had brought him to the edge, and kept him there for quite a while causing an intense need for release to build.  
“Please what?”  
“Please, either stop, or finish me...”  
For a long moment Miri didn't move and Takeshi was convinced she would back away, but then her aura sharpened and she moved closer, brushing against him again, this time pressing harder.  
“Like this?”  
Her voice held a teasing lilt as she circled around and began swimming up along his tail sliding her body along his.  
“Yes...!”  
He couldn't resist bucking slightly as her tail brushed over his genital slit, in his naga form the pheromones of a fertile female was required for him to gain an erection, but the touch was still highly stimulating, and in his highly aroused state it was enough to push him over the edge.  


The flurry of emotions that shifted through her aura and the taste of the water were familiar, he had come across it several times when he was guide to a youth during their first rites, curiosity, embarrassment, wonder, pride.  
Emotions brought out by the realization that it was them that had brought him to such a state, that their touch had made him come undone.  
It made him look forward to the day when her growth spurt was completed, hoping that she would chose him to teach her about the pleasures of her new body, that she would chose the arashiri and him as guide.  
A part of him also hoped that she would pick Arc to be her female guide, and that Arc would accept, hoping that such a thing would make Arc more receptive to his advances as he very much wished to taste her, at least once.  


 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Take! What are you doing in my bed?”  
Amber's surprised voice as she spotted him when she exited her small private bathroom made him grin and pat the comforter next to him.  
“Waiting for its owner to join me of course.”  
After a moment's pause he added that he would leave if she wanted him to.  
A familiar ripple passed through her aura and a moment later a large feline landed on him and pinned him to the bed as a rough tongue dragged along his face.  
He just laid back and allowed her to have her way while he admired the striking colors of her fur.  
Her feline form had a pattern that looked very much like the tortoiseshell patterns sometimes found in female house cats, but in deep shades of red amber ranging from an almost gold color to a deep, almost black color and the coat was very short and shiny which made the colors even more vivid.  
After a while he gently grabbed her head and pushed her nose down so he could look into her eyes, the deep cherry amber with gold flecks instantly focused on his own and the ears twitched slightly, revealing her agitation at his uncharacteristic presence in her room.  


“If you are done trying to lick my face off I need to have a word with you.”  
She huffed at him, but her ears flicked forward in attention, but the slight twitch in the tip of her tail told him she was still agitated.  
“We need to talk about what happened with Ylian yesterday.”  
_“I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I know I was out of line.”_  
Her ears drooped slightly and the shift in her posture as her body sagged made her feel heavier, dead weight.  
“Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. What happened was a display of dominance caused by the awakening of new instincts. And the way Ylian reacted, combined with the shift in your scent makes it quite clear that you are becoming an alpha.”  
She instantly went rigid and her ears flattened against her head.  
_“I have to leave?”_  
She was well aware that extra alphas were rarely tolerated around a pack.  
“No, I won't allow it to come to that. But it can become quite troublesome unless you become a member of the pack before your alpha nature fully awakens.”  


A female pack alpha would normally tolerate alpha daughters to remain with the pack as long as they don't challenge her, and if Amber was marked as pack before fully awakening to her new nature then Emelie's instincts would see her as a daughter of the pack.  
There was a possibility that there would be more trouble in the future though, if they had male offspring that turned out to be alphas within the pack, or house.  
Male alphas were less tolerant and would normally drive away any new male alphas and he was unsure if he would be able to curb the instinct to do so.  


“ _I... You really? Pack?”_  
Her thoughts were a garbled mess, but the dominant feeling from her was joy.  
“Yes sweetie. Do you accept?”  
A large feline vigorously nodding her head looked rather silly and Takeshi struggled not to laugh.  
“Sweetie, you will have to shift back to your human form for me to mark you.”  
Moments later he had Amber straddling him with a shy smile and he couldn't resist putting his hands on her hips and giving them a slight tug which earned him a brilliant blush.  
Without breaking eye-contact he slowly shifted their position so that she was pinned beneath him, carefully evaluating her reactions.  
He was slightly disappointed as her reactions made it quite clear she was not yet ready for her arashiri, but he hadn't really expected anything else, though, knowing that she was looking forward to it made him look forward to it as well.  
Leaning in he nuzzled junction of her neck and shoulders, greedily drinking in the spike of arousal in her scent before forcing his instincts under control.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.”  
Sinking his fangs in he quickly poured power into the wound, marking her as pack before pulling back and adding one of the scales from his tattoo to the mark, and as it had with the others it slowly spread down her back.  
“Welcome to the pack Amber. Let's go join the others.”  
“They need to mark me as well, don't they?”  
“Em, Dan and Manda will. Ylian might add a bit of yi's energy to the mark as well, but that will be to help you build resistance to it.”  
Ylian's energy was very different from that of the rest of the pack, and it could be quite uncomfortable when it flowed over the bond and brushed against them, Takeshi and Emelie had shadow energy of their own which protected them, and the energy that Ylian had given Dan as moira protected him.  
The others had all needed a small transfer of energy to help them recognize the energy as non-threatening.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_War_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)  


“Take-san, the European Union has declared a union-wide State of Emergency.”  
Angels announcement brought Takeshi out of his meditation and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the display.  
“Good, that should make things a little easier. What about the US?”  
“They are still arguing about it.”  
Takeshi voiced a frustrated sigh, it had been a week since they took down the global power production and most countries were on their knees, desperate for a solution, but the US was dragging their heels.  
The US congress apparently felt that declaring a nationwide state of emergency would be a show of weakness, despite almost all states having declared a state of emergency within their domains.  


The only states that had not declared a state of emergency was Hawaii and Alaska.  
Hawaii had quite a bit of wind, solar and wave power, the old oil plants only contributing roughly 30% of the island state's power-supply so their destruction had not had a major impact.  
There were brownouts but the Mandrake generators guaranteed stable power to vital functions such as hospitals.  
Alaska had rebelled against the coal plants some 20 years ago and closed them all down, enforcing a full ban on fossil fuel plants, instead focusing on geothermal energy and hydroelectric plants.  
They had managed to become self sustaining, though Takeshi intended to slowly work on the decommission of the hydroelectric dams as well due to their impact on fish migration, however that would have to take some time as just blowing the dams would cause huge damage.  
They had destroyed some hydroelectric plants though by destroying equipment inside the plant without damaging the dams, but they had agreed to allow the Alaska dams to remain in operation.  


“Well, we can't just keep waiting for them to wise up. Angel, initiate the Titan firing-sequence.”  
“Target selection?”  
“Cut all power-lines connecting the US to outside sources of power.”  
“Target selection acknowledged.”  
“Good. It's time to send out the invitations.”  


During their time in the demon realm Takeshi had made a lot of friends, and even more allies that had been willing to swear the oath of fealty to him and to House Shamarai for the sake of restoring the balance of the realms.  
These demons would form the base of his Hawaii government as well as its army, and if needed, if the current plan failed, they would be the force that would conquer Hawaii.  
Right now however they would be his emissaries, carrying the missives containing his ultimatum to the governments of the world, and they would reveal their true forms to the recipients of said missives.  
To bring the human realm to balance the other species were needed, and to simplify things in the long run at least parts of the world's governments needed to be aware of their existence, they would however not reveal the true scope of abilities possessed by the demons as that would probably cause a panic, and attempts to _wipe out the threat_.  
He wasn't particularly worried that they would succeed though since Angel had eliminated all weapons that would be capable of posing a real threat, but he did not desire a war between humans and non-humans, such a conflict would further strain the balance of the world..  


On the surface the intended government for Hawaii would have no connection to him, to Takeshi Kiryu apart from employing the Mandrake Group to build the new generation of power plants.  
The US representatives might be aware of his status as a _Non human_ but there would be no tangible connection, no proof that he was in fact behind it, it would just be a convenient explanation to why Mandrake had been hired to do the job.  
He would negotiate the treaties himself, but he would do so in his true form, the form of his soul.  
The more his own power had grown and matured the more it began to reject the wolf blood from Amarok, no longer did his soul take the form of the large black wolf, instead his soul form was that of a humanoid dragon, similar to Dan's form.  
He still had the instincts and a lot of the mannerisms like the growling, jaw licking and ear nipping, those would probably never go away, but he was becoming more dragon as his power evolved.  


Each missive held an offer of reliable, environmentally sound, power production that would also be quite affordable to maintain, it also contained a set of terms, some of the terms applied to all of the offers, like a requirement that they acknowledge Hawaii as a sovereign nation.  
All nations would be required to set aside large areas as nature preserves, and any vulnerable species within their territories were to be protected and given assistance to recover.  
Other terms were individual for each nation, Japan for instance had already signed their agreement, part of the terms that applied was a very strict regulations for fishing and whaling for the next 50 years.  
The purpose was to give the populations a chance to recover as the targeted fishing had severely depleted the populations, especially since the most valued catch were the older, larger specimens that were reproductively valuable.  
After 50 years the populations would be re-evaluated and the restrictions updated, by not outright banning the fishing and whaling old traditions and cultural traits such as the consumption of whale and tune would be allowed to continue, just in a somewhat more restricted manner as the previous prime catches were no longer permitted for commercial fishers and whalers.  
One of the terms that would probably cause some issues was a requirement that policies be put in place to maintain a population that was not only environmentally sustainable, but also allowing for maintaining ethnic diversity, in some areas that would mean discouraging from having multiple children, while in other areas it would mean encouraging more children.  


Standing before the mist-fountain Takeshi reached out for the sentient mist and allowed it to synchronize with his aura before reaching out for Sorcha, the young fire-elemental who had risen to become his representative in the Demon Realm.  
She was also the Commander of those demons who had chosen to ally themselves with House Shamarai and sworn to fight to aid him in restoring the balance.  
Takeshi had _liberated_ her from her Blue Sands mate during one of his early visits to establish his control of the former House Miara.  
Sorcha was not born in the Blue Sands but her night demon mother was a Blue Sands female, Sorcha however took after her father, an Ifrit who had visited the Blue Sands to study under one of their healers.  
However, under Blue sands law she was forced to mate a male selected for her by her mother's mate and was bound to him using magic, magic that could only be broken either by her mate's will, or if he lost her in challenge, or if death claimed him.  
When her mate ordered her to see to Takeshi's _every need_ in an attempt to garner his favor she had risked everything and begged him to free her from her mate and Takeshi had been more than happy to do so.  
Allowing her mate to believe that he was successful in winning his favor Takeshi had managed to talk him into gifting Sorcha to him, as a _spare mate_ she held little value to her mate and the prospect of getting in on the Miara silk trade had blinded the old fool from the truth.  
Free from the constraining ways of the Children of the Blue Sands she grew quickly and proved herself as a warrior and tactician, pared with her knowledge of managing a large House she had soon become the perfect choice to manage House Shamarai while Takeshi was away, and as he gathered allies she quickly gained their respect as well.  
Before long most of them accepted her as a general of sorts, and the rest respected his choice to formally name her Commander.  


When the mist began to swell, signaling that Sorcha was about to come through the portal he found himself eagerly awaiting her arrival.  
Last time he has seen her she had been undergoing some changes as her Ifrit side was maturing into its adult form and he was very curious to see what she would look like now, when he freed her from her mate she had been very young, little more than a child.  
By Ifrit standards she had been much too young to even consider the Arashiri, much less a mating, but her stepfather hadn't cared, he judged her by her night demon side and according to the traditions of the Children of the Blue Sands she was old enough to be mated, and bedded.  
It had been a struggle to contain his fury when she had come to him and offered herself to him, the power of the rune enforced mating-bond denying her any choice, and he had been very pleased when she asked him to free her from her mate.  
Most of the Blue Sands females had obedience and subservience so deeply ingrained in their minds, their spirits, that they were unable to even consider disobedience, unable to fathom life without the control of the males.  
Fortunately newborn Ifrit needed the heat of the lava-flows to survive so Sorcha had been born at the Citadel of Fire where her father was one of the assistant healers, her mother had been offered as a companion to her father during his visit at the Blue Sands and when they found that she was carrying she had traveled with him to the citadel to give birth.  
Her mother had returned to the Blue Sands as soon as she had given birth though, but under the laws of the Blue Sands Sorcha belonged to her mother's mate and once she was old enough to survive without the lava-flows she had been sent to the Blue Sands.  
But her time with her father's people had left an impression, a seed of independence hidden deep within her, a seed she had carefully protected and nurtured, and once she was free of her keepers it had grown and blossomed.  
She had thrived under his and Emelie's tutelage and had quickly grown into a skilled fighter, and as her skill and power grew so did her confidence and independence.  


When she materialized before him he cursed silently to himself, keeping his promise to her had just become a lot harder.  
When he _acquired_ her from her mate he had given her an oath that he would never touch her in a carnal way, or out of desire without her expressed permission, something he realized he would be struggling with now, because her mature form was absolutely stunning.  
She had the large spiral horns, powerful tail and flaming hair of the Ifrit, but she had her mother's slender build and wings, and her body was fire and molten lava wrapped within a latticework of black armor, much like the flame constructs summoned by the elementalists, but without the binding runes.  


“Welcome to the Jacaranda Estate, Sorcha-dora.”  
She froze for a moment and stared at him in surprise as he had greeted her as _Dora,_ Majordomo and by doing so he formally gave her the position.  
“Thank you Yemo. I will not betray your faith in me!”  
“I know you won't.”  
Looking closer at her new form he motioned for her to turn around so he could see all of her.  
“I must say, you wear your power well.”  
He gave her a somewhat diplomatic compliment before asking her permission to touch her and when she nodded he carefully inspected her form, careful not to allow his touch to linger, or touch any parts of her body that could be considered as intimate touches.  
When she turned around and bared the base of her wings to him he hesitated to touch her for a moment but when she took a small step back toward him and flexed her wings in invitation he carefully placed his hand on the exposed mashen and allowed his claws to bite into her skin slightly.  
_“Your trust honors me.”_  
The Obsidian expression was so much more than the sum of its words, and he could tell that while she didn't understand the soft warbling whistle she sensed and understood the feeling behind it.  


“Are the emissaries ready to begin their task?”  
“They are Yemo, all that is needed is the missives.”  
“Excellent. Come.”  
Sorcha immediately fell into step at his right side, one step behind him and followed him to his study where the scrolls waited to be sealed and sent to the Demon Realm where they would be handed to the selected emissaries.  
There was a total of 250 missives as various independent territories were also included and each missive was a scroll made from gong parchment and had been written by Angel using a robotic arm, quill pen and blood-ink.  
The ink was made from a demon realm root similar to ginger combined with a mineral from the Red Plains that was similar to cinnabar, but without the toxic effect, together they formed a deep, blood red ink that didn't bleed or fade.  
Each scroll was carefully formulated to ensure that it was properly written in each of the languages of the recipients and was sealed with the Shamarai seal and placed into a scroll case of carved gong bone and decorated with brightmetal.  
Takeshi had intentionally only used materials that could not be found in the human realm and the brightmetal decoration was actually Urui writing, each case slightly different as the writing was simply the name of the nation and leader that the scroll inside was intended for.  


The scrolls called them all to meet at the new UN headquarters in Zürich one week from now.  
After the GCTI fallout many nations rebelled against the US having such a powerful role in the UN so the headquarters had been moved to Switzerland as it was renowned for its neutrality.  
Each demon would see to that their representative was brought safely to the meeting, though most had already gathered at the UN headquarters to try to find a solution to the power crisis.  


“Here you go.”  
Takeshi picked up the box that held the scrolls and handed it to Sorcha.  
“I will see to that they leave right away.”  
“Thank you Dora, return here once they have been sent out. I wish to have you at my side during the meetings.”  
“As you wish Yemo.”  


After watching Sorcha leave through the mist portal Takeshi sunk down on the floor next to the small fountain and tried to calm himself.  
Things were entering a critical stage and now it would be down to his skill and power to convince the world to accept his terms.  


 


	7. Second Stage

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi was still resting his back against the mist fountain when its power began to swell again, signaling Sorcha's return, the emissaries would be using other pathways though, it would be too much of a strain on the mist for so many to cross at once.  
When she stepped out of the mist she paused for a moment and peered down at him from the rim of the water basin with a crooked smile.  
“Not a very becoming posture for the Yemo of the grand House Shamarai.”  
Takeshi glanced up at her and huffed before closing his eyes again and tilted his head back against the edge of the basin, a show of trust.  
“I do believe the yemo is permitted to rest whichever way he deems suitable in his own home.”  
He didn't bother opening his eyes as she stepped down from the edge of the basin and stepped around to stand in front of him.  
“Oh, are you saying you wouldn't lounge in the same lazy manner anywhere else?”  
There was a distinctively teasing tone to her words and he could feel the heat from her body as she extended her hand toward him.  
“I never said that.”  
He quipped in return and grabbed her offered hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet.  
“Behave, will you?”  
She sighed deeply as he gave her a sold hip tackle the moment he got on his feet, not enough to knock her off her feet though.  
“I am behaving. Just not the way you think I should.”  
He had always enjoyed bantering with Sorcha, she had a quick wit and once she overcame her hesitance toward males in general she was more than willing to engage him in verbal sparring.  
“You really are...”  
“Yemo?”  
He interrupted her before she finished but he had no doubt she intended to call him _impossible_ and she rewarded him with a rather undignified snort _.  
_ “Yemo indeed, a most childish one.”  
“And sometimes a most serious one.”  
The teasing current in her aura vanished immediately as she focused her attention on him.

“Would you permit me to properly mark you with the Shamarai?”  
Takeshi's voice and aura took on a solemn note as he looked at the runed choker with the shamarai emblem that she wore around her neck.  
It was a slave-collar, though a very light one, the type reserved for highly valued slaves, and pleasure slaves, but it had not been his choice to use it.  
Free from the binding power of her mating mark Sorcha had begged him not to mark her with his power, insisted that she would rather wear slave-irons than have the power of another brand her aura and body.  
He had given in to her wishes, understanding her unwillingness to carry a new mark when she had finally been freed from her mating mark, he had refused to collar her with the heavy iron collar of a common slave though, instead he had commissioned a light choker that was easy to hide and looked more like a piece of jewelry than a slave-collar.  
“Mark me how?”  
Her tone was hesitant and her aura displayed her emotions vividly, a confused mix of curiosity, fear and rebellion.  
“I was thinking of adorning those magnificent horns of yours with blood crystal, a shamarai flower right here.”  
He tapped his claw against her forehead where the base of the horns extended toward the center of her forehead and formed a thicker protective plate.  
“And maybe some patterns along the horns themselves depending on how the blood flows and settles, that will be up to your power, your will to decide.”

For an agonizingly long moment she was just standing there, looking at him with a somewhat glazed look in her eyes, then just as he thought she would reject his suggested mark she kneeled down before him with a short nod.  
Her aura told him the truth of her agreement to be marked and with a swift movement he used his claws to cut deeply into his palms before placing his hands on the tips of her horns and letting the blood flow freely.  
At first the blood gathered along the valleys of her spiral horns and flowed steadily toward the base, but once the flows met in the middle and began to form the shamarai flower the blood that remained moved away from the valleys and instead gathered at the ridges.  
As the blood crystallized black veins began to appear on the deep red base and the effect was quite stunning, but once it had set Takeshi noticed that the blackness of his shadow-flame was bleeding into the bright flames of Sorcha's hair.  
“Hmm, it seems I inadvertently added some shadow-flame to your hair. Angel, show her please.”  
Angel's projection instantly came to life and showed Sorcha's head with the newly adorned horns and black flames flickering through her hair.  
“I should be able to quench those flames if you want me to.”  
Takeshi was hoping she would allow the black flames to remain, they added nicely to her beauty.  
“I don't know. I kinda like it.”  
Sorcha kept looking at the projection for quite a while before deciding she wanted to keep the touch of black mixed into her flames.  
“It's quite unique. I don't think I have ever seen an Ifrit, or any other elemental for that matter, with black in their flames before.”

It was not uncommon for fire-elementals such as the Ifrit to have tinted flames, similar to the effect burning metal salts and other compounds had on flame colors, but few had it naturally instead it was intentionally done by altering their energies, something that took power, control and focus to maintain.  
Vanity was every bit as much a demon trait as it was a human one, only the ideals and methods were different.

“One more thing. Let's get rid of this wretched thing.”  
Takeshi reached out for the choker and with a flare of power he disabled the runes that kept it locked around Sorcha's neck and inspected the thin silver band before curling his lip in distaste and calling forth shadow-fire to eliminate every trace of its existence.  
The way she traced the area where the metal had touched her body made it quite clear though that she missed feeling it there.  
“I never liked that thing, but if you wish to replace it with one without the binding runes then have someone craft something for you. Feel free to use whatever Shamarai resources you deem suitable.”  
“If I do, would you infuse some of your power into it? I have gotten used to feeling it against my own.”  
Takeshi voiced a huffing sigh, he hadn't considered that aspect of it.  
“Of course. I should have thought about that before I removed it. I'm sorry.”  
He quickly pulled a few strands of hair and made a simple braided chain and secured it around Sorcha's neck so that she would still feel his energy as she was used to.  
“Better?”  
“Mhm. Thank you Yemo.”  
“Well, enough dawdling, we have work to do.”  
Sorcha immediately gave a short bow before straightening up and waiting for him to lead the way.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

As they entered the garden Takeshi asked Sorcha to stay in the main area for a while, he needed to go talk to Hugin to see if the young angel would allow Sorcha to come inside the hidden garden.  
Not only was Hugin very protective of the egg, he was clearly also quite ashamed of the fact that he was susceptible to brooding fever, a remnant of the fact that it was considered less than manly.  
“Hugin, Sorcha is here, would you be okay with her visiting for a little bit?”  
It was quite obvious from Hugin's reaction that he was not comfortable with the suggestion, but Takeshi decided to push it a bit.  
“I know amo, but she is my majordomo, it would be good if you could trust her with this knowledge. That way she can help you get hold of an egg if this happens again.”  
Hugin was still hesitating so with a sigh Takeshi ruffled the feathers on his head before walking toward the hidden doorway, but just as he was about to exit he heard Hugin's soft warble telling him it was okay to let Sorcha in.  
“Come on in, but keep your aura down, and no sudden movements.”  
Hugin was skittish and protective of the egg and Takeshi didn't want to take any chances.  
Sorcha's aura was tightly reined in but he could still feel the current of bubbling curiosity as she joined him and Hugin in the hidden corner of the garden.  
“Oh! I see. Hello Hugin.”  
Takeshi watched as Sorcha greeted Hugin before asking his permission to come closer.  
“May I see it?”  
The sharp caw was clear refusal but Sorcha didn't give up that easily and after a few minutes of alternating begging and promises Hugin moved slightly so she could see the egg.  
“Is that a phoenix egg?!”  
“Indeed it is. Remember, I told you about the egg the twins found at the market.”  
“I hope you are keeping it nice and warm there Hugin. Phoenix eggs needs lots of heat.”  
Hugin's reply sounded so concerned it made Takeshi smile and it instantly made Sorcha apologize and assure Hugin that his fire-crystal lined nest was plenty warm enough.  
In the end though he wouldn't settle down until she added a bit of her elemental energy into the crystal sand to make it significantly hotter.

“I'm sorry Hugin, but we need to cut this visit short. There's a lot to do and very little time to do it. I'll be back tonight though. Until then I'll have one of the girls bring you some food, please eat it.”  
Hugin puffed his feathers and tried to sound strong and defiant, but it was quite clear that he was a bit disappointed that Takeshi wouldn't be spending the day with him.  
As they left Sorcha promised Hugin that she would guard his secret well, earning her a soft chirp of gratitude.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

After a few quick greetings, and compliments about Sorcha's new appearance and the effects of the Shamarai mark, they gathered in the larger study that had been refitted to be used as a conference room and command central.  
Takeshi motioned for everyone to take a seat before steadying himself with a deep breath, he knew that Dan would be upset about what he was about to say.  
“First things first, due to Hugin suffering the Brooding-fever I have been forced to make some changes to who will be coming with me to Zürich.”  
Originally he had intended to bring Dan, Hugin and Sorcha, leaving Emelie and Amanda to manage the pack and the girls while he was away, but with Hugin incubating the phoenix egg that wouldn't be possible.  
“Hugin obviously can't come as he is nestbound until the egg has hatched and while he will return to his true self once it is he will still stay at the nest until the chick is ready to leave it.”  
“So I will be working with Ylian instead?”  
“No Dan, I'm sorry. I need you to stay and look after Hugin, make sure he eats and stretches his wings from time to time. He's not accepting food beyond a few treats from the girls. I will be taking Manda and Ylian instead.”  
As expected Dan was quite upset, but after a good quarter of an hour of arguing he submitted and accepted Takeshi's reasoning, the fact that Hugin had told Dan his soul-name was a big part of it.  
Takeshi would place a trigger in Dan's mind that would allow him to remember the name if Hugin's health was at risk from his refusal to eat, that way Dan would be able to use it to force him to comply, force him to eat.

With the first point on the agenda settled they started going into details.  
They needed to strike a fine balance between threat and diplomacy, threatening enough to discourage too much resistance, but not threatening enough to trigger a panic response, which would no doubt lead to an attack.  
They were hoping that Takeshi's natural ability to inspire trust would help make it smoother, but they also had no doubt that there would be assassination attempts coming their way.

“Now we need to decide how to introduce ourselves, what names to use. I don't want to use our human names, but I also do not wish to outright lie.”  
The others quickly agreed that outright lies were to be avoided as far as possible.  
“Ylian, you can go by whatever name you want, but I think it would be a wise choice if we address you as Imora-Yemi and have Angel translate it as _Lord Imora_. Sorcha and Manda should use _Ieri_ when addressing you directly while I will address you as Ieri or ami.”  
Angel would be taking control of the interpreter computer system and do all the translations herself, making sure there were no misunderstandings, and that would also allow Takeshi and the others to speak Urui during the negotiations.  
“I trust that you will go by Shamarai-Yemo during this time? With Sorcha using only yemo and Manda and I occasionally using amo?”  
Ylian grinned at Takeshi, the shadeling was taking quite a bit of pleasure in playing the game of politics.  
“Indeed. Now Manda, I really don't know what we should be calling you, there's of course _Shina,_ but maybe you would prefer something else?”  
Everyone was looking at her rather expectantly, causing her to squirm slightly.  
“I would, if it's okay with you I will go by _Izorei_ _Atlantea_.”  
Izore was the Atlantean word for key, and with the added _i_ , it became _The key to_ , in this case _The key to Atlantis_.  
“Izorei it is then, with us using shina and ama.”  
They would be taking advantage of Takeshi's command to ensure that they didn't accidentally use their human names.

After spending several hours making plans they took a break to eat, and be social with the rest of the people living at the Island and the twins quickly pulled Sorcha into their antics, leaving Takeshi free to tend to Miri and Hugin.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Miri, are you sure you will be okay without being exposed to my pheromones for an extended time?”  
Takeshi would rather travel back to the island, or even bring her along, than risk anything going wrong with her growth.  
“I'm sure. It's already starting so less exposure will just mean I will grow a bit slower.”  
“Good. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your growth because of this.”  
It was bad enough that they would have to leave Jenna while she was pregnant, though they had managed to convince Knight's steed to carry Takeshi and Ylian from Zürich back to the island should something happen with her or her baby.  
The only reason they had managed that though was because the demon beast was very fond of Jenna and was willing to tolerate carrying them simply for her sake.  
“Take, is this going to be dangerous for you guys?”  
Miri was obviously picking up on Takeshi's stress and concern about the upcoming event and it was making her worry.  
“Not really. We have disabled most of the human's ability to attack. There is of course still the possibility of them trying to attack with armed soldiers but they wouldn't stand a chance. Or try to rig explosives at the conference hall. But those are detectable by even mortal dogs, they won't be able to hide it from demon senses.”  
“Just be careful, okay? Please?”  
Something about the way she was pleading with him made him remember that she was in fact a seer, even if her ability had yet to fully awaken.  
“Miri are you sensing danger?”  
“I.. I don't know... I'm feeling something, but I don't know how to interpret it. I don't know it's just me worrying, or if it's my seer side trying to tell me something.”  
“How about I ask if Roghan can come see you? Maybe he can help.”  
“Okay!”  
Miri instantly perked up and forgot about her worries, but it only made Takeshi worry more as it made it seem even more like a premonition from her side.

“I am terribly sorry Takeshi, but I won't be of much help with this. I will of course try if you want me to, but I am a very poor teacher. You are correct however that my gift was intended for your little Miri.”  
Takeshi sighed deeply and thanked Roghan for taking the time to speak with him.  
“Take, can't we ask the Avatar of Schwarzwald? She was a seer before she re-awoke as an Avatar.”  
Emelie had joined him to have a word with her uncle while they had him _On the line_ so to speak.  
“I know love. Let's go talk to Miri.”

“Miri, Roghan was unable to help, but we do know another creature, an Avatar that might be able to help. But it will require you to travel with us in the Blackout. You think you are ready for that?”  
“Not really, but I don't have a choice do I? Not if I want to find someone to help me before you have to go.”  
“I'm afraid not. We will make you as comfortable as we can, but it won't be fun.”  
It wouldn't be feasible for Miri to fly in a tank with water as inertia would greatly affect her environment.  
Instead they would move her in a manner similar to how large marine mammals such as dolphins were transported, suspended in a harness inside a padded crate and only misted with water to keep her tail and skin from drying out.  
Once they reached the Nexus point she would be able to swim in the small pond where the nymphs lived, assuming the Avatar chose to receive them.

When the Blackout set down in the protected clearing the Avatar was waiting for them along with Isa, they were clearly expected.  
“Welcome back.”  
The Avatar greeted Takeshi and Aellai, who had brought her daughters so that they could visit their birthplace before turning to Miri.  
“Welcome to the Primary Nexus little one.”  
Miri eagerly chatted with the Avatar while Takeshi carried her to the small pool of water where she would be comfortable for a while.  
“Miri, I will go play with Aellai's little ones while you speak, the secrets of the seers are not for my ears.”  
She looked a bit nervous, but she nodded anyway, trusting that Takeshi would not leave her with someone he believed would harm her.

“Will you watch over my daughters? The Queen has requested my presence.”  
Much to Takeshi's relief, Aellai had been sitting on his head until another sylph asked to speak with her, it would seem that the sylph had brought her a message from their Queen.  
“Of course _sweetie_. I will guard them like my own.”  
As usual she responded to him calling her sweetie by blasting him with an energy charged burst of wind as she vanished from sight.  
The fact that she had been sitting on his head however showed that she was slowly getting her fear of him under control and it made him hopeful that she would eventually fully overcome it.

It had been hard not to show his concern that she was meeting with the Forest Queen, he had met the vile female once while they were planning the defense of the primary Nexus and had immediately developed a strong dislike for her.  
She was as beautiful as could be, but cold and false, a vain, petty and cruel creature who looked at her subjects as toys to be used, and abused, for her benefit and amusement.  
She was unfit to be the leader of anything, much less the, for the most part noble and kind, forest spirits.  
His dislike of her was enhanced by his own instincts as an alpha though, instinctively he judged her as he would another alpha, and all her personality traits were bad ones in an alpha.

He tried to focus on playing with the sylph children, but they could all tell he was tense so they tried to stay clear of him, unsure if he could be a threat, and since the reaction was a sound one he didn't try to persuade them to come closer.  
His tension didn't start fading until he could feel Aellai's energy approaching him from behind but when he unexpectedly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders he startled rather badly which triggered Aellai's familiar laughter, though louder than he was used to.  
Tilting his back revealed a human sized Aellai who was grinning like a madman at him.  
“What has you in such a good mood?”  
She didn't answer him, instead she gave him a smile that clearly told him she expected him to figure it out.  
Looking at her to try to find some clue he soon realized she was no longer wearing the pendant with the seal of the royal court around her neck and he gently tapped the faded scar from where she had been burned by its power more than once.  
“Yes. I'm free!”  
“She would not release you without demanding something in return. What is the price you must pay for this?”  
Aellai had been bound to the Royal Court in a form of indentured servitude and knowing the Queen Takeshi knew she would not have freed Aellai from it without asking a hefty price.  
“I'm sorry Take, I am bound by power not to reveal what price we must pay for the annulment of the contract.”

The way her aura shifted as she spoke gave Takeshi pause, when she said _we_ her aura flickered with fear, it was the spiritual equivalent of an abuse victim flinching in anticipation of a blow when doing something that their abuser would normally hit them for.  
It had shifted into relief so whatever she had been scared would happen obviously had not, but the simple reaction was enough to tell Takeshi what the priced had been.  
The Queen had no doubt demanded that in return for her freedom Aellai would have to give any children she had with him over to her.  
Needless to say if he ever bedded Aellai he would make damn sure there were no children born from it, at least as long as the current Queen ruled.

“Aellai?”  
He was somewhat surprised when she straddled him, he could feel her lingering fear and it made his instincts rebel.  
There was something in her eyes though, silently pleading for him to understand, and he did, and that understanding made him furious.  
The Queen had considered him to be _easy_ and in a way she was right, it was not particularly hard to entice him into a sexual encounter, and he would frequently proposition anyone he considered desirable.  
She had made some rather crude passes on him when they met, but much to his relief Emelie had stepped in and used her authority as co-alpha to forbid him to bed the Forest Queen, saving him the trouble of having to refuse her advances.  
And now the Queen expected Aellai to bed him in order to work on securing the payment, if she didn't it would be interpreted as her trying to weasel her way out of fulfilling her end of the deal.

“Are you sure? You still fear me.”  
“I do, a bit. I have been at the wrong end of your power, I don't think I will be able to ever fully forget that fear.”  
“I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you were scared and acting to protect your little girls.”  
He gently pulled her closer and tried to soothe her fear by suppressing his power and focusing on the part of him that was alpha, protector.  
“You didn't hurt me, only scare me, and you were only doing the same, protecting those beautiful little twins of yours from my power.”  
“I may not have hurt you physically, but I hurt your spirit, your courage.”  
It took a lot of effort to ignore the scent of her fear but unlike with Seia there was traces of desire in Aellai's scent, despite fearing him she was also attracted to him.  
He focused on being gentle and teasing, much like how he would treat those going through the arashiri, hoping that it would help make the scent of her desire overpower the scent of fear, and also putting himself in a mood that focused on helping her overcome her fear.

“Take, please... I need this.”  
Her words were begging him, but the pleading look in her eyes was one asking him to not hear her words, but understand the truth beneath them, and he did.  
Her need was not as it seemed, a desire for him, but a need to secure her freedom, and to do that the Forest Queen must be made to believe that Aellai not only had the intent to obtain the _payment_ , but also had the ability to succeed.  
There was no doubt in Takeshi's mind that the Queen was spying on them so they would have to put on a good show for her benefit, but not too good, that could arouse suspicion.  
Takeshi was mostly concerned about Aellai's fear of him, but maybe it could be used to their advantage, make it seem like it was fear of him rejecting her advances, not fear of him.

With his hands on her hips he pulled her closer and the way her eyes widened for a moment when she felt the size of him, and the fact that he was quite hard, made him smile.  
She had daughters so he knew she was not innocent, and yet she blushed when he pushed against her, a blush that went from soft to bright as he moved her clothes a bit to allow him to access her without showing everyone what was going on.  
Mindful of his claws he began using his fingers to tease her, slowly bringing her to the edge, and when he held back, keeping her at the edge without making any moves to bring her over it she nailed him with a frustrated glare.  
When her glare turned questioning he just gave a teasing smile and a hint of a nod and when understanding lit in her eyes she turned an impossibly bright shade of red as she realized that he had no intention to go any further, leaving it to her to push on.  
With a frustrated groan she shifted her position and reached down to untie the ties that kept his light hakama in place and after struggling for a while with the long strips of cloth she finally managed to untie them.  
She startled slightly at the hiss as he sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden rush of cool air against his heated body, the time she had spent fumbling with the ties had affected him rather strongly.  
The rather erratic flare of Aellai's aura as she pushed herself down onto him caused some knowing snickers among the nearby forest spirits and quite a few teasing whispers about her priorities as the first thing she had done after regaining her power to change her form was to jump his _bones_ so to speak.

“Beautiful...”  
Takeshi murmured as he watched her surrender herself to the sensations and he was looking forward to seeing her come undone.  
As she finally reached her peak her aura began to swirl wildly around them, true to her whirlwind nature and Takeshi could feel his own power rise in response and he clamped down on it, making it rise slower so that it wouldn't scare her again.  
He was surprised when his energy didn't meet the normal soft resistance of the inner layer of her aura protecting the core of her soul, instead his energy flower right through her and he could feel her pulling at it, she was inviting him to claim her, to mark her.  
If she wished to carry his mark he would gladly allow it so he simply let his energy run free, following the invitation and moments later her wings flared behind her, and as they flickered in agitation he could see shamarai flowers forming near the tips.  
Then as sudden as the flare had been she collapsed against him and he could feel her struggle to stay awake, and the contact with her soul allowed him to know why, she wasn't feeling safe within the domain of the Forest Queen.  
“Aellai, you are House Shamarai now, mine to protect. Sleep and I will keep you safe.”  
“But...”  
Takeshi was glad that the contact between their souls hadn't faded yet as it allowed him to know her concerns, she was afraid he would reject her when he realized he would never have her heart.  
“Easy sweetie, I know, I understand. The wind may play, tease and caress, but its only love is freedom. And you Aellai, you are the wind that dances through the meadow, playing with the petals of the flower, occasionally carrying it's scent with you.”  
The moment his words faded her aura came crashing down and within moments she was back in her small form and sleeping deeply, exhaustion evident in her aura.

Takeshi carefully scoped her up and with a gentle flare of power he allowed his aura to gather in his long braid and used the power to animate it, so that he could use it as a hammock of sorts for Aellai.  
Looking at the emblems of his house adorning her wings he couldn't help feeling a surge of pride, he may not have her heart, he never would, but she had willingly become a part of his house.  
Wind elementals such as Aellai were notorious for their fickle hearts, they rarely mated and most would just take temporary partners, either for pleasure, or breeding, like the tempest demon that was the father of Aellai's young.  
He had met the demon about a year ago and found him likable enough, a bit cold, especially at first, but Takeshi could sense that he was honorable and once he had deemed the island and its inhabitants to be safe he had opened up somewhat.  
He had been there to formally accept Aellai's daughters as his, such was the customs of his people, children were not formally accepted until they reached a certain maturity, proving that they were viable and able to survive.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

To a casual observer Takeshi seemed to have fallen asleep at the base of the tree, back resting against the wide trunk, left hand resting on a bent knee and his right hand on his chest, covering Aellai's sleeping body.  
But he was very much awake, he wouldn't rest until they had left the Forest Queen's domains, he didn't feel safe even within the Nexus sanctuary.  
When he felt the Avatar approaching he flared his aura slightly, telling her that he would prefer to be left alone, but she kept moving closer.  
“I am sorry to disturb your rest, but I need to speak to you.”  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, he didn't move though so he wouldn't wake Aellai.  
“A few years ago the Fates brought me a vision I did not understand at the time, but now I do.”  
He gave her a slight nod to continue.

_-When the wind of freedom blooms with the scent of hope, bring these words to the Dragon.  
-”Hell hath no Fury.”_

The Seer's words only confirmed what Takeshi's own instincts were telling him, the Queen would come after them, and somehow Takeshi knew that Aellai would be the target, not him personally.  
He gave her a short nod that he had heard, and understood, the message she had relayed from the Fates.  
Aellai had just gained her freedom, making her the wind mentioned by the Fates, and the Shamarai flower of his House had bloomed on her wings, as for the scent of Hope, after having sex with her his scent clung strongly to her and would so for days unless she purged it.  
The rune for Shamarai could be read as _Hope_ in the Obsidian language, and he was also a potential Avatar himself, and should he awaken, he would be an Avatar of Hope, and he was also becoming more and more Dragon for each day that passed.  
 _Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned_ ; Takeshi was unsure why or how, but he just knew that was a warning to beware the Forest Queen.

He was brought from his musings when the Avatar spoke up again.  
“I have taught your little Seer what I can, now she needs to practice and learn to trust her powers, her sight. And you will need to acquire a proper scrying bowl for her so she can practice her _Hydromancy._ ”  
He could tell that the Avatar was surprised by his lack of surprise about the information that Miri was a hydromancer, water-scryer or concern about finding her a scrying bowl.  
“Don't worry, I have a bowl for her, a gift from a Seer hailing from the Obsidian Court.”  
“So that's how you know she would be a hydromancer.”  
The Avatar tutted at him, disappointed that she had not been allowed to surprise him.  
“Indeed.”  
He watched her pause for a moment, then straighten her spine and call on her power, nailing him with the swirling mercury of her power.  
“Takeshi, Alpha of pack Kiryu, Yemo of House Shamarai. I invoke on you the Seer accords.”  
There was no surprise there either, the Seer accords were as old as the Seers themselves, an accord laid down by the Fates themselves that in return for the visions granted to the Seers, those who benefited from their sight were obliged to protect and care for them, to see to their every need.  
“I will honor the accord, but my oath belongs to Miri alone.”  
He would swear the oath, if only to calm Miri, to show her that he believed in her, in her power.  
“Protect her well, eye's like hers are few, and far apart.”  
“The gold in her eyes, it's a part of her powers.”  
His words were a statement of fact, not a question, but the Avatar nodded anyway.  
“May I ask how they affect her powers?”  
“You may, but I am not permitted to give you much of an answer.”  
“I figured as much. The Fates seem to enjoy keeping me on my toes. How much have they allowed you to reveal?”

_-On the tapestry of Fate the weft of causality shimmers like gold in the light of time._

“So she will occasionally be able to see with certainty which choice leads to which end, and influence them in the proper direction.”  
The stunned look on the Avatar of Schwarzwald's face almost made Takeshi smirk, she had obviously not expected him to figure out the clue so fast.  
“What? I have studied the Omniverse theory, the theory of infinite refractions.”  
He mock complained at her stunned look.

The theory was that there existed an infinite number of parallel realities, each one shaped by the choices made by sapient beings as well as the fallout of random events.  
New ones would constantly form, while others merged when the fallout made no difference in the end, for instance if a person had three pieces of candy three new refractions would form for the three possible choices for which piece to consume first.  
And a new set would form based on the second choice, but as the third one was consumed those would merge again as the result of the refractions was the same, all three pieces consumed without any real importance of the order.  
Things did become complicated though when the retro-causality of quantum string theory was added to the concept

Normally a Seer would be able to sense, to see those refractions, but would be unable to tell which choice led to which future, but they could at least warm about possible bad futures or lure with possible good ones, urging the ones seeking guidance to carefully consider their choices.  
From what he had been told though, Miri would have the ability to at least occasionally see the string of fate binding a refraction to the choice that caused it, she would probably be forbidden to speak of it plainly, but she would be able to nudge, to guide them into making the right choice.  
It would be up to him to listen to her, to trust her, and to try to see the truth hidden beneath her words, to heed her guidance.

“I trust that you will do right by her.”  
There was something in the Avatar's eyes that gave Takeshi pause, a longing that made his soul ache.  
“You wish for the oath yourself, don't you?”  
“I do. With my death the old oath was undone, and I refuse to re-bind myself to the Forest Queen.”  
He could definitely understand why.  
“For what it's worth I am sorry I can't give you an oath as well, but a House is only allowed one Seer that is not blood and for me that is Miri.”  
“I know Take. And you should know that I would have been happy to bind myself to your House had it been possible.”  
For a brief moment she looked so young, so vulnerable that he couldn't resist pulling her into his arms and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, mindful to move the improvised hammock with the sleeping Aellai out of the way.  
When the Avatar tilted her head up he gave her a gentle kiss and promised her he would try to find someone for her to exchange the oath with.  
When she snaked her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss he was more than willing to answer her in kind, but just as he felt himself stir she stepped back with a frustrated moan.  
“As much as I would love to continue this, you need to take those who are yours and leave now.”  
Looking down at her he noticed that her purple eyes were swirling with silver, telling him that she had seen something that made her urge them to leave right away and he was not about to refuse the council of a Seer.

A few minutes later he had secured Miri in her tank and secured the planter with Aellai and her daughters in the co-pilot's seat and was ready for takeoff, Angel had prepared the Blackout when she heard the Seer's words.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

As they approached their island Angel brought an alert up on the main screen.  
“There is a group of small boats approaching the Leviathan, and the passengers are armed.”  
Takeshi instantly shifted his attention away from the conversation with Miri and focused on the screen.  
“Assessment?”  
His own assessment was that they were pirates, hoping to commandeer the Leviathan as she offered comfortable living, and had her own power-generation.  
“I would say pirates.”  
“Agreed. Let's show them why that is a bad idea, shall we?”  
“With pleasure.”  
The tactical screen came to life as Angel brought their offensive weapons from standby and a few moments later all indicators showed weapons online.  
The impeccable timing of their arrival made Takeshi quite certain that this attack on the Leviathan was the reason the Schwarzwald Seer had told them to hurry and leave.  
“Hold on everyone, there might be some discomfort as I need to make a sharp descent.”

Aellai was watching with wide eyes as Takeshi's face became dominated by an almost maniacal grin as he pushed their craft into a rather sharp dive before pulling up and going into hover-mode at low altitude between the Leviathan and the approaching boats.  
She watched in concern as several of the engine readouts were fluctuating due to the strain of maintaining hover so close to the waves, but Takeshi barely glanced at the readouts as he activated the microphone on his headset, causing Angel to activate the outer speakers.  
“I suggest you turn around, this is private property, and I will defend what is mine.”  
The sudden appearance of the obviously military craft had caused quite a stir, but it seemed they had done some research on their target as two of the men raised handheld stinger launchers.  
The wide grin turned into laughter as the Blackout's laser point-defense easily intercepted and destroyed the missiles, and their aggressive action set the rules for the encounter and Takeshi flipped the arming switch before opening fire on the boats.  
His laughter pulled at her, but she couldn't help feeling a surge of fear along with it, he wasn't hiding his reactions as he usually would and it was clear that he took great joy in destroying those who threatened what was his.

Takeshi could feel Aellai's fear as he allowed his dark side to rise as he held the triggers for the Blackout's cannon bank, the M39 based revolver cannons quickly tearing the attackers' boats to shreds before he swung around and took out the survivors.  
He had decided that it was as good a time as any to let Miri see his darkness and much to his relief she wasn't bothered by it, he would need to work with Aellai though as her fear was obvious.  
But the underlying exhilaration did give him hope.

With the attackers terminated he set course toward the larger ship that had turned tail the moment he opened fire, hoping that he wouldn't have noticed them, or that he perhaps would believe them to truly be a fishing-vessel.  
Turning the controls over to Angel he shifted into his modified dragon armor and prepared to board and take over the vessel, he needed answers to make sure there would not be further attacks.  
He quickly made sure Aellai and her daughters were secure before opening the door and jumping out, shifting into a raptor form and diving down toward the boat.  
Soon there was yelling and gunfire on vessel, but it quickly went silent as Takeshi subdued the crew and took control of the boat, turning it back toward the island.

When he made to at the Leviathan's dock Ylian and Manda were waiting for him, called there by Angel to help him interrogate the crew of the captured boat, they needed to know who had supplied them with information.  
With the summit only days away they couldn't take any chances so they would be using everything they had to get those answers.

Between the powers of the three of them it didn't take long to figure out where they had received their information, and the source was somewhat unexpected, it was the niece of the shipyard owner.  
It would seem that her habits with men, partying and drugs had caught up with her, after being fired from her job at the shipyard and being cut off from her substantial trust fund she had quickly ran out of money to feed her growing habits so to sate her addictions she sold information about her uncle's clients.  
She had obviously seen the Blackout when they picked up the Tiamat after it was rebuilt.

The issue of how to deal with her was a bit harder to solve, ideally Takeshi would have preferred to have the proper authorities deal with her as she had no doubt sold out other clients as well.  
But with the state of the world as it was there was no way to properly investigate her so they decided to send one of the demons that was skilled at possession after her to make sure she couldn't cause any more problems.  
The same demon would also make sure to deal with the drug-dealer that had bought the information from her as well as keep an eye on whomever the dealer might have sold the information to.  
“Take, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of letting these guys live, much less letting them go.”  
Amanda was looking at their captives with unease.  
“I agree with our sweet beta here, they pose far too great risk not only to House Shamarai and the Pack, but to your mission as well.”  
Amanda blushed slightly when Ylian agreed with her assessment.  
“I'm afraid you are right, we have to kill them. There is enough evidence on the boat to show that they are pirates, we can get rid of anything that leads them to us and make it seem like an internal dispute, kill them and set the boat adrift.”  
The reaction among their prisoners was immediate, and loud so Takeshi barked out a command, instantly silencing them.  
“If I may suggest, I haven't had a chance to feed properly since I came here, and their life-force would sate me for quite a while. Send the boat out into the sea, rig an accident and send it to the bottom. If anyone finds it it will be assumed the crew was lost, eaten by the creatures of the sea.”  
Ylian's suggestion would indeed solve several issues, the lack of live food wasn't bothering them just yet, but they would need to visit the demon realm every few years to hunt unless prey could be found in the human realm.  
“Agreed, if they can sate your hunger, that would be the best option. Manda, you might want to leave for this.”  
Takeshi didn't want Amanda to watch Ylian consume the still living crew of the boat.  
“No Alpha. I am beta of pack Kiryu, I need to know these things about the members of our pack. I need to accept them, and be able to handle them.”  
She was right, of course, so Takeshi just sighed and nodded.  
“Go ahead Ylian, sate your hunger.”  
Amanda leaned into his side for support as they watched Ylian abandon their humanoid form in favor for the shapeless blob of darkness that quickly engulfed the captive crew and when it condensed back into the form they were familiar with there was no trace of the crew.

“Manda, are you okay?”  
Ylian approached slowly, a bit concerned about her reaction to seeing them feed.  
“No, not really. But I will be. I needed to see that, I need to know what it means to be a shadeling.”  
Takeshi's pride was surging over the bond as Amanda struggled to wrap her mind around what she had seen, but even more so what she had felt.  
When Ylian fed they absorbed not only the flesh of their prey, but its life-force as well, its spirit and soul was taken into theirs where its experiences, its power was added to their own.  
“Always remember Manda, shadelings are cannibals, we will consume our own the same way I just consumed them.”  
Takeshi made a somewhat displeased face when Ylian decided to share more about shadeling nature, but Amanda had asked for knowledge, and it was Ylian's story to share.

“We are a harsh breed, even among demons. We have always followed the rule of power.”  
They paused for a moment waiting to make sure they had Amanda's attention.  
“In the constant challenges fought between our kind it was not uncommon for both parties to perish, the winner killing their opponent, only to perish from damage sustained in the fight. Paired with the fact that we are slow to reproduce our numbers were dwindling. A pana may birth hundreds, and see none of them rise to the power of a true shadeling.”  
They explained how the decline of their species had caused their ways to change, when a challenge was fought the winner consumed the loser, healing themselves and ensuring that one of them would live on, stronger than before.

While Ylian spoke all of them worked on setting the fishing boat on a course that would bring it into the open sea and set an overload in the engine that would sink it, and once done they stood on the dock, watching the boat leave toward the open sea.  
As it closed to the protective barrier around the island Amanda began to sing, weaving dragon-magic and Atlantean sea-song around the vessel.  
“Manda?”  
Takeshi waited for her voice to grow silent before seeking answers about what magic she had woven.  
“I don't know. I just knew I had to.”  
Takeshi sighed with a smile and muttered about instincts which made Amanda smile back at him, and they both startled slightly when Ylian spoke up.  
“Take, Manda, open your senses, the power is calling the spirits and souls of those who have suffered at the hands of that ship. Are you familiar with the human legend of the Flying Dutchman?”

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take-yemo!”  
“Yes Miri, what is it?”  
“I... I...”  
She was swimming in rather agitated circles which made Takeshi want to sigh.  
“Miri, sweetie. You need to speak up.”  
“I need to come with you...”  
He could see the silver in her eyes and knew that her power had showed her something, but he would test her a bit.  
“It wouldn't be very comfortable, you would have to stay in a small tank the entire time.”  
“I don't care! I have to come, even it if means invoking the oath.”  
“Very well Seer, I will make the arrangements.”  
Her eyes widened in a rather comical fashion when he bowed slightly and acknowledged the oath he had sworn to her as the Seer of his house.  
“You did well little Miri. Remember this day and be proud.”  
Ylian's words made her spin around so fast she almost fell over the edge of the raised section of the rather elaborate tank that she called home.  
“Indeed you did, you need to trust yourself, your instincts and power, and know when to push, when not to take no for an answer, even if it's me.”  
Takeshi added his own praise while calling for Sorcha, they would need a few more demons to carry Miri's tank.  
“Em, will you work with Miri and Manda please to create a tank, about the size of the transport tank we used for Arc, and try to make it as comfortable as possible.”  
“Of course.”  
Moments later Sorcha arrived with a short bow.  
“You needed me?”  
“Yes. Miri will be joining us so I need you to find carriers to carry her tank.”  
“Any specific requirements?”  
“Try not to pick ones that look dangerous in human perception, and at least one of them with water elemental abilities in case something happens.”  
“How about the dryad sisters?”  
“Hmm, they are Black Oak, right?”  
“Their mother is, the father is a _Kelpie_ of Lake Pasha.”  
“Now that must have been a rather interesting mating...”  
His comment cause a rather annoyed hiss from Em.

“Take! You will not speak of such things around the girls!”  
Kelpie males were only able to reproduce while in their stallion form, and dryad females could only conceive while in their humanoid form, so their mother had quite literally done it with a horse.  
Sorcha looked at them with a bewildered look, unable to figure out what had set Emelie off.  
“Human sensibilities ama, in most human cultures interspecies sex is considered the ultimate perversion, a violation of _God's order_. And those practicing it are seen as mentally ill deviants, in the past they were killed, in some cultures they still are if found. In the past even interracial relations were seen as abnormal.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
Sorcha's flame flickered slightly, a clear sign that she was a bit uncomfortable with the topic.  
“Ah, I have made you uncomfortable, apologies.”  
“No, not uncomfortable as much as confused. Lady Em has never seemed like she has minded such relations before.”  
“Oh, she doesn't, it's just a bit of human sensibilities toward the fact that in order to breed, the Kelpie was in his stallion form, and the Dryad in her humanoid form. It's a popular theme in some of the more unsavory pornography of this world.”  
Sorcha just nodded with a blush, she may have denied being uncomfortable but Takeshi could tell she was, and he commended her on trying to fight through it.  
“But Sorcha, you don't need to be strong all the time. It's okay to feel uncomfortable with things, and when you do, I want you to tell us, we are your house now, and we take care of our own.”  
“I'm a demon, I shouldn't be bothered by things like these...”  
“Sorcha, you may be a demon, but you are also young, and the victim of what most cultures would consider extreme abuse. You are most definitely allowed to be bothered by these things.”  
“If you say so Yemo.”  
“I do, now go on, get those dryads here so Miri can meet them.”  
“Yes Yemo!”

With Sorcha on her way to find the dryad sisters Takeshi turned his attention back to the construction of Miri's portable tank.  
“I want you to have the Mother create a few sea urchins to put in there, long spined varieties with venom that can be used as a weapon. Your carriers will of course also be guards, but I want you to have some means of defense in there.”  
Takeshi was not about to take any unnecessary chances with his little seer.  
“Okay. And I want lots of seaweed so I can hide if it gets scary.”  
The request made him smile, she was trying so hard to be brave, but part of her was still a scared child.  
“Of course sweetie, how about we ask the Mother if she can make some anemones as well? Nice big colorful ones and make them so that they will sting anyone but you?”  
“And you guys! It's gonna be too small for you to join me but I want you to at least be able to put your hands in.”  
“As you wish, it's your tank after all.”

In the end they ended up with a two part tank, one with a fairly standard rectangular fish-tank design, and a module that connected onto it with a more natural curved design with waterfalls and pools where she could rest and with a throne seat where Takeshi would sit, allowing Miri to rest in a small pool at his right shoulder.  
“Is it really okay like this?”  
Miri was second-guessing herself a bit since the design placed her at his right side, and in an elevated position, usually the dominant party would have the upper position and the subservient below them, even more so for merfolk who lived in a fully 3D world, and with the design that had been made Takeshi would technically be beneath her.  
“Of course sweetie, you will be there as the Shamarai Seer, you belong close to my ear.”  
“It's so big, how are we going to move it?”  
“I will have Ylian summon it right to the podium when we enter, then we will connect your tank to it.”  
It was quite a bit showier than he had initially planned, but he had no doubt it would work out well in the end, Miri had seen something that made her adamant she needed to be there, and her presence would alter things.

Miri joining them turned out to only be the first change in their plans as Merle appeared at the Shamarai estate shortly before they were about to leave.  
“I am here by Imperial orders yemo.”  
Before Merle and Seia mated, Merle had left his own House, one of the lesser imperial houses to become House Shamarai, that ensured that all House Miara assets remained in Shamarai control, and it meant that Seia remained of House Shamarai as well, under Takeshi's protection.  
“I can see that, the Imperial colors suit you.”  
Merle was wearing the pure black of Lucifer's personal guard.  
“Thank you Yemo.”  
“And your orders?”  
“I am to be your personal guard, as well as emissary for Lord Lucifer should matters that concern the Obsidian Halls be brought up.”  
“Very well.”  
Takeshi could refuse as Lucifer had no authority over him or House Shamarai, but that could put Merle in a tight spot, and Takeshi saw no reason to refuse and the wave of relief in the angel's aura told him he was well aware of it.

“So, Merle, how are the children doing?”  
“Very well Yemo. Bris has begun teaching Leeah about the court and she is showing great promise.”  
“And Toben?”  
The question made Merle release an involuntary chirp off agitation.  
Growing up in the Blue Sands Toben had begun to emulate his friends in how they treated females something that neither Takeshi nor Merle appreciated, but it was hard to curb the behavior when it was how everyone else behaved.  
“Not good I'm afraid, we have decided to give it to the end of the season, if we don't see any improvement we will send him to the Eternal Night.”  
The Eternal Night was Lilith's domain, a mountain-range and forest that was home to her castle where she and and a horde of her daughters lived.  
Takeshi shook his head with a sigh as Merle started a very long-winded list of titles, starting with _Our blessed progenitor, divine mother of all_ , before mentioning that Lilith had offered to take Toben in and teach him a lesson or two about respecting females.  
“Merle, please, I am quite convinced Lady Lilith won't mind if you don't list all of her titles and honors when speaking of her outside of a formal setting.”  
Merle quickly apologized for being long winded before explaining some of the details of the plan to set Toben straight before he had a chance to become like his brother.

“I'm sure the ladies of the Eternal Night will sort him out just fine. Now, how about your little Emmie?”  
Merle and Seia had named their firstborn, an adorable little girl, after Emelie as a token of gratitude for her sparing Merle at their first meeting.  
“She grows well, the palace healer tells us she has begun to develop flight-muscles so she should grow wings soon.”  
“Congratulations.”  
Merle and Seia had both been somewhat disappointed that their daughter had been born without wings but it seemed her mixed origin was gradually stabilizing and Takeshi found himself curious if she would have her mother's leather wings or her father's feathered wings, personally he hoped she would take after her father as it would look amazing on her, and paired with her tail it would give her quite the advantage.  
“Once this is done you should take all of them to visit the Eternal Night, it would do the girls good to get away from the Blue Sands.”  
Takeshi's words made Merle look rather pensive.  
“It would, but the silk production needs to be tended.”  
“I might have a solution to that. I have a youkai who is an experienced silk master who has been pestering me for a chance to observe the production of Snow Pearl silk. I'm quite sure I can convince him to oversee the silk farm for a few years in return for being allowed to study it.”  
“Youkai, those were nature and animal spirits of your native land, were they not?”  
“They are, this particular youkai is a moth youkai so he has a natural affinity for silk.”  
“In that case we would be most grateful for the opportunity for a reprieve from the ways of the Blue Sands.”

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Second Stage_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

The last minute changes had caused quite a stir, but they were finally ready to head out, most of those who did not come to the meeting would remain at the Shamarai estate, even Matthews was there after the Mother had helped them craft an amulet that protected him from the demonic energies.

Miri's tank was completed, and the _Throne_ had grown even more elaborate as they had added a section that would allow Amanda to take her mermaid form as well and altered the seat to allow Takeshi to sit comfortably in his draconian form.  
The three dryad sisters had agreed to carry Miri's tank and care for her during the meeting and Miri had agreed that they were a suitable choice.  
Ylian would be there as a representative for Lilith while Dan and Emelie would stay behind and watch over the pack.  
Much to Takeshi's relief Brenna had come over to the human realm and would stay with Jenna and Hugin, having another person with experience of motherhood there would help both of them stay calm.

“Let's head out. We will gather at the Shamarai estate for the final preparations.”  
It was time to move their plan to the next stage and face the world leaders.

 


	8. Ultimatum

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi was standing before the mist-portal at the Shamarai estate waiting for Ylian and Merle to arrive, the excited and nervous energies from Amanda and Miri was tingling along his senses while Dan felt somewhat muted, he was still a bit upset that he would have to stay behind with the rest of the pack.  
He did agree though that Amanda was better suited for the task, but that didn't mean he liked it.  
“Damn! Wow!”  
The sudden excited shift in Dan's aura paired with the sharp exclamations made Takeshi turn his attention away from Sorcha and Miri to check what had Dan so excited, and when he spotted Ylian he understood.

The shadeling was wearing a new form that they hadn't seen before, it was larger than the usual form and was shrouded in wisps of darkness, bringing to mind images of the _Grim Reaper_ of legends.  
“I find myself agreeing wholeheartedly with my somewhat inarticulate mate here. You look amazing.”  
“Ah, that's right, you have never seen my Avatar form. Glad you like it.”  
The teasing glint in Ylian's eyes carried well in their voice.  
“Like it?! Damn Ylian, now I'm going to sit around being jealous the entire time 'cause Take gets to enjoy this.”  
Dan's complaints made everyone laugh and Ylian promised that they would take the Avatar form more to allow Dan the pleasure of looking.  
“It's not just your appearance though, your power feels different. May I taste it?”  
Takeshi flashed slender fangs at Ylian, but they stepped back slightly.  
“That might not be such a good idea, the power of my Avatar aspect in its raw form might be a bit too much even for you, we don't want you to be affected by the haze during the meeting.”  
Takeshi huffed in disappointment, but he wouldn't push the issue, Ylian was right after all, he needed to be clear headed and not under the influence of blood intoxication, even if Ylian's essence technically wasn't blood the effect was the same.  
“Ylian... I think you should allow it.”  
When Miri spoke up all eyes focused on her and they could see the silver swirl of her eyes.

“I will heed your words Seer.”  
Ylian bowed his head slightly before baring his neck at Takeshi.  
“Go ahead amo, but be careful please, the essence of an Avatar is potent.”  
“Take, just a single drop.”  
Miri's words held a clear warning so Takeshi took Ylian's hand instead of going for the offered neck and with careful pressure of a claw he pricked a fingertip to allow a single drop of black blood to form before licking it away.  
The moment he touched the not-blood a jolt of energy surged through him, it was dizzying and he could feel the crimson haze creeping at the edges of his senses, but he was able to shake it off and regain control.  
“Whoa, that's intense.”  
Ylian just snickered at Takeshi's somewhat dazed expression, the tone held a very obvious _Told you so_ that made Takeshi bare his fangs in mock annoyance before chasing the group toward the mist-portal.  
Takeshi turned to Dan just as he was about to cross into the gateway.  
“Dan, look after my house, our pack. Especially Jenna and Hugin, don't let them worry too much and don't let Hugin refuse to eat.”  
“Would you stop being such a worrywart, I swear you are more of a mother-hen than our resident brooder could ever be.”  
Dan huffed at him, but Takeshi could feel the stir of emotions, Dan was obviously happy about the trust he had been given, but also nervous which he was trying to hide by pretending to be annoyed.  
“Don't worry love, you will do just fine.”

Takeshi took a deep breath to steady himself as he stepped out of the mist-portal that had been set up in the ready-room behind the main floor of the great hall in the Zürich UN center.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Angel, are you in control of the computers?”  
“Yes, I am fully integrated into all systems, they are under my control.”  
“Deploy the umbrella please.”  
“Right away, yemo.”  
Takeshi huffed at Angels insistence on using titles and moments later a shiver went through his body as the electronic countermeasures of the UN center activated, blocking all transmissions to and from the building other than those transmitted through a dedicated hard-line that Angel was in full control of.  
Moments later a demonic shield activated with a similar purpose, but able to handle communication through demonic abilities, it was a loan from Lucifer as they were very hard to make, they needed to block communication while at the same time not interfere with mating- and pack-bonds beyond preventing actual communication.  
“Everyone, let's do this.”

When the doors opened those assigned to guard duty stepped out first and caused quite a ruckus as everyone could see they were not human and there were quite a few assistants and general crew that had not seen the emissaries.  
Once they had taken their places Angel began the introductions, starting with Ylian as they would be the one to bring in the tank that had become a throne.  
“The honorable Avatar, Imora-yemi.”  
Ylian walked out into the empty space at the main stage of the room and quickly wove shadows into a summoning circle and brought in the large crystal structure.  
“The great Seer of House Shamarai, Miri of Atlantis.”  
Takeshi smiled at Miri's excited song as the dryads picked the tank up and carried it into the hall and connected it with the rest of the structure, using their elemental powers to ensure that it was properly filled with water and that the water flowed freely.  
“The Gatekeeper, Izorei Atlantea.”  
Amanda stepped out and walked to the left hand side of the throne where she carefully folded her kimono and sat down and the moment she did one of the dryads brought her a pitcher of water and a chalice.  
“Sorcha, Majordomo of House Shamarai. And our most honored Yemo of House Shamarai, head of these proceedings.”  
Sorcha stepped up and opened the door for Takeshi and once he stepped out she took her place at his right side

Takeshi stepped into the larger hall and walked over to the throne, and the moment he sat down it came to life, the crystals glowing and all of the sanctuary creatures waking up, he couldn't help smiling when a holographic image of Hugin in his raven form flickered to life at his left shoulder, no doubt there was a matching holographic screen in the garden showing Hugin the view of the hall.  
There was quite a lot of talking, disbelief and shock and the sheer volume of the noise was making Takeshi's head hurt and he could see that most of the demon emissaries were uncomfortable as well.

“ _ **Djitscha!”  
**_

Takeshi's voice was heavy with his power and his aura flared across the hall as he demanded silence and the effect was instant, silencing everyone except the members of his house who were used to the weight of his power. _ **  
**_It had been a bit of a test, to see if his _command_ would work even if the listened didn't understand the words spoken, and it seemed it would work at least for simple things, like demanding silence.  
 _“Everything is ready.”_  
Angel's final words over the com implant made him take a deep breath, it was now or never.

“You have been gathered here today to begin the process of signing a treaty that will ensure a clean and safe way to meet the power-requirements of this world.”  
Takeshi spoke in Urui and Angel translated to all the languages of the world through the interpreter system already built into the great hall.  
“The United States of America does not negotiate with terrorists!”  
He almost smiled, the US representative's outburst was expected and his answer was ready.  
“How fortunate then, representative Taylor, that this is not a negotiation. We are merely here to sign the treaty as courtesy dictates that such matters be handled in person.”  
“You attack us, cause the death of millions, then expect us to just nod and sign away one of our member states? You're insane! And it's Vice President Taylor!”  
“ **Representative Taylor** , how long do you believe your union will be able to hold out before the people revolt and elect leaders that will agree to the terms so that power can be restored?” _  
_Takeshi put extra emphasis on _Representative_ just to annoy the man and Angel reflected that in her translation, the more agitated he was the easier it would be to manipulate him.  
Taylor was about to say something else, but Sorcha stepped forward and silenced him before demanding that they observe the proper procedures established for such meetings and moments later the display in front of Takeshi lit up as everyone wanted to ask questions.  
“You will all be given opportunity to ask your questions once Shamarai Yemo has finished his address.”

It was time for Takeshi's speech and with a pulse of power he stood up and walked up to the speaker's podium.  
“As representative Taylor so bluntly pointed out, I was behind the attacks that took out most of the world's power production. But I did not act out of malice, quite the contrary. Human kind has become a plague upon their realm, like virus that reproduces without caring about the survival of the host.”

-Humankind has continued to demand more and more of their realm, but without taking care of the nature that nurtures them, instead greed has dictated policies and methods.  
-Instead of encouraging and promoting research into, and development of, cleaner, safer and more efficient production methods they have been suppressed and hidden, great mind assassinated in order to safeguard the profits from the old methods.  
-All this has been done without care for the world you live in, a world that is now on the brink of collapse and if it falls, the balance of the realms will crumble, and the other realms will fall along with it.  
-To prevent this the realm is trying to purge itself of the infection that is killing it, the natural disasters, the pandemics, that is all this realm trying to purge itself, trying to reduce the population of the infectious life-form to a level it can withstand.  
-Alas, humankind is nothing if not adaptable and resilient so the world has been preparing to wipe them out completely, even if it will destroy many other species as well, the balance of the realms must be protected at all cost.  
-But there are some of us that feel that mankind is a part of that balance, so we stepped in and removed what has been a major cause of the decline of the realm, the hazardous methods of energy production.  
-And as humanity has refused to change the methods when merely offered alternatives I decided to use more extreme means, wiping out the old ways you have no choice, either you accept my terms, or you watch your nations descend into the dark-ages.

There was quite a bit of chatter once Takeshi indicated he was done talking, but this time they didn't put a stop to it, instead he took his seat and focused on talking to Amanda and Miri.  
Miri was watching the room with her seer's eyes and the calm in her aura told Takeshi that she wasn't seeing anything troubling.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

They waited almost an hour before Sorcha stepped up to the podium and called for silence.  
“We will now allow you to ask your questions about terms placed upon the nations of the world.”  
The display instantly lit up again and Angel began sorting through the submitted questions, picking a few speakers to ask the most common questions.

“Representative Pedersen of the Kingdom of Denmark, you may address the Shamarai Yemo.”  
“Among your demands is quite a lot of land, including a significant area of Greenland. I would like to know what your plans are for this land.”  
“Most of the land, like the parts of Greenland that are the concern of the Kingdom of Denmark, will be designated wildlife preserves. Human settling will be limited and priority given to native cultures adhering to traditional lifestyles.”  
“My translation said _most_ , is that translation accurate?”  
The question wasn't really about the translation, what the woman wanted to know was what the plans were for the areas that did not fall into the category Takeshi had described.  
“It is. Some areas, like Hawaii will serve a further purpose to become a safe haven for those within the human realm who are not entirely human. Creatures that most of you would consider to be legends, fairy-tales or superstitions.”  
At the mention of Hawaii the US representative instantly bolted to his feet to begin arguing, but a sharp flare of Takeshi aura signaled the US emissary to intervene and silence the irate man.  
“Please, continue representative Pedersen.”  
Sorcha nodded for Denmark's representative to continue.  
“What kind of creatures would these be?”  
“There are three main categories, those who are entirely non human, such as your elves, the fae, demons and nature spirits like the dryads here. Then we have the crossbreeds, people who are descendants of unions between humans and non-humans, like the guard of the Japanese representative's assistant.”  
Takeshi couldn't help the slightly teasing edge to his aura as he nodded toward Kasumi and Knight.  
Japan had already signed the treaty after negotiations with Kasumi, and when the meeting was called the Japanese Prime Minister had asked Kasumi to attend as his assistant.  
“And finally we have creatures who may have begun as humans, or are essentially human but have powers beyond those of a human, like shapeshifters, psychics and similar.”  
The Danish representative nodded slowly before thanking Takeshi for his answers and re-taking her seat.

Moments later the US representative bolted up and began ranting about how they would never agree to hand over Hawaii to a bunch of terrorists.  
“You fail to understand the situation you are in representative Taylor. If you review it you will find that you have no choice, if you do not sign the treaty we will simply take it, and you will not receive the power generators.”  
“The UN will never stand for that!”  
“Like you, the UN has little choice but to stand behind Hawaii becoming a sovereign nation under the rule of an appointed council. If they do not the treaty will be void and no one will receive the power generators.”  
The rather sharp response caused a bit of a stir, but it was expected, Takeshi would have to pull of quite a balancing act, some points he was willing to make concessions on but other points he would not budge on in any way.  
When the US representative was about to speak up again Sorcha stepped in and silenced him again.

“Representative Balewa of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, you may address the Shamarai Yemo.”  
Sorcha called the next name of the list Angel provided.  
“Shamarai Yemo, these terms will not be easy to comply with, our nation has struggled for many years trying to end the poaching of our great animals. But we are a poor nation, with large lands, and the poachers are well organized with ties deep within the government.”  
Takeshi didn't need Angels translation as the representative spoke Swahili, a language he had learned from Shani, but hearing it spoken again did cause a pang of pain as it reminded him of the unit, but moments later he could feel their spirits stir, reminding him they were not truly lost.  
“We are well aware of the problems your government has faced trying to put an end to the poaching. And thus will not demand that you manage this on your own, if you agree a task-force will be formed that will work with your government to regain control, there are also many tribes living in those lands that would be willing to aid.”  
Sarisha's tribe was located in Sudan, but there were many other small tribes of blessed across the entire African continent that would be willing to help safeguard against poachers outside of their own territories.

The contrast between Takeshi's response to the US representative and his reply to the concerns raised by the Congo caused a bit of a stir, and helped show that perhaps the demands were not as unreasonable as they might seem, but Takeshi suspected that it was only the beginning, and that the hardest part would probably be securing Hawaii from the US.  
The US representative was stubborn and argumentative, Takeshi had studied him in great detail and knew the man would not give in easily, far too concerned with his own position, pride and vanity.

“That is enough questions for now. We will pause for a meal and reconvene in two hours to work through the details of the global treaty. The signing and national treaties will be dealt with on an individual basis.”  
After about an hour of questions Sorcha stepped in and ended the meeting.  
“Food and drinks have been provided in the cafeteria as a token of good faith.”  
The last part wasn't entirely true though, the main reason for providing the food was to show that they had suffered no ill effects of the war or the aftermath of taking out the power-production, even in the short time since the attack most nations were starting to feel the pinch as food supplies dwindled rapidly.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“No, please Sorcha-dora, sit, relax, we will serve.”  
The oldest of the dryad sisters objected when Sorcha moved to begin serving Takeshi and the others their food.  
“Your service is much appreciated, but you were brought here to serve and aid our seer, you do not need to serve the rest of us.”  
Takeshi took care to point out that he didn't expect them to serve him or the others as well.  
“Please Yemo, we are only happy to help.”  
“In that case, please, go ahead.”

Takeshi and his group were seated at a separate table in the cafeteria hall, and it did cause a bit of a stir, the representatives had expected them to make use of one of the private meeting-room for their meal.  
But Takeshi rather be in the cafeteria where he could listen in on conversations and feel the aura of those who spoke, while Angel could relay the words to him she was still unable to relay the feel of the one speaking.  
She could pick up on basic cues of deception such as voice patterns, eye movements, respiration, pulse and perspiration, but they were still not as accurate as a person's aura.

It was maybe 10 minutes into the meal when he noticed the Japanese representative approaching their table.  
“Representative Yoshida, what can we do for you?”  
“I would like to thank you for the most generous meal.”  
“You are welcome, but I feel that is not your true reason for approaching.”  
Takeshi already knew why the Japanese representative was there though, Knight had given him a heads up.  
“Ah, indeed, I have come hoping to be allowed to make a somewhat selfish request. Kiryu-sama's Kage tells me that the meat we have been served is something you call _Gong_ and that this gong makes the most delicious sashimi. As I am very fond of sashimi I would like to ask if I could be allowed the privilege of sampling a piece.”  
“Of course. Come, sit.”  
Takeshi nodded toward one of the unused chairs and Yoshida bowed deeply before taking the offered seat.  
“ _Tiima_ , would you please prepare a selection of the raw cuts that are safe for human consumption.”  
“Of curse Yemo.”  
 _Tiimi_ was a common address used when addressing servants of a higher standing and one of the dryad sisters immediately approached to do as Takeshi had asked, though he could feel an undercurrent of confusion from them as it was usually not an address used by those who employed the servants, they would usually just call them by their first name, without any titles.  
“Safe?”  
Yoshida sounded slightly concerned.  
“Some of these foods contain various amounts of poison as they come from creatures that possess toxins for protection, or hunting.”  
“Ah, similar to fugu?”  
“Indeed, but some are far more deadly.”  
Yoshida nodded his understanding before thanking the dryad as she placed a plate with various cuts in front of him and a an identical plate in front of Takeshi, to allow Takeshi to guide him through the various cuts.

When Yoshida thanked them for the meal and returned to his own party there was about an hour left of the assigned lunch break so Takeshi turned to Amanda and Ylian to sate a different kind of hunger, not caring in the least that there was still quite a lot of people in the cafeteria.  
He had barely started when a discreet flare of aura called for his attention and he looked up to find a rather young looking demon standing at a respectful distance.  
“Yes?”  
“Shamarai-yemo, may I have a moment of your time?”  
“Of course, Marakell of House Duneii was it?”  
“That is correct, thank you Yemo.”  
Marakell carefully stepped closer, mindful not to allow their own alpha nature trigger Takeshi's protective or possessive instincts.  
“As you are no doubt aware I am incubus and sensing the amount of energy you and your simori release I felt it would be a waste to not at least ask if I may approach and partake in the abundance.”  
“How long has it been since you fed?”  
“Longer than I would prefer, but not so long that my control is at risk.”  
“What do you think, should we let him alleviate his hunger?”  
Neither Amanda nor Ylian had any objections so Takeshi nodded for Marakell that he could approach and feed.  
 _“Take, you should invite him to join you.”_  
Miri's silent words made Takeshi look at her, and as he suspected she was under the influence of her power.  
“Marakell if my simori do not object you are welcome to come closer, to touch and feed more deeply.”  
Takeshi followed Miri's suggestion and invited the incubus to join them, though Amanda made it quite clear that while she did not mind if he touched Takeshi or Ylian, she would not tolerate him touching her.  
“I will respect your desire not to be touched Izorei Atlantea. Imora-yemi, may I?”  
“You may if my simiro can handle it.”  
Takeshi nodded that it was okay, but warned him to be careful, he was unsure how far he could tolerate the unrelated alpha when it came to touching his mate-to-be..  
 _“Miri, do you know why your sight is telling you that we should invite and feed him?”  
“He is near death from starving himself, I don't know why though.”  
_“Marakell, my seer tells me you did not tell us the entire truth regarding your hunger. You are near death, are you not?”  
“I am, but you have my word, I will not lose control, never again.”  
“Again?”  
Takeshi instantly picked up on the barely whispered last words.  
“A long time ago I was injured badly in a fight, when I returned home my mate offered her energy to help me heal, but I lost control and she was too weak to withstand it. That day I swore I would never feed of someone weaker than myself.”  
It was obvious that Marakell was not comfortable with sharing the information, but did so anyway out of respect.  
“You have our condolences. I can't even begin to imagine such a pain.”  
“Thank you.”  
Takeshi could feel that he was thanking them not only for their condolences, but for their lack of judgment.  
“It must have been hard for you to feed with such a restriction, you are Shirai, are you not?”  
“Ganrai actually, but both my parents are Shirai so I am stronger than most Ganrai.”  
“Well, you are welcome to feed from us, all we can handle.”  
Marakell didn't answer, he merely nodded and opened his aura to them and the moment he felt Takeshi he startled and stared at him.  
“You are...?”  
Marakell had obviously sensed that Takeshi was in the early stages of his heat when their unshielded auras touched.  
“Don't worry, I'm soulmated, and it's still weeks until my peak, I can handle having another alpha around as long as you don't pose a challenge.”

“Can you handle being dominated by another alpha?”  
Takeshi found himself being rather attracted to the incubus, he, as all of his kind, was good looking and possessed a strong sex appeal.  
“With your power, yes. My own alpha nature is not very strong.”  
“Then will you permit me to take you?”  
Takeshi chose to ask instead of his usual teasing, it was safer as any hint of challenge from Marakell would trigger his own instincts.  
“I will.”  
“Tiima, would you be willing to use your abilities to give us a measure of privacy?”  
The privacy wasn't really for them, but for the humans who still remained in the cafeteria.  
“Of course Yemo.”  
As the dryad shifted their forms to form a copse of trees Takeshi turned his attention to their guest.  
“We don't have all that much time though, but we should be able to sate some of your hunger.”  
Leaning in he began to trail nibbling kisses along Marakell's neck, testing his reaction and was pleased to find that he submitted without any hint of struggle.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“No! No way! We will never agree to Hawaii's secession under these circumstances and unilateral secession is in violation of the constitution!”  
Takeshi was struggling not to sigh as the US representative once again objected to the terms of the agreement, all the other nations had agreed, though some did so with objections.  
They did however realize that it was in their best interest to agree, and were no doubt hoping to worm their way out of paying the price later.  
“With all due respect Vice President Taylor, this is not about the US alone, this concerns the entire world. We simply cannot afford to refuse this treaty.”  
The french representative, UN Ambassador Gauthier had been selected to speak on behalf of the majority of the representatives, trying to talk some sense into Taylor and a handful of other representatives that were refusing the treaty, but without much success.  
The US representative was simply refusing to _surrender territory_ to what he called terrorists, while the main objection for the others was the fact that Takeshi and the others were not human, refusing to surrender to the _Devil's minions.  
_ Takeshi reached out with his aura ad wrapped it around Merle's as the angel was growing increasingly agitated by how several of the religious representatives were speaking of Lucifer.  
 _“Easy Merle, they only know of twisted legends, lies they have been fed for generations.”  
_ Merle did relax slightly, but it was obvious he was struggling with it, and one of Lucifer's sworn guards it was his duty to uphold the honor of his Lord.  
 **“It is our duty as servants of our almighty Lord to smite down the followers of Satan, even if they were once angels of our Lord!”  
** The speaker was referring to the snow-wing angel that had been selected to be the emissary for the Vatican, hoping that her likeness to the traditional description of the _'Angel of the Lord'_ would make the deeply religious group more open to listening to her. **  
“It is our duty to devote ourselves to the total destruction of the deceiver, Lucifer, father of lies!”**  
Takeshi just sighed at the outburst, there was no way he would be able to hold Merle back now, not with what would be seen as a direct threat spoken against Lucifer.  
 _“Please, try not to kill the pathetic fool.”  
“No promises.”_  
A moment later a black blur streaked across the space between Takeshi and the speaker, and an obsidian blade was leveled against the offenders throat.  
The outcry was immediate but Takeshi stepped up and silenced them.

“ _ **Djitscha!”  
**_

This time the effect wasn't quite as strong as they were trying to resist, but nevertheless the room stilled.  
“Merle here is an Imperial Guard of the Obsidian Halls, sworn to the service of their Lord, Lucifer, the Light who Fell, Avatar of Defiance. It is his duty to protect the honor of his Lord, and to strike down any whom dare threaten him.”  
Takeshi left out Lucifer's title as an Avatar of Chaos as it could make matters worse.  
The creature that had been the base for the legends of the Christian _God_ was an Avatar of Order, which had caused some issues with the significantly younger, potential avatar that Lucifer had been at the time.  
“I suggest you mind your words and make sure not to speak of Lucifer in a threatening manner.”  
Takeshi almost smiled at the irritated twitch in Merle's wings when he spoke of Lucifer without titles, the angel would no doubt complain later.  
It took a few minutes to diffuse the situation and Takeshi could feel that Merle was struggling to maintain control, and to maintain his transformation that adjusted his size.  
“Merle, you may return to your true form if you think that will help you maintain control.”  
“Thank you Yemo.”  
The reactions when Merle grew back to his true form were quite amusing and Takeshi could hear Miri's soft song that was the merfolk equivalent of giggling, which made Amanda smile as well.

After another hour of what could only be described as bickering back and forth Sorcha stepped up and announced that they would be taking a break and reconvene in half an hour.  
“Refreshments will be served in the cafeteria if you are hungry.”  
“One last point please?”  
The french representative spoke up before anyone had a chance to move.  
“Go ahead.”  
Takeshi gave a short not.  
“When we reconvene we would suggest a vote as we are getting nowhere like this.”  
“What kind of vote?”  
He had his suspicions, but wanted to make sure.  
“How many are in favor of acknowledging Hawaii as a sovereign state on the condition that they can present a viable option for self government and management of the current US citizens residing within the territory.”  
It was questions and concerns they had been prepared for so Takeshi quickly asked Angel to give them the information they needed.  
“Information is being transferred to your tablets detailing plans for government structure both short term and long term as well as how to manage current residents. How about we extend the break to one hour to give you some time to look at it?”  
They quickly agreed to Takeshi's suggestion and the gathered representatives filed out of the grand hall for their break, Takeshi and his group however did not join them this time, instead they withdrew to the small ready room to sate a different kind of hunger and Takeshi invited Marakell to join them once again.  
“Merle, would you please watch over Marakell's charge during the break?”  
“Of course!”  
Merle was more than happy to not be there during their more intimate activities, for a demon the angel was outright prudish.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take, come. Closer!”  
Miri was beckoning him to lean in over the edge of her tank and he was somewhat suspicious as to what her intentions were, but he did as she asked anyway, he was a curious creature after all.  
There was a slight splash as she used her powerful tail to propel herself out of the water and plant a quick kiss on his lips and he instantly cursed the fact that he couldn't really kiss her back due to the sheer difference in size between them.  
Licking his lips he groaned at the slight taste of her, it was eager and inviting, and he could feel a slight stir in his instincts.  
“Miri, please, try not to tease me like that right now.”  
She just smiled at him and used her tail to beckon him.  
“Come. Dreamscape!”  
It would seem she was set on playing with him, but he had invited Marakell for a reason and his gaze flicked between them in a moment of indecision.  
“She is you seer, her needs must be tended before those of an outsider.”  
Marakell quickly settled the matter by making it clear that he would refuse to be placed ahead of Miri.  
“Don't worry amo, I will see to that my kin here can feed a bit. I have plenty of life force to spare, and perhaps I can talk our dear Manda into allowing me to tease her a bit.”  
Ylian assured that Marakell's hunger would be taken care of and Amanda agreed that she would try to help.

Takeshi made himself comfortable in one of the large couch chairs and moments later he found himself in the dreamscape, the surroundings was one of the kelp-forests near Atlantis and he was in his naga form.  
They sound of mermaid song drew his attention and he slowly moved closer.  
As the kelp gave way for clearing with a colorful reef he spotted what could only be Miri, but she was much larger now, and stunningly beautiful.  
“Miri, is this what you will look like when your growth-spurt is done?”  
She didn't say anything, only nodded with a smile and began to swim in a wide circle around him, tightening it for each lap she swam, the mimicry of a mating dance was a very forward way of flirting for the merfolk.  
By the time she began to actually slide against his body the water was saturated with her flavor and Takeshi was struggling to stay in control, to slowly coil around her and hold her tight.  
It was not easy, the taste of her on the water was maddening, his looming heat making all that much harder.  
“Miri, as much as I want this, I want to wait, I want it to be real.”  
The taste of rejection, disappointment, was instant, how he loathed that flavor.  
“Easy, I have an idea you might enjoy.”  
Slowly he allowed his own influence and will take over the dreamscape and turn the underwater scene into a beautiful, alien beach before altering both their forms into human forms and gently helping Miri leave the water and walk on the beach.

“Miri, Seer of House Shamarai, will you permit me to be your Guide? Permit me to teach you about pleasure in the way of the land-dwellers?”  
“Please...”  
Her smile held an alluring mixture of shy innocence, curiosity and a delicious hint of desire that Takeshi had grown to enjoy immensely.  
With a single thought the scene around them shifted slightly, it was still the same alien beach with it's bright blue sand and silver water, but a thick covering of soft, red, grass was spreading around their feet to give them a comfortable place to lay down.  
Slowly helping her down he allowed her to get comfortable before kneeling down above her, gently tracing his claws along the patterns of scales that were present even in the more human form he had given her.  
“Don't worry Miri, in the dreamscape we have all the time we could ever need.”  
The way her eyes widened in a mix of anticipation and almost-fear as he leaned in to kiss her made him smile, then the flavor of her made him groan.

When Takeshi slowly roused from his meditative state he was greeted by the sound of amused chuckling and opening his eyes revealed the cause, Marakell was looking rather frazzled, almost singed.  
Leveling them with a questioning look he waited for someone to collect themselves enough to explain.  
“Ah, amo, you see, whatever you did with little Miri in there caused you to release some rather potent energies.”  
Ylian was trying to be diplomatic, but was failing to suppress their amusement at the situation.  
“What yi is trying to say is that you had enough fun with our obviously not so sweet and innocent Miri here to ensure that every succubus and incubus in all of Zürich won't need to worry about their next meal for quite some time.”  
Amanda was struggling to keep a straight face as she spoke.  
“I.. Since you were only putting out a small trickle of energy, and I did not wish to disturb your meditation by reaching out for you I dropped my usual defenses and opened my soul to your energies.”  
Takeshi had promised Marakell that he could freely feed of any sexual energy they released and it would seem the incubus would take great care not to have that promise rescinded.  
The sound of Amanda breaking down into laughter again made Takeshi look at her with a raised eyebrow but she was too far gone to speak up.  
“Your release of energy was quite sudden, and quite intense, and our guest had opened himself fully to the energies you were releasing.”  
Ylian was maintaining a rather diplomatic tone that made Takeshi very suspicious,  
“Okay, will someone please get a grip and tell me what the hell is so damned funny!”  
The sharp tone of Takeshi's voice was somewhat counteracted by the amused frustration in his aura and it only made things worse as Ylian broke down into laughter as well so Takeshi turned to Marakell with a glare.  
The incubus squirmed a bit before turning around and showing Takeshi his back, and there, over the mashen a somewhat familiar mark was glowing brightly.  
Takeshi stared owlishly at the mark before breaking down into laughter himself.  
“What's happening?”  
Miri woke from the dreamscape to find the others laughing like they had lost their minds but when she saw the mark on Marakell's back she too began laughing.  
The sudden release of energy, along with the fact that Marakell had opened his soul to Takeshi's energy had caused a marking, it was similar to a mating mark but it was one sided, like a brand telling everyone that Marakell belonged to Takeshi, and Miri.

When they finally calmed down a bit Takeshi turned to Marakell and offered to remove the mark but Marakell shook his head.  
“No, it's fine, I don't mind. I owe you my life after all.”  
Takeshi paused for a moment to consider Marakell's words.  
“No Marakell of Duneii, you owe your life to the Seer Miri, ward of House Shamarai. Had it not been for her I would not have invited you like this. And if you still wish to show your gratitude, you can do so by swearing the oath of the Seer's Champion.”  
It was a bit of a gamble, Takeshi had no authority to ask such a thing of Marakell, and it could backfire, even make Marakell challenge him.  
The somewhat stunned look on Marakell's face slowly faded into thoughtfulness, then acceptance as he smiled and gave a short nod to Takeshi before turning toward Miri and bowing down with his wings spread low.  
Marakell spoke the oath with a soft but steady voice, and when he was done he patiently waited for Miri to decide if he was worthy.  
“Yemo.”  
Miri reached up for Takeshi and he carefully picked her up from the water and held her close to Marakell's shoulder so she could reach out and tap it, formally accepting his oath.  
When Marakell looked up Takeshi held out Miri toward him and with a short nod Marakell carefully took her from Takeshi's hands and placed her back into the tank, a show of trust and a formal sign of giving Marakell the duty of being Miri's caretaker when Takeshi could not.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Shamarai-yemo, we have a few questions about the material we have been given.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“There is no information about how long a term of office will be or how elections will be handled.”  
“Simple, there will be no elections. All government and public office positions will be filled based on merit, not popularity.”  
As expected the objections were instant.

“To select the government based on a popularity contest is foolish at best, being popular, or as is the case in most human governments, have the financial and media backing to manipulate the masses does not mean you are suited for the position.”  
Again there were objections, but Sorcha quickly silenced them.  
“Demons have a very different approach to government, the strongest claim territory and rule it as Lord or Lady of the land. They have the ultimate say in matters regarding their land and their subjects, but they are also expected to use their power to protect.”  
Takeshi continued to explain how the lands were ultimately ruled by the powerful, but how most of the day to day running of a territory was performed by various councils with members selected for their expertise and skill.  
“While there are no elections, there are referendums in matters that are of great concern to the people.”  
“And what about legal and judicial? There is nothing here about police, court or prison systems.”  
“In the beginning there will be two separate systems, one for the human population and one for the non-human population, but they will eventually be merged. As for police all such matters will be handled by the guard-force. A human police officer will simply not be able to handle a demonic perpetrator.”  
“And if a demon commits a crime, how will they be judged?”  
“It depends a bit, if the victim is human a combination of demon and human law will be applied, but if the victim is demon they will be judged by demon law.”  
“So for instance if a demon kills someone, what would happen?”  
“It depends a lot on the circumstances, like the species of the victim and if there are questions about the legality of the kill they would be brought before the ruler and a council with extensive knowledge about demon law, as well as abilities related to being able to detect lies.”  
“Legal kill?”

Takeshi didn't see who interrupted him, but he answered anyway.  
“Demon law is harsh, and challenges are often fought to the death, killing someone in challenge or killing a tharas is not considered a crime.”  
“And what are these tharas?”  
Angel had chosen to not translate the word as it could have several meanings.  
“A tharas is an outcast, someone who has committed a crime that has branded them as unworthy to be permitted to live within demon society, they are not allowed to enter any demon city or village. Guards **will** kill them on sight and it is permitted for anyone to kill them at any time.”  
There were a few shocked gasps but Takeshi ignored them and pushed on.  
“I branded a male connected to my House myself once for trying to rape a young female and showing no remorse, claiming that taking her was his right. Had he not been stopped before doing more than scaring her and giving her a few bruises he would have been executed on the spot as she had not yet reached her ramhiri, so she was the demon equivalent of a minor, a child.”  
He noted quite a few agreeing nods, many obviously approved of how child-rapists were handled under demon law.  
“Demons don't incarcerate their criminals the way humans do, the most common punishment is to pay restitution to the victims, usually combined with forced labor and banishment from the community where the victim lives, a form of permanent restraining order. More grievous crimes are usually punished by death, or banishment from all demon society.”  
There was a moment of hectic whispering before one of the representatives spoke up again.  
“But isn't total banishment a death-sentence in itself? How are they to survive if they are not allowed to enter the cities?”

The question opened up for Takeshi to bring up another of the main points he had selected to reveal to the humans, letting them know that demons were not as abundant as humans, though more powerful.  
He was willing to force the issue, to conquer Hawaii, but it would be much easier if he could convince them to give it to him, to make them think they had a choice, to think they had chosen it themselves.  
“The outcasts can survive quite well in the unclaimed territories known as the Badlands as most demons are far more resilient than humans. The demon realm is mostly wilderness, it's total size is about the same as the human realm, as Earth, but demons don't count the population of their cities in millions, or even tens of millions, or nation's reaching billions.”  
Takeshi explained that most demon cities are little more than villages of a few hundred or towns with a population of a few thousand, even the large cities only count their population in tens of thousands and an entire territory, the equivalent of a nation, rarely has more than 100.000 subjects.

“And if a demon kills a human?”  
“It will depend on the level of provocation, if unprovoked they will have to pay restitution, then be sent back to the demon-realm to be marked as tharas, but if the kill was provoked the punishment will be less severe, and with more extreme provocation there might be no punishment at all.”  
“What kind of provocation?”  
“For instance if you threaten or injure the mate of a demon outside of a challenge they **will** kill you and by demon law they will be well within their right to do so. Some provocations, such as challenges and some insults will also result in a swift and lethal reaction. But the humans who chose to stay would be informed of this.”

There were several more rounds of questions before they finally put the matter to a vote and Takeshi was pleased to see that the vote to turn Hawaii over to him and the rule of demons in return for the new power-source was passed with crushing majority.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

After the vote was done the meeting was adjourned and the signing would take place the next day.  
“Miri are you sure you want to stay?”  
“Yes, we need to stay.”  
“As you wish my little seer.”  
Takeshi teased softly before leaning over and putting his hand in the water only to have her dash away with a teasing laugh.  
“Prove your worth yemo. I wish to toast but have neither chalice nor drink.”  
”Oh, my Seer has a quest for me?”  
“Mhm.”  
The playful feel of her aura and the somewhat impish tone told him that it wasn't a true quest, more like Miri playing a bit to get used to her role as a Seer and he was more than happy to play along if it helped her feel more comfortable in her role.  
Stepping up to the tank he kneeled down and lowered his wings into a submissive pose, though his aura didn't follow suit.  
“Ask what you will of me Seer and I shall put my honor on the line to fulfill your every desire.”  
It wasn't the proper words for accepting such a quest and his teasing words made her blush vividly and splutter a few times before she spoke up.  
“I wish to toast our victory today, but I find myself lacking both the chalice and the contents. Go bring me something suitable.”  
“And what sort of chalice and drink would satisfy our Seer?”  
“I want for a chalice that has not been crafted.”  
It would seem the test would be of his wits and he nodded his understanding.  
“And a sweet drink not brewed or blended, nor taken from the body of neither man, demon or beast. Nor the juices from plant or fruit or stolen from the labor of others.”  
Takeshi had to congratulate her on her task, it would not be an easy one to figure out.  
“As you wish my Seer.”  
“Now go, I would prefer to hold my toast before the sun sleeps.”  
Again there was a slight twist on traditional words, giving him until sunset to complete his task.

When he stepped out of the room he was met by a group wearing tactical gear similar to the equipment used by SWAT teams and similar special units, but there were details that didn't fit.  
“Ambassador Shamarai, we are your escort for the duration of your stay.”  
They wore no unit insignia, patches or other identification and some of the gear was definitely not standard issue, like the alien skull-masks they were all wearing, which told Takeshi that they were most likely a mercenary unit hired for the meeting.  
Holding up a small crystal speaker he addressed the woman with the red flame on her mask as she was clearly the leader of the group, which consisted of her, another woman and five men.  
“I have no need for babysitters.”  
He spoke in a low tone and Angel translated his words in his own voice, relaying them through the speaker.  
“I have no doubt that you don't. But I have my orders, we are to provide you with an escort whenever you leave these rooms. ”  
Takeshi gave her a slightly annoyed glare but responded with a short nod, he had after all had such assignments himself, and honestly he hadn't expected to be allowed to roam freely.  
“I trust that you will keep your distance and not bother me.”  
“Of course Ambassador. And there is no need for that device, we are all connected to the interpreter system.”  
Takeshi just huffed in dismissal and began walking toward the exit, he would spend some time walking around the secured area around the complex to consider the solution to Miri's task.

He quickly found that his mind was rather distracted by his new company, they stayed back and out of his way in a very professional manner, but the woman who led them had him curious, and distracted.  
With a mental shake of his head he focused on his training, remove any distractions, focus on the task.  
After a few minutes his mind felt clearer than it had in a long time and he set out to find the items for Miri.  
A chalice that was not crafted brought to mind the simple drinking horns that used the naturally hollow horns of various cattle, but such an item would be much to large for Miri so he needed to find something else.  
With a somewhat frustrated sigh he took a seat under one of the many trees in the area and after a while his mind began drifting toward the mercenaries again, shifting his gaze slightly to look at the female leader he noticed the meadow flowers growing next to where she was standing, bluebells to be specific.  
Getting to his feet he slowly walked toward his babysitters and he could pick up on the nervous energy, an energy that shifted to confused as he bent down and picked one of the flowers and placed it within a small crystal bottle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
The small bell-shaped flowers would make do nicely as a chalice for Miri, now he just had to figure out a solution to what to offer her to drink.  
As she wanted something sweet plain water was off the list, as well as adding flavor to water, he grumbled silently and had to admit that Miri might just have given him a riddle he could not solve, pride was evident in his aura though, she was a clever little thing.

Takeshi had been meditating on the puzzle for a while when he heard a distraught cry not too far away, it sounded like a child, a young girl and he quickly got up and moved toward it, obviously startling his shadows a bit as he had not moved for nearly an hour.  
He quickly found the source of the cries, a young girl and a slightly older boy who obviously was her brother were looking up at one of the large birch trees, he didn't understand what they were saying though, but Angel quickly translated for him.  
 _“It's up too high we will never get it down.”  
_ The boy's words only made the girl cry harder, it would seem something of hers was stuck in the tree.  
“I am detecting a radio-signal from the girl, and the tree. It seems a small drone is stuck near the top of the crown.”  
Angels words confirmed his guess and as she gave him targeting angles he quickly located and decided to help the distraught girl, so he walked closer to the tree, stunning the two children to silence.  
Gathering some power into his legs he jumped up before unfolding his wings and with a few powerful beats he reached the top of the crown and carefully moved toward the drone so he wouldn't knock it loose and cause it to fall and break.  
Once he had extracted the small drone from the tree he carefully landed a few meters away, mindful to fold his wings early and land in a crouch so that the gust of air wouldn't knock the humans down.  
Slowly walking toward the children he held out the drone toward the girl.  
“Oh, Mr Dragon saved saved my drone! Thanks!”  
When she noticed that he was indeed holding her drone she ran toward him with a brilliant smile and before he knew it she was hugging him and thanking him for saving her favorite toy while apologizing for not having a reward for him.  
He just patted her head gently before prompting her to take her drone and she quickly took it and began to walk back toward her rather concerned brother, but about half way she suddenly stopped and ran back to him and held out a small candy-bar as his reward, he wasn't much for sweets, but he would accept it as the gesture it was.  
Looking at the small chocolate sweet he couldn't help an amused chuckle, her little reward was far more valuable than she knew.  
“Angel, prepare to have one of the new Mandrake made drones sent to her please.”  
“Of course. May I inquire as to why?”  
“Coconut.”  
Takeshi's reply caused Angel to make a rather confused sound and he just laughed and told her he would explain later.

The chocolate bar was one of those with a coconut filling, and it gave Takeshi the solution to Miri's second riddle, Coconut water.  
It was slightly sweet, and it wasn't actually the juice of the coconut, it was merely water gathered inside the hollow nut, he would need a fresh coconut though, which was probably not available in Zürich.  
After thinking about it for a few moments he decided he might as well put on a bit of a show so with a calming breath he reached out for the Qilin mounts that Lucifer had gifted them with, as true realm-walkers they could easily travel where he needed to go.  
They would travel through a section of the borderlands that would allow them to bypass most of the distance between his current location, and a suitable tropical area.

A few minutes later the air in front of him began to shimmer and a few seconds later the two beasts appeared, tack in place and reins carefully tied to the saddle.  
He quickly untied the reins of his own steed and mounded up in a swift, smooth, motion before leaning over and taking the reins of the second beast and slowly turning toward the group of mercenaries, he would offer their leader to join him.  
“I do believe your orders were to not let me out of your sight.”  
He held the reins out toward the woman with the red flame on her mask and after a moment of hesitation she took the reins and led the beast toward a low bench to help her reach the stirrup and saddle-horn and pull herself into the saddle.  
The qilin pranced about a bit, testing the unfamiliar rider, but settled down when Takeshi scolded it gently.  
The flicker of surprise and fear from the woman as they shimmered into the borderlands was quickly replaced by a sense of awed amazement, and avid curiosity as they traveled through the alien landscape of the borderlands.  
A few minutes later they once again shimmered through the veil and found themselves on a small beach littered with coconut palms and Takeshi quickly dismounted and tied up the reins, he would let the qilin wander and graze as it saw fit while he looked for a few nice, fresh coconuts.  
When he reached out to offer his keeper a hand in getting down he could feel a rather annoyed flicker through her aura, but she accepted the help.  
“Thank you Mr Ambassador.”  
“Please you may address me as Yemo.”  
He wanted nothing more than to tell her his real name, but though he had a good feeling about her he couldn't risk it, not yet.  
“Thank you, Yemo...”  
“Good, and how may I address you?”  
For a long moment she remained silent so Takeshi didn't think she would answer, but as he turned to walk away she spoke up behind.  
“My name is Sonya, but everyone calls me Red.”  
“Red Sonya, the legendary warrior who would not lay with a male who had not bested her in fair combat.”  
Her surprise that he knew of the legend was obvious and chuckled at her stunned silence.  
“I know a few young females who greatly favor the legend of the human girl who rose from the horrors and became a female warrior whom even demons hesitated to fight.”  
The flicker of discomfort that rippled through her aura told Takeshi that she probably had more in common with the legendary Red Sonya than just her name and combat-skills and he suppressed a growl as he secured the reins so they wouldn't snag.

Takeshi spent the better part of an hour looking for just the right nuts to pick, and while he did he could feel Sonya's growing amusement as he climbed up the palms and carefully tapped and shook each nut to see how well filled with water they were.  
“Not to criticize your methods Yemo, but wouldn't it be easier to fly rather than jump and climb?”  
Takeshi waited for Angels rather superfluous translation to end before answering.  
“Indeed it would be, for me, but it would make things somewhat uncomfortable for you.”  
With a few short flaps of his massive wings he demonstrated his point as the blasts of air stirred up sand, dust and debris from the ground which made her cover her face despite the mask she was wearing.  
“Point taken.”  
She grumbled only to let out a startled yelp when he tossed one of the smaller coconuts to her before landing softly at the base of the palm and walking over to her.  
Holding the drupe securely in a clawed hand he used his razor sharp talons to cut away the husk and pierce the still soft shell of the nut and took a sip before offering her a drink.  
He was curious to see if she would accept, and thus remove her mask so he could see her face, and when she accepted it he looked at her with eager anticipation.  
It quickly turned to somewhat frustrated disappointment as she pulled a titanium straw from a hidden pocket and slid it into the nut, then into a hole in the mask and drank deeply.  
Her laugh was soft and held a slightly teasing edge when he huffed at his own failure and moments later he laughed as well.  
“Well played Red, but I am not one to give up easily.”  
He held out a passion-fruit for her and she accepted it with a snort.  
“Neither am I, Yemo.”  
With a touch to the side of the mask a small section of the lower part of the mask unhinged and opened, but the section that moved shielded her face from his eyes as she ate the offered fruit.

“So, from Zürich to coastal Brazil in a matter of minutes, that's one for the record-books.”  
“Actually, we were moving slow as to not overwhelm your human senses.”  
He handed her a few more fruits before going back to looking for the perfect coconut to offer Miri, he would also pick a few fruits as he knew she would love the sweet passion-fruits as well as guanábana, açai and other fruits he found in the area.  
“So, you had a sudden craving for tropical juice or maybe a fruit salad?”  
Takeshi found himself appreciating the teasing tone in her voice, it seemed she was starting to relax around him.  
“My Seer wished to drink a toast so she sent me out with a task. And since she has a deep love for all things sweet I can't miss such an opportunity to bring her something she will enjoy.”  
Sonya nodded and hummed at him while she watched him take out a crystal and shape it into container for the fruits and nuts.  
“Whoa! What just happened?!”  
She jumped back, hand on her weapon when the crystal crate vanished in a flare of power.  
“Rune teleportation, I sent the items to my home. And I will retrieve them from there once I am back with my Seer.”  
“Useful I guess.”  
Her voice carried a distinct tone of someone who was accepting matters simply due to being overwhelmed, but fortunately their little outing had reached its end and it was time to return.  
“Indeed, though unfortunately it can't be used on anything with a soul.”  
With a mix between a howl and a roar he called for the qilin and kneeling down slightly he offered Sonya to use his leg as a stepping-stone to reach the stirrup.  
“Would you like to feel how it feels when a qilin truly runs?”  
The spark of excitement in her aura was all the answer he needed as he spurred his beast to run across the borderlands with Emelie's beast at its heels with its temporary rider clinging to the saddle with a cry of surprise that shifted into exhilaration.  
“Sit up straight is you wish to slow down.”  
Takeshi instructed her while he folded his wings tightly and leaned forward to spur his own mount to move faster, it was still nowhere near their top speed, but it was plenty enough to get the adrenaline pumping.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Ultimatum_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“A chalice not crafted for my precious Seer.”  
Takeshi held out the delicate flower for Miri and she clapped her hands with joy before taking it and watching him carefully cut away most of the husk from one of the coconuts and then use a claw to pierce the shell.  
Taking one of the straws from the refreshment table he put it into the water inside the nut and plugged the hole and lifted it, and a few drops of water inside, that he carefully placed into the upturned flower that Miri was holding out.  
He was struggling not to smile at the very serious face Miri was making as she carefully took a sip to test the offered drink before nodding and asking him to pour a toast for everyone.  
“To our first victory, and the first step to creating a true sanctuary.”  
Takeshi's suggested toast was greeted with cheers and everyone drank to it before countering his toast with one of their own.  
“To Hope.”  
He huffed at them for the double meaning of their words, but he drank to their toast nonetheless.

 


	9. Negotiations

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Negotiations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“With all due respect Ambassador Shamarai, we have been working with wildlife management in regards to our wolf population for many years now and the population needs to be kept in check. And the licensed hunting is vital to maintaining a healthy population by preventing inbreeding.”  
Takeshi sighed deeply, as the Swedish representative was arguing the terms of the Swedish agreement.  
One of the terms was to put an end to the hunting of the nation's small wolf population which was barely hanging on.  
“The population is barely viable due to the combination of the license hunt, the amount of animals killed illegally, and the habitat isolation preventing the natural exchange of members between the packs and formation of new packs.”  
The representative protested again that they had too many wolves as it was and that livestock was being lost as well as a number of dogs killed by wolves.  
“This is not a negotiable term, livestock can be protected using proper fencing, as for the dogs killed, I have seen the statistics, the deaths are dogs that have been running loose, mostly hunting dogs. The solution would be simple, don't have dogs running around unattended in wolf territory.”  
“The Sami population can't just fence in their reindeer herds, they need to be allowed to wander freely which they won't be able to if the wolf population becomes any bigger.”  
“That is the natural order of things, they are reimbursed for the value of animals lost to predators, and natural predation is vital to maintain a healthy population.”  
The argument continued back and forth for a while, but Takeshi refused to back down.  
“But the inbreeding.”  
“Will be dealt with by transplanting wolves from other regions that will add diversity to the gene-pool and also reestablish a natural wariness toward humans. For livestock keepers a program to breed and provide livestock guardian dogs has already been established and Sweden can easily be added to the patrons of the project.”

Takeshi had been a part of livestock guarding dog breeding projects for over 20 years along with Amarok, cross breeding a selection of dogs from breeds like Great Pyrinees, Tibetan Mastiff, Kangal, Komondor, Kuvasz, Anatolian Shepherd and even Caucasian Ovacharka.  
The surviving malamutes from the sled dogs that Takeshi and the unit had purchased had become an important part of the program as they had interbred with the blessed wolves of Amarok's pack and give rise to a highly intelligent, but human friendly line of wolf hybrids with all the senses of the wolf.  
Takeshi had been introduced to it by Sarisha as the livestock guardian dogs had been successfully introduced to the tribes in her area to protect their livestock from predators, allowing for a less hostile relationship between the humans and the great hunters of the wild.

“But...”  
Takeshi interrupted the representative, he had had enough of the arguing.  
“No, this is final, sign and receive the generators, or leave and receive nothing.”  
Takeshi was tired, and beyond frustrated as the signing of the national treaties was taking quite some time.  
Fortunately the majority of the nations had signed without much complaints, but those that remained were taking their sweet time, arguing every little detail of the demands levied against their respective nations.  
It had already been three days and every hour of delay would mean more dead before power could be restored, more lives to forever taint his conscience.  
With the signature done Takeshi left the room with a sigh, he needed some fresh air.  
He paused for a moment when he exited the room to allow Sonya and her unit to get up and follow him as they were ordered to.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Negotiations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“You are upset.”  
Sonya gave Takeshi a gentle nudge to move over before taking a seat next to him on the bench, making Ylian snicker as they moved over slightly to make room for Takeshi to scoot over.  
“Indeed I am Red.”  
“Care to share why?”  
He sighed deeply, over the past few days he had grown to consider her a friend of sorts, and she had obviously grown rather comfortable in his presence, even going as far as responding to his teasing.  
“Every delay means the death toll will increase, more lives added to a list that is already far too long. I don't want more lives to be lost, no more blood on my hands.”  
He brought his hands up and turned them over as if inspecting them for blood but he was somewhat surprised when a pair of very human hands took hold of his and pulled his hands down.  
“We all have blood on our hands, what matters is what we build with these bloodied hands. Will we build another generation soaked in blood, or will we build a future where our children can live without sullying their hands with the blood of the world.”  
He watched her inspect his claws for a moment before closing his hands around hers, he did so slowly, allowing her ample time to pull back if she wanted to, but she remained still, and her aura shifted slightly.  
It wasn't desire in the physical sense, instead there was yearning for acceptance, for understanding that was so strong it made his heart ache and when he gently brushed the pad of his thumb over her hand her breath hitched slightly and her aura shifted into a more relaxed pattern.  
“War is easy, killing is easy. The hard part comes after, living with the death, and building something new, something better from the ruins, to make sure the loss was not in vain.”  
What had started as her trying to soothe his mood ended with him soothing her old wounds and her relief was tangible.

A slight pulsating energy alerted Takeshi that someone at the Shamarai estate was trying to reach him and he quickly brought out the crystal flower that relayed the communication and connected it to the crystal speaker.  
“Daddy!”  
Sarah's and Maria's voices called out at the same time the moment the _call_ connected.  
“Hello girls. What can I do for you?”  
“Daddy we miss you! Can we come visit?”  
Takeshi huffed in amusement at the eager, begging voices of his little girls, and the somewhat annoyed caw that could be heard in the background telling him that someone was giving Munin a hard time.  
“Perhaps, but you would have to maintain your shift the entire time, and speak Urui, you think you can do that?”  
He had no doubt they could, but he asked them anyway, allowing his voice to carry a hint of teasing challenge.  
“Yes!”  
“Of course!”  
The response was instant and he chuckled for a moment before asking them to put Emelie on.  
“Mommy isn't here. She's helping Hugin adjust the nest to make it warmer for the egg.”  
“So who authorized the communication?”  
“I did Alpha.”  
Dan's voice cut in over the speaker.  
“Ah, my dear Beta.”  
After a quick exchange of greetings Takeshi told Dan to ask Emelie to summon the qilin and have the girls prepare to come visit after the last meeting for the day which would be in about 7 hours.

“Red, will you allow me to ask a favor of you?”  
She nodded slightly and her aura was sparkling with curiosity.  
“When my Beta arrives with my girls will you and your unit put the safety of those little girls above all else, above any orders given, any payments offered?”  
It was a test and his words carried hints of suggestion while his aura wrapped around her and tendrils of his power seeped through the layers of energy that shielded her soul, it was quite tricky to try to apply his powers properly when he had to wait for Angel's translation though.  
She tilted her head slightly and he found himself once again wishing that her mask wouldn't hide her eyes quite so effectively, but it did, robbing him of one of the best ways to discern a person's reactions.  
But the calm swirl of her aura indicated thoughtfulness and the slight sharp edge told him she was in a serious mood, not taking his request lightly.  
“Yes, we will.”  
When she spoke up the truth of her words was obvious both in voice and aura.  
“Thank you.”  
“Kids are really important to you, aren't they?”  
“They are. Those who are too weak, or too innocent to defend themselves should be protected by those able. I am an alpha, our instincts are to protect.”  
He watched as she walked over to the rest of her little unit and listened with amused curiosity as they teased her about allowing him to get under her skin.  
“Can you blame me? Unlike you barbarians he has some manners. Not to mention I don't often get to have a conversation with a male capable of thinking with the head on his shoulders instead of the one between his legs.”

The amused snort from Ylian told Takeshi they had heard Sonya's reply and didn't agree with it.  
“She obviously does not know you very well amo.”  
“Oh shush, be nice. I just don't bother suppressing the urges around you guys.”  
The approaching heat had begun to affect his libido, making him far more prone to as Sonya had put it, _thinking with the head between his legs,_ it wasn't enough to affect his control just yet though.  
 _“I could try to soothe it again like I did back in the Obsidian Halls.”_  
Ylian's silent offer made Takeshi smile, they were obviously picking up on his increasing desire, and frustration at being in a situation where he couldn't act on it.  
 _“I will be fine, I intend to take it out on my dear little beta when he arrives with the girls, and on you guys later tonight.”  
“Ah, a worthy pursuit indeed. Will you permit me to watch?”  
“I don't mind, but he might.”  
“It truly is a shame that _ _**yi** _ _still carries those doubts.”  
_ As usual Ylian put a bit of emphasis on the _yi_ whenever Takeshi referred to Dan as he out of habit.  
 _“A shame indeed. Makes me want to find and kill anyone and everyone who caused him such doubts and insecurities.”  
“An Alpha through and through.”  
_ Takeshi just huffed at Ylian's teasing as he shifted his position slightly to allow them to place their hands on his shoulders and moments later the soft chill of Ylian's aura began soothing the familiar fire.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Negotiations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Much to Takeshi's relief the rest of the day went his way, the remaining representatives he met with signed the contracts without further attempts to negotiate, there were some questions, some clarifications needed, and a bit of reluctance, but they signed.

“Let's go meet our little girls, shall we?”  
Takeshi spoke into the seemingly empty room and after a moment the shadow of the bookshelf darkened and solidified into Ylian's avatar form.  
The only place where they dropped the illusions, the shifts, was in the larger VIP section connected to the small ready room, the rooms had been covered in layer upon layer of wards, both mystical and technological, to ensure that no one could see anything that happened within.  
The moment they stepped out of the small conference room they were met by Sonya and the smallest of the men in her group, the man called himself _Jackal_ and he was the recon and tracker of the group.  
“Red, Jackal.”  
Takeshi acknowledged them both with a slight nod and could feel a slight hint of guilt mixed with amusement from both of them, telling him that he had been the topic of their conversation.  
He had grown to respect Jackal after getting his ass handed to him when challenged to a game of Go, the young man was a master level player.  
If Takeshi hadn't been able to sense Jackal's youth in his aura he would have believed himself to have been playing against one of the old masters.

“Red, could you secure this area here please?”  
Takeshi indicated toward one of the grass areas with a small water feature flowing through it.  
“Of course. _Sonnet, Wizard,_ clear the east side. Jackal, take _TamTam_ on the west, _Screech_ , _Wraith_ , hold the south.”  
“Right away Red.”  
Sonya quickly sent her unit out to cover the area and they moved swiftly, shooing a handful of people from the grass.  
Takeshi looked at Wraith, the second female of the group, as she walked toward the south side, he had no doubt that she was by far the deadliest of the group.  
Her aura carried the distinct edge of an experienced and skilled killer and he could sense a hint of demonic energy in her, it was faint, either she had a demon lover, or a demonic ancestor that was quite a few generations back.  
Takeshi was pretty sure it was the former though as the demonic energy wasn't fully integrated into her aura.

“It's all clear Yemo.”  
Sonya's words brought him out of his musings and he reached out over the mating bond and gave Emelie a gentle nudge, unfortunately the distance made it hard to reach Dan over the bond as their bond was not as powerful as that of soulmates and it was newer.  
Moments later there was an answering nudge that carried her amusement, and told him that they were ready, Angel had no doubt informed them the moment the meetings were over with.  
It didn't take long before he felt the telltale shimmer of power that told him the two qilin were about to pierce the veil and a moment later they appeared in front of him, Dan riding Emelie's steed and his own carrying the twins.  
The moment they were fully into the human realm Takeshi moved over to Emelie's steed and took the reins, the qilin was quite spirited and Dan was a rather lousy rider.

“Thanks.”  
Dan's mumbled words of gratitude when Takeshi helped him dismount made Takeshi smile and tease him gently.  
“I told you you should get some practice with actual horseback riding.”  
“Hmph, like you don't prefer a completely different kind of riding anyway.”  
It would seem like Dan was in a teasing mood, and Takeshi didn't mind at all, instead he allowed his pride flow through the bond as Dan's Urui had improved greatly, though he knew the raijū helped translate some of the nuances.  
“Oh, indeed I do my dear little Beta. But unfortunately there won't be much time for any of those activities this time.”  
“Can't you come to the Shamarai estate, or the Obsidian Halls for a while? Please..?”  
Dan's voice held a slightly desperate note that caused Takeshi to pull him into a tight embrace.  
“As much as I would love to spend a few days doing nothing but you, we can't risk it right now. My heat is close and it would be very bad if it started before we are done here.”  
The teasing words had Dan blushing and spluttering in an instant before he nodded with a somewhat solemn note in his aura.  
“Can't blame a guy for trying...”  
The slight trickle of pain in Dan's aura made it perfectly clear that he had known what the answer would be, but had asked anyway.  
“Indeed. Never stop trying.”  
Takeshi soothed with a somewhat teasing undercurrent.  
“Hmph, it's not like you need the ego boost.”  
“Oh, huffy today, are we?”  
Dan took a few deep breaths and let out a deep sigh before answering Takeshi's question with a bit more heat than usual.  
“I've really missed you, okay!?”  
“Ssh, easy my love, my precious mate. Believe me, I have missed you as well. More than I ever thought I would.”

Their mating bond was still fresh by demon standards and it took time to get used to being apart, it had been the same with Emelie for the first few years, the bond with Sheealia wasn't nearly as strong though so it was less of a strain to be apart from her.  
He did feel the emptiness in his bond with her as well, but normally his closeness to Emelie and Dan would numb the longing, but now, being apart from all of them he felt the full force of it.  
If he had not also been apart from Jenna and Hugin the courting bonds with Amanda and Ylian might have been able to help reduce the effect, but now it was just enough to keep him balanced.  
The fact that Jenna was pregnant and Hugin's brooding fever caused him to show all of the sign you would normally see in an Obsidian female when she was pregnant or caring for an egg only made matters worse, the timing had been quite bad.

“I don't like these forms...”  
Dan complained softy as he leaned into Takeshi and Takeshi found himself agreeing wholeheartedly, the snout of a dragon made it quite impossible to kiss someone and it had given him a crash course in just how much of his interactions with his pack and house actually consisted of kisses.  
“Indeed, no kissing really sucks.”  
A lot of the time he would kiss them as a greeting, even the twins were normally greeted with a kiss on the forehead before he even spoke to them.  
“Daddy, who is the lady with the nice aura?”  
The twins effectively interrupted any further complaints by demanding an introduction.  
“Ah, she has a nice aura, doesn't she?”  
“Red, I would like you to meet my little girls.”  
Sonya immediately kneeled down in front of them to bring herself down to their level.  
“This is Sonya, but her friends call her Red.”  
The twins instantly lit up and greeted her with their usual energy.  
“Remember girls, it's not safe to use your real names here.”  
They instantly settled down a bit and their aura gained an edge of maturity before they gave him a short nod.  
“You can call us Nala and Nele.”  
The names made Takeshi snicker, it was the player-names they had used when they began playing games online, without the set of numbers to make them unique.  
“Well hello there Nala and Nele, it's nice to meet you. You father has spoken quite fondly of you.”  
The twins brilliant smiles was clearly having an effect on Sonya, and while he couldn't see her face behind the mask, Takeshi could feel her smile in her aura as he nudged Dan forward.  
“And this is my Beta and Second mate.”  
Dan held out a clawed hand and after apologizing for not using his real name he introduced himself as _Rai.  
_

It had caused quite a bit of confusion at first when Ylian explained that despite being the third mating bond formed Dan was considered to be Takeshi's second mate.  
This was due to the fact that they had a courting-bond formed already when Takeshi initiated courting with Sheealia, because of that she had only been second mate for as long as the bond with Dan remained a courting-bond, the moment it was solidified into a mating-bond she had been pushed down to third mate.  
The same rules meant that Ylian would at best become Takeshi's seventh mate, unless Amanda, Jenna or Hugin rejected the courting and shattered the bond.

With introductions out of the way the focus quickly shifted to playing with the twins, and the games were the usual mix of fun and training that was typical for most demon cultures.  
“Come on girls, let's see who can catch it first.”  
Takeshi had created a small bird from one of the sanctuary crystals and breathed temporary life into the creation and tossed it into the air to see how well the girls were able to fly in their borrowed form.  
They both complained about how hard it was to fly in their current form but Takeshi teased them gently and offered a bribe in the form of a large plate of their favorite zimara sashimi to whomever caught it first, and without damaging it.  
Much to the girls annoyance, and Takeshi's amusement, TamTam was the one to catch the tiny crystal bird after the girls had spent a good half hour trying and failing.  
The mercenary had used a piece of steel wire and small fishing weights from his survival-kit on his mosquito head net to create a makeshift throwing net that he had used with great skill to catch the bird and bring it to Takeshi.  
“TamTam, it would seem I owe you a nice plate of zimara. If it is agreeable with you, you may collect your prize at the next meal.”  
“Thank you. I have no idea what it is, but I overheard the Japanese Representative praise your sashimi as the best he had ever tried and I am curious to try the good stuff.”  
The reply made Takeshi snicker before turning to the moping twins with a slight growl.  
“Girls, where are your manners?”  
“But he cheated!”  
“Did he now? Did I say you had to fly to catch it? Or that only you two were allowed to try?”  
“No, but!”  
“No buts, the only rule was to catch it without causing any damage, and TamTam did that just fine, he even waited quite a while to allow you a good chance before trying.”  
The twins grumbled a bit, but another low growl silenced them and they turned to TamTam and apologized before congratulating him on winning.

It didn't take long before the girls had everyone involved in a strange game of tag and Takeshi played along for a while before pouncing at Dan and dragging him of to the side for some private time.  
Not that it was all that private, but they didn't really care beyond the fact that it prevented them from shifting into a form that would allow for kissing, though the lack of kisses didn't prevent them from finding their release.  
Dan was leaning into Takeshi's side, aura alight with amusement as they watched the others play.  
“So, the leader, Red, that small male...”  
“Jackal.”  
Takeshi supplied with a small smile when Dan hesitated.  
“Red, Jackal, and the crafty one, TamTam, any more of them you want to lure into your bed?”  
Dan's tone was clearly teasing, but it still carried a taint of his insecurities.  
“Nah, that sounds about right.”  
Takeshi teased lightly while nibbling at the mating mark in lieu of kisses.  
“Care to let me in on why you don't seem interested in the other female, Wraith was it?”  
”Oh, she is quite interesting, but I think she might already have a demon wooing her and I don't want to risk ruining such a thing. Not when all I am after is a no strings romp. No matter what the instincts of my heat tells me I should do.”  
Dan just huffed at the explanation and mumbled about Takeshi being too honorable for his own good sometimes, after his own heat he had a better understanding of how compelling the instincts could be.  
Takeshi on the other hand couldn't help a hint of amusement at the fact that Dan was using male and female rather than man or woman.

“Okay girls, it's getting late. Time for you to head back home.”  
Takeshi called out into the darkness around him and accompanied his words with a pulse of his aura to make sure the twins would pay attention, it was hours past sunset and they had spent the time playing hide and seek in the darkness among the tree's after Angel had turned off most of the streetlights.  
At first there was no response so he sent out a slightly sharper pulse of energy that caused a gentle flicker of response from the twins, but the way it instantly vanished told him that they were intentionally hiding from him.  
“Girls, if you don't stop hiding and come here right now you will not be allowed to visit again.”  
The reaction from the girls was instant as their auras flickered back to their usual bright flame, but there was a somewhat annoyed edge to it and when they came into Takeshi's hearing range he could hear them grumbling about not wanting to stop the game.  
“Now now girls, I'm sure everyone will be more than happy to play more games another evening, so how about we go see Miri? She will be most disappointed if you don't drop by and say hello before you head back home.”

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Negotiations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

With the girls rounded up they headed back into the main building and the suite of VIP rooms that had been set aside for their use where Miri was waiting along with Amanda and Marakell.  
Sorcha was out doing her rounds, collecting the reports from all the emissaries and would not be joining them until the morning.  
The moment the door closed behind them Takeshi found himself being pushed rather roughly against the wall by a now fully human looking Dan who grabbed him by the spines of the frills along the back of his jaw and impatiently pulled at his head.  
“Shift!”  
Dan's frustrated growl made everyone snicker which only made his frustration spike higher as he tugged harshly at the horn like spikes.  
“Easy love, I can't shift while you hang onto my frills like that.”  
Dan instantly let go before slapping Takeshi's chest.  
“Hurry up will ya!”  
“Ah, so impatient, my sweet little beta.”  
Takeshi intentionally kept his shift slow and gradual, leaving his head and face for last as he was well aware of why Dan wanted him to shift.  
As his shift completed he leaned in and nipped at the mating mark while reversing their position and pinning Dan to the wall.  
The twins conversation with Miri faded into indistinct chatter as he shifted his attention fully to Dan, and to kissing him senseless.

“Amo, I think you broke your mate.”  
Amanda was laughing at Dan's completely stunned appearance when Takeshi broke off the kiss.  
“Our dear little beta does indeed appear to be malfunctioning.”  
Ylian joined the teasing with a wide grin.  
“Oh, I think he managed to break Marakell as well.”  
Miri's addition made Takeshi turn around and look at Marakell who indeed looked just as stunned as Dan, it would seem the mark had caused Marakell to be strongly affected by the strong emotions in the kiss.  
“Did you say his name is _Karamell_?”  
The twins instantly perked up.  
“No, it's Marakell.”  
“Oh...”  
The utter disappointment in the twins voice made Takeshi break down into laughter, which roused both the stunned males from their daze.  
“Okay, anyone care to explain what was so funny?”  
Amanda was tapping her claws against the table while waiting for someone to explain what was so amusing about the mix-up.  
“Karamell is the Swedish word for a hard candy. Sorry Marakell, but I think you may just have earned yourself a nickname.”  
“Great.”  
The huffing response caused another round of laughter, but it was quite clear that Marakell didn't really mind, quite the opposite, he seemed only happy about the sign of inclusion that a nickname represented.  
They had spent quite a lot of time talking during the nights and Marakell had spoken about his past, about the hardships of his self-imposed isolation.  
After the death of his mate by his own power he had surrendered his pack to his betas and withdrawn from his house, living the life of a loner and it had done quite a number on his instincts.  
To once again be pulled into the powerful bonds of a pack, even if it was just at the fringe of it, was soothing his instincts, the fact that this particular pack was very sexually active was an added boon as it helped sate the burning hunger that he had lived with for a very long time.

“Come on girls, time to head back.”  
Rounding up the twins resulted in some moping as usual but the promise of them returning the next day had them falling into line without too much resistance.  
“Jackal! Piggyback ride!”  
The moment they left their rooms Sarah made a beeline for Jackal to beg to be carried while Maria headed to TamTam with the same mission in mind, the girls had clearly picked up on Takeshi's interest in the pair and decided to make sure to give him an opportunity to speak with them in a slightly more private setting.  
“Girls, be nice. You are quite heavy for a normal human to carry.”  
The instant pouting and kicked puppy look quickly made both men assure them that it was fine and kneeling down to allow the girls to grab on.  
“You know, you really don't have to humor them.”  
“Don't worry, it's okay. It's not very far anyway and we are used to carrying a lot of equipment.”  
“Suit yourself.”  
Takeshi teased as they headed out, he knew that both the men would probably be pretty sore by the time they reached the area where they would summon the qilin.  
The girls current form gave them quite a different balance and weight distribution which made them very taxing to carry piggyback style.

“See you later girls, mate.”  
Takeshi waved to Dan and the girls as the qilin shimmered into the borderlands before turning to Jackal who was rolling his shoulders with a pained groan.  
“Not to be the one to say _I told you so_ , but I did tell you it was a bad idea to carry them.”  
Jackal just grumbled in response while trying to reach to knead a twitching muscle in his own neck.  
“If you permit it, I can assist you in soothing and healing those sore muscles. It's the least I can do after you humored my girls and played along in their games.”  
Takeshi placed his hands on Jackals shoulders and use his thumbs to soothe the offending muscle, earning him a rather pleased groan of relief.  
“Come, join us in the ready-room, it would make it much easier to treat you.”  
“I'll think about it.”  
Jackal would no doubt want to talk to Sonya about the invitation before accepting.

As Takeshi suspected Jackal and Sonya fell back slightly, but he focused his senses on listening in on their hushed conversation.  
“What do say Red? Permission to remove my gear and mask?”  
Jackal was trying to convince Sonya to give him the go ahead to accept the offer.  
“It might not be such a good idea, we do wear these for a reason after all.”  
Sonya was hesitating, set on protecting the identities of her team.  
“I don't know why, but I feel like we can trust these guys.”  
“I know, it's not them I'm worried about. You have seen the material I showed you, you know what they do to mercs when they feel they are getting too good.”  
The words cut deeply into Takeshi's heart and he could feel the power of the sayuri flare, they were hidden in his current form, but within his soul they were glowing.  
“Come on Red, that ready room has got to be secure.”  
“Fine, if it's secure you can do whatever you want to.”  
“Thanks Red.”  
Takeshi struggled to keep from chuckling when the sound of a slap against the back of Jackal's helmet marked the end of the conversation behind him.

Once they had returned inside Takeshi held open the door into the ready-room and invited Sonya, Jackal and TamTam inside and offered them drinks and a wide selection of snack foods.  
“Don't worry, a pair of the servants are bringing food and drinks to the rest of your unit as well.”  
It was quite obvious that they didn't want to eat and drink if the rest of the unit were not given the chance to.  
“Thank you Mr Ambassador.”  
“There is no need for titles here Jackal. Just call me Yemo.”  
Takeshi offered him a pitcher of slightly purple water and a glass with a grin.  
He would have preferred to tell them his name, but he wanted to get to know them a bit better first.  
“I suspect that offering you an alcoholic drink would not be proper.”  
“Yeah, no drinking on the job.”  
“The springs that this water is fetched from are well known for their rejuvenating and healing properties, I hope you don't mind the slightly acidic flavor.”  
Takeshi watched while Jackal eyes the liquid with a slightly suspicious glare before sniffing it and taking a careful sip.  
“Hey, this is pretty good, a bit like cucumber water.”  
He quickly emptied the glass and Takeshi poured him another one with a nod.  
“So, have you decided whether you will accept my offer or not?”  
“This room, is it secure?”  
Jackal was looking around and his aura was crackling with anticipation but it held a nervous edge as well.  
“It is, both against electronic surveillance and mystical methods. If you wish me to I can have Angel disable parts of her own visual records and only record low resolution infrared that won't be sufficient to identify you should someone manage to get access to the records.”  
“I have a feeling that getting into your records would be quite a task.”  
“It would, Angel is a fully sapient AI powered by a crystalline quantum computer. There is no computer or code on this planet with the capacity to break past her defenses. And any human hacker would be facing off against a quantum computer with access to all the knowledge of the global network, and the skills of the hacker D-Rex.”  
Daniels handle, _D-Rex_ was still hailed as one of the greatest hackers of all times and the reaction to the name made it quite obvious that they had heard of her.  
“In that case, yeah. I would love to get my back properly kneaded.”  
Takeshi quickly called for one of the dryad sisters to bring him a massage table, he had contacted Amanda while they were walking back and asked her to arrange something, but when the dryad entered he almost laughed, the _table_ was actually Ylian who had transformed into a suitable form.  
“Go ahead, strip and make yourself comfortable.”  
Though he did try, Takeshi just couldn't keep himself from teasing Jackal a bit, and the response was very encouraging as he began removing his gear and clothes in a rather teasing manner much to everyone's amusement and approval.

The gloves came off first and revealed a dark amber skin tone that had Takeshi very curious to see the rest, but much to his frustration Jackal managed to remove most of his gear and clothes while still holding the mask in front of his face.  
With only the tight fitting, long sleeve, compression t-shirt remaining he finally removed the mask which revealed a fairly young looking face, and a pair of pale blue eyes, the shape making it quite clear that Jackal carried some Asian blood in him.  
The dark skin color and blue eyes however told Takeshi that Jackal was clearly of mixed origin.  
As the shirt hiked up higher it revealed several tattoos, the most prominent being the Eye of Horus, Eye of Ra and winged scarab over his chest.  
But when he turned round to place the shirt with the rest of his clothes it became obvious where he had gotten his call-sign, on his back was a large, and somewhat suggestive, image of Anubis, the jackal headed Egyptian God of the afterlife.  
When Jackal turned back around he put the earpiece back so that he could hear Angel's translations and Takeshi reached out and traced the eye over his heart with a sharp claw while studying the reactions, and the slight hitched breath, widening eyes and dilated pupils was promising.

“Go ahead, make yourself comfortable.”  
Takeshi motioned toward the massage table and he could feel Ylian's curiosity and amusement as Jackal did as asked.  
Taking one of the crystal bottles from the tray that the dryad had brought along with the table he gently breathed fire charged with chi against it to warm up the contents and activate the healing properties before applying a generous amount to Jackal's skin and setting work on treating the abused muscles.  
The mixed groans, moans and sighs as he worked made Takeshi smile and focus on bringing out more of the delicious sounds, Jackal turned out to be very vocal and he didn't hesitate to voice his opinion, or desires.  
He clearly didn't mind being physical with another male.  
 _“Had I been incubus or succubus I would not have needed to feed for quite some time.”_  
Ylian's silent words confirmed what Takeshi already knew based on Jackal's scent and aura, the man was clearly growing increasingly aroused.  
Takeshi kept working in silence, but when he felt Jackal relax and start to doze off slightly under his hands he carefully allowed his claws to bite into his skin a bit earning him a startled gasp and a few muttered curses.  
Takeshi set out to bring Jackal back to the rather excited state he had been in at the beginning of the massage, allowing his touch to become more of a teasing caress and the response was very encouraging.  
Leaning in he whispered against Jackal's ear, knowing that Angel would interpret the action and only transmit the translation to Jackal.  
“I want you.”  
There was another sharp hitch in Jackal's breathing, but then he huffed slightly  
“No kidding. I can feel that you know.”  
While Jackal spoke Takeshi brushed his fingers against the side of his face.  
“What do you say we find some privacy?”  
Jackal's only response was to lean into the touch and nod silently.

Takeshi quickly synchronized his aura with Ylian, who had been paying close attention to their interactions, and after a few moments they all slipped through the shadows into the next room.  
“Whoa! What just happened? Where are we?!”  
Jackal instantly bolted from the table on high alert, but Takeshi gently wrapped his arms and wings around him.  
“Easy there. We shadow-traveled into the next room, it's perfectly safe. If you listen carefully you can hear Red and TamTam through the door.”  
The voices could be heard through the door as Amanda explained where Jackal had gone.  
When Jackal calmed down a bit Takeshi nudged him toward the bed in the far end of the small nap room.  
“If you don't mind Alpha, I will take my leave now.”  
The sound of Ylian's voice made Jackal startle and look around for the source, and when he realized it was the table that had spoken he blushed brilliantly.  
“Go ahead ami. And I would appreciate if you could have a word with your dear niece and ask her to locate my actual massage table and prepare it so that the girls can bring it with them tomorrow.”  
“Of course amo.”  
Ylian began to call their power, but paused for a moment and looked at Jackal.  
“I must say, your reactions to our yemo were most interesting.”  
A moment later they vanished and left a very confused Jackal behind but he quickly found himself distracted by Takeshi's roaming hands.

“Amo, do you think you could trust me enough to allow me to blindfold you?”  
“What? Why?”  
It was obvious that Jackal was quite overwhelmed, but Takeshi decided to push on anyway, to not give him too much time to mull on the strange things that had happened.  
“I would very much enjoy being able to kiss you, but to do that I need to alter my form into a more humanoid form, and it could be troublesome if you learn what I look like in that form.”  
“Oh...”  
For a moment there was silence then Jackal closed his eyes and nodded.  
“Thank you.”  
Takeshi whispered while he brought a piece of demon silk out of his shift and used it to tie a blindfold before shifting to a more human form and leaning in to kiss the slightly nervous man beneath him.  
Jackal's tension broke with a moaning sigh and moments later he was returning the kiss with a hungry fervor that made Takeshi chuckle before focusing on proving his skill as a lover.  
Jackal was vocal, and demanding, traits that Takeshi appreciated in a lover and was more than happy to give in to most of the demands, though he refused to listen to the repeated demands that he stop teasing.

“This is why I don't like being with men who are bigger than me.”  
Jackal's grumbled complaint's when Takeshi pulled him close and tucked him under his chin made him freeze slightly  
“Oh, you don't like being held?”  
Takeshi very much enjoyed his post-sex cuddling, and he loved having his lovers sleep in his arms even if he didn't sleep himself, but if it made Jackal uncomfortable he would forgo it.  
“Quite the opposite, I like it a bit too much.”  
He could barely hear the mumbled words as Jackal burrowed his face into his chest with a sigh.  
“Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now rest and try to sleep.”  
Jackal didn't hear the soft whisper though as he had already fallen into the relaxed sleep of total satisfaction.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Negotiations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Jackal had slept for about two hours when Ylian quietly entered the room with Takeshi's portable massage table and the slight shift in energies was enough to make him stir and for a moment there was a spike of panic as he pulled at the blindfold before remembering why he was wearing it.  
“Easy there. Do you want me to shift back so you can remove the blindfold?”  
“No, it's fine. I just needed a moment to remember where I am.”  
The nibbling kisses along Takeshi's chest was a clear invitation to another round, and invitation Takeshi was not about to decline, but before he could make anything of it Jackal suddenly flinched and a strong surge of pain raced through his that aura made Takeshi stop.  
“Jackal, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
“No, it's an old injury acting up. I used to be a special ops candidate but an accident during para training left me with a spinal injury which disqualified me from the program, and any further service.”  
Takeshi gently ran his hand along Jackal's spine, searching out the injury.  
“It doesn't seem like a serious injury. ”  
“It's not, not really. Painful, but not dangerous. But fixing it still requires a pretty big surgery with a high risk of making it worse, landing me in a wheelchair, or even killing me. So I rather just deal with the pain.”  
It only took Takeshi a moment of consideration before he offered Jackal to heal the injury.  
“My blood can heal it, if you are willing.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Indeed. It can heal almost any injury.”  
“What would it cost me?”  
“Nothing. Consider it a gesture of good will, and a bribe to encourage you to pick my side should any form of conflict arise here. Or you could see it as a _Thank you_ for a pleasant time.”  
“You really are an odd duck, aren't you?”  
Jackal's mumbled reply made Takeshi smile widely and give him a teasing kiss.  
“I believe I have been called such things before.”  
“If I accept, what would you do to me?”  
“I would normally use my claws to dig into the flesh around the injured area, then cut myself and allow my blood to seep into the wounds. But doing so would damage your tattoo.”  
“I couldn't care less about that if it fixes my spine.”  
“Perhaps, but it would be a shame to ruin it if I can do it without causing it any damage. There are syringes and needles in the med kit, I can use those to draw blood and inject it directly into the injured area.”  
Jackal nodded silently and it took a few minutes before he spoke up again, time Takeshi spent trying to soothe him, gently running his hands over his back and trailing kisses around his face and along his jaw.

“Are there any risks I should be aware of?”  
Takeshi's control had improved greatly since he used his blood to heal Dan's night-blindness, but it was still a fine balance to give just the right amount of blood, and he rather give too much than not give enough.  
“As far as human physiology is concerned I'm a universal donor, so there are no direct risks associated with the injected blood itself. There is however a risk that you may reject the power contained in my blood, and if that happens you will experience severe pain for a few moments while I neutralize the power, and if that happens I won't be able to use my blood to heal you. I still have other options though, but they are less effective and much slower.”  
“So it's not dangerous. How about side effects?”  
“It's a treatment that requires very precise control over how much blood, how much power I feed into your body. And I don't want to risk not giving you enough to fully heal the damage, so I will give you enough to be on the safe side. But the residual power will cause some additional changes depending on how much energy there is left.”

Takeshi went on to explaining how his power would work, first it would heal the primary injury, the spinal damage, then any residual power would move on to repairing any other injuries.  
If there were no immediate injuries to heal or if there was energy left when done it would move on to repairing any minor damages or flaws, essentially bringing his body to perfect condition.  
If there was still energy left after that it would begin to strengthen his body's core functions beyond normal human capacity and greatly increase his resilience to disease and infection.  
Boosting the brain's ability to form new connections and management of signal substances would boost learning capacity and memory and make him less susceptible to mind altering chemicals and the effects of sleep deprivation.  
A boost of the nervous system and sensory organs would improve things like reaction speed, hearing, eyesight, smell and touch sensitivity.  
Improving the digestive system would make him more resilient to food borne pathogens, parasites and toxins as well as make him able to digest foods that the human body normally can't like cellulose in coarse plant based foods and able to more effective digest normal food.  
Strengthening of the respiratory system would allow him to survive breathing a wider range of gas mixtures, including normally toxic gases and much lower, or higher, oxygen content as well as make him able to hold his breath longer and improve stamina by providing a more effective blood gas exchange.  
Strengthening of the circulatory system along with renal and liver functions would also improve toxin resistance and improve overall performance and stamina.  
And finally strengthening of base physical constructs like skeleton, muscles and tendons would improve overall physical performance such as speed, strength and durability.

“Oh, with side effects like those there's no need to hold back then.”  
Jackal's tone was teasing and it further strengthened Takeshi's resolve to give him a significantly larger dose than strictly needed.  
“There are a few more possible side effects. If your genome carries latent abilities they might activate.”  
“Okay dude, I'm sold already, no need to list any more side effects.”  
Jackals laugh made Takeshi smile, but there was still one more risk he needed to tell him about, though he doubted it would occur, at least not to any noticeable level.  
“There is a risk that you may develop a bond of sorts with me that will allow you a keen awareness of me, even over great distance. Allowing you to sense my emotional state, power levels and overall health. This can be very unsettling, especially if I get hurt, or weakened.”  
The last part made Jackal pause for a moment before turning his face up toward Takeshi and smiling.  
“I think I can live with that. I have a feeling you'll be stuck in my head anyway.”  
“I would surely hope so.”  
The teasing reply made Jackal huff and reach up and pull Takeshi down for a proper kiss which he was more than willing to go along with, especially since it seemed to calm Jackal down.

“Can we join the others first though, I think I will need some moral support to do this.”  
“Of course, just give me a moment to shift back.”  
Takeshi quickly returned his face to the dragon like visage before freeing Jackal from the blindfold which made the young man blink and squint for a bit before his eyes got used to the light.  
The moment they returned to the other room there were a few catcalls and teasing snickers from Sonya and TamTam which made Jackal huff and accuse them of being jealous before explaining what Takeshi had offered.  
The information sparked some debate, but Jackal made it clear that he wanted to do it and that he would go ahead regardless of the others opinion in the matter so they quickly settled for calling the rest of the unit in.  
While they explained Takeshi set up the foldable massage table to make sure Jackal would be reasonably comfortable during the procedure.  
“Imora-ami, would you be so kind as to fetch the med kit please.”  
“Of course alpha.”

When Ylian arrived with the large med kit Takeshi quickly dug through it and picked out sterile wipes, two packs of sterile tubing, the thickest needle he could find as it needed to be pretty strong to be able to draw blood from him in his current form.  
He also grabbed several of the 100ml syringes with saline that were normally used for cleaning wounds and an IV kit suitable for injecting Jackal with the blood along with a few other items.  
 _“That will be a lot of blood amo, are you sure?”_  
Ylian's silent question held a hint of concern.  
 _“I am, it will be enough to heal him and enhance him a bit, but it won't be enough to make him a blessed.”  
_ “Holy crap! That is one huge needle!”  
There was a hint of fear in Jackal's voice when he spotted the massive 15 gauge needle but Takeshi just snickered at him.  
“Don't worry, that big needle is for me. This nice little thing is for you.”  
A bucket of ice was added to the items as well, they would need to cool down Takeshi's blood before giving it to Jackal as Takeshi's body temperature in his current form was much higher than that of a human.  
With all the items they needed prepared Takeshi turned to Ylian and held out the tray with the large needles, one of the tubes and the syringes.  
“I will need your help to draw the blood.”  
“Of course amo. Just tell me what to do.”  
“I need you to infuse the needle with your power or it won't be able to penetrate my hide.”  
While he spoke Takeshi attached the needle to the tubing so that they would be able to leave the needle in and just swap the syringes after filling each of them with blood.  
“Even infused with my power it won't be able to penetrate your scales, so I will either have to push it under the scales, or you will have to remove a few scales.”  
“I know.”  
Takeshi quickly pulled a few scales from the side of his neck before turning his head to make it easier for Ylian to insert the needle into the blood-vessel and draw the blood needed.  
“Ow, that must hurt.”  
Jackal winced slightly as he watched the thick needle being forced into Takeshi's neck and he seemed unable to look away as Ylian filled the syringes one by one before removing the needle and handing it to Takeshi so he could dispose of it with shadow-fire.

When Takeshi grabbed the sterilization kit his hands were joined by a second pair and looking up confirmed that the owner of those hands was Wizard, the medic of the group.  
“If you don't mind I will assist.”  
“Of course I don't mind, Jackal is your patient after all.”  
Takeshi carefully cleaned his hands and soaked them with the disinfectant before breathing fire over them to make sure there were no contaminants on them as he would not be able to wear the sterile gloves.  
“I noticed you didn't bother with sterile procedures for yourself.”  
The statement held a sharp edge of curiosity so Takeshi answered the unspoken question.  
“I'm not susceptible to any normal infections, and the unique properties of my blood makes it unable to carry harmful pathogens. If everything goes as planned, there would be no risk of infection. But since there is a risk of his body rejecting the power in my blood we need to take proper precautions.”

After helping Jackal get comfortable on the massage table Takeshi used a sharp claw to draw a summoning circle on one of the trays from the med kit to summon two small vials of venom, one paralyzing and the other numbing before quickly using his flames to sanitize the vials.  
“Jackal, I am going to immobilize you from the neck down to keep you from moving during the procedure, it's perfectly safe but it will feel a bit strange. It won't numb you though so I will apply a numbing agent directly to the area of the injury so you won't feel any pain.”  
“Okay.”  
Picking up one of the sterile applicators he dipped it into the numbing agent and applied a drop to the skin on Jackal's neck at the junction between the C2 and C3 vertebrae before picking up the smallest of the syringes and needles and drawing a small amount of the paralyzing venom and injecting it.  
It would render Jackal incapable of moving from the neck down but he would still be able to feel his body, which could get useful later for keeping him calm.  
Taking another applicator Takeshi placed a few drops of the numbing venom on the damaged vertebra and set the vial aside, he might need it again later.  
He explained what he was doing with a low, calm voice that carried a hint of power while charging the needle with energy to make it sharper and stronger to make sure he could easily reach the spinal cord for optimal effect.  
The effect of his power was significantly reduced though due to the fact that Angel had to translate his words, but it was enough to keep everyone calm.  
Once he had inserted the IV he disposed of the needle and made sure the adhesive would keep it secure and before long he began to slowly inject the blood.

Much to Takeshi's relief he could almost instantly tell that Jackal's body was accepting the blood and was healing rapidly.  
“There you go, it's working.”  
He gently brushed his hand down Jackal's back, the soothing motion helped him get a better feel for what the power of his blood was doing to the man's body.  
Once the last syringe was empty Takeshi removed the IV and began to massage Jackal's back again, it would help keep him relaxed and speed up the healing, and the changes in his body.  
“I need you to keep trying to wiggle your toes and fingers so we can tell when my blood has begun to counteract the venom I used to immobilize you.”  
It would be one of the last things to happen and would tell Takeshi when it was time to see how much power was left and perhaps start neutralizing any remaining power.  
Takeshi kept working on Jackal's back while listening to the hushed conversation of Sonya and the other members of the unit, occasionally offering a teasing quip to let them know their conversation was monitored, but most of his comments were solely for Jackal's benefit, helping him to stay calm while he was unable to move.

It was about 10 minutes later that Jackal noted that he could wiggle his toes again and another minute or so later the effect of the paralyzing toxin had faded completely and Takeshi carefully probed Jackal's body with his aura to see how much power was left from the blood he had given.  
There was only a small flicker left, not enough to really do anything major, but he didn't want to leave it as that could have unpredictable effects.  
“There is a small bit of power left, I can neutralize it, or I could direct it to merge with your tattoos”  
“And if you merge it, what would happen to my tattoos?”  
“It would enhance the pigments, restoring them to perfect condition, make sure they will never fade or blur. The pigments would become more resilient as well, acting a bit like armor, and should you sustain an injury that damages the tattoo the tattoo itself will heal along with the damage. It would also make you able to manipulate the pigment, allowing you to hide the tattoos if you want to.”  
“Okay, I'm sold.”  
Takeshi quickly directed the energy to do what he wanted it to, but when he was done there was still a tiny flicker remaining that Takeshi didn't know what to do with at first, but then an idea came to mind and he directed the tiny spark toward Jackal's groin.  
“Hey! What did you do?”  
“Oh, nothing much. A little surprise for you to discover. But I promise, it's something you will find not only quite pleasurable, but also very useful.”  
The energy would increase Jackal sexual stamina, and affect his fertility so that he would not be able to impregnate someone unless he actually wanted to.  
Jackal had mentioned that one of the reasons that he kept himself mostly with male lovers was that he didn't feel ready to become a father and he didn't want to risk making a temporary bed-mate pregnant, which could happen even if he used protection, and it was not unheard of for females to lie about using blockers.  
There was a male version of blockers, but it had a side effect that would be very troublesome to someone in Jackal's line of work, it significantly reduced the levels of testosterone and several other hormones vital to physical performance and recovery as well as mental clarity.  
“Now go on, show your family that you are okay.”  
There was a flicker of confusion in Jackal's aura before he realized what Takeshi meant by family.

While Jackal spoke with the rest of the unit, reassuring them that he was fine, better than fine, Takeshi focused on reshaping the scales he had removed to make it easier for Ylian to draw blood.  
He quickly shaped them into a bracelet with flat links and the image of a dragon carved into the surface.  
He waited for the group to get ready to leave and head to their own room for some sleep before approaching Jackal and offering him the bracelet.  
“It's crafted from the scales I removed to draw the blood, I want you to have it.”  
Jackal hesitated for a moment, staring at the deceptively simple bracelet with rather wide eyes before nodding and holding out his right arm so Takeshi could attach it and lock it with a small spark of power.  
“There, it won't come of unless you want it to, and it won't break.”  
When Jackal thanked him by reaching up and kissing the underside of his jaw Takeshi was forced to take a deep breath to steady himself as he could feel his heat stir slightly, it would seem they would need to hurry things along.

 

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Negotiations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi once again found himself face to face with the US representative, but this time the man was visibly upset as he had received orders from above to sign the contract.  
It was the final signature as he had tried to stall for time to make the US president change the orders, but ultimately he had been told to sign, or be replaced.  
Most of the nations that had been objecting had ultimately signed the treaties, the only representative that had not signed was the Vatican representative who had flat out refused to attend once the true nature of Takeshi's group and the emissaries had been revealed.  
“Thank you representative Taylor.”  
Takeshi couldn't help gloating as the annoying man signed the papers.  
The second stage of their plans was finally done and it was time to return to their island and start working on the third stage, the reconstruction of the global power-supply, and help rebuilding what had been destroyed during the war and the global blackout.

 


End file.
